Icarus Syndrome
by Acier Glace
Summary: The Icarus Syndrome Curse, used to punish heirs by binding them to their worst enemy, is often fatal to both the heir and his enemy. Draco's life changes when he's bound under this Curse to Harry Potter. AU from end of Fifth Year. HPDM suggested
1. Chapter 1

EDIT : 17 Nov 2011

Summary: The Icarus Syndrome Curse, used to punish heirs by binding them to their worst enemy, is often fatal to both the heir and his enemy. Draco's life changes when he's bound under this Curse to Harry Potter. AU from end of Fifth Year. HPDM suggested

Info to Know before Reading:

AU since Fifth Year. Rests on the premise that Dumbledore had gathered more information about Horcruxes before inviting Harry to find them, as well as the idea that there was more politics involved with the Dark Lord and his Death Eaters than previously thought.

There will be various Greek and Roman mythologies used throughout the story and I will cite where I pulled each entry from. The small piece at the beginning is mine. I will try to answer any questions there may be and if there are any inconsistencies, please notify me and I will fix them. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**Icarus Syndrome**

_Icarus, too consumed by the wind and the rush of flying, kept going higher and higher. His eyes were focused on the sun, the unattainable brilliance shining just above him. The wax began to melt faster, feathers beginning to fall. Then suddenly, they were gone. He reached his hand out to the sun, calling for aid from the sky, and screamed as he was plunged into the greedy sea, ignored by the golden radiance he had fought to reach._

Even with the scars, Draco Malfoy possessed an arrogant beauty. They ran in thick lines over his back, along his arms to his calves and culring up his neck, creating a pattern that one would have to see in its entirety to fully understand. He pulled the heavy cloak over his shoulders, dreading each moment as the dawn began to break. Cool air crept under the cloak and bit at his nude body. What would be the point in donning clothes when the lines would bleed fresh anyway? His curse would activate upon the light of day, completing the incantation his father wove around him. He felt the tears begin to trek down his cheeks and wiped them away diligently.

His silver hair glittered gold as the light began to seep into the tower. He wasn't ready for this. He'd never be ready for this. The first ray of light fell over him and the scars began to react and glow gold. The cloak fell away from his shoulders as the magic began to swirl around him, and the pattern of wings and spirals glowing over his pale skin. He screamed as they turned violently red and sprays of blood splattered to the floor. As the sun rose completely over the skyline, Draco Malfoy vanished in a burst of gold light.

-X-

"Hermione, why are we up so early?" Ron forced through a yawn, swaying dangerously on his feet. Harry was leaning on the wall for support and didn't seem to be faring any better.

"Because, Ron, we need to go to the Headmaster. Now." She glared at them and tossed her hair back, looking feral.

"Why again?" Harry asked, beginning to be more aware, especially as Hermione had a rather dangerous aura around her.

"Were neither of you listening when I told you last night?" She yelled in frustration. They winced, just knowing that their hearing was damaged. Hermione came into a set of vocal cords her seventeenth year and used them viciously. "We've got class today, and we can't skip that. I told you two to be ready before breakfast. Harry, this is getting out of hand."

"Uh, sorry?" Ron offered tentatively. She glared at him, and then at Harry before snorting and stalking down the hallway. "He'll still be there after dinner, you know Hermione. It's not that serious."

"We need to see the Headmaster." She began with a very forceful tone, "About Harry's-"

Golden light interrupted her and they winced under the intensity, before an echoing thud resounded through the corridor. Harry Potter rubbed the back of his head and rose up, leaning on one arm. Ron had lost his balance and was sprawled in a mess of limbs. Hermione had only backed a few steps back but her mouth had dropped open and she stared at Harry.

"What the hell was that?" He asked gruffly, but all she did was stare at him, or more specifically, his lap. Frowning at her, he glanced down and felt his own mouth fall open. Draped over his lap, completely naked and unconscious, was Draco Malfoy, and he was covered in blood and scars.

"I think this is what we need to see Dumbledore about now." She said slowly, approaching Harry to roll the blond out of his lap gently. Blood spilled out to the floor as she moved him and she gasped.

"I think we need to get him to the hospital wing first." Harry said, mind still blank. Ron came up beside them, pale as a sheet.

"Why are Slytherins falling out of the sky?" He asked stunned. Hermione exchanged a look with Harry and opened her mouth before closing it again. Harry just shrugged and pulled off his cloak. He covered the blond with it and Hermione added hers on top of his.

"Ron, just help me get him up to Pomfrey. We'll figure it out up there." Harry grabbed his legs and Ron hesitatingly grabbed his arms and they hefted him up. Hermione led them up the stairs, giving them directions nervously. This definitely wouldn't look good if the Golden Trio was found carrying the bleeding body of Draco Malfoy through the Hogwarts Halls.

-X-

_"How dare you." His father bit out. "You have brought your entire house to shame, Draco. Your ancestors are all but rolling in their graves. This is how you honor their memory? This is the respect you show your name?" He brought the cane down again, striking his cheek. "Was it not enough for you that you had to shame me in public?"_

_"I can't anymore." He pleaded._

_"Can't what? Shame me? No, you've already done that well beyond even my wildest dreams. I am ashamed to have my blood in your veins." He struck him again, lips drawn back in a sneer as the boy cried out. "You are no longer my heir. No longer Malfoy."_

_He drew his wand, and began to whisper. Draco screamed as the wings grew out of his back, bone growing rapidly, covered with flesh and feathers just as quickly. Then they began to burn, slowly catching fire and melting, littering the ground with feathers and chunks of flesh. Then the imprint began to sink into his skin, a design of flaming wings and falling feathers covering his body._

_"You won't know this curse. But you deserve it. Like Icarus who ignored his father's warnings, so have you ignored mine, and like Icarus you will burn and be dropped into the sea, and I have made it your greatest enemy." Lucius Malfoy spat at his former heir, revulsion shining in stone colored eyes. Draco felt his vision blur and then blackness engulfing his entire vision._


	2. Chapter 2

EDIT: 27 Dec 2011

Summary: The Icarus Syndrome Curse, used to punish heirs by binding them to their worst enemy, is often fatal to both the heir and his enemy. Draco's life changes when he's bound under this Curse to Harry Potter. AU from end of Fifth Year. HPDM suggested

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

-X-

He came awake with a scream. Hunched over, he buried his face in his hands and tried to swallow back sobs and cries.

"Mr. Malfoy?" He jumped as he heard the voice, hands falling to his sides as his eyes frantically scanned the room. White everywhere. The hospital wing. There was no way he'd fallen here. Someone must have brought him. He realized that he was still being stared at and turned toward the eyes, freezing as he took them in.

"Mr. Malfoy?" Dumbledore looked worried and concerned enough for his taste, but it was the frightened trio behind him that made the blood drain out of his face. He felt the warring impulses to run and hide and to scream at them before the option was taken entirely out of his hands. Dumbledore ushered them out the door, presumably to his office because there was no way he would send them off anywhere else. Pomfrey bustled through them and carried a tray of potions to the Headmaster's side.

"Mr. Malfoy, do you remember how you got here?" He asked patiently. Pomfrey snorted and smiled kindly at him as she handed him a potion.

"Here, Mr. Malfoy, drink this first. It'll help that throat of yours. If the Headmaster could wait a few minutes for his questions, I'll get you properly taken care of."

"Of course, Madam." He responded, still sounding anxious but guilty. His blue eyes weren't twinkling, but had very sad glimmer. It made him feel sick.

"Mr. Malfoy, if you would please drink this." He downed it, but interrupted as she turned to get the next.

"It's just Draco now. Draco Black, I'd imagine." He whispered, casting his eyes down to the bedside. It wasn't any secret that his father disowned him. Not after two days ago. It was his mother's support that was surprising, coupled with the fact that she rather forced him to take her maiden name instead of being left without a title all together.

"Ah, yes, I'd forgotten." Dumbledore intoned, conjuring a comfy chair that had a revolting purple and gold pattern. He settled into as Draco drained the last of his potions. "I had not realized that Lucius would be so hasty."

"He's decided to sire another, proper heir to take my place." He said, still softly. The screaming had pained his throat, but he could feel the potions beginning to work.

"My condolences." Dumbledore actually sounded very sorry for him, the sympathy all but gushing out in waves. Draco remained silent and it stayed that way until Pomfrey took her tray and left them. He couldn't even see the Golden Trio any longer. "You were brought here this morning by Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, and Ms. Ganger. Do you have any recollection of how this came to be?"

He remained silent.

"Ah. Madam Pomfrey was able to do a few diagnosis spells and we were rather surprised to find the remains of a very dark and dangerous curse. Do you know that you are a victim of such a thing?" He nodded once, biting his lip. "And the caster? Do you know his identity?"

"Yes." He whispered. "But I can't tell you. I can't even tell you the name of the spell."

"Is there anything you can tell me to assist you? Any detail, no matter how minor, would be greatly appreciated."

"The caster mentioned Icarus fairly often during our conversation. The caster also said something about it being what I deserve." He knew it was childish, but he still wanted to protect his father, if only for his mother's sake. His father would never be incriminated for the curse if he had anything to say about it. Even if he wasn't acknowledged as nothing more than a traitor to the family and blood, it was still Malfoy blood in his veins and he would never implicate his own father.

"I see. Thank you, Mr. Black." Dumbledore brought his hands together, lacing the fingers over his knees. "Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, and Ms. Ganger found you this morning on their way to my office. As you can see, they brought you here and alerted me to the situation. Madam Pomfrey also made note that she was unable to heal the large scars along your body, which led to the discovery of the dark magic." Draco nodded, clenching the sheets under his hands. "Mr. Weasley described the incident as "the Slytherin fell from the sky" as I believe were his exact words."

Draco felt his mouth quirk into an amused scowl. He raised his eyes slowly and met Dumbledore's head on.

"I will investigate this curse, Mr. Black, and I will find some way to reverse it." He promised solemnly.

"If there's nothing to be done, I would still like to thank you for the effort you would be expending on my behalf." He said a little stiffly. He was fairly certain there was nothing that could be done. But he'd done much for Dumbledore, much for the Light side, to act rudely to the man. "I would like to thank you anyway, sir, for helping me."

"Mr. Black, I consider every student that walks these halls worth every effort. I would never withhold my full support if it would help, in even the smallest of matters." Dumbledore smiled slowly, looking every inch completely genuine. Draco found he could do little else but nod and watch as the man left his side, leaving behind a thick tome.

He stared at it, wondering why the man would simply leave it behind. Hesitatingly, he lifted the book and turned the cover to the main page. _A Complete Collection Of Greek Mythology... _

-X-

"Ah, thank you for waiting here for me." Dumbledore smiled gently as he took a seat behind his desk, amused at the impatient Gryffindors seated before him. "Mr. Black, will be-"

"Black? Isn't it Malfoy who's hurt?" Ron interrupted.

"It's Black because his father disowned him. Surely you remember two days ago, Ron?" Hermione said irritably. "The news was everywhere."

"Oh. Missed that, then." Ron turned a light red and fidgeted nervously.

"You were saying?" Harry frowned at his friends before turning back to Dumbledore.

"Yes. Mr. Black will remain in the Hospital Wing until we have found the counter-curse to whatever caused this morning's incident."

"Do you have any idea what the curse was?" Hermione asked.

"No, Mr. Back did not know the name."

"What about the caster? Why would they curse him now, I mean, the war's over, isn't it?" Harry asked sounding irritated. His fingers were tapping on his knee and his friends exchanged glances over his head.

"Mr. Black also did not name his caster." Dumbledore continued. "However, there is more than enough physical evidence and information I was given by Mr. Black to narrow down the choices considerably."

"Can I help?" Hermione asked imploringly. "I mean, I practically know the library backwards by now, and there has to be a reason he appeared in front of us, right?"

"Quite right, Ms. Granger." Dumbledore's eyes twinkled slightly. "In fact, I will give you full access to every part of the library to hunt any clue you may come across."

"Thank you, sir." Hermione actually looked pleased at the prospect.

"What did he have to say about the curse?" Harry asked, meeting Dumbledore's eyes steadily.

"I believe that it would be wise to investigate any curse related to the myth about Icarus and to hunt for any spell that leaves this pattern upon the skin." Dumbledore tapped his wand to a parchment and ink began to dart across the page. "I believe it would also be wise to look among those that specifically mention revenge and family ties."

"You believe that his own family did this to him?" Harry asked sharply. Ron glanced over, hearing the same warning note in his voice that had been there when he'd testified to the Ministry on the younger Malfoy's behalf.

"I am inclined to think that way, though I hope I am wrong. Mr. Black seemed reluctant to name his attacker and as he only arrived yesterday, I believe that it would have to be someone he's been in contact with frequently."

Harry nodded and seemed to withdraw a bit into his mind. Hermione bit her lip and Ron discreetly nudged him but he seemed intent on whatever he was focusing on.

"May I ask why you were on your way to my office this morning? Especially so early?" Dumbledore raised an eyebrow, a small twinkle starting to glitter.

"Oh, right." Hermione blushed a bit. "It didn't have to be this early really, but we were wondering what you could do to help Harry."

"Help Harry?" His eyebrows furrowed a bit.

"Yes, they seem to think I've developed a few...unsavory habits..." Harry interrupted.

"Such as?"

"He has nightmares still. And he has trouble with his reflexes. His magic isn't as strong as it once was either." Hermione informed. "The Gryffindor boys says he hasn't slept in the dorms since the welcoming feast. I know he travels everywhere with the Map and Cloak, too."

"I don't think it's that big a deal. It was bound to happen eventually." Harry sighed, starting to rise. "I'm working on it."

"It's not just that, sir." Ron said, feeling his ears burn slightly as their attention fell on him. "He's been practicing in secret, but it's not helping anything. It's like, something is blocking his magic."

Harry felt a glare build up, but found he couldn't really be as angry as he should. They were just worried about him. He was lucky to have two loving friends who cared enough to be worried over the slightest things. He ignored the thought that accused them of jumping at shadows. Still, that gave them no right to spy on him...

"Ah. Harry. Would you consent to having Pomfrey give you a check-up? Perhaps taking a few magical cleansing exercises as well?" Dumbledore mulled out loud.

He nodded sharply and stiffly. He'd submit this once, but he wasn't going to be stuck in there forever, waiting for a cure to whatever Pomfrey would find. Dumbledore stared into him for a few minutes and then nodded slowly.

"Thank you, Harry. Please keep me updated on both your own circumstances and whatever is ailing Mr. Black." He said finally, waiting a few quiet minutes before dismissing them.

"I'm going to go get started." Hermione said as soon as they were down the staircase. Ron stared blankly at her retreating back before sighing.

"I guess you know where I'll be. Damn Malfoy, bet he did this out of spite." Ron muttered as he began to follow his girlfriend.

"That's Black now, Ron." Harry called after him, smiling slightly at the muffled curse. He shook his head and leaned back against the wall. What to do now? Maybe he'd get that check-up now, without the audience later. Resigned, he began to walk back to the hospital wing. There wasn't a chance he was doing this out of worry either. Not a one.


	3. Chapter 3

EDIT: 27 Dec 2011

Summary: The Icarus Syndrome Curse, used to punish heirs by binding them to their worst enemy, is often fatal to both the heir and his enemy. Draco's life changes when he's bound under this Curse to Harry Potter. AU from end of Fifth Year. HPDM suggested

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

This chapter and all following will be beta-ed by: bcandii.

Italics are a direct quote from the book Heroes, Gods and Monsters by Bernard Evslin. No infringement is intended.

-X-

_Icarus saw a great white swan climb past him, wings spread, shooting like a great white arrow straight for the sun. Icarus looked after him; he had already dwindled and was a splinter of light, moving toward the sun._

_"How splendid he is, flying so swiftly, so proudly, so high. How I should like to get a closer look at the sun. Once and for all I should like to see for myself what it really is. Is it a great burning eye looking through an enormous spy hole, as some Libyans say; or is it Apollo driving a golden coach drawn by golden horses, as the Athenians believe; or perhaps is it a great flaming squid swimming the waters of the sky, as the barbarians say; or, maybe, as my father holds, is it a monster ball of burning gas which Apollo moves by its own motion. I think I shall go a bit closer, anyway. The old man seems to be napping. I can be up and back before he opens his eyes. How splendid if I could get a really good look at the sun and be able to tell my father something he doesn't know. How that would delight him. What a joke we will have together. Yes...I must follow that sun."_

_So Icarus, full of strength and joy, blood flaming in his veins, stretched his homemade wings and climbed after the swan. The air seemed thinner, his body heavier, the sun was swollen now, filling the whole sky, blazing down at him. He couldn't see any more than he had before; he was dazed with light._

_"Closer...Higher...Closer...Up and up..." He thought. He felt the back of his shoulders growing wet. "Yes, this is hot work."_

_But the wetness was not what he supposed; it was wax- melting wax. He felt the wings sliding away from him. As they fell away and drifted slowly down, he gazed at them, stupefied. It was as if a great golden hand had taken him in its grasp and hurled him toward the sea. The sky tilted. His breath was torn from his chest. The diamond-hard sea was rushing toward him. _

_"No!" He cried. "No...No!"_

_Daedalus, dozing and floating on his column of air, felt the cry ripping through his body like an arrow. He opened his eyes to see the white body of his son hurtling down. It fell into the sea and disappeared. (1)_

Draco felt the book slip from his fingers and clatter to the floor beside the bed. He felt the tear tracks cut down his cheeks, hurriedly wiping them away. Why would Dumbledore leave that damn story here to taunt him with what he knew was inevitable?

Dumbledore knew the damn curse, regardless of what he asked. He would have bet the old man knew from the moment he'd mentioned Icarus, or when he saw the pattern of wings along his back when the Golden Trio brought him here. Anger coursed through him, as inevitable as Icarus' fall. But on the tail of that was loneliness and depression.

The sun of his own story wasn't near as romantic as the one in Icarus' tale, but it was as dear and as enticing to him as it was to Icarus and it was only Madam Pomfrey bustling in the other room that pulled him from his thoughts.

-X-

"It's Icarus Syndrome." Dumbledore sighed as Snape strode into the room. The pale man drew up short and narrowed his eyes.

"Lucius not only knew about that obscure curse but actually put it to use on his only heir?" He asked slowly. "You do realize that the number of people qualified to even recognize the curse is a pathetic twenty worldwide."

"I do." He nodded. "Ms. Granger, Mr. Weasley, Mr. Potter and Mr. Black will make that a twenty-four then."

"Of course we must include the Boy-Who-Lived in each life-threatening situation so he may perform the hero." Snape snarked snidely.

"Mr. Potter has a bit of a more integral role than hero this time." Dumbledore said quietly. "I have the belief that he's the "ocean" corresponding to the dictates of the curse."

Snape froze mid-snort. Of all the people Lucius could have chosen... Why would Draco...He cut off his inner rant and scowled at the older man.

"And have you identified the "sun" of the curse yet?"

"No, we have not. I was hoping you could encourage Mr. Black to allow his memory of the spell and the trigger this morning to be examined in your pensieve."

"I'll speak to the boy. I won't let him remain in the dark though, Dumbledore. Whatever I find, I'm sharing with the child. He's strong enough to deal with this."

"I'll trust your judgment, Severus" Dumbledore smiled at him as he swept out of the office. His smile turned sad as the door closed, echoing through the room. Fawkes trilled, drawing his eyes. "Yes, my boy. But I truly believe this will be the end of it."

-X-

He wasn't quite sure of the etiquette involved in interrupting a quiet moment. He'd stood here for some time now at a loss of what to do. Pomfrey had disappeared into her stores and left him in her office, directly adjacent to the private room where Draco Malfoy, Black now he reminded himself, was being kept. Naturally, as with all things remotely related to fate and Harry Potter, the door was ajar.

There was a book sprawled out on the floor next to where he was resting, but it was the tears and soft cries that had him frozen. Half of him wanted to discreetly shut the door to avoid the confrontation all together. The other half wanted to enter and distract him from his worries, insult him like he used to. Draco Black had lost too much bite since the end of the war. Surprising enough to border on upsetting.

Anxiety kept him trapped between the two choices, but the fates were once again spitting on him, as silver-grey eyes rimmed red rose to meet his. They stood there, shock racing through them, before Draco's eyes lowered and Harry found himself entering the room and shutting the door.

"Er, uh, hi." He muttered, shifting from foot to foot. Draco let out a snort and rose from the bed.

"Relax, Potter. I can't exactly do anything harmful." He grumbled as he reached his hand down and drew the book upwards with small wandless magic. He settled it back in his lap and clasped his hands over it. "Well?" He gestured to the chair that Dumbledore left behind.

Harry scowled at the ugly thing, before sighing and dropping into it.

"I'm going to assume that you aren't here out of good will." Draco started.

"I'm here for a check-up." He said the final word with the exact same tone Draco was aware of using the first five years at Hogwarts. He felt an eyebrow lift. He scanned the Golden Boy purposefully slow, letting the Gryffindor follow his eyes.

"There doesn't seem to be anything wrong..."

"It's my magic." He admitted. There wasn't any point keeping it quiet. What was one lone boy going to do when he was both without wand and suffering under his own curse? Draco's brows furrowed and Harry decided to elaborate. "It's not completely under my control anymore. Seems to want to do whatever it pleases. Changed the common room colors to orange and black for a few hours."

Draco chuckled softly. "Not exactly an improvement, Potter. But not much worse either." Harry scowled lightly at him.

"It wasn't voluntary. But it's small things like that. And I seem to make Quidditch balls gravitate to me. That's when we finally worked out what was wrong."

"Why aren't I surprised?" Draco shrugged, loosening his arms from their stiff cover of the book. Harry's attention was drawn toward it, but chose to keep his mouth closed, enjoying the small, civil conversation with the Slytherin.

"Dumbledore sent me up for a check-up, but Pomfrey can't find anything wrong. She hasn't gone through the entire arsenal of diagnosis spells yet so I'm still waiting." He felt silence settle between them but it wasn't as awkward as it could have been. Instead, it seemed comfortable. He relaxed a bit into the chair and studied the blond.

Draco lost a lot of the sharpness his features had before the war. His hair was tied back properly in a green ribbon at the nape of his neck but seemed like it would drop just past his shoulders when free. Other than the faint scars Pomfrey obviously wasn't able to cure, he seemed fairly well. Physically anyway. Mentally, he probably had chunks of armor missing.

"Potter, what do you know about Icarus?" He started at the soft words and the shining silver eyes turned his way and slowly shook his head. Draco's lips twisted faintly. "Thought so."

Harry scowled and felt anger stir but quelled it when Draco opened the book to a horribly sad image.

"This is an artist's rendering of Icarus' Fall." The picture moved, a young boy rising toward this magnificent sun on wings of wax. Another larger man was also flying but lower than the boy. Suddenly, the feathers began to drift down and the wings disintegrated. The boy fell through the air suddenly, features twisted into horror, and the man's face was echoing it perfectly. The boy fell through the air and was swallowed by the sea, despair and terror etching itself on the older man's face. The picture reset itself, and Harry turned away from the image, feeling sick.

"That's awful." He said, feeling sympathetic pain well up.

"He and his father were trapped in a tower after being forced to create a labyrinth. The only way out was through the window. His father was a great thinker and devised a set of wings from wax, feathers and string. His father warned him not to fly to close to the sun because the wings would melt, but Icarus was too enraptured by the feeling of flying and living. He went higher and higher, until the wax melted and he fell to the sea. They named it in honor of him, the Icarian Sea."

Harry knew all too well about that feeling that drove Icarus beyond common sense. The first time he'd taken to the air was the first time he'd truly lived. There was no way to describe it. That feeling was perfection. What man strove for. Everything that reminded man that he lived this day, he _survived_ this day.

"When once you have tasted flight, you will forever walk the earth with your eyes turned skyward, for there you have been, and there you will always long to return." Draco said softly. "Da Vinci said that."

"He has it right." Harry nodded, feeling a light entering his eyes as he relived the feeling of only a broom supporting him.

"I don't think I'll ever know that again." Draco said, somehow looking beyond the walls of the Hospital Wing. Harry saw the eyes glaze over with some unidentified emotion and leaned forward slightly.

"Draco-"

"Potter!" They jumped as the door slammed open and Snape loomed in the empty space. "Always in the place he belongs the least. Pomfrey is looking for you, and I suggest you leave this room and never enter it again."

Properly cowed and looking warily past the potions master, Harry skirted around the looming figure, Snape's eyes following his every move. Snape shut the door as soon as the Gryffindor was on the other side.

"What exactly are you doing, allowing him into your room?" Snape asked, voice dangerously soft.

"It's not that bad. He just wandered in here. Besides, he's not that much of a git now that the war's over. If we still can't speak civilly after I avoided all his friends, rarely insulted them and helped out the Order, we won't speak at all."

"Has your pride vanished along with your sense?"

Draco visibly started at those words. Snape felt a pang in his chest as he realized who exactly he sounded like. Lucius had probably said those exact things, though perhaps in not as many words.

"Draco." He whispered, letting the tension drift out of his tone. "Dumbledore would like to know if you would donate memories of the curse being cast and the incident this morning."

"Anything to help the Headmaster." His face was sour, but he nodded. "Just, Severus, don't share them with anyone else. Please."

"Draco." He waited until he had his godchild's entire attention. "There is nothing you could show me that would make me think less of you or betray your trust. I am reluctant to show these memories to even the Headmaster, but as long as you are a student here, he must protect you."

"I know." Draco dropped his head, hands nervously stroking the book cover.

"You aren't a child any longer though, so Dumbledore would not be allowed to legally pursue this matter beyond his capabilities as Headmaster, especially if you refuse to both press charges and name the caster. However, the truth is in the spell."

"You know what it is, then?"

"Let me take the memories first. Then we will both deal with this." Severus drew his lips back at the gaudy chair left behind before changing it to a simple wooden stool. "Concentrate on the memory of the events leading to the curse. We'll go from there."

Draco kept eye contact with his godfather and allowed the memory to unfold in his mind's eye. Severus's wand rose to his temple and he felt the threads of magic leech into the memory and begin to concentrate it into a single strand of events.

-X-

(1) This is a direct quote from the book Heroes, Gods and Monsters by Bernard Evslin and edited only for proper flow. Published by Laurel Leaf, September 1, 1984. All rights reserved. No infringement is intended.


	4. Chapter 4

EDIT: 27 Dec 2011

Summary: The Icarus Syndrome Curse, used to punish heirs by binding them to their worst enemy, is often fatal to both the heir and his enemy. Draco's life changes when he's bound under this Curse to Harry Potter. AU from end of Fifth Year. HPDM suggested

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

AN: So there is no confusion, this chapter begins with Draco's memories leading up to the Curse!

Beta: bcandii

Thank you, dear readers, for the hits, reviews, alerts and favorites. An author loves to know their work is appreciated.

-X-

_"Oh, Draco." Narcissa held him close to her. "I didn't see you at all until the end. I thought the worst." She still smelled like the battle, burnt clothing, death and blood. But he could pick out her perfume through the unpleasantness and reveled in it._

_"Have you seen father yet?" He asked, pulling away._

_"He helped bring down the Dark Lord with the light wizards. He knew as well as I that the monster he followed was insane. Why Lucius carried it this far I'll never know. I think he's seen his mistake now, though he'll be unpleasant to live with while we recover. Please support him in this, Draco."_

_As if she needed to ask. He wouldn't have helped Severus create potions for this very battle against the Dark Lord if he hadn't wanted to make his father's recovery in status easier. No matter what side his father chose, he would have been there to support him. Thankfully, he chose the victor's side._

_"Dumbledore won't be able to host class for the remainder of the year. He's allowing everyone to return to their families until the aftermath has died down. We've already requested you come home with us and he's approved."_

_"Thank you, mother." He kissed her cheek and allowed her to guide him to his father's side._

_They found Lucius among a few late defectors, obviously scheming. He smirked faintly as he saw them approach and disengaged from the group._

_"Draco." He nodded, holding out his hand. He took it gratefully, pride filing him. His father greeted him as an equal, not as a child, but as the heir. He saw his mother smile proudly and draw Lucius into a conversation as they headed to the apparition point._

_"I've had many offers of allegiance, Draco." Lucius said. It was the summer that should have been spent hosting his coming of age celebration, not locked away in legal battles, serving under house arrest. It was a small blessing that so many students were still recovering that Dumbledore held off the school year while Hogwarts was rebuilt and the students could continue their education. Instead a year had passed, Hogwarts was a shining symbol of the new world and all the students who walked the halls had more than their right to be there. It still shocked Draco that the Head Boy's Badge fell from his letter, but he was the only wizard his year with high enough grades and a leader to his peers. It was only a few days before he would have to board the train to complete his Seventh Year. He allowed interest to enter his expression and met his father's eyes._

_"Yes, father?"_

_"Many powerful families are willing to align themselves with us, opening many doors that were abruptly slammed close with the rise of the Dark Lord." He continued, watching his son carefully. "Many offer even greater treasures for merely the permission for you to court their daughters."_

_"Daughters?" He felt the word slip out and abruptly froze. Lucius's eyebrow rose._

_"Yes, daughters."_

_"But I-"_

_"You what, Draco?" He narrowed his eyes slowly. "Is there a problem I am unaware of?"_

_His father was never unaware of anything. He knew. Someone had told. He felt his insides churn heavily._

_"Imagine my surprise when Lady Zabini also offered for your hand. She seems to be laboring under the delusion that the dreadful child she birthed from one of her conquests was already half-way through a pre-betrothal ritual."_

_Blaise. That damn stupid, stupid Blaise. His good looks good for little else._

_"And I am also hearing rumors that you have been having...nightly wanders. With members of the same gender no less." He hissed, watching as horror and guilt washed over his son's face. "Every thing I was told was the truth."_

_"I was going to tell you." He whispered. "It was nothing more than a mistaken dalliance. There was never anything serious."_

_"When would you have told me, Draco?" Lucius whispered. "And when did you imagine that you were allowed any such dalliances? No Malfoy would ever enter into such depravity and you have shamed generations of ancestors. The child I sired would never have this perversion in him."_

_"Father, it was all just a passing fancy. I would have never jeopardize the family." He dropped his head in shame. "But, I couldn't deny them."_

_"Has your pride in the family left you completely with this betrayal?" He hissed, anger and violence hinting in his tone. "I am ashamed that I have allowed this to happen. Obviously, the coddling of your mother and that damn fool school only stole the spine and pride right from you. Have you any idea how humiliated I am to even look upon your disgusting person?"_

_He flinched, feeling despair and pain filling him. How could he hate him so much for being the child he raised? He felt the words wrap around him and begin to work their way into his heart._

_"A weak child that submits to men. Do you dream of defying me so much you would shame me this way? Do you hate me so much, your own father no less, to submit to the desires of another man? You are no better than a mudblood, a blood traitor. Even farther down than a half-breed." His eyes glittered in rage. "But I imagine you are already well acquainted with these people. No self-respecting pureblood male would ever submit to a man."_

_Draco felt anger begin to bite at his despair, but the more he heard, the more he was convinced that it was true._

_"How many whispered loving words into your ear as they used you? How many denied being with you? So useless and weak that you aren't even welcome in their beds for more than a single night, only to be hurried off in shame and disgust. How many fucked you and left? How many beguiled you with kind words before dumping you like the useless trash you are?"_

_Lucius struck gold with that remark, seeing the words finally work themselves into the boy. He continued, drawing it out more and more before finally venting. Draco denied when he had breath, but he succumbed to the curse, knowing that he truly deserved this for being such a disgraceful and useless child. He felt acceptance of the curse for the first time, the image of his sin etched into his skin._

-X-

Severus felt nauseous as he pulled out of the memory. Lucius did this to his son because of his sexual preferences? The boy hadn't faired much better, curling away from him and over a book, suppressing the hysteria that was rising through his veins.

"Draco." His godson started and stilled. What could he say to this boy? "You are not useless, Draco. Not something to be used. Not immoral. Not a perversion. You are simply what you have grown to be. What your father said is wrong. You are loved and you are no less deserving of that love because of what lifestyle you chose."

He reached out a hand and settled it on his godson's back, feeling the scarred skin.

"I have never been as proud of you as I am at this very moment." He said finally, rising to leave.

"Of me lying here in the remains of my mistakes?"

"Of you living your life, making your own choices, and being strong enough to not only survive, but to live. That is why I am proud, Draco." Snape left the room then, and Draco felt some chain that snared him shatter.

-X-

Trying to live. Not just simply survive. Live. There was so much power in that word alone. So different from survival, yet weren't they nearly the same? If you survived, you lived didn't you?

"Such a sad fate." He muttered as he watched Icarus fall again. "He must have loved you so much. But you still went. Love wasn't enough to even shackle you down. Not enough to make you listen. Do you think he visited your grave, that horrible sea, after everything was over?"

"I would like to think so."

"Potter!" Draco dropped the book again, but Potter summoned it before he could reach over. Unfortunately, it was too strong and the book ended up flying straight for his head like an angry Bludger. He ducked and it smacked into the door, landing in a harmless heap. The surprise and fear melted into embarrassment as Draco began to laugh softly, and then harder until he was doubled over in laughter. Harry smiled from the floor, turning under the pretense of gathering the book but actually hiding his face from the Slytherin.

"That was priceless! Savior Slayed Summoning!" There was more hysterical laughter and even Harry had to admit it was funny. "I can hear Skeeter now: Harry Potter, Boy-Who-Lived, Savior-Of-Us-All, Prince-Of-Sunshine-Happy-Thoughts-And-Daisies, tragically died today summoning a book while assisting Draco Malfoy, Death-Eater, Prince-Of-Slytherin, Sexiest-In-Hogwarts, Best-Smile, Best-Hair, Best-Overall-Person, God-Among-Mortals-"

"Stop, Malfoy! Stop!" Harry was trying to breathe, but couldn't through the laughter. The laughter immediately stopped as though they had been doused with ice water.

"It's Black now, Potter. Can't be that hard to remember." He murmured, not even with heat, staring at the wall. Harry wisely refrained from commenting that he had used his former name as well, which made him unexpectedly grateful.

"Sorry, Draco." He half-smiled and returned the book. The blond took it from him without looking and he heard Harry sit down in Dumbledore's chair.

"Did I give you permission to address me so informally, Potter?" He said with cool deliberance.

"I would prefer to call you that to Black. Or would you like me to rub your face in the fact that you were disowned?" He replied back, a thrill moving through him as he used the same Slytherin cold tone. Draco turned toward him. If he had been surprised, it was masked quickly.

"I wouldn't want any...reminders...after all." Draco said, not voicing the obvious. Harry winced as he realized there was little he could do to make a grander reminder than the one etched into his skin.

"I would still prefer to call you Draco." He said, quieter and with trusty Gryffindor self-confidence. Draco's eyes narrowed as he stared. Time passed slowly, then Draco spoke again.

"So, Pomfrey fix you yet?"

"No. It seems as though since I'm the only recorded case with a curse scar that actually connected the caster and victim, it poses a bit more of a problem." Harry noted the lack of refusal and fought to keep his smug smile inside.

"Oh? How so?" Draco turned, studying him carefully. His lips were turned down faintly in a frown as he studied the lightning bolt scar he'd made fun of for all those years.

"It connected Voldemort's magic with mine. When I destroyed him, it seems as though a lot of his magic was cast out, like it was anchored between the two of us, and when his anchor vanished, it shot into me. From what Pomfrey tells me, until my magic and body accepts the outside magic, it'll always be out of my control."

"Really? How do you go about that? I haven't read anything that describes something so drastic. There are a number of household spells that do something similar to appliances, when you need to join the magic it was created with alongside whatever purpose you need it to perform. Is it like that?" Harry blinked in surprise, taken aback to hear such scholarly tones from Draco of all people. He realized that he had been staring at the boy without answering for some time now and blushed.

"Actually, it's really easy. At least, according it Pomfrey, it's easy. Meditation to recognize my magic's limits, practice solely using the foreign magic, wandless magic to use more concentration, and uh, physical exercise so I don't hurt myself practicing."

"Have you ever meditated before?" Draco asked, studying him with a glint Harry had only previously associated with Hermione during a hard Charms or Transfiguration lesson.

"No. Not really." He glanced around the bare room to avoid Draco's suddenly accusing eyes. "I was rather hoping Hermione would help me through."

"Granger?" Harry swiveled to glare at him when Draco continued, "You can't teach mediation like you would Charms! Honestly, the idea!" Here he changed his voice to be slightly higher. "Okay, Harry, breathe in and focus. Can you feel your magic? Okay now, exhale, okay inhale. Focus! Concentrate! Breathe! Focus, Harry!" His voice abruptly changed back. "I can only imagine how detrimental her advice would be."

"She's not that bad." He protested briefly. Draco rolled his eyes.

"Oh please. I've been in the library when she has her 'quiet' study sessions. She's annoying. Now I know how she made it into Gryffindor, despite being so smart. Ravenclaws are born teachers, not a single wasted instruction. Granger never knows when to back off. Gryffindor recklessness mixed with knowledge. Frightening." He was mostly mumbling to himself now and Harry felt like Brutus for a moment, knife in hand and Caesar's back actually Hermione's. Again, he was too wise to actually comment.

"Right, so you'll be here tomorrow morning to learn, right?"

"What?"

"You haven't been paying attention. If I had a wand, you would have been dead, Potter."

"Sorry, sorry. What were you saying?"

"I can teach you how to meditate. And you'll be coming here to learn."

"I will?"

"Yes."

"And if I decide instead to learn from Hermione?"

"As if you could say no to me."

"It wasn't so hard, once upon a time."

"Yes. I remember quite well, Potter."

"Oh...right. So I'll be seeing you here tomorrow?"

"Very well, Potter."


	5. Chapter 5

EDIT: 27 Dec 2011

Summary: The Icarus Syndrome Curse, used to punish heirs by binding them to their worst enemy, is often fatal to both the heir and his enemy. Draco's life changes when he's bound under this Curse to Harry Potter. AU from end of Fifth Year. HPDM suggested

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Beta: bcandii

Thank you, dear readers, for the hits, reviews, alerts and favorites. An author loves to know their work is appreciated.

-X-

The silence that settled between them wasn't uncomfortable. Harry was tempted to say that this was about the most comfortable he'd been yet with the Slytherin. Draco had apparently decided that since the conversation was over, he no longer needed to play host to the intrusive Gryffindor. Harry didn't mind being ignored for once, simply relishing the silence and the fact he wasn't being prodded at and worried over.

He chose instead to study the blond. Draco seemed very relaxed compared to other people he knew who would be panicking about this curse ordeal. Instead, the blond seemed to take it in stride, accepting it and moving on. It couldn't be that simple. Maybe he was truly torn, but being the Slytherin git that he was he refused to show it. Harry frowned as he stared at Draco's face, watching his eyes scan the page and the small facial quirks as he read.

"Draco?" He said as softly as possible. He watched the boy detach himself from the story and meet his gaze.

"Yes, Potter?" He sat primly, as if he were in the library or class instead of a hospital bed. Harry gave a mental smile at seeing the blond acting all prim with no audience to benefit from such an act.

"What are you reading?" He watched the surprise flit across his face and then settle into curiosity.

"Why do you care?"

"I don't. Not really. You just seem to...enjoy it."

"It's ancient myths. It's fairly amusing what most people believed about the past and the gods and goddesses of old." He flipped through the book and turned it to show Harry an artist's rendering of the Greek pantheon. Harry noted with amusement that they were all arguing and fighting with each other, except the few preening or drinking. "There are all types of stories about the heroes of old as well. I believe some would even put you to shame, Savior."

"Ah, but none of them would be half as gorgeous." He said lightly sarcastic. Silver eyes flashed as he rolled his eyes.

"Are you kidding, Potter? Does this look like a man to be ignored?" Draco opened the book again with a flourish and Harry's eyes widened at the sight of the fierce man astride a flying horse. He had a spear in one hand and was battling some twisted beast from the horse's back. The artist had to have taken more than a few liberties. "Or maybe this man?" He flipped through quickly and found another man locked in combat, armed with winged sandals, a shining shield and sword. He was fighting some snake-haired witch of a woman and succeeded in beheading her as the picture reset. Harry felt his eyes unconsciously travel over the exceedingly fit body covered in armor and began to wonder why those short robes that showed off so much leg fell out of fashion.

"I suppose...you may have...at least one...point." He conceded, forcing his eyes away only to meet smug grey. "But those guys are dead now, anyway. And the artist has clearly blew the whole thing out of proportion."

"But what a...nice proportion it is." Draco sighed, eyes hungrily fixed on the last man's picture. "I just wish he'd gotten that short hem up a little shorter and give us a peek." He muttered wistfully. Harry barely choked backed the scandalized outcry as he realized something. Draco seemed to realize it too as the blood rushed out of his face.

"You're bent?"

"Shh!" He looked around frantically, as if they were in the Great Hall instead of a secluded Hospital Ward. "Oh Merlin. You can't say anything, Potter! I'm dead enough as it is!"

"That's why you were disowned, wasn't it? It was I bet because Lucius isn't known for tolerance." Harry hissed, quickly putting things together. Draco seemed to grow even more distressed, scrambling on the bed as Harry rose from the chair.

"Potter! Please! Oh Merlin! I never said that! You're jumping to conclusions! And don't talk about my father!"

"But it's true! Lucius is nothing but a two-faced basta-"

"No!" The voice was angry enough and Harry abruptly found himself with a furious Draco covering his mouth with his hand. "Shut up about my father. He helped your side, didn't he? At great risk to not only himself, but to all those captured Order members if he was caught freeing them. He is a great man and you will not disrespect him!"

"How can you defend him after he did this to you?" Harry asked, angry and confused, but with Draco so close and obviously weak his anger was taken out of his sails.

"He's my father, Potter. I know you never knew yours, but wasn't Black close enough? Lupin even? If they did horrible things, even awful and evil things, but they loved you so much, wouldn't you still love them? I love my father, Potter. Not the man who raised his hand to slaughter people."

"They are one and the same. You can't just ignore that part of a person!"

"I didn't ignore it!" He shouted, swaying on his feet. He wasn't supposed to be moving about, Harry berated himself as he herded the boy back to the bed. Draco seemed oblivious to his efforts and instead concentrated on his argument. "I can't help but love him. He's not the person you think, Potter. It's like a mask on a mask. It's just a part that isn't the whole. I've never known that part of my father until the battle. He could get angry, but he never once acted like...that...towards me."

"Never punished you? Never knocked you around to give you character?" Harry bit out, remembering Vernon's excuses for the occasional blow.

"He is my father, Potter." Draco maintained. "Children in the pureblood families are both tools and children. If you were raised pureblood, you would understand. He's never struck me as my father."

"But-"

"As my Lord and Patriarch of the Malfoy family, he has struck Draco Malfoy, Heir and Scion of the Malfoy Blood." Draco looked at him and his expression immediately silenced Harry's arguments. "I'm not saying that any of this is acceptable, Potter. I can't believe he would...Just because I'm...There are a number of potions that enable...He's never..." But Draco seemed to lose himself in his mind and Harry realized that Draco wasn't as calm about the curse as he was believed to be.

"Draco." He grabbed the book and handed it over to the boy. "Would you read me one of those stories?"

He looked surprised, as if he couldn't believe that Harry was asking something so outrageously childish. He stared at the book in his hands and then Harry's face. He looked sad and determined, but Draco ignored that in favor of trying to discover why he was here of all the places to be in the castle. Surely, there were better things to do before class rolled around again. He didn't see any of the pity or regret that he expected. He had no idea why the boy was here, but it gave him something else to focus on. He refused to get stuck in depression and to get hung up on this curse.

"Very well, Potter. I'll read you a story. Don't interrupt me and I won't stop." He warned and then opened the book, seemingly at random. He smiled as he looked over the story and began to read, "Once upon a time the deep red berries of the mulberry tree were as white as snow. The change in color came about strangely and sadly. The death of two young lovers was the cause. Pyramus and Thisbe, he the most beautiful youth and she the loveliest maiden of all the East, lived in Babylon, in houses so close together that one wall was common to both..." (1)

Harry sat on the edge of the bed, watching pale pink lips move but mostly listening to the entrancing voice as it pulled him deep into a story of young love.

-X-

Ron groaned as he grabbed another stack of books to re-shelve. Hermione's little search had turned into a full-blown hunt and there were more books scattering the surface of her table than in the adjoining shelves. If he didn't stack them up, they'd be in worse trouble if Madam Pince caught them. Breakfast had blown by and he'd already had to sneak in food, and they'd missed at least two and a half classes so far. Lunch would be soon, he thought as he stacked books back into the Wizarding Genealogy shelves. Luckily, he'd succeeded with that invisibility spell, even if it was temporary.

"I found it!" Her triumphant cry echoed through the library and the scandalized librarian's scolding barely made her lower her volume at all. "It's known as Icarus Syndrome, after it's incantation, "_cado __amo icarus ut vestri nex pro meus dedecus"_ which translated means, 'fall like Icarus to your death for my shame'. It was created by a man in the 13th century named Athelstan Bronson. He supposedly created the spell after discovering that his eldest son was betraying his people to an invading clan. It is designed to use the innate family magic that comes from passing blood, meaning only another blood family member could enact the curse."

"Which is why Dumbledore thinks his dad did it." Ron interrupted. Hermione glared at him before nodding and continuing.

"The caster specifies a series of memories or incidents and intones the spell. The victim's body has a pattern of wings cut into the skin. The lines are where the magic is channeled when the curse is enacted. At dawn the day after the curse, the victim experiences the sensation of wings growing from his or her back and then is caught in the magic of the curse. It forces the victim to relive the chosen set of memories and then fall into a metaphorical ocean at moments when the victim either speaks of the memory or tries to kill himself. The ocean is represented as an enemy of the cursed victim, one who hates the victim of vice versa.

It was fairly popular after it's creation and was used to discipline straying family. It fell out of use after the 16th century for no apparent reason. It doesn't have a listed counter-curse and is only just barely not on the Unforgivable list. It drives the victim to insanity by making them relive the memories and by knowing that it is an unbreakable cycle that will continue until either the death of the victim or the "ocean." Victims have been driven insane, lost their lives by their own hands or murdered by their enemy. There have been no known survivors of the curse."

She set the book back down and met Ron's pale face over the table.

"His father really did it then? Cursed him to get driven barmy or to die." She nodded.

"But...Why _Harry _as the ocean?"

"I don't know. Maybe Lucius thought they still hated each other." She whispered. Something felt odd about this entire thing. Why would it be Harry? He was too good and noble to slaughter someone. Why would Lucius ever choose Harry Potter?

-X-

"I do believe this has broken some type of record, Ms. Granger."

"Thank you, Headmaster. Your guidelines really narrowed down the possibilities." She blushed and clutched the book tighter to her chest. "What are we going to do about Draco Black, though?"

"I don't believe there is much left we can do. Except perhaps, be prepared for many incidents like this morning." He sighed, eyes not as bright, but glimmering sadly.

"But...it feels like giving up." She said softly, seeing Ron nod faintly off to her side.

"I know, Ms. Granger. But sometimes, the only option left to us is to merely accept terrible things and not allow them to overcoming us. How a person survives through hardships and against insurmountable odds reveals their true character." He sat back and looked between them. "I believe Harry is still in the Hospital Wing with Madam Pomfrey. Draco's private room should be nearby if you would rather take what you've found to him and break the news."

"I think we'll do that, Headmaster." He watched as they vanished out the office and down the staircase. He glanced over to Fawkes, seeing the bird flutter from his perch to his shoulder. He felt the bird's comfortable weight and brought up a hand to smooth his crest.

"I truly wish the Lucius had chosen another curse, but I do believe that he only had what he thought was his son's best in mind. Draco would have been torn apart if any scandal had implicated him with prejudice and intolerance so high now." Fawkes made a noise of protest he was quick to soothe. "I'm not saying he made the wisest choice. The Icarus Curse can only work though, if the caster feels both love and betrayal."

Fawkes sighed and shuffled, but remained on his shoulder as he drew parchment and a quill to him. Lucius would have no choice to listen to this. Hopefully, this would reach him before his Potions Master decided to take things in his own hands.

-X-

(1) This is a direct quote from the book Mythology: Timeless Tales of Gods and Heroes by Edith Hamilton, a Mentor Book from the New American Library, copyright renewed in 1969 by Dorian Fielding Reid. All rights reserved by Little, Brown & Company. It is the tale of Pyramus and Thisbe by Ovid pg. 101-103.


	6. Chapter 6

EDIT: 27 Dec 2011

Summary: The Icarus Syndrome Curse, used to punish heirs by binding them to their worst enemy, is often fatal to both the heir and his enemy. Draco's life changes when he's bound under this Curse to Harry Potter. AU from end of Fifth Year. HPDM suggested

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Beta: bcandii

Warnings: Blatant mis-use of magic. There will be an explanation eventually. I ask you to go with it. Language.

Thank you, dear readers, for the hits, reviews, alerts and favorites. An author loves to know their work is appreciated.

-X-

"Madam Pomfrey?" She inquired, knocking on the matron's door. Ron shifted on his feet beside her as they waited for her. "Madam Pomfrey?"

"That's odd. She's normally always in there, isn't she?" Ron asked as Hermione tried to call the matron again.

"It is odd. You don't think she's with Harry in another room, do you?"

"Maybe. They would definitely need someplace heavily warded if she's going to have a go at his magic." Ron began to scan the Hospital Wing. "Do you think we can find them?"

"If she's with Harry, we don't need to interrupt. We should just find Draco." She shuffled the book around as she grabbed her wand. She leveled it even on her palm and whispered, "Point me Draco Black." It twirled around and pointed straight at the door opposite Pomfrey's office. She led Ron toward the door, but paused as she heard a soft voice. "Is he talking to himself?"

"Curse is already driving him batty." Ron sighed disgustedly. "This is not going to be fun. He'll probably cry and rant at us." He shivered and turned the knob slowly so they didn't spook him. That would not be good at all.

"...He kissed those enticing lips- they could not kiss him back; he caressed her hands, her face- they were unresponsive; he took her in his arms- she remained a cold and passive form. For a time he tried to pretend, as children do with their toys, but he was not a child; he could not keep on pretending. In the end he gave up. He loved a lifeless thing and he was utterly and hopelessly wretched." (1)

Draco was sitting on a hospital bed, blanket draped over his raised knees. He was reading from a book leaned against his knees, and comfortably leaning against her best friend's form. Harry wasn't with Pomfrey. He was sitting at Draco's side, one arm casually supporting him and letting him rest against him. He seemed utterly oblivious to everything around him too, as he had yet to move his attention from anything but the boy's face.

She heard Ron inhale sharply beside her, but it was useless. Draco cut off abruptly and went wide-eyed as he saw them. Harry looked similarly shocked and he moved away from the Slytherin, but only so he sat protectively in front of him. He didn't even seem to realize he'd moved.

"Hermione? Ron? What are you doing here?" He asked, as Draco shut the book and seemed to find the cover very interesting.

"Us? What are you doing? I thought you were getting help from Pomfrey!" Ron burst out, trying to make sense of the scene in front of him.

"I was! I mean I had already! She gave me a list of stuff! But, I saw- And I couldn't just leave- And he-"

"He what?" Hermione asked curiously. She wasn't aware that the Slytherin was so receptive to being subjected to the Golden Boy's company and reading aloud like story-hour in elementary school.

"He was-"

"What did you need to speak to me about Granger? I know the Headmaster sent you." Draco's voice interrupted smoothly. All three looked at him with varying shock, but he just raised his eyes and met Hermione's warily.

"How did you know?" She asked and frowned as he scoffed.

"I'm going to guess that you're here to inform me of what you've just spent hours in the library researching. I know of no other reason for you to seek me out personally."

"Draco." Harry whispered, just soft enough for only Draco to hear. Silver-grey eyes cut across his face, meeting his briefly, but he just shook his head and nodded at them.

"What have you found?" It was rude, but the tone was polite enough and the lack of hostility made it very considerate, considering from whom it was coming.

"It's called Icarus Syndrome, informally." She said gently as she approached the bed and looked at the odd chair. She glanced questioningly at Harry but he just shook his head with a quirk of his lips. "It is a familial betrayal curse. A blood family member can cast the curse, focusing on the victim's betrayal and a particular set of memories. After being cast, the victim will feel the effects the dawn of the next day by growing wings and being swept into the magic. The victim is dumped into a metaphorical ocean, whom the caster must believe will despise the victim to the point of wishing them death. If the victim speaks of what led to the curse or tries to kill himself or herself, they will be pulled into the magic and dumped into the ocean. It is unbreakable and a life-long curse as it doesn't die when the caster dies."

Draco had paled further and further with each word and Harry felt an icy chill wrap around his chest. Unbreakable. He felt his eyes slip closed but started when Hermione began to speak again.

"It can drive you insane, Draco. But you can't let it! There are ways to fight this. You don't have to suffer alone through it. We can help." The pure earnestness and belief in her words were her downfall, Harry knew from the moment they passed her lips and prepared for the inevitable strike.

"It's Black to you, Granger. You can promise that I won't have to be alone?" His voice cut her tone to shreds and he wasn't even trying. "Even inside my head? You want to sit by my side and hold my hand and tell me it'll all be okay? Will you learn the difficult and exhaustive methods of Occulmency to shield all my thoughts that may hurt me? Keep me from thinking about it? Stop me from wondering why I ever deserved anything like this done to me? How noble. I'm afraid that I will have to ask you to leave, Granger." Hermione looked stricken and afraid. Draco's tone was chilling and despondent, cutting through her earnestness like a blade through water.

"Now wait one minute! All she's trying to do is help you, you ungrateful ferret!" Ron thundered and loomed over the boy. His field of vision was obstructed by the wild patch of black hair that was suddenly in his face. Stunned, he looked down at Harry who was looking both concerned and wary. "Harry, what are you doing?"

"Just leave it, Ron. I'll talk to him." He promised, looking over his shoulder at the other boy with blatant concern. Ron felt his face darkened as he turned away and strode to the door. "Could you leave it here, Hermione?"

She looked at Ron's back and Harry, who was still acting too concerned and protective to someone that he hadn't cared about a week ago. She handed off the book and swept toward the door, unsettled by Harry's seeming disregard of Ron's temper.

"Draco."

"No. I won't apologize. It's not her suffering under the curse, is it? She's not going to be the one to live with it. No. Whatever help she offers is through pity. I don't need it. I don't need her or anyone else!" He was near to hyperventilating. Alarmed, Harry reached out and gently laid a hand on Draco's shoulder. Draco jerked away, suddenly shoving at him. "No! Get out of here! I want to be alone!"

"Draco, you need to talk about this! Just talk to me! I'm in this mess too!"

"You're in it too? So what? You think I care? What's the worst that happens to you? Suddenly finding me crashing down on you! You don't have to live with the pain and memories! You don't have to live with the betrayal of your own father!" He screamed out, shoving at Harry's chest with both hands. He wasn't strong enough to even budge him, and his arms were shaking. "Get out of here! I don't want you here!"

Draco shoved him as hard as he could and felt something break inside. His hands began to glow like a fire and when he pushed, they ignited like a firework and threw Harry toward the door. The bright magic danced around the distressed boy on the bed, after throwing the Gryffindor against the wall next to the open door. Harry winced as he tried to rise up onto his feet and felt nauseous as he rose onto his knees. His head throbbed and he felt something warm trickle down his neck. Surprised and hurting, he met stunned and upset silver eyes through a storm of flame-colored magic.

"Draco?" He held it together as he stood up, stumbling back against the wall as he lost his balance. Draco looked even more distressed and the magic swirled irritably.

"I'm...so sorry. I don't know what's..." He stared at his palms and the fluctuating magic and met Harry's eyes again. Silver swirled just as furiously as the magic, and Harry couldn't do anything to reassure him. His vision was going fuzzy around the edges and he was gradually losing the battle with gravity. He fought to keep his eyes open and his feet on the ground, but it wasn't going too well. The magic pulsed at him, rumbling like thunder.

"Draco, it's okay. I know it was an accident. I'm...not..." But the words wouldn't form and his sight steadily grew darker. He felt the fierce magic ripple over him, making his head pulsate painfully. Draco's eyes were horrified and he struggled out of the bed.

"Potter!" He was swaying on his feet but made his way as quickly to the falling boy as possible. The magic stirred around him, more and more appearing between the two. It felt like fog as he tried to pass through but it grew thicker and thicker each step. The magic was swallowing him, even as he cut through it. "Harry!"

As soon as he screamed the word, the magic swept aside. He ran through the suddenly clear path, kneeling at Harry's crumpled form. He worriedly rolled him over, careful to cradle his head in his palms. Harry groaned as he was moved, fingers flexing reflexively. Draco tried to calm himself as he thought through the situation.

He wasn't good in crises. That was why he was rarely in battle. He panicked and things always turned out worse for him. Calm. Exactly what he told Potter he'd teach him. Draco calmed himself and he noticed the magic slow as well. It stirred as he raised a hand, being drawn toward it and when he pulled it away, the magic withdrew and formed a cloud again. A thought struck him and he drew together his scattered nerves.

He moved Harry carefully to his lap and winced as the blood on the back of his skull began to stain his pajamas. He cupped his hands up and magic pooled in his palms. It felt warm, like a candle flame. Somehow, he controlled this magic. He forced the magic to cover his palms as he separated them and lowered them to Harry's head. He could feel the pain throbbing through his hands and the skin stitch itself as he pushed magic into it. He felt something shove back at the magic, cold and sharp. The magic that was swirling around him became more chaotic as the cold mass shoved at his hands.

He was too focused on the magic to hear Harry's groan or see his eyes flutter. The throbbing he'd associated with the head injury was dissipated, but the cold energy was pulsating under his hands and forcing him away. It pushed at him hard and the red and gold magic was suddenly between him and Harry like a shield. Purplish magic swirled green and black rose from Harry's prone body and pressed into him. The red and gold magic began to expand and cover him in a dome-like shield as the cold magic crashed over him.

"Draco." Harry whispered and his eyes cracked open. He felt like he was being smothered. "Draco."

"Potter! Wake up and stop this!" Draco was crouched on the floor, watching this mess happen. This was scaring him, to be honest. "Harry Potter! Get your lazy arse up and help me, Hero Boy!"

His head wasn't hurting as bad but something cold was pressing down on him. His eyes widened as he realized what was going on. His eyes were open, he wasn't out cold anymore, but the magic was covering his vision. He reached out, feeling where it slipped the boundaries Pomfrey advised him to pay attention to. He grabbed the cold magic and reeled it back into his body, feeling it struggle against his bonds. Voldemort's magic was wild and hard to control. He was lucky that nothing horrible had happened when it escaped his bonds the last time.

"Draco, are you okay?" He asked as he sat up. He looked back but Draco was still covered in that swirling magic. "Draco?"

"Potter? What happened? Why isn't this moving?" He could hear faint pounding, and realized Draco was hitting the inside of the shield.

"It's your magic!" He pressed a hand on the shield and drew his hand back with a muted gasp as it shocked him. "Will it to obey!"

"What? My magic?" He couldn't hear the rest of his words, but he knew for a fact Draco was ranting.

"Draco! Shut up and force the magic to obey! It responds to your will! Just concentrate on what you want it to do and it will obey!"

"Hero, if this doesn't work-!" He let the sentence hang and Harry watched with relief as it began to pull away. Harry felt his heart stutter when he saw the blood but realized it was his from when he hit his head. The red and gold magic drew over himself and covered his skin. His scars glowed briefly as the magic was absorbed into his skin. Draco's wide and scared eyes had him kneeling in front of the startled boy.

"Draco, are you okay?" He covered Draco's hand and winced at the relief that flooded those silver eyes. Draco was supposed to be the strong one that was hard to read. Not the foolish Gryffindor that wore his heart on his sleeve.

"What just happened?" He touched the scars on his cheek and traced the thin line. "Was that because of the curse?"

"I don't know." Harry helped him up and supported him as Draco shakily made his way to the bed. "I'll read that book Hermione found with you. We'll figure it out. We need to tell the Headmaster and Snape. They'll help if the book doesn't."

"Could...Could you wait to tell them?" Draco grabbed the unnamed and old book, resting it on his knees. He began to flip through the book, trying to find the page. He was trying to be nonchalant but his shaking hands were too obviously telling his nerves.

"Whatever you want, Draco." He promised softly and resumed his place. He hesitated as he moved to place his arm against Draco's back, but his hesitation and nerves melted away as Draco relaxed into it. He didn't know if the curse was cause for the need to be near the boy or the drive to shield and aid him, but he was damned it he didn't feel both. He wanted to be at his side every step of the way and the odd thing was that it didn't seem weird or unusual to him.

-X-

(1) This is a direct quote from the book Mythology: Timeless Tales of Gods and Heroes by Edith Hamilton, a Mentor Book from the New American Library, copyright renewed in 1969 by Dorian Fielding Reid. All rights reserved by Little, Brown & Company. It is the tale of Pygmalion and Galatea by Ovid pg. 108-111


	7. Chapter 7

EDIT: 27 Dec 2011

Summary: The Icarus Syndrome Curse, used to punish heirs by binding them to their worst enemy, is often fatal to both the heir and his enemy. Draco's life changes when he's bound under this Curse to Harry Potter. AU from end of Fifth Year. HPDM suggested

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Beta: bcandii

Warnings: Scieran Malfoy is an Original Character. He is a feasible fabrication from my imagination and into the Malfoy linage. Pius Thicknesse is not an original character but a ministry official located through hours of research. Likewise, Albert Runcorn is also a ministry official obtained through hours of research.

Thank you, dear readers, for the hits, reviews, alerts and favorites. An author loves to know their work is appreciated. I am impressed so far by the amount of attention this has garnered so far. Please keep it up.

-X-

"Lucius." She caught his arm as he faltered and guided him to the couch. His skin was whiter than she had ever seen and sweat began to form on his brow. "Was that the first exchange?"

He nodded, hair swinging limp around his shoulders. He panted and flinched as the cushion pressed into a new wound. His entire back became soaked as the cloth stuck to his back. Narcissa snapped for elves and waited anxiously for them to return with supplies.

"What will you do? Surely, he'll notice something. The Manor has yet to change allegiance as it should for the Heir. He'll notice and end this before the sacrifice is complete." Narcissa helped him pull the robes off to heal his back. The pattern she knew was etched into her son's was duplicated into Lucius's back. If Draco had suffered half as much as this...No. He had suffered twice this cruelty and that was the point. Lucius would have died at her hand if there had been no true reason for his cruelty.

"He'll notice nothing. Not until the magic is with Draco. And then it will be too late. His ties are already very strained, with the Manor's Heir so close to ascension." He panted and winced as Narcissa cleaned and healed his back as well as she was able. "I would have never wished this on our son."

"I know." She said, voice as sharp as steel and yet as soft as silk. "You would already be dead if you abused my son in such a way for no just cause. If that man was not threatening him...If he had picked any other child to be the example of the Ministry...If you were not using such ancient rituals..."

"There are too many suppositions." Lucius said. Already, a large gap of his hereditary magic was gone, and with it his ability to control parts of the Manor. The last exchange would take every last bit of Malfoy Hereditary Magic from his body and it would pass to the closest male Heir. If that Light bastard thought he would make an example of the Malfoys by taking their very heritage from them, well, he would be rudely surprised.

Scieran Malfoy was perhaps the most cunning and influential wizards of his age. When Icarus' Curse was rampant, he created a counter-curse, an incomplete Curse. It was passed from Heir to Heir, so that the family would never leave the family, that the Manor would be tied to them forever. Blood was blood. He created in a single night, Daedalus's Sacrifice. It had the exact same symptoms as the Icarus Curse, excepting one detail. The father would exchange his magic for his son's life, and the magic would go to the Heir. All titles were passed through Hereditary Magic. The Malfoy fortune, grounds, estates, history, everything was tied to the hereditary passed in blood from Sire to Heir. A son thought to be exiled had been able to lead a revolution to victory, possessing both the blood and hereditary magic needed to command the Manor and entire force of generations of breeding.

Any enemies who had driven the Malfoys to this point of paternal sacrifice were few and far between. But this was a new age, one of the half-blood and muggleborn. Purebloods would be at a low time in history, degraded with their hands tied with Ministry law. He wouldn't allow this behemoth to threaten his family. No. Draco would not be sacrificed to this creation. He would be protected at the cost of Lucius' own life.

-X-

"I just can't believe him, Hermione! Why would he defend that Slytherin? The ferret's probably already spat out some poor, pity-me story and Harry's lapped it up. He's always been a manipulative, deceitful little wanker! It isn't right, Hermione!"

"Ron, please." Hermione took his arm and held onto it pleadingly. She kept her unease with Harry's actions quiet from Ron, who needed no more feul to his temper. "Harry hasn't betrayed us and he's not getting sucked into lies. I know he isn't. He's still the same Harry. It's Draco...Black who's changed. I'm not saying that he's changed a lot or completely, but I am saying that he's different. He didn't torment us last year at all. He fought for our side. He's at least settled down."

"Then explain to me why Harry can't see that he's still the spiteful brat he's always been. Why he would step between that slimy ferret and me!"

"Harry's not cold, Ron. He wouldn't allow anyone to hurt someone else. Draco's worst weapon has always been his tongue. You could have really hurt him. He's in the Hospital Wing for a reason. No magic, no strength. Harry saw that and defended the weaker person. He hasn't changed at all."

"Yeah." Ron sighed and slumped back against the wall. "I don't notice stuff like that. I know Harry hasn't changed, but it hurts to see him so quick to protect that brat."

"He's too kind. I'm not sure why Lucius chose Harry, but I know he can't have intended that." She smiled at him gradually and tentatively laced their fingers together. "Let's get some lunch, okay? We can go to the kitchens and get whatever you want."

Ron smiled at her, falling into step and steadfastly ignoring the faint blush on his face. She was pretty amazing. Definitely too good for him.

-X-

Harry took the book from Draco's limp hands. The Slytherin was mostly asleep now, though it was a light and fearful sleep. How had Draco faced the dawn of the next day? It was frightening to him. He had never faced a curse when he would have to wait out the malicious effects. What it must be like to sit there and think only of this stupid curse? To close your eyes one minute, only to bolt awake the next, afraid you may sleep too long and never wake up?

He was reluctant to move away from Draco now. He cast his eyes around the room before settling on the cushion on the Headmaster's conjured chair. This would test his magic as much as it would help Draco sleep. He briefly thought about grabbing his wand, but decided instead to test the cold, new magic with wandless magic. He felt the cold magic reach into his fingertips, and felt it passed colorlessly toward the cushion. He raised it carefully and concentrated on transforming the cushion.

The magic covered the cushion, and he forced the image of a soft, silk covered pillow into his mind. He focused on the feel of silk, the weight of a pillow, the level of comfort he wanted it to provide. He felt the magic change the cushion, and he had closed his eyes for concentration. The magic stirred and began to withdraw and he focused all his attention on it. The cold magic warmed slowly, becoming more familiar with him. He pulled it back and opened his eyes.

He floated the perfect silver silk pillow toward him and caught it with a shaking hand. His magic had not only obeyed him without his wand, but it had accepted a small part of Voldemort's magic. This was the first thing he'd done right with that magic. And it was all for...Draco's benefit. He slipped the pillow behind Draco and settled the Slytherin against it.

Draco relaxed with the trust of a child, curling towards Harry but tucking a hand under his chin and the silk pillow. He breathed so softly Harry couldn't even see his chest move. He pulled the white blanket up to his shoulder and gathered the books from the bed. He placed the books on the bedside table and looked between Draco and the door.

Harry slipped from the room, quietly closing the door behind him. He'd find some quiet place elsewhere, away from his friends, classmates and professors. He'd think about this and test his magic. He would learn meditation from Draco like he promised, but he could use this time to reflect on why the magic responded so differently in regards to his wishes when it was for Draco.

-X-

Pius Thicknesse was not an especially cunning or formidable man. He was rather loathsome and malleable, as his mind was so well accustomed to possession. Rufus would have had a small amount of pity for this man had he not been so weak and useless in the first place. Well, useless, he supposed was a rather harsh word. Nearly killing him in an unexpected Death Eater coup was both an example of usefulness mixed with weakness. If he hadn't spotted the wavering Imperius Curse, he'd have never found how easily this Ministry was to run if all the players were under his control.

"Bring the documents to me." He ordered, letting the man enter his office under some supposedly important errand. Thicknesse was pitied because of his unwanted Death Eater tie, but he was respected in the same instance. That was partly why no one ever questioned when he placed the man in a minor branch of the Ministry, away from any Death Eater activity or Dark Magic completely. It made obtaining these documents all the easier. He took them from the limp hand and began to read through them.

Anything from Albert Runcorn was highly suspicious in its accuracy, but he knew these documents could not be falsified. His look into his genealogy had proved to be more profitable than anything he'd ever done. Imagine, a lifetime with that blood coursing through his veins and he had been totally unaware. There was a map to a literal fortune of kings written in his blood. He only needed to usurp that little child Death Eater to ensure it would fall to him.

-X-

Draco felt that Harry was gone moments before he opened his eyes. He scanned the room as he came fully awake, seeing the books on the table and oddly enough the cushion on the chair missing. He rested against a supremely comfortable pillow which had appeared from nowhere. He felt the hum of magic under his skin, but it was more relaxed and integrated than when it had appeared as a firestorm before.

"_Tempus_." He concentrated on how he said the word and focused on the palm of his hand. Magic stirred under it and the time began to write itself above his palm in the same crisp handwriting he used on Potions homework. It was late, far past supper, and he wasn't sure if Madam Pomfrey had been by to check on him, or if he had any other visitors at all.

He reached for the small bell on the other side of the table which would summon a house elf when patients were unable to provide for themselves. He didn't want to think about what his magic might do if he called for any house elf.

"Master is calling for Tully's help?" The house elf had the same big eyes as he remembered Dobby having.

"Yes, could you bring me some of whatever is left from supper, please?" He barely remembered to be polite to the elf. Granger's little project had apparently won ground with more of the muggleborn students who retained a bit of knowledge about muggle slavery.

Apparently, house elves were still suffering under the same yolk of intolerance as some past muggles and it was unethical to simply stand by and allow slavery to happen. It was rubbish in his mind. House elves existed by being bound to a home. Without a home, they became weaker and weaker. House elves shared the magic of both land and family. What Granger encouraged would only destroy elves and families. Elves shared a family's magic in turn for serving the family.

"Of course, Master, Tully can be fetching whatever you is wishing." She vanished in another crack of magic and as he waited he wondered what was going on outside these walls.

Was his mother writing to him? Had she already? Would she if she hadn't? What about his father? They all knew that Lucius would have been the one to cast it on him. Were they even now taking legal matters into their hands? He couldn't bear it if they were. He meant what he'd told Potter. He couldn't implicate his father. Not even for his own life and sanity.

-X-

"Harry?"

Harry looked up to see Ginny and Neville seated near the fire, moving apart when they saw the portrait open but relaxing when it was only him.

"Hey Gin, Nev." He nodded and then made a show of looking around. "Have either of you seen Ron or Hermione about?"

"No. I saw them in the library earlier." Ginny said, taking Neville's hand. "But that was really early, and I don't think they're there anymore."

"Probably not." Harry agreed. "Well, if they show up, you haven't seen me."

"No?"

"No."

"Gotcha Harry." Neville smiled slightly, eyes sparkling gently. "I haven't seen you all day, in fact."

"Thanks." He smiled in gratitude and made his way to the dormitory. He'd contemplated long enough and had a semblance of what was going on. He would have to read more about Draco's curse to fully understand. It had to be something to do with Draco appearing to him. He hadn't appeared because of Ron or Hermione. He was the one and it was effecting his magic.

So much still felt cold and unwelcome, but he had a firmer idea on how to manage Voldemort's magic. Everything he did would have to be for Draco's benefit, and if he kept it under control, it would ease itself into his existing magic. Hopefully, they would be able to determine what Draco's magic had done earlier. As amusing as it was that his magic took Gryffindor colors, being slammed into things because of it wasn't amusing at all. He couldn't feel the pain anymore, Draco had taken care of that, but he remembered it very clearly.


	8. Chapter 8

EDIT: 27 Dec 2011

Summary: The Icarus Syndrome Curse, used to punish heirs by binding them to their worst enemy, is often fatal to both the heir and his enemy. Draco's life changes when he's bound under this Curse to Harry Potter. AU from end of Fifth Year. HPDM suggested

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Beta: bcandii

Warnings: I am taking liberties with magic, both wand and wandless. Brutus Malfoy is also a credible character found in the HPWiki. Brutus Scrimgeour is also found in the HPWiki. Atlanta is a character of Greek mythology. The Mirrors are lifted from The 10th Kingdom by Katheryn Wesley. They have no names but I've followed the tradition of Rowling in naming mirrors (names are backwards as to their purpose).

Thank you, dear readers, for the hits, reviews, alerts and favorites. An author loves to know their work is appreciated. I am impressed so far by the amount of attention this has garnered so far. Please keep it up. Seriously, keep it! I love to read reviews!

-X-

Severus placed the brandy back on the small table, smoothing out the letter he received from Narcissa. The fire flickered menacingly along the wall and it reflected his mood perfectly. Her scrawl was familiar with all the right signal phrases and codewords. What wasn't expected was the disgustingly desperate plea.

Narcissa was a cold woman. Her son was the only exception to that chill. He wasn't so foolish as to believe that she loved her husband more than her son. Narcissa was the only one he ever knew Lucius to be truly terrified of. Not even the Dark Lord could reduce the proud pureblood to such a state of panic and terror as the day Narcissa learned he'd physically abused his heir. She knew the pureblood ways and he was certain that Narcissa would have killed Lucius if he had struck Draco. Draco the Malfoy Scion was out of her reach, but now he was firmly out of Lucius'.

Severus scowled at the parchment. Narcissa was very demanding that he stay out of her way and lay no vengeance against Lucius. She promised that he would be dealt with. She warned him against speaking of this to Draco. It was insulting that she thought he would be so stupid. Draco was forever loyal to his father to the point of death, and if he died by his father's hand, he would go all the merrier. It was sickeningly Hufflepuff type loyalty.

He laid aside the letter and brought the brandy glass back to his lips. So many possibilities. Draco was the victim of a curse that exiled him from his family, plagued him with memories and sent him tumbling into the arms of the Savior. Why Lucius wasn't already roasting in hell deserved to be contemplated. Narcissa punished lesser trespasses with far more hostility. As far as he could tell, she was still in the Manor and at Lucius' side.

Something was wrong here. He knew Icarus' Curse fairly well but there must be something he was missing. Narcissa was a terrifying woman when her child was threatened. She wouldn't stay with the man who harmed him so severely. He bared his teeth angrily and slammed the glass down. His mother's library would have more than adequate information about Icarus' Curse. He tossed a handful of Floo Powder into the fire and strode sharply into flames.

"Spinner's End!" He hissed, letting the magic carry him away.

-X-

"There's nothing here." He whispered, fanning the pages describing the curse back and forth. The tray the elves brought his food on was sitting in the chair empty. Dumbledore's book of myths was on the small table where he'd left it. "Nothing."

There wasn't any mention about the curse effecting his magic. Nothing explained why it was so completely out of his control. It still terrified him to look at his scars, afraid that any emotion would have his magic spilling out, possibly killing him. Magic wasn't supposed to be visible and unfettered when not funneled through a wand. Wandless magic was an invisible force, if done correctly. Wands channeled magic and focused the power sent through, spells gave it color. Magic like his was unnatural.

His body ached from being forced in this bed for so long. Fear gave his body strength and desperation nipped at his heels, as insistent as a small child. The walls loomed over him, pressing in from every side. He couldn't sit here any longer.

He let the book clatter to the floor, tossing the covers aside as he went. He'd have to nick some proper robes elsewhere. He was too visible to remain in the hospital pajamas. Hopefully, there wasn't a ward set on the door. He couldn't chance anything affecting his magic until he had an explanation and could get it back under his control.

Draco eased the door open and scanned the room. Pomfrey wasn't about, so he took the chance to slip into the room and to the main door. If he remembered right, the house elves stocked spare, unmarked uniforms in the cabinet about three feet to the left of the door which would be...here. He grabbed a uniform and stripped where he was standing, stuffing the pajamas into the cabinet. It wasn't a great fit, but it would serve while he found somewhere with fresh air to breathe and think.

He exited the Hospital Wing and began to descend the stairs. He wanted ground under his feet, the space to move and an open sky over his head. He walked carefully, all to aware that the harshest step would alert portraits and Filch to his presence. He scarcely breathed as he found a hallway that blew a night-scented breeze his direction. He glanced at the hallway, seeing steps descend further into shadows, and toward the corridor that lead to a grassy knoll outside and turned towards the new passage. He couldn't remember seeing it before.

He began to walk down the passage, seeing windows ahead and moving quickly toward the light. He never noticed the castle wall slide into place behind him and the portrait that settled into place when the wall descended. A proud woman sat staring at the sea. She never moved, but simply sat still as if she were a muggle painting.

-X-

Brutus Malfoy had once been an honorable and respectable man. But he was too enthralled with writing, too modern for his family. Brutus was still considered the greatest of all the fallen Malfoy. His story was whispered to young heirs who could possibly threaten the Malfoy lineage.

"Fallen in love with books and Mudbloods." Their fathers would hiss into their ears when their eyes lingered too long over children of lesser status. "He was exiled, striped of all but the blood in his veins."

The children would shiver, averting their eyes and obeying their fathers in all things. Each would wonder if the story were true. Each would hunt for Brutus Malfoy in the lineage tree which could never be fooled, as long as the blood remained in the family. Those who lived in exile would have their names bled red and the tree would simply end.

Lucius could remember finding that sacred family tree. He even found Brutus' name, ran his fingers over the red script.

He stood staring at that damned tree and wondered how his ancestors could ever be so stupid. Brutus Malfoy was forever bled red, but his lineage was carried into the tree.

Brutus Malfoy changed his name. He married a pureblood witch, for all that he proclaimed to love a Mudblood. He began the Scrimgeour lineage by taking her name, no longer wanting association with the family that cast him out. He wrote The Beater's Bible, and lived his quaint and humble life, forever devoted to the light. He spoke of Dark magic as a taint, spewed forth disgust at all wizards who wielded it, most especially against the Malfoy family. He passed his intolerance through each of his children, their children and their children's children. Stories passed through the Scrimgeour blood spoke of a prideful and devoted man. Each child was impressed to follow his example.

"He is forever devouted to the light and to goodness." Mothers would whisper as they tucked their children into bed. "Deny darkness. Follow his example and you can only do right in the world."

Children would smile and fall asleep, dreaming of being a leader in the light as Grandfather Brutus.

Rufus heard these stories. He remembered standing before the family tree, digging through file after file, journal after journal, looking for Brutus. He finally had found a genuine copy in the Ministry files. On his marriage license, it read in clear script "Brutus Malfoy-Scrimgeour."

He traced the elegant script and wondered how his ancestors were ever so stupid. Brutus was never formally exiled by the magic. Malfoys exiled in name alone. They never believed that exiled haiers would survive the main branch.

The Ministry would flounder without money to support it. There was simply no money coming in. The War had destroyed much of the economy which fed the Ministry. With no money, he was hard pressed to pay employees, fund organizations and move the Wizarding world through rough times.

The Malfoy family was the only one with enough political, financial and magical force. No one would defend them either. They were associated with the Dark, with Death Eaters, and there were too many enemies. No one would object if the Malfoy family lost an Heir. It was why he threatened them in the first place. Their young child, Draco, was irredeemably a Death Eater and devout to the Dark. He had undeniable evidence that the boy was a loyal supporter. A single word in the right ear would lose the Malfoys their child, prestige and money.

That was why he threatened them in the shadows. It would look shifty, even to those who despised them, if the Malfoys suddenly lost everything. They could keep up the facade. He would strip them of all else. If they chose to fight him, he would take everything including the soul of their son.

It was a question of the Ministry or a Dark Death Eater child. He was loyal to both the Light and the Law. It was obvious what he would choose.

-X-

Draco entered the hallway, looking around at the windows. The moon was bright and full overhead, and it filled the entire hallway with silver light. He could see portraits tucked away, but they were all empty. He was careful as he walked down the hall, anxious to see Mrs. Norris or Filch stalking toward him. He hugged the robe tighter around his body and pressed into the shadowy wall.

Stairs rose from the ground and spiraled downward. He hesitated before descending them, letting his hand trail down the walls. He reached the end sooner than expected, pausing right before the exit. Blue light washed back and forth like waves, pulsating. He took a breath and exited the staircase.

Blue windows made to look like a river rippled, making the light in the room move hypnotically. The ceiling arched upwards, but the center was removed. Cool air washed over him and ruffled the willow tree that was bowed over in the corner. There were stone benches arranged in a circle in the center of the room, grass kept close and a few statues in various poses.

"Try the mirrors!"

Draco whirled on his heel, panicked until his eyes settled on a statue. It was smiling and pointing over toward the stone benches. He realized that there were mirrors arranged around them, and they were casting light over the entire room. He couldn't remember seeing them when he entered.

"Well go on! Try the mirrors!"

"Who are you?" He approached the statue instead, frowning as the statue stomped and crossed its arms.

"Do they teach nothing in this school? I'm a historical figure, young man!" As he moved closer, he realized it was a woman, dressed in hunting gear.

"I'm sorry. My history class is more concerned with the goblin wars."

"Goblins." She flicked her hands and threw back her shoulders to stand straight. "They are foolish creatures. I may as well introduce myself then. I am Atlanta, huntress of Artemis and swiftest runner in all the land."

He felt as if he had been struck by lightning. He remembered reading about her.

"Weren't you tricked into marrying Hippomenes?"

"I was outwitted in a contest. I do not consider that cheating." She said as she arched her brows.

"But he received Golden Apples from Aphrodite and bewitched you into taking them!" He said.

"There were no rules to the contest. You could only say that perhaps I had competed with Gryffindors with typical Gryffindor honor. Or with A Hufflepuff and a Hufflepuff's typical loyalty to rules. Or with a Ravenclaw and a Ravenclaw's typical devotion to black and white knowledge. " She suddenly leaned down and smiled at him. "But it was a Slytherin's cunning that won the race. I can't say that I am unhappy with that."

"I guess." He said, sighing.

"You must be a Slytherin."

He gave her a confused stare that only made her smile and tilt further down to him.

"Slytherins can never see the appeal themselves. You are as convinced as the rest that you are evil and dark and must be only with someone who will understand your motives." She shook her head. "I have met many Slytherins. They always argue."

"What is this place then? I've never even heard of it and I have heard many stories."

"This is where the mirrors are." She shrugged. "It only appears to those who need to see them. Use them."

"I've known many mirrors." He said, thinking of the Mirror of Erised. "Are they safe?"

"Maybe or maybe not. It depends on which appear."

"I guess..."

"Use them." She urged. "You must need them."

"Yes. I will."

He nodded at her and at the other statues that moved to watch him. None of them were as kind as Atlanta. The mirrors gleamed as he approached.

"Don't fall for that innocent shine. These are dangerous artifacts. In fact, that one is the Mirror to Travel." He started again as a creature came out from the bench, stretching out to full height. His mouth dropped open as he saw a stone ferret statue sit on the bench. It twitched his nose at him. "A mirror to spy. A mirror to remember. A mirror to forget. A mirror to rule the world."

"Really? Rule the world?" He approached one and reached out a hand. The edge was a giant serpent twined around the glass. It's mouth was bitten deep into the glass but it twitched threateningly as his hand approached.

"Don't touch them!" The ferret jumped at him, climbing up to his shoulders. "You'll lose your soul if you touch the glass!"

His hand drew up short.

"That's not the Mirror of Elur. This would be the Mirror of Rotinom. You can watch anyone at anytime. Wards and secrecy spells mean nothing."

"Why aren't they used all the time then?" He asked the ferret as it settled around his shoulders. The heavy weight didn't seem to press on his scars at all which was unsettling.

"This room is not for general use. It is special. It is personal. It will only appear when the individual's need is great enough, when all that is left is life and death. The Mirrors will help heal souls if nothing else will work."

"Could I ever find it again if I leave?" He asked as he began to slowly circle the mirrors.

"No." The ferret tugged his ear and pointed with its paw towards the exit. "If you go up the stairs you will forget how to find this place again. The room protects itself. If you want to heal, you cannot leave."

"How will I heal then? I can't stay here forever! I will be missed!"

"That is not my decision."

He stopped and thought carefully.

"Could I send a note?"

The ferret remained silent.

"Well? Could I?"

"The room...does not like others to find it. It is likely that if you sent a note, it will never appear to those to whom you wish to send it."

The ferret tugged at his ear again and pointed at a silver edged mirror.

"This is the Mirror you must use. It calls."

He stared at it. It was still but did not show his face.

"This is the Mirror of Eviver. It will reflect your memories."

"I don't want to see those!" He turned away quickly, afraid it would reflect his father back toward him, spewing hatred again. The ferret simply stirred, but tugged and pointed again.

"You could use the Mirror of Rotinom. None of the others would help."

"What about the one to forget? I would like to forget many things."

"It will only show what has been forgotten. You never truly lose memories. It can only harm you if you should try. Never forget that these Mirrors are dangerous."

Draco nodded and made his way back to the snake mirror. It opened its eyes as he sat on the bench and its lips pulled back to show the fangs bit deep in the glass.

"Tell the Mirror who you wish to see." The ferret hissed.

"Mirror, show me..." He trailed away, unsure who he should look upon.

"Quickly! If you are not polite and swift, it will decide for you!"

"Show me Harry Potter, please!"

The snake smiled broadly. The glass splinted and swirled, color spilling into the glass.


	9. Chapter 9

EDIT: 27 Dec 2011

Summary: The Icarus Syndrome Curse, used to punish heirs by binding them to their worst enemy, is often fatal to both the heir and his enemy. Draco's life changes when he's bound under this Curse to Harry Potter. AU from end of Fifth Year. HPDM suggested

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Warnings: The unnamed female Prince is an OC. The woman in the portrait guarding the Hallways where Draco's at is also a Greek mythological character. I am taking liberties with the castle's defenses. Let's just assume they are the reason Hogwarts is so hard to obtain. Demonstration of the bond between Draco and Harry. Violence.

Thank you, dear readers, for the hits, reviews, alerts and favorites. An author loves to know their work is appreciated. I am impressed so far by the amount of attention this has garnered so far. Please keep it up. Seriously, keep it! I love to read reviews!

-X-

"Is there nothing more you can tell me? Nothing else?"

"No. Icarus' Curse has been extensively studied. It terrified heirs to the point of paranoia. If someone found a counter-curse, they held it to their chests."

"Could the Malfoys have found a counter?"

"I cannot say."

"...Thank you."

"Of course, Severus." She smiled at him and he strode out of the room. A great relative of his mother's side had once been a librarian at the library in Alexandria. Her picture was returned after the library was burned to the ground. She had many duplicates through the great magical libraries of the world and even in some families homes. She made an excellent consultant and spy.

Narcissa would be the key. He may not be able to get to Lucius, but he could get to Narcissa. He smiled grimly, casting his Patronus. The doe leaped from his wand, turning to stare at him. He relayed his message and watched the doe dart away.

He sat down to wait.

-X-

Harry came awake suddenly, gasping and terrified. He couldn't remember his dream, only the sudden emptiness and fear. He pushed the blankets off and ripped the curtains apart. The faint morning light painted the room, and someone had left a window cracked open. The cool air helped him calm down and relax. His magic wasn't as easily calmed. He could feel it stir the air around him, even if it remained colorless. It was swirling around him, as angry as a tornado.

He couldn't concentrate with his magic this angry and wild. He walked across the room to Dean's alarm clock and picked it up to read the time. It was early, but not too early that the house elves wouldn't have breakfast already prepared and ready to serve. He could grab some things at the kitchen for himself and then maybe get some for Draco before he woke him for meditation lessons.

-X-

Potter was in the kitchen. He looked a little stressed and more than a little anxious, but Draco supposed it wouldn't be too odd if he were still having nightmares and flashbacks. He briefly remembered the lessons he promised but he didn't want to leave. If he left, who knew if he would ever get back, ever see these again. What if the cure to his magic lay within one of these mirrors? He couldn't leave. Not yet.

"Could I ask the Mirror to show me another person?"

"Be polite about it and it will show you whoever you want as often as you would like."

"Mirror?" He waited until it cracked an eye open. "would you please show me Severus Snape?"

The snake smiled again and the glass smoothed and then re-splintered in another pattern. His godfather came into focus, sitting in his dark study, highlighted in fire. He watched in disbelief as a silvery doe approached from out of a wall, bearing a flower around its neck. He recognized it as a narcissus and realized with a start that it was his mother's Patronus.

Severus leaned forward as though he were listening to something. His face became ugly and twisted as the silvery images dissipated and he strode to the fire. He pitched Floo powder and vanished into the flames. Draco pressed as close as he dared to the glass but couldn't read his lips.

"Mirror, please show me Narcissa Malfoy!" He asked suddenly, without waiting for the mirror to acknowledge him. It didn't smile, but its lips parted and it hissed warningly. The glass sealed and then shattered again, his mother appearing in the glass.

He didn't know where she was, but it was a well-furnished and upper class dining room. The long table had a familiar crest on the center but he couldn't make it out. The fire blazed green and he saw his godfather stalking out, approaching Narcissa with his wand drawn. He felt as if someone shoved both a stake of ice into his chest and a burning coal into his stomach. He felt his magic slip out of his grasp as his emotions turned violent. The ferret hissed at him and he heard a few statues scream, but his mind was locked in terror, for his mother, for Severus.

-X-

Harry fell forward in pain. His magic swelled out of him, concentrating into a single ray and streaking forward. The pain increased as he walked out of the line and the urgency only rose higher and higher. He stumbled forward, trying to follow the bright light. He forced himself to concentrate on that magic light alone. He couldn't grasp it, couldn't hold the beam to help himself, but it was remarkably easy to stand when he stood with the light in his chest.

He began to run, thinking only of the light. Stairs, corridors, and hallways seemed to fly past him until he was standing before a wall with a portrait. It shot past her but he couldn't force himself past the wall.

"Is there a password?" He demanded. She ignored him, watching something off in the distance. "Is there a password to get through? Please!"

"There is not a password. I cannot open the way." She said finally, dropping her eyes to him.

"How do I get through? Is there a lever or something to open it? Please, I need through." He asked, nearly begging her.

"It will only open when needed. You are not in need." She said coldly, turning away from him to once again stare out blankly.

He barely kept his temper and magic restrained. He sank down to his knees, hands fisted and slammed them hard against the wall. The beam of light pulsated steadily, taunting him. He couldn't think of anything else to do. He couldn't get past this obstacle by anything but force. He would have to force the wall to reveal its opening.

He spread his fingers and summoned what magic remained from forming that light beam. He pushed it through, hearing the portrait begin to reprimand him. He ignored her with a vengeance. His magic covered the entire wall and he began to pull at the stones. He felt the places it was weak and turned on them like a predator. He began to dissolve a hole in the wall, watching as the mortar holding the stones together began to melt away. He pressed harder with his magic. He would be through soon enough.

-X-

His mother whirled away from Severus, a spell just barely missing her. Severus thundered something and more light shot from his wand. His mother was a flurry of pale silver and blond. She dodged and evaded all those lights, drawing her wand and casting something pale blue back to his godfather. Severus slashed his wand down sharply and it dissipated. His mother was already prepared for that and had sent a white spell on the heels of it.

Severus shuddered as it brushed his arm, but there weren't any immediate effects. Narcissa approached with a superior smile and held her wand high again. She began to intone something and then gasped as Severus shot something at her wandlessly, his arms disabled and wand lying on the floor. She faltered back and collapsed on the floor. Severus whispered something and then twitched his arms. He must have used the counter-curse. He grabbed his wand and drew it level with his mother's temple. Silvery wisps were drawn out and he caught them in a vial.

Draco was near to the glass. He could barely hear the screams of the statues and the stone ferret. His mother was lying on the floor unconscious and put there by his godfather. What happened to make them turn on one another? His mother gave him her name and her protection. His godfather was researching his curse and a cure. If there should be anyone he could understand they turn against, it would be his father. Severus already displayed hatred of his father. Why would he hurt his mother?

Severus was already leaving when the door was kicked open. His father entered the room like an angry and charging dragon. Spells were flying from his wand, but striking against the shield Severus had constructed. Severus seemed to abandon any idea of escape and advanced on his father, a true duel breaking between them. Spells flashed over his mother's prone form, and his anxiety only increased and magnified. He loved everyone in that room. Why was this happening?

He didn't know who to be more afraid for. His father and Severus had never fought one another before that he knew. They had close to the same magical strength. It was dangerous for them to fight. If anything, he felt afraid for both. Father was more bloodthirsty and vicious with his curses. Severus, however, was more cunning and smart about his attack. They both had drew blood, but the feverish furor of their assault never slowed.

Severus intoned twin curses, one on the heels of the another, and two white lights curved into scythes as they approached his father. He dodged one but it jagged his hair, scattering the blond strands across the floor. The other he had turned right into. His father went backwards in a spray of blood.

-X-

Harry was nearly through. The portrait screamed at him as she clattered to the floor and the tapestry collapsed on top of her. The wall was nearly dissolved around his hands. He could see something beyond the wall. Light! He could see light!

Something stirred suddenly and green light lunged at him like a serpent. Fangs closed over his vision and he screamed as his magic was pushed back into his body forcefully. He fainted and collapsed heavily on the ground. The portrait screamed again and again, until someone finally came upon them.

-X-

"Father!" He pressed his hands against the frame, feeling the snake around the edge stir. "Father!"

"Don't touch the glass!" The ferret screamed at him, curling around his arm. It grabbed his fingers and tried to hold him back. "You'll lose your soul, foolish mortal!"

"Father!" He watched as Severus strode forward with a sour smile. Severus was speaking to him, sharp words that drained his face of color as quickly as the blood loss. He collapsed on the floor beside Narcissa, breathing heavily and staining her hair with blood. Severus laid his wand to his temple and drew out more silvery wisps, catching them in a vial. He strode back satisfied toward the fire, but hissed in agony as Lucius cast a single curse his way. His godfather barely made it into the green fire and whisper out a word. Lucius smiled grimly, laying his wand to his wound and slowly trying to heal himself.

Tears were pouring down his face. His family...he knew nothing would ever return to how it would be after his father cursed him, but he had not imagined this. Polite but barbed distance at the most. Not this ugly hatred. He fell away from the mirror, sinking into himself. The ferret was bounced from his arm as he hugged himself. The snake in the mirror hissed at him, sealing the glass once more. It sat and watched him, eyes gleaming.

His magic raged around him, as chaotic as his emotions. The Gryffindor red color cocooned around him, blocking out all but his own grief.

-X-

"Mr. Potter? Can you hear me, Mr. Potter?"

He groaned, blinking his eyes to try to clear the blurriness.

"Mr. Potter?"

"Yeah. I can hear." He groaned, hands rising to hold his head. "I can't see very well."

"That would be because you are missing your glasses, dear. Here you are." The glasses were slid onto his face and his vision went clear. "Are you hurting anywhere, Mr. Potter?"

"My head. Feels like a headache." He said, the sudden clarity making it hurt just a bit worse.

"Understandable. You were found trying to break into a wall, Mr. Potter. One of the castle's defenses put into place by the Founders to stop such attempts disabled you. If I may ask, why were you attempting such a thing?"

"I don't know. My magic. Something was..." He trailed away, feeling the magic stir under his skin. It felt angry and desperate. "Something is calling my magic. It's behind that wall."

"There is nothing behind that wall, Mr. Potter." She said sternly. He narrowed his eyes and opened his mouth to argue when Dumbledore entered the room.

"Now, Madam Pomfrey, do not be so hard on the boy. He is responding to things he cannot control." As welcome as it was, it was irritating that he had to sound so patronizing. "Perhaps Mr. Potter would know where Mr. Black has vanished to."

"Draco's missing?" He shouted, suddenly starting to understand what his magic was upset for. "How long has he been gone?"

"A house elf brought him food last night and a few portraits have seen him later, but he has been missing for five hours so far." Dumbledore said, eyes sad and sympathetic.

"How could he have been missing for so long? Wasn't someone supposed to check on him?"

"Mr. Potter!"

"No, Poppy. He is right. We should have checked on him."

"I have to find him!" He jumped out of the bed, scrambling for his robes Pomfrey had taken.

"Mr. Potter. Harry. Please. Wait a moment."

"I need to find Draco, Headmaster." His eyes flashed dangerously. "My magic is responding to him. He's in trouble. I can't wait anymore."

"Harry. The wall you were breaking into holds one of the most sacred secrets of Hogwarts Castle. Behind it lies the Room of Healing. It houses the greatest of the magic mirrors. They are kept hidden at all times because they are such powerful and dangerous devices. The Founders would use this room privately to remind themselves of their mission. If they could not keep their heads clear, then it would only mean disaster. They are said to be created by Merlin himself. If Draco is indeed hidden in this room, you may not be able to reach him."

"I don't care if they were made by Voldemort. Nothing is going to stop me." He pushed passed them and strode down from the Hospital Wing. Draco was trapped somewhere. He was in danger. Harry wasn't about to let him stay there and suffer.


	10. Chapter 10

EDIT: 18 Jan 2012

Summary: The Icarus Syndrome Curse, used to punish heirs by binding them to their worst enemy, is often fatal to both the heir and his enemy. Draco's life changes when he's bound under this Curse to Harry Potter. AU from end of Fifth Year. HPDM suggested.

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Warnings: Demonstration of the bond between Draco and Harry.

Thank you, dear readers, for the hits, reviews, alerts and favorites. An author loves to know their work is appreciated. I am impressed so far by the amount of attention this has garnered so far. Please keep it up. Seriously, keep it! I love to read reviews!

-X-

Severus collapsed into the chair in his study. He was running late. Breakfast was nearly over and he had a class immediately following. He would need potions to heal his body. His prizes from earlier would have to wait.

Narcissa had been vague enough about her answer. Her Patronus said she was being watched and through her they were watching Lucius as well. Someone was very interested in the Malfoys. Supposedly it was for Draco's own protection that they cast him out.

He would have to see for himself. He could only get through today and watch their memories. If they were lies, he would be able to tell. He only hoped that his task yielded fruit. He would have liked to visit Draco before his day started, but there was simply not enough time.

-X-

"Narcissa." Lucius shook her shoulder. He had cast the reviving spell, but she had yet to wake. His attempt at healing himself wasn't completely successful and he needed her skill. The crack announced the house elf returning and he took the warm cloth from the creature. He began to clean away the blood that had managed to splash onto her face and she gave a small groan.

"Lucius?" She blinked hard a few times and reached up to take the washcloth from his fingers. She pressed it against her eyes and inhaled slowly for a few minutes. "What happened to Severus?"

"He's gone now with the memories." He helped Narcissa sit up and move her hair back behind her and out of her face. "I am in need of your healing touch, however."

"That I can see." She grabbed her wand and began to ply his wounds with cool green light. Lucius sighed as they healed. "You do know that as he knows the truth, he will attempt to take the matter to Dumbledore."

"He will not. Draco will not suffer any retribution. He may threaten, but he will have his hands tied. I can only hope that he will aid Draco as the hereditary magic tries to bond with him."

"Won't that be Potter's job?" She asked absently. "That is why you chose him."

"Draco has been obsessed with being closer to that boy. I had to pick someone near his age, magically strong and too honor bound to take advantage of him. It was fortunate that Potter proved to be all these things."

"Then what will Severus accomplish?"

"Do you honestly believe that Potter knows about pureblood traditions? Severus will need to guide him through the rituals for hereditary magic. Those that you are unfamiliar with performing."

"You are not expecting to survive?" She whispered, never pausing in her treatment.

"You know my answer."

"And myself?"

"I expect you to do as you must. You will want for nothing."

"I will want forever from the moment you pass." She whispered. It may have been arranged for them, but their marriage was...happy. She had learned to love him and appreciated him for who he was, even if who he could be was frightening. She only loved Draco more, physical evidence of how her life turned out and her love for the man she had married.

"My shoulder, please." He asked after a moment of silence.

"Of course, my husband."

-X-

Harry stood before the wall. It had been fixed and both the tapestry and portrait were rehung. She noticed him immediately and began to glower. It was a response he was quite used to.

"Will you tell me how to get past or will I have to force myself through?"

"I think we know what will happen if you force yourself." She smirked suddenly. "I don't know how to get past once the room has been accessed."

"Is there a way to go there yourself and ask the person inside to let me in?"

"No."

He ground his teeth and summoned his magic. It felt like a dragon snarling over his shoulder.

"Then it looks like I'm going to force my way inside."

He pushed the magic outwards, forcing itself into the smallest crack in the wall and channeling all his magic in through the space. If he could reach Draco, let him know he was outside, he could get the entrance open. He imagined his magic as an arrow, shooting for a bull's eye. He motivated all his magic with the intent of reaching Draco. Draco who was hurt or scared or both. Draco who needed his protection. Draco who made his entire magic obey and calm.

He felt his magic spiral and spin. It encountered magic both ancient and foreign before touching something he recognized as well as his own magic. Draco's magic twined around his and grasped it desperately. Draco's magic was as desperate for rescue as his own was to do the rescuing.

"Let me in." He whispered, conveying his words to Draco's magic. "Let me in."

The portrait gasped as the magic, Gryffindor red so it must have been Draco's, covered his hands and spread up until it covered his body. There was a brief moment of suffocation before he felt like he had been grasped in Apparition. He squeezed out of existence and vanished.

-X-

"Let me in. Let me in." He heard it whisper at him. He knew that voice. His magic reached for it, grabbing the other's magic and pulling him inside. His magic peeled away, unfolding around him and slipping backwards. It swept back and took the form of large wings in Gryffindor red. Harry was there as soon as the magic pulled away, eyes wide and bright with concern. He knew he was crying horribly but couldn't stop to speak.

"Draco?" Harry dropped down to his knees and reached his arms out. Draco scrambled up and hesitated only a moment before he wrapped his arms around the Savior's neck. Harry's hands settled around his waist, rubbing his back soothingly. "What happened to you?"

Draco shook his head, his nose pushing into Harry's neck. His world was shattering around him. He needed one constant. One thing that wouldn't change. Harry Potter would always come to the rescue. That he could trust.

-X-

"He witnessed something he shouldn't. That is what happened to him." Harry's eyes widened further at the creature that climbed out from under the stone bench. The ferret came to a stop beside him, pushing itself up onto his knee and climbing up his shoulder.

"What are...I mean...What did he see that did this?" He began to glance around the room before settling on the mirrors. His eyes narrowed suddenly. He knew intuitively that those mirrors had something to do with it. Ever since his experience First Year, Harry had good reason to distrust magic mirrors.

"He saw a man whom he must love fight a woman he loves and nearly kill his father." The ferret said softly but sternly. "He is suffering having seen something he never should watch."

"Someone tried to kill Lucius and Narcissa? Who would? How would they even get inside the Manor?" He asked just as softly.

"He had asked to see a Severus Snape. The same man appeared when he wished to see Narcissa Malfoy."

"Snape." He hissed, hatred and anger making his eyes dark. "Of course it was."

"Put aside your anger. It will only hurt him. He loves all of them."

"How do you know anything?" He demanded. The little ferret was a little bossy for it having never met him before. He glared at it, but how do you intimidate stone?

"I know because I'm his soul guide. I am a creation of his soul and this room. I can tell the room what he needs, what will heal him. I then can tell him what the room knows and what it can do to help. The room doesn't understand how you are here. Not completely. Two should not be in this room. It is private."

"I don't know how I'm here either." He defended. "My magic was called by Draco's. He needs me here so I'm here for him."

"Really?" The ferret suddenly bounded away and toward the willow tree. The water below rippled as it approached and it sat there on the shore for a while. Harry ignored the stone creature and turned his attention to comforting Draco. He knew that he would have been terrified if he had just watched Sirius try to kill his parents.

"Draco. I'm here." He soothed, watching as the magic slipped back through those scars and back into his body. He was still slightly amused that Draco had scarlet red magic.

"Why would he do that?" He heard Draco whisper. His tears had wet his shirt by then and Draco's voice was raspy.

"I don't know. We'll have to find out."

"I don't want to go near him. Not right now."

"Whatever you want, Draco." He promised, hugging him hard. "We'll do whatever you want."

"Just stay." He felt Draco's hands tighten around his neck and gave a pained smile.

"As you wish."

"I know why the room accepts you." The ferret had returned. He glared down at the creature and opened his mouth to yell at the thing when a sudden movement caught his eye. A stone creature climbed out of the pool, shaking itself when it stood on the shore. The stone lion yawned broadly, showing sharp teeth and began to approach them.

"The room has never been used in pairs. But it is fitting. We must remember this." The lion said, voice grating like it hadn't been used before.

"You are tied to his soul through magic. The curse on him binds you together. You are his other half. That is why it will allow you entrance." The ferret climbed until it was sitting in the lion's mane and stared down at him.

"When he is ready to heal again, we will guide you both to the proper mirror." The lion slowly lowered itself beside them, tail thumping into the grass every so often.

Harry looked around at this unusual scene. If anyone had ever said he would be comforting Draco in some garden with talking stone creatures, he would have had them taken to St. Mungo's to get a check for spell damage. But there wasn't anywhere he would rather be. If this was the effect of some spell, he couldn't tell. It wasn't controlling his emotions or actions. Not that he could tell anyway. The tendrils of doubt dissipated under the protective surge he felt rise, hearing Draco let out a watery sniff.

"Talk to me Draco. I can't help if you won't talk to me." He whispered, turning the boy so he sat more on his lap than on the ground. He knew how to comfort a person at the very least.

"I want to hate them. Why are they fighting against each other? Why would they ever do that?" He seemed to latch onto Harry's suggestion to talk and babbled through his tears. "Why can't I hate them for hurting each other? I don't want them to hurt each other."

"Sometimes, people forget that their actions can hurt the ones they love worse than themselves or the one they are trying to hurt. They forget about consequences."

"It's just...I thought they wouldn't. I thought they would just drift apart, if anything. I didn't think they would do this." Draco was so hoarse that his voice was barely over a whisper.

"Don't think about it, okay? I'll be right here. I'll keep you safe." He promised, letting his hands rub Draco's back again. It was odd to feel the slight raised edge of his scars through the clothing if he concentrated and pressed hard enough.

"I trust you."

Three little words. It was those three little words that he never heard out loud, because everyone just seemed to do it already. But Draco had once only trusted him to hurt him. Draco had never trust him to keep him safe. He trusted him now. He _trusted_ him.

-X-

"I'm not sure, Professor. He was pushing his magic against the wall and then suddenly he was being covered in this red glow. He vanished soon after."

"Thank you, Madam. You have been very helpful and I would like to apologize for his rude actions."

"Thank you, Professor." She said pleased, before turning away and smiling into the distance.

"How do you think he made it inside, Albus?"

"I'm not sure, Poppy. We can only hope that he will not be in as much danger as Mr. Black."

"I still don't understand. How could he have heard his distress? Unless Mr. Potter placed the boy under a monitor spell, he should not have been able to guess that he was in danger."

"I believe we must investigate Mr. Black himself. The curse must be reviewed. I must look at Mr. Black's memories. Something is wrong, Poppy. I don't believe that it is truly Icarus Syndrome. Not any longer."

"What else could it be, Albus? There is no counter, no similar spell. What else could Lucius have cast?"

"The memories hold the key. Perhaps it is time we review them. Carefully."

"I will attend the Hospital Wing then, Headmaster. I wish you luck in solving this problem."

"Thank you, Poppy."

She strode down the corridor, heels clicking on the stone floor. Dumbledore gathered his robes about himself and turned the opposite way, striding for the Headmaster's Staircase. He would need to get in his office posthaste and collect the memories from Severus. His letter had been returned unopened. Lucius wouldn't communicate with him. He would have to look elsewhere for his answers.

-X-

"Have you seen Harry?" Hermione asked, scanning the Gryffindor table.

"I heard him leave this morning. It was really early. Maybe he went out for a fly?" Dean answered, taking the jam from Seamus.

"Maybe. I would have thought he'd be back by now though." Ron said at Hermione's other side. "For all we know, he's eating in the kitchen."

"Well, he wouldn't miss class." Neville said, matter-of-factly.

"I didn't think he'd miss breakfast." Ron muttered.

"Dumbledore and Snape are missing too..." Hermione said, voice trailing away. She nudged Ron and gave him a meaningful look. "You don't think they doing something with...him...do you?"

He gave her an uncomprehending stare. She scowled and nudged him harder, making him wince. Comprehension dawned and he nodded enthusiastically. She sighed and grabbed her bag.

"Where are you going? We still have fifteen minutes before class." Ron protested.

"I'm going to find Harry. I need to ask him something. You can stay here and eat breakfast if you want." Her voice was steely and definitely implied that it wouldn't be what he wanted at all.

"No. No. I'll go with you."

He gave his breakfast a remorseful stare and grabbed his bag to follow Hermione.

"Hey Ron. Whoopah!" Seamus mimicked a whip crack and the boys began to laugh. He glared at them through his red face and flipped them off as he hurried after Hermione.

-X-

Harry had transfigured his cloak and tie into a pillow and blanket almost as soon as Draco had fallen asleep. The stone animals had watched his progress and eventually the ferret abandoned its position on the lion's neck to curl up beside Draco. He shook his head. He would have never guessed Draco's spirit guide would be a little rodent.

"Would you like to see the mirrors?"

He jumped as the lion spoke close to his ear. He glanced at the mirrors, nervous about approaching them. Those mirrors were just as dangerous as the Mirror of Erised.

"They can show you many things. Great and wonderful things." The lion paused. "And terrible things." Both of them turned to look at Draco who was curled up on the ground beside them. "There are things you should see and things you would like to remember."

"Remember?" He said frowning.

"The Mirror of Desserper. It will show you what you have forgotten." The lion rose and began to approach one of the mirrors on the far side of the circle. Its tail flicked irritably and Harry hurried after it. The lion stopped in front of a silver-framed mirror. It was free of any embellishment along the edges, but they weren't needed with the smoke that was billowing on the inside. It reminded Harry of Neville's Rememberall. "Cut your hand on the edge of the mirror."

Harry looked at the lion sharply, but it ignored his look and stared only at the empty surface of the mirror.

"The Mirror requires blood to work and it must have a sample of your inner magic. Cut your hand on the edge of this mirror and it will have access to you magical core. Blood and magic will allow the mirror to show you what you yourself have forgotten." The lion sank to its haunches at his side. "Your wounds will heal quickly. Do not be afraid."

"I'm not afraid." He lied, letting his fingertip touch the edge of the mirror. He ran it down the edge hard, wincing as he felt his skin slide apart and something just as painful cut into him inside himself. The blood clung to the frame, sinking in as if the mirror were drinking it. He could see the blood spread through the frame, creating images along the plain edge. Lions, dragons, snakes, hippogriffs, a dog, a stag, a wolf, a doe...The creatures blurred as they raced around the edge and then immediately froze as the smoke billowed blood red and then dispersed until he was staring into his father's brown eyes.

"Harry." James smiled as he lifted the little baby from the crib. It was himself he realized. "Did Mummy not sing to you before she put you down for your nap? Bad Mummy."

"James." Lily came up beside him, swatting him on the arm. "Don't tell him things like that."

"He's knows I'm just joking." James winked at him, brown eyes crinkling with humor.

"Give him here." She took him from James' arms and began to sway and spin slowly. "I'll sing you something extra special to make Daddy shut up."

She began to sing. Harry couldn't stop the tears that were pouring down his face. These were memories he had of his parents...the old memories that people couldn't remember. It shouldn't be possible to remember these. But there they were. The memories of that pure and unconditional love he'd shared with his parents before they died.

Harry sat on the stone bench, watching the memories of his time as a baby. The lion pressed into his legs and he dropped a hand to its mane. It felt warm and realistic, even though he knew it was stone.

-X-

"Madam Pomfrey? Is Harry here?"

The nurse looked at them with nervousness and concern. She wrung her hands together and looked past them at the door. She sighed and ushered them into her office, gesturing at the chairs.

"Ms. Granger, Mr. Weasley. I'm not sure I am allowed to tell you, but you are involved with so many secrets that I'm sure you can be trusted. However, I must ask you to make a Wizard's Oath to not act on this information. The Professors are already taking care of it."

They had both paled abruptly and Hermione's hand held Ron's tightly. "What happened to Harry? Is he alright?"

"Yes. I'm sure he is fine, Ms. Granger."

"You're sure? You don't know?" Ron interrupted.

"No, Mr. Weasley, I'm not sure. About six hours ago, Mr. Black went missing."

"Draco's gone?" Hermione asked stunned.

"Yes." Pomfrey bit out impatiently. "If you would let me finish."

"Sorry." They muttered insincerely.

"Mr. Black has hidden himself inside the castle and Mr. Potter has gone to look for him. He has been gone an hour so far, but Dumbledore knows their location and is working on getting them out. I want to have your Oaths this instant."

Ron and Hermione glanced at each other.

"Of course, Madam Pomfrey." They took their wands in their hands.


	11. Chapter 11

EDIT: 07 Feb 2012

Summary: The Icarus Syndrome Curse, used to punish heirs by binding them to their worst enemy, is often fatal to both the heir and his enemy. Draco's life changes when he's bound under this Curse to Harry Potter. AU from end of Fifth Year. HPDM suggested.

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Warnings: Warm fuzzies. My own explanation on why Slytherin became insane.

Thank you, dear readers, for the hits, reviews, alerts and favorites. An author loves to know their work is appreciated. I am impressed so far by the amount of attention this has garnered so far. Please keep it up. Seriously, keep it! I love to read reviews!

-X-

Draco groaned as he came awake. He hated sleeping on the ground, even if the ground came with extra warm blankets and a very soft pillow. He sat up, rubbing at his eyes and staring at the black blanket. He couldn't remember where it came from. As a matter of fact, he couldn't remember where the pillow came from- Potter!

He swiveled his head around frantically, relaxing a bit as he saw Potter sitting on one of the benches in front of a mirror with a stone lion. His memories caught up with him and he calmed himself before he could hyperventilate. Focus on the now. Relax. Make your mind like water.

"Are you well?"

He looked down at the ferret and nodded. The creature nodded back and began to climb up to his shoulder. It wasn't half as heavy as he expected it to be.

"You are not well, even though you feel well at the moment. Your curse plagues you."

"Of course it plagues me." He sneered at the stone creature. "I thought you were supposed to be insightful."

"It is what binds that man to yourself." The ferret said bluntly. "If you were without the curse, then you would have to suffer alone." It paused thoughtfully. "But if you did not have the curse, you would not need the room. How curious."

"It all comes back to this curse." He spat, moving to stand. He was careful to avoid the blanket and pillow because he wasn't too sure if he could trip over it and still keep his balance.

"Your friend has been watching the mirror." The ferret said, pointing over at Potter. "Would you like to continue your healing as well?"

"No." He gave the mirrors a mistrustful glare. "I want to talk to Potter. How did he get here? I thought you said the room was private and solitary."

"It is." The ferret agreed, sounding a bit like Loony Lovegood. "It does not exclude souls mated or souls bound."

Draco stop dead in his tracks.

"You mean he's in here because he's either my soul mate or he's soul bound to me?" He demanded. The ferret shrugged.

"The curse could have mutated the bond that was originally between you. It does not change the fact that you are now bound to him. He is your other half."

"No." He denied panicking. "My father would never bind Harry Potter of all people to me! He hates Potter-" He stopped. Yes, his father despised Potter, for reasons not wholly confined to Potter killing the Dark Lord or tricking him into freeing a house elf. But...He trailed a finger over the scars on the side of his face. His father wasn't as fond of him anymore either...If the Savior turned out to be homophobic, as most raised in a muggle-dominated society were, Draco would have suffered at his hands. The Savior's love and forgiveness didn't extend to former enemies. He was hedging that Potter was only so kind and generous because Draco no longer had any power against him and he pitied the boy kicked out of his family and social life.

"Do you still wish to talk to your companion?" The ferret asked.

"Does he know? That we're bound?"

"Yes."

"I can...talk to him..."

He approached Potter, glancing nervously at the stone lion at his feet. It tilted its head to the side, licking its jowls and yawning. He glanced up at the mirror, seeing a woman with the emerald green eyes Potter had obviously inherited, a man with Potter's wild hair, and a cleaner version of that convict who escaped from Azkaban. They were clustered around a tiny little baby...

"Potter, is that you?" He asked, coming up beside Potter. He saw him jump out of the corner of his eye but fixated on the adults playing with animated toys and baby Potter.

"Yeah." He turned at Potter's thick voice, alarmed. Potter had tear tracks down his face, but his eyes had that same happy glow he could remember seeing in a mirror after holidays. He bit his lip and turned away, sinking onto the bench beside Potter.

"Have you been watching your memories long?"

"Just after you fell asleep. The lion suggested I remembered things I had forgotten." He patted the stone creature's head and Draco's eyes widened in alarm as it purred.

"So you're watching your memories from your childhood? When your parents were..."

"Yeah." Potter smiled and turned to look at the mirror. "I had no idea they were so..."

"Yeah." Draco coughed a bit, feeling uncertain that he should be watching these memories too.

"Stay." He looked over at Potter and nodded a bit. He relaxed, unsure how to approach Potter with his questions and not wanting to ruin this time. He treasured his memories with his parents and they were still alive. He couldn't keep the grudging smile off of his face as he watched the ex-convict argue with Potter's dad over a stuffed snidget toy.

-X-

"I solemnly swear that I'm up to no good." Hermione whispered. She didn't approve of getting to class late, especially Snape's Potions class, but she needed that damn map. They were in the back of the library for study period now.

"I can't believe how much work he assigned!" Ron complained, looking over the assignment he'd written down. She grimaced. Snape obviously wasn't very happy that Draco was still in the Hospital Wing, and she wasn't sure if he knew that Draco was missing but she definitely didn't want to be the one to tell him. He wasn't particularly impressed that Harry wasn't there either, and she knew for a fact that even if he wasn't missing, he wouldn't have excused it.

"I know Ron, but there's nothing we can do about it now." She muttered, trying to find Harry's name anywhere on the map. "I can't find them on any of the lower floors..."

"The Map only shows places the Marauders knew about. If they're stuck somewhere like the Chamber, we won't be able to find them."

"They could be in Hogsmede for all we know!"

"No. Pomfrey said that they were definitely in the castle."

"But you are right. They might be in a part of the castle that the Marauders didn't know."

"So, what are we going to do?"

She shook her head and tapped the map.

"I don't know Ron."

"He'll be fine. He always is."

"I know. It doesn't make me any less worried."

"Yeah. The Professors know, and he's probably with Mal-Draco." He forced out grudgingly. "We'll have to sit this one out."

-X-

"The second exchange will begin as the sun sets. There isn't much time, Lucius. Scrimgeour has Aurors watching all my movements. He's suspicious!"

"I know, Narcissa, I know. There is not much left to us. Scieran was very careful when explaining. We must hope that Severus uses the memories properly. We need his attention drawn to another direction."

"He is growing impatient. The lineage tree is showing the wavering between Draco and his family. As soon as the heritage magic passes even more firmly into Draco's hands, it will not waver long. He will expose us long before the magic is complete. I will not see my child hung to satisfy his greed."

"Then I suggest you provide him with a more interesting quarry." Lucius said coldly. Narcissa may have been his wife, lover and confidant, but she was more than his equal. A beatific and dangerous smile curved her lips.

"I believe I will." She snapped her fingers and ordered the house elf to fetch her cloak and her traveling kit.

"Where are you going?" He asked sharply.

"To a hunt, my husband. I will return before the sun sets, be assured." She bent down to kiss his cheek, red-stained lips not leaving the faintest trail as she pulled away. The house elf handed her her cloak and she draped it around her shoulders, the dark cloth hiding her ice blue robes. The house elf also presented her a small kit that she tucked away into the folds of the black cloth.

"Be well, my wife." He replied, taking her hand and kissing the Malfoy crest on her ring.

"Be well, my husband." He scowled at her cruel sense of humor.

-X-

"Missing?" Snape said softly, rolling the memories he procured from Draco in his fingers. "He has been missing nearly twelve hours and I was not informed until now?"

"We know where they are-"

"They? Who else is missing?" Snape interrupted sharply.

"Mr. Potter." Dumbledore admitted reluctantly.

Snape remained silent.

"They are safe. They are in the room of the Mirrors." Snape snorted, glaring at the Headmaster.

"Safe? In that room? Hah. How are they together in that place? It is impossible."

"Not, apparently. I believe that it has to do with the curse. It has bound their magic together in some way." Dumbledore had steadily increasing confidence in his voice. "We must review Draco's memories to be certain of his curse. The symptoms are all correct and consistent, but there are some things that make no sense."

"Very well. I wish you luck in discovering the inconsistency." Snape said with a dark smile.

"Severus. You must promise to leave this in my hands. I will find a way to set them free."

"Of course, Headmaster. You know well the faith I have in your abilities."

Dumbledore gave him warm smile and Snape left his office.

He didn't know if he should watch Lucius and Narcissa's memories or research some way to get inside the Mirror Room. He glanced at the division in the path, to head to the dungeons or to trust the Headmaster to rescue Draco.

-X-

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Harry asked, standing over Draco's shoulder. The blond gave him a hesitant nod but refused to look at the Mirror. "You don't have to watch."

"Yes I do." Draco answered sharply. "They are my memories. It's my head. I refuse to be afraid of myself."

"But-"

"Shut up, Potter."

Harry sighed and stood behind the bench Draco was sitting at. The ferret instructed both of them on how to use the mirror and it had been really vague. The Mirror chose what was important. All Draco had to do was let it feed on his blood and magic like Harry had done to watch his past. Draco didn't hesitate as he cut his hand on the frame but his face twitched as the blood and magic were drawn out. Harry watched creatures and flowers and fire spill around the outside of the mirror before it settled on the image of a field of narcissus and a leopard prowling.

The mirror rippled, becoming clear instead of billowing smoke. It brightened until it was a light grey and then memories began to pour out.

"Draco. Draco. Draco." Voices whispered as the glass rippled. He recognized a few. Lucius. Snape. Zabini. Crabbe. Goyle. Parkinson. Narcissa. The mirror focused on her voice a lot. Gradually images began to fill the space between the waves of the mirror's surface. Lucius handing over the reins to a winged horse. Narcissa placing flowers in a vase on a fireplace. A painting instructing him on how to skin something. Snape asking for ingredients. Parkinson catching his arm and smiling, looking more beautiful than he'd seen her. Crabbe and Goyle teaching him some card game. Zabini leering at him suggestively, gesturing with his fingers.

The memories flowed faster, blurring together. Abruptly, it stilled, and the ripples faded into the edges of the glass. Lucius was standing across from Draco, eyes cold. Harry couldn't bear to listen, but he did for Draco's sake. Someone needed to know what happened. Harry couldn't believe that any father could be as cold as Lucius. He tried to picture James saying the same things to him, but failed. He wasn't sure if it was just because he didn't know his father as well as Lucius, but he couldn't picture James ever disowning him in the worst way imaginable just because of his sexual orientation. It seemed so petty, considering all the other things Draco had done.

"Draco?" He laid a hand on his shoulder, gripping it just hard enough to let him know that he had support.

"I thought I said shut up, Potter." Draco shrugged the hand off and turned only part of the way to glare at him. Harry frowned but nodded and crossed his arms, looming over his shoulder.

"Hey!" He turned sharply, seeing one of the statues wave him over. "Come here!"

"We will keep him company." The lion suddenly spoke up. The ferret nodded and climbed into Draco's lap. "Go talk to her."

"I'm going to talk to a statue." Harry mumbled to himself. He stared at Draco, the ferret under his fingers and the lion pressed to his legs. "Right."

"Well, introduce yourself." The statue insisted as soon as he stood in front of her. "Don't just stand there. It's impolite."

"Sorry." He said hurriedly. "I'm Harry Potter." He was so used to people recognizing him, it never occurred to him to introduce himself anymore.

"I'm Atlanta, huntress of Artemis and swiftest runner in the land." She boasted, pausing expectantly for him to recognize her.

"I, uh, don't know who that is." He admitted, eyes averted. She sighed.

"I'm beginning to wonder what they consider important information in this time. Never mind. Let's simply say that I know what it is like to have a Slytherin lover."

"What?" He sputtered out. "He's not my...lover." He said the word with distaste.

"Really?" She looked him over and turn turned to stare at Draco's back. She made a thoughtful noise that he'd heard Hermione make a few times. "No. I can see that now. Not quite lovers. Not yet."

"Yet?" He said stunned and irritated. "There isn't going to be an ever!"

"You believe such?" She shook her head. Her lips curved into a knowing smile. "It's like looking back in time."

"What are you talking about?" He demanded.

"You, young man, are just like I was." She said firmly. "I am a huntress of Artemis. I am a Lioness. Gryffindor." She said pointing at herself. "You are just the way I was. Brave, full of confidence and swagger-"

"I don't swagger!"

"And hot-tempered."

"I'm not!"

She smirked at him.

"I'm really not." He said, much calmer. "You're just- Just accusing me of things that are really-"

"Unbelievable? Unappealing? Unpleasant?" She asked innocently. "Isn't that a shame, considering how much he trusts you."

"What?" She gestured for him to turn and he did. Lucius was still in the mirror, spitting hateful and hurtful things. "I'm nothing like him!"

"Yet you find merely the idea of being his lover heinous? I don't know you and as you're in the room with him, a room that cannot accessed by two people, mind you, it seemed a fairly plausible suggestion." She titled her head at him and shook her hand dismissively by her side. "A person with respect and empathy would have denied it with tranquility and outlined what a good friend they are but that they are simply a guardian and friend to the boy, bound in service. You, however, act as if you have something to hide."

"I don't have anything to hide. And you surprised me! I can't act calmly if you surprise me."

"You're calm enough now. Why couldn't he be your lover? You act as if he is the earth everything orbits around."

"He's a boy. He can't be my lover."

"And?"

"What and? That's all there needs to be."

"You truly are a poor friend." He glared at her.

"You truly are rude and bossy."

"If you haven't noticed, you are soul bound to the boy, so the possibility of a romantic relationship is very high. You will think only of his needs soon, his wants, his fears, his comforts, his protection. You will covet everything about him."

"No." He said, waveringly. "I'm won't."

"The curse on him binds you two. It will be inevitable. Your magic will bend your will and you won't even be aware of it."

"No!" He shouted, magic still even in his fury. He looked at his hand in disbelief.

"Your magic is already beginning to comply. It won't react explosively without acting in his defense. He's tamed it just by existing."

Harry sank to the ground before her. It was like...the Imperius Curse.

"I'm not going to just be a puppet. I won't be."

"Of course not. You'll be his guardian, not his slave. You will simply put his concerns before yours. Think of it as...being betrothed. You would put your expected's needs before yours, wouldn't you? You're Gryffindor. You would have made that choice regardless."

"It's still mind-control. It's even worse if it bends my will without me being aware of it. It's taking away the choice. It doesn't matter that I would have made the same choice." He said bitterly. "I can't tell if I'm worried about him because I truly like him, or if I'm worried because of the Curse making me."

"It's a bit of both. If you can deny him so vehemently, don't you think you're under your own control?"

"Well, yes." He said, blinking. That hadn't occurred to him. "But-"

"No more. I am bored with this subject. You are exasperating."

Harry scowled at her.

"I was speaking of Slytherin lovers before we were sidetracked."

He grimaced and turned to ignore her.

"I wouldn't if I were you." She said casually. "I'm not saying that you need to take him as your lover, but what if you fall for a girl who is a Slytherin? Or if you wanted to comfort him about what makes him special?"

"Whatever." He groaned.

"I only married my husband because he outwitted me in a contest. He beat me in a race by laying out three golden apples to distract me. He knew I was unbeatable in my speed, so he thought as a Slytherin and outsmarted me. I fell in love with that man."

"He tricked you and you fell in love with him?" He asked in a tone that questioned her intelligence.

"He outsmarted me. I wasn't tricked. There were no rules against it. I fell in love with him because he tried the hardest out of all my suitors to win me. I thought I had set an impossible task. He won because he would not let anything stand between us. I am forever honored that someone fought so hard to gain my attention."

"What happened after?" He asked genuinely curious.

"We had a family. I cared for my family to my best ability until my husband and myself were turned into lions by Zeus."

"What?" He asked aghast.

"My husband had a Gryffindor's recklessness. We were lovemaking in one of Zeus' many temples. He grew displeased and outraged and turned us into lions. It was believed then that lions could only mate with leopards. Zeus kicked up quite the fuss when we continued despite his interruption. I learned later that Aphrodite struck us with a spell of overwhelming desire. She thought it was quite the riot." She smiled at him. "I can understand Slytherins somewhat now. They never see their worth for themselves. They always see their worth in the eyes of others. If you will not be his lover, then worship him as a friend."

"Worship?"

"Honor and respect him. Do not point out his flaws to be cruel. Point them out to better them. Be his friend if you wish to see his confidence in himself rise. The only way to better him faster would be to worship him as a lover." She laughed when he both blushed and growled at her. "Be calm, little lion, I am only jesting."

"It's not very funny."

"As you say." She shrugged. "If you wish to verify my words, go and gaze into that mirror." She pointed at the pond. "That is the Mirror of Truth. All magic mirrors are sanctified with water from the Mirror of Truth so that they may only reflect the truth. You can see if a bond exists between you and the Slytherin if you would look into the mirror."

Harry looked at the pond, willow branches brushed the surface temptingly.

"It shows the truth? If I asked it a question, would it show the answer or would it just show me as I am truthfully?" Atlanta blinked at him thoughtfully. She brought up a stone hand and tapped it against her chin.

"Well. All the past visitors have simply looked into the mirror. I can only recall one person ever asking it a question."

"And? What happened? Who was it?" Harry asked eagerly.

"The person who asked was Salazar Slytherin. He asked the Mirror if he should remain at Hogwarts. The Mirror did something. I think it...spoke to him...I can't recall." She began to press her fingers against her temples. "The Mirror...it...it took..." She gasped, reaching forward and grabbing his shirt. Harry leaned back as far as he could. "The Mirror demanded an exchange. It took his sanity. Don't question the Mirror, Harry. Don't ask it a single question."

Atlanta let him go and he looked in disbelief at the seemingly innocent pond. That pond was the reason Slytherin went crazy? He felt even less inclined to go and look at the water now. He might accidentally say something and get his mind stolen too. He shivered.

"I don't think I want to take that risk." He said, feeling like he was disappointing someone.

"That's all right, Harry. Some risks are not worth any prize in the entire world."

Harry thought about learning about the bond between himself and Draco. Looking at the magic that affected Draco. Finding out what exactly was the reason Draco's magic had risen up and attacked him, trapping Draco within. He wavered. It was tempting. He had done riskier things. Killing Voldemort, for example, had been the most dangerous experience in his life. It had nearly cost his life. Was it worth it to find out the truth? Atlanta had thought so and then blithely changed her mind. He looked over at Draco, seeing the image of Lucius still in the Mirror. Why was he tormenting himself like that? He looked over at the pond. Maybe...Maybe he could chance it...It would help Draco after all...

-X-

"My first kiss was with a boy you know." Draco whispered to the ferret as his father's voice thundered at himself in the mirror. "I'm sure my father already knew about it after it happened. It was on my thirteenth birthday. He was some...lackey's child, but he was cute. I'm doomed to fall for the cute and stupid ones. It's all because of Blaise's big, blabbering mouth that this happened."

"Do you really believe that?" The ferret asked back. Draco stayed silent. Lucius screamed at him, voice chilly and eyes very cold.

"No. He would have discovered my preferences eventually. I didn't think he cared much though. I was the perfect heir in all other ways. There are ways to procreate between wizards. I thought that as long as I presented him a worthy heir, he would not mind that my partner was male."

"Perhaps he did not truly think about it. He accepted it in theory, maybe." The lion replied.

"Father only acts if he has facts and support. That's why he never tried to resurrect the Dark Lord when he was still fever-caught. There wasn't any support to his existence and Father moved on. He paid for that mistake." Draco grimaced. "He had fact from Lady Zabini that Blaise and I were involved. I just thought..."

"He does love you." The ferret said with certainty. "It is in all his actions."

"Poor way of showing it." The lion remarked.

"A poor acting job." The ferret clarified.

"He doesn't look like he's acting." Draco said quietly, watching as the curse began to spill from his lips. It burned in his memory. The exact intonation, emphasis and wand movements imprinted into his mind.

"That would be the point." The ferret said with exasperation.

"How are my memories going to help me?" Draco said, changing the subject.

"The Mirrors decide what helps you." The ferret answered. "There must be something in your memories that you must remember."

"What I need is a book about the Icarus Curse. There must be something in one of them. I bet there's even one in the Malfoy Manor. Father probably read about the Curse from one of the Dark Arts books in the Library. If I can read what it said, I can use it to figure out how to get out of it. I'm not going to believe that this stupid thing is unbreakable. It can't be."

Both of the stone creatures were silent, obviously contemplating what to say to that. Draco sighed and looked around the room. He saw Potter on his knees in front of the pool under the willow. He raised his brow at the other boy's odd behavior. If Potter wanted to watch his reflection, he wasn't about to interrupt. He definitely didn't need Potter sticking his nose into all of his problems. It was bad enough that he was so deeply involved anyway.

He could still remember Potter's arms embracing him and attempting to soothe him. This Curse tied them together somehow. He wouldn't go around flinging himself into every Gryffindor's arms otherwise. This was stupid and he hated it. Stupid Potter holding him and telling him everything would be okay. What did he know about it? He stared hard at Potter and bit his lip. He wanted out of this curse somehow and if it got him away from Potter, no matter how nice it felt to be able to trust the arms around him would actually protect him, it would be all the better.

"You could use the Mirror to Travel. It will open a small portal and it will allow one person to pass through. It's a very limited window, however. If you aren't back before it closes, you'll be trapped there. You can't bring anyone back through and if you want to bring something back, you have to exchange it with something of equal size and weight."

He looked at the ferret and nodded.

"That's what I'll do then. I'll just transfigure something into a book, carry it through and bring the other book back."

"Very well. If that is what you chose to do, then we will instruct you on how to operate the Mirror of Rednaw."

"Thank you." Draco got up and went to where he left the pillow and blanket. Potter wouldn't miss either of these. Now, he had to control his wayward magic into transforming one of these things into a book.


	12. Chapter 12

EDIT: 26 March 2012

Summary: The Icarus Syndrome Curse, used to punish heirs by binding them to their worst enemy, is often fatal to both the heir and his enemy. Draco's life changes when he's bound under this Curse to Harry Potter. AU from end of Fifth Year. HPDM suggested.

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Warnings: Auror Varian is an OC. The mysterious painting woman has been named! The introduction of the Golden Apples! The wyvern piece is inspired by the myth of the Golden Fleece!

Thank you, dear readers, for the hits, reviews, alerts and favorites. An author loves to know their work is appreciated. I am impressed so far by the amount of attention this has garnered so far. Please keep it up. Seriously, keep it! I love to read reviews!

-X-

Severus poured the memories he'd gathered from Lucius into the Pensieve. Hopefully, he would find the truth of Lucius' actions. He bowed his head into the memory, wishing he were certain that he had made the correct choice.

_"Lord Malfoy, a moment of your time please."_

_Lucius turned to face the Auror and raised his eyebrow._

_"Yes, Auror? I had believed that no further testimony was required from myself or my family."_

_"None is, sir. The Minister has requested that you are to visit his office."_

_"An owl summons would not have sufficed?"_

_"No. You are required to be there. Now."_

_"Very well." Lucius scowled and snapped his fingers. "Filpy, tell Mistress Malfoy that I have been summoned to the Minister's Office. Ask her to commence with dinner if I am still absent."_

_"Of course, Master." The elf disappeared with a whip-like crack and Lucius drew his wand to Apparate._

_"No, sir. I have been ordered to take you directly to his office. Your wand, please?"_

_"Of course, Auror." Lucius said through a cold stare. He handed it over and took the Auror's offered arm. _Severus watched Lucius lightly sneer before they vanished. He knew that the Patriarch hated Side-Along Apparation._ The pair of them reappeared in front of the Minister's door and the Auror knocked. He opened the door and Lucius went inside, eyes narrowing on Scrimgeour and sitting delicately in the single chair before the desk._

_The Auror left the office and the door shut, leaving only Lucius and Scrimgeour in the room._

_"I have answered your summons, Minister. May I ask why I have been summoned if not concerning further testimonial?" _Severus smiled at Lucius' ploy. He loved to state the obvious and have his opponent believe they had the upper-hand.

_"I have stumbled upon some very interesting paperwork recently and wished to bring it to your attention." Scrimgeour said, drawing out some yellowed documents and sliding them across the desk. _Lucius kept a bored look on his face as he read them and Severus moved forward to read them over his shoulder._ Marriage contracts. Very old contracts between a Scrimgeour bride and a Malfoy lord._

_"I see. Perhaps, Minister, you were unaware, but this marriage is in fact documented on the Malfoy Lineage Tree."_

_"As it is documented in mine. What I would like for you to notice, Lord Malfoy," Scrimgeour said the title with faint humor and superiority. "Would be the fact that, on the marriage contract, Brutus Malfoy is listed under taking his wife's name after being exiled from the Malfoys. I have pondered this oddity and have conducted research of my own. Is it or is it not Malfoy tradition to exile heirs in name alone, but not in magic, so the family heritage magic and monies cannot be lost to those outside the blood?"_

Both Lucius and Severus looked up sharply. Severus sneered at the lion-haired wizard behind the desk. The Malfoys wouldn't have been that stupid...

_"Yes, it is tradition. Brutus Malfoy, however, was truly exiled from the family. He was cut out of the tree as soon as he married the Scrimgeour bride. I, too, have done research."_

_"Not as efficiently as I have." Scrimgeour said with a smile that was only ugly on his face. "The Malfoys would have been wise to exile an heir from the magic when they created and deemed another heir. This oversight has allowed my family the honor of being named a Malfoy heir."_

_Lucius stiffened and then his lips twitched into a sneer._ Severus narrowed his eyes on the Minister, and the man only continued to smile like a beast.

_"I do not believe that. It would be inconsequential regardless. Draco has been named heir on his birth sixteen years ago. It will be his seventeenth birthday soon and he will come into the position of formal heir. The title will pass to him upon my death or if I step aside. Your family," Lucius spat, "cannot claim any portion of the Malfoy heritage."_

_"Not if your heir is incapable of taking the title."_ Scrimgeour said with a quiet tone that only served to remind Severus of a hunting cat making a kill strike.

_"You would threaten my heir?"_

The pieces were suddenly starting to fall into place. This entire thing was...Scrimgeour's fault. Severus saw red and it was only the fact that he was inside a memory that kept him from killing the Minister.

_"I am saying that if you do not want your heir to rot in Azkaban for the crimes he has committed being both a Death Eater and a user of illegal and Dark magic then you will exile him from the Malfoy Heritage magic and you will name me as your heir, discretely of course."_

_Lucius snarled._

_"My son was acquitted of any crime in the War through testimony from Harry Potter and Albus Dumbledore. There is documented evidence of my son under Vertiserum that states he was a Death Eater under duress and he has never taken the Mark. What proof have you that supports your claim?"_

_"I have Vertiserum supported testimonies from your son's victims that he preform the Critacius Curse willingly and illegally. I have memories gathered from many other verified sources that shows your son as a loyal supporter and agitator. The testimonies from Potter and Dumbledore can easily be undermined by this evidence. I do not need to publicly announce your son's retrial and certain parties need not be notified."_

Severus couldn't believe it. This man was threatening Draco. He had threatened Draco. And there wasn't anything he could do about it. He could try to take these memories forward to the Ministry, but the result, while exposing Scrimgeour, it would also bring up the case against Draco again. The Malfoys were still hated by many because they were excused so easily when Lucius and Draco had done so many people wrong. It hadn't mattered that they repented through house arrest and other constraints.

_Lucius bared his teeth, eyes promising death._

_"Well, Lucius? Will you...submit?"_

Severus turned to the man in disbelief. He was so certain that Lucius would do nothing as long as Draco's neck was beneath the Ministry's blade that he taunted the man. Lucius' growl had all the makings of a Horntail's trumpet.

_"I wish to have three days to decide."_

_"Granted. You will find that my choice is the only one keeping your son from Azkaban."_

_"I wish to retire home."_

_"Of course, Lord Malfoy. Auror Varian, please return Lord Malfoy his wand and escort him to the nearest apparition point."_

Severus watched as the memory faded and then he found himself standing in Malfoy Library with Lucius and Narcissa.

_"There is a book passed from Malfoy Heir to Malfoy Heir. I am certain my father mentioned something about a curse to prevent the hereditary magic from leaving the family."_

_"We do not have enough time to be raiding bookshelves, Lucius!"_

_"Narcissa!" Lucius snarled, eyes flashing. "My son and my heir is facing death, my family is facing disgrace, and all we have is being threatened from us. I am not hunting for a first year Potions book! I am trying to find the book that will save Draco from the Ministry's guillotine."_

_Narcissa had paled and backed away, but she nodded when he finished and began to pull through the books on the shelves. She pulled down a thick tome, and a slim, leather-bound journal fell to the ground._

_"Scieran? It was Scieran Malfoy, wasn't it Lucius?"_

_"Yes, Narcissa. Have you discovered something?"_

_"A journal. Perhaps it is recorded inside?"_

_"We will find out. It must be soon. Read it Narcissa, I will keep hunting. We cannot afford to waste any time if that is not the correct book."_

_"Of course, Lucius."_

The scene faded again and he was in Lucius' study. Lucius had the same journal Narcissa had found in his hands and was staring at the far wall.

_"Deadulus' Sacrifice." Lucius whispered. "Where the father trades his life for his son."_

Severus moved closer. Lucius had the book open in his hands and he leaned over the man's shoulder to read it.

_June 14, 1519_

_Bronson's Curse has become more rampant. It is destroying family lines as easily as the plague. So many sons and fathers are cursed to die. I will not allow this to happen to my family. Already, my father is looking into my past misconducts and my son's. He is trying to pressure me into disowning my heir with Bronson's Curse. He is blind and stupid, ignorant of what that curse does. It will destroy the Malfoy name, not keep it clean and pure. I have been frantically trying to find some other way. I believe that I may have finally found it. Bronson calls his Curse the Curse of Icarus. I will call mine the Sacrifice of Daedulus. I have reworded Bronson's Spell. It will not be noticed. _

_I have been cautious. Only here will I record what I have done, locked under my blood and my magic. My father will never see this. This curse will have all the same symptom's of Bronson's Curse, except that it will also cut the marks into my back. Ezio will never know of this. He cannot. If he were to learn, if he discovers the truth, my sacrifice will be for nothing. My son will suffer under this curse, and he will want as every wronged-son will want. He will despise me and hate me. He will strive to reclaim what he has lost. He will be reborn under this Curse and he will flourish, as a forest touch by fire will grow plentiful and strong. I will trade my life for his, as my father has promised worse if I do not comply and cast him out._

_It will serve that old fool well when my son reclaims his rightful title. No scheme of my father's will touch him. He will have the entirety of the Malfoy hereditary magic at his disposal. He is resourceful, clever and strong. He will not fall to the old man. It is a simple thing to exchange my life for his. Anything, for the family. My life for Ezio's. It is a simple choice. _

_The Sacrifice of Deadulus can be preformed as such..._

Severus didn't quite know what to do now. Narcissa's actions were no longer a surprise. Lucius had sacrificed himself for Draco. The Minister would be hard pressed to discredit Draco after he gained the entirety of the Malfoy magic. Scrimgoeur would find it difficult to usurp the Malfoy Patriarch. It was part of the reason Lucius had gone free, even though he had committed many horrible acts and the testimonies of both Dumbledore and Potter were not as strong for him as they were for his son. The Malfoys may not be as strong in the public, but they absolutely towered over everyone in the privacy outside publicity.

Draco would have no trouble taking care of Scrimgeour. If the Minister pressed for trial, the magic and prestige that paired the Malfoy name would ensure he was held at trial fairly as was his right as Patriarch. Whatever delusions Scrimgeour held about being next in line after Draco could be easily turned aside. His manipulations exposed to the Wizarding World would at least provide for that. There were still enough pure families who lived in constant paranoia that an unworthy heir would attack their family. Scrimgeour was the embodiment of all those fears. Even those who were pushing for an equal Wizarding World would throw their support in for a fair trial, and with Potter's fate tied to Draco's, there would be even more pressure to be just and fair.

Lucius was wise in entrusting Draco's life with Potter, no matter how much they personally despised the boy. Potter would not let anyone bully him and he didn't understand politics. Draco would only prevail under Potter's protection. Lucius should have found another way, some way that didn't involve this ridiculous curse, but he hadn't. Not that Severus himself could see many avenues. In this new political world, accusations from the wrong quarters would unbalance their tenuous peace, and war would begin again. Now, Draco would have to suffer under it, but Lucius' main aim would now be fulfilled. The magic wouldn't leave Draco, not even if it was drained out of him.

-X-

Harry leaned over the pool, watching himself in the water. For all that it claimed to be the Mirror of Truth, he wasn't seeing any differences yet. There were probably activation words. He frowned and looked back. Draco was holding the pillow in his hands as the ferret sat on his shoulder. Harry raised a brow and shook his head. The lion met his gaze and began to move toward him.

"You need to know how to operate the mirror." It said as soon as it approached him.

"Yes, are there activation words?" He asked, not even surprised the lion knew what he needed.

"Ask the mirror to show you the truth of yourself. Do not ask it questions. Some questions are worth the cost of your life. It will not hesitate to rip it away in exchange. Be cautious. Be clever."

"Right." He frowned, and leaned forward. "Mirror, show me the truth of myself."

The mirror rippled, and then suddenly he was looking at himself as he truly was. His hair was darker and swept around like a lion's mane. The glasses were gone and the eyes were brighter green than usual. The scar on his forehead was more pronounced, a warm red color that pulsated with purple magic. His body was framed in a rich green light, dancing merrily around himself. It swept back like wings and the tips extended far beyond his sight and turned crimson red. He stood up and moved around the pool, until he could see Draco in the farthest corner of the mirror. Draco's magic, the brilliant red he was so familiar with, was knotted around his own green, tying them together.

"Mirror, show me the truth about my bond with Draco." He said, watching as the water rippled again. Suddenly the magics around them were silver and gold and instead of being twined around one another, the magic was connected straight inside both of them. "Show me how I am tied to him, show me what the bond considers my position."

The water rippled yet again and the scene changed. Draco stood tall, red magic swept back like wings, yet far more solid than light. He couldn't tell what it was exactly. Lucius stood behind him, holding a bright sword of light. Draco stepped aside and Harry saw himself appear before Lucius. He knelt and Lucius touched the sword to his shoulder. The light spilled around him, framing him. Lucius gestured Draco toward him and pulled the sword from Harry's shoulder. He handed it to Draco and Harry watched as the light swelled inside him. Lucius placed his hands on Draco's shoulders and slowly he vanished too. Harry stood and took his place at Draco's right shoulder, a half-pace behind Draco. The light only glowed brighter when he approached Draco and fell to a dim if he moved way.

The water rippled the image away and Harry was staring at himself again, eyes shielded by glasses. Harry found it hard to breathe. What had that meant? It was tempting to ask, but as he turned his eyes back to the pool of water, he felt a chill begin at his scar and rush quickly down through him. The placid surface seemed especially foreboding, like a nightmare was lurking under the glossy surface.

-X-

Draco closed his eyes and envisioned his magic like the ferret had instructed. Carefully, he pushed just enough magic into his intent. The pillow shook alarmingly in his hands, but a few seconds later it changed into a simple book. He opened his eyes and studied the book in his hands. It was exactly as he had wanted it. He flipped through a few pages, all conspicuously blank. It wouldn't matter but he hoped it wouldn't make his father paranoid that someone had raided the library.

"Alright. I've got the book. Tell me how to use the Traveling Mirror."

"That it is the farthest mirror." The ferret pointed, indicating the tall mirror on the far side of the circle. Draco nodded and approached the mirror. It was a very simple frame, Celtic knots engraved in the circles on the four corners of the frame and two more on both edges half-way down.

"How do I use it?"

"The circle on the right. It's the trigger. Think of where you wish to go, and grasp the edge of the circle. It will slide aside and the mirror will show your desired location."

Draco thought about the Manor's library, focusing on the rug, the chairs, the desks, the lamps, everything. He fingered the edge of the circle and slid it aside. The mirror instantly bubbled, like the water base in a cauldron. He could see it gradually re-focus on Malfoy Manor, flashing through room after room until he was looking at the Library. Draco stared at the familiar room, barely noticing the ferret leap from his shoulder. He grabbed the book and held it to his chest. He spared a single glance at Potter, eyes widening as he saw Potter scramble up and jogging over. He stepped through the Mirror just as Potter was about to grab his arm.

-X-

Severus strode quickly up the stairs and down the hallway. He couldn't wait any longer for the Headmaster to find a way inside. If what he had read was correct, the second exchange between Lucius and Draco would happen at sundown. There were three exchanges, one at dawn, one at sunset and one at the exact moment between night and midnight, in that brief moment when there wasn't a day at all. The first exchange would have to be when the "Curse" activated, and now, a full day since the magic was exchanged and with time allowed for it to settle, the second exchange would begin. Suffice it to say that this one would be painful. Blood would be shed.

The Headmaster had placed a barrier over the corridor he needed, discouraging students from stumbling upon Draco and Potter if he managed to get them out of the room. He stopped in front of the portrait of Alcyone, waiting for her lover to return from the sea.

"Have the boys exited the room yet? Has the Headmaster made any progress?"

"No, they are both still inside."

"Very well."

He pulled out his wand and summoned his Patronus. He gave it the message to relay and could only hope that Draco would listen to him.

-X-

Narcissa smiled as she apparated into Diagon Alley. The afternoon traffic was much lighter than the days before the War and Voldemort's first fall seventeen years ago. Then, it was hard to find any open space in the Alley walkway. Now, it was far too common to be scarce and bordering on empty. Today, though, there was enough traffic to keep this little hunt interesting. She fingered her little kit and slipped it out of the folds of her cloak.

She carefully planted one of the little gold apples beside the grungy walls of the Apothecary. She pulled out a small vial and carefully tipped it over until a single drop of potion splashed onto the apple. She tucked the kit away and apparated to the next site.

St. Mungo's was as busy and clean as usual. She smiled at the woman behind the desk and began to carefully chat her up as she dropped another golden apple and covered it in two drops of potion. She hidden it inside the nearest ficus pot and smiled kindly as she ended their discussion. She exited the building and apparated to her next spot.

Her contact in the Ministry met her with a genial smile and led her down to the deepest level in the Ministry that wasn't completely off access to the inquiring public. Her contact stepped away and kept watch at the door as she placed an apple down carefully and spilled three drops of potion over the apple. She nodded and let her contact escort her back upstairs.

She apparated to the Blacks' seaside cottage and immediately moved to her circle. The runes etched around the edge glowed softly as she stepped inside. She carefully pulled out the potion she had used earlier and tipped it out into the glass bowl. She smiled down at the sea green potion and picked up the stirring rod. She swished the liquid around clockwise three times and then a quarter-turn counter-clockwise. It hissed at her and began to spit green sparks. She picked out the last ingredients from her kit and set them in star-points around the bowl.

She picked up the crushed wyvern teeth, sprinkled them in and reached for the Opaleye's scale. Nindu whiskers turned the potion black. She grabbed the fleece next, carefully separating out nine golden hairs. The potion bubbled softly and the black liquid spat gold sparks. She grabbed the final ingredient and waited until it stopped bubbling. She drew out the vial of freely given, innocently procured unicorn tears. They glistened as she dropped them in, and the black liquid instantly turned clear. She gave it three turns clockwise and another quarter-turn counter-clockwise and it was complete.

She lifted the bowl of potion carefully and began to tip it over the small tree she had planted in the center of the circle. As the bowl emptied, the tree began to glow green. She quickly hopped out of the circle as the tree grew and expanded until it crashed through the roof to meet sunlight and the girth was constrained by her rune circle.

"Who summons me?"

She turned up to meet the hissing voice and met its eyes bravely. The mother wyvern emerged from the branches of the tree and its green-gold head leveled with hers. It's eyes were amazingly clear blue and held her gaze.

"My son is being threatened. I will not allow him to come to any harm. I have planted the golden apples, given to Hippomenes by Aphrodite. Given to my family's ancestors and passed through blood. I have spilled the activation potion on the apples and I have completed the ritual required to summon you, great keeper. I wish in turn that you cause the apples to sprout and grow, bringing the spawn of the golden trees to my enemies."

The great beast hissed out a breath, teeth flashing in the sunlight. Narcissa kept silent, her breath catching as the beast drew close and lashed a tongue against her skin. She clenched her hands into fists and suppressed her shiver of fear as best she was able. It pulled back and arched its neck above her head.

"It will be as you say. The apples will grow into mighty trees and my spawn will go forth into the world to cause havoc. The apples will return to their original form when the time spell has ended, my spawn will wither away and you may never summon me again." The wyvern crawled out of the tree and coiled around the trunk, gouging deep marks into the trunk. It let out a mighty cry and the wind picked up. Sunlight streamed through the hole in the ceiling.

Narcissa smiled at the destruction she had caused that the world was still innocently unaware of. This would be a glorious return for the threats the Ministry had leveled against her son. The wyverns had no venom, but they were vicious and immune to spells. They would be hard pressed to keep them at bay. One hour of trouble at the Alley, two at the hospital, and three at the Ministry. She apparated back to the Manor, intensely pleased at the mischief she had caused so far.


	13. Chapter 13

EDIT: 26 March 2012

Summary: The Icarus Syndrome Curse, used to punish heirs by binding them to their worst enemy, is often fatal to both the heir and his enemy. Draco's life changes when he's bound under this Curse to Harry Potter. AU from end of Fifth Year. HPDM suggested.

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Warnings: Violence. The second exchange. Abuse of Patronuses. Or is it Patroni?

Thank you, dear readers, for the hits, reviews, alerts and favorites. An author loves to know their work is appreciated. I am impressed so far by the amount of attention this has garnered so far. Please keep it up. Seriously, keep it! I love to read reviews!

-X-

Harry stared at the Mirror Draco had just vanished inside, preparing to follow him through when he was sent crashing to the ground, the stone lion practically sitting on top of him.

"You cannot follow! The Mirror only takes one. You would disturb the magic and both of you would be lost in the space between. No one would ever find either of you again." It snarled.

"Where did he go?" Harry demanded.

"The Malfoy library." The ferret answered. "He wanted the book his father used to curse him. He'll be back with it soon."

"Well." If Draco had the book, they could figure out what exactly could be done about the curse. He was sure Draco didn't want to be tied to him. They could figure out how to split them apart, in a way that didn't involve death hopefully.

"Draco! Potter!" Harry nearly jumped out of his skin when a doe burst into the room and started to shout in Snape's voice. "You must leave that room and report to the Hospital Wing! I know about the curse and if you are not out of the room by sundown disastrous things will happen. Please, Draco, get out of there. And Potter, get his arse out of that room if you have to do it with him kicking and screaming."

The doe began to fade away and Harry quickly cast his own Patronus, sending it out of the room and to the Professor. Draco didn't want to talk to Snape and, frankly, neither did Harry, but what he said was worrying, and he wasn't about to let anything happen to Draco, not while they were still tied together.

-X-

Severus scowled as the stag appeared in front of him, tossing its head and brandishing its rack worryingly.

"Professor, Draco does not wish to speak to you after witnessing a confrontation between yourself and his parents. In fact, he doesn't even know I'm talking to you. You say you know about the curse. Tell me what disastrous thing will happen at sundown."

Severus bared his teeth and hissed out a breath. That boy was pure arrogance. He sent the doe back.

-X-

"Potter. Where is Draco? I will only tell him what I know. And how dare you speak to me as though you are in charge of this situation."

-X-

"Excuse me, Professor, but I'm in the room and you're not. I'm the one keeping him safe and you're not. I'm the one comforting him over the fact that his godfather tried to murder his parents and you're not. I think that does put me in charge."

-X-

"I will skin you alive Potter. What do you know about my confrontation with Lucius and Narcissa?"

-X-

"I know that you just about traumatized him and that you'll be lucky if he ever even deigns to recognize your presence in a room, let along speak with you."

-X-

"I will not attempt to explain my actions to you, Potter. I will see many points off of Gryffindor for this behavior. I will speak to Draco. Now."

-X-

"Sorry, Snape. He's not going to speak to you until he returns with the book."

-X-

"Potter. I am warning you."

-X-

Harry smirked as the doe kept returning with grander threats. He had yet to reply. Draco wasn't back yet, but he was prepared to deal with Draco when he realized his godfather was threatening his accidental guardian. He sat on the stone bench before the Traveling Mirror and waited anxiously for Draco to return. Snape wouldn't tell him about sundown, and he was sure that it would not be anything good.

-X-

Draco stared around him in wonder. He hadn't been to the library since before he was disowned. There were so many books he had wanted to read, so much he wanted to learn hidden away in these shelves. He supposed that this would be the last time he ever came in this room again.

It smelled familiar. His father's brandy lingered by the desk, glasses shining. His mother's perfume clung to the dark furniture longingly. The apple wood that burned in the fireplace made the room smell sweet and it brought forward so many memories. This was a place of refuge and comfort when he was left with an empty home and stark corridors as his father went to bend knee to the Dark Lord.

He placed the book he was carrying down and spread his hands in front of him.

"Accio book on Icarus' Curse." He said, watching as a few books shivered before going stationary. He frowned. Apparently, he couldn't summon anything. He snapped his fingers.

"Master Draco!" The elf said high-pitched voice echoing in the room. He hissed for it to be quiet.

"Sorry Master Draco, but you is not allowed here! You are dismissed!"

"I still have the blood! You must still obey." He snarled. "I want the book Master Lucius used when he was in this library last. I want every book he's touched since I left stacked up here."

"Of course, Master." The elf was subdued. He had hoped the blood magic remained while he was disowned. The books began to flutter and stack themselves carefully on the table at his side. He waited and the stack only rose to be two feet high. He began to sift through them, glancing at the books on poison, potions and other darker things. It was the slim leather-bound diary that he finally recognized. Among the dark tomes of poison and intrigue, this handworn journal was cast as suspicious.

His father had spoken to him about Scieran Malfoy and how he was considered one of the greatest figures in the family. He told him many of Scieran's accomplishments and how they affected the world. He told him that he should read about him. Draco had never found the time.

He began to thumb through it, hoping that maybe Scieran had written about the curse. It had been popular and just starting to wane when he lived. He found a familiar phrasing, Icarus Syndrome, among the jumbled words.

A door slamming open startled him into the present. He couldn't stay here. If his father found out...

"You are to tell no one I was here!" He ordered as he ran back to the Mirror. He could see Potter beyond it, staring at him anxiously and gesturing frantically. His eyes widened as the mirror began to shrink and dissolve around the edges. He tossed the book through, watching as Potter caught it effortlessly and put his hand as close to the mirror as allowed.

Draco thrust a hand through, grasping Potter's hand tightly. He grabbed the frame and started to pull himself through as the mirror closed around him. Potter grabbed his other hand and pulled him hard, sending them both to the ground just as the mirror closed the gateway.

He heaved a relieved sigh and tried to get up. Potter still had his hands in a tight grip and wasn't letting go anytime soon.

"Potter! Let me go!"

"In a minute. You need to brace for it."

"What?"

"Potter! Your entrails will hang from the ceiling of my classroom and you head will be mounted like a house elf's above my door if you do not get Draco and yourself out of that room. Now!"

Draco gasped and fell back against Potter as a silvery doe crashed into the room, barking out threats in his godfather's cold voice. Potter let his hands go, but Draco just gripped his right back. The doe vanished and Draco didn't move from Potter's chest. His face was deadly pale and he was struggling to take a deep breath.

"Snape wants us out of here. He said something would happen at sundown. I don't know what will happen and he won't tell me. He will only respond to you."

"I don't want to talk to him. He tried to kill my family."

"He won't explain his actions to me." He kept his voice gentle when it became clear that speaking with Severus terrified him. Potter wasn't forcing him to do anything, but simply waited for Draco to make a choice. Draco wished he was making him decide, if only to blame someone else for the decision.

"Cast a Patronus. I will speak with him." Draco said quietly some time later. He felt Potter's hand move up to his shoulder and squeeze.

"You don't have to. You don't have to speak with him. I can for you." Potter was trying to reassure him now that it was clear Draco would speak with him.

"I won't be afraid of my mind and I won't be afraid of him. Besides, if I let you do everything for me, you'll just screw it up. Now, cast the charm. I'm not feeling too confident with my magic to do it." If he hid his fear in bravado, no one would have to know, besides Potter and himself, and Potter seemed willing to humor him.

Potter obeyed and he found himself speaking into a silvery stag. He raised a brow.

"Snape's Patronus is of my mother's spirit. He loved her once upon a time."

"How it must burn in his soul that she wound up with your father. No wonder he hates you."

Potter was surprisingly silent and Draco squirmed his way out of his hold. He sat on the stone bench, holding his breath as the doe appeared again. He had to get through this. Needed to get past this stupid fear. Potter rose and stood behind him, providing support by mere proximity. Draco hated that he needed it so badly.

-X-

"Draco, you must leave that room before sundown. There is not much time. Please, Draco. I will explain everything to you as soon as I am sure you are safe. Please return."

Harry watched as the doe bowed its head, looking plaintive. He growled slightly.

"Down boy. Cast again." Draco said in a bored tone. Harry frowned at him but did as asked.

-X-

"Severus, I have no intention of leaving until you explain to me why you assaulted my mother. My father I could have understood, but you attacked my mother and nearly killed my father. I have little trust in you and I want both my safety and Potter's guaranteed before I ever leave this room, disastrous consequences or not."

-X-

"I do not know how you know of that, but believe me when I say it was necessary. I attempted to contact your mother but discovered she was under surveillance by Aurors. I could not ask what I needed to if I did not stage a battle between myself and your parents. It was a trick to fool the Aurors though my curses were true. I would not have attacked them so blithely otherwise. I am a Slytherin, Draco. I have acquired something valuable from my mission. You must come up before sundown. I do not know what will happen precisely but I know that it will be painful. Please."

-X-

"There is an hour before sundown. I will use half of it to think. Then Potter and myself will leave. If I do not think you are telling the truth..."

-X-

"I understand, Draco."

-X-

The golden apple began to shake, an ominous cracking sound filling the small alleyway. Pedestrians began to look around fearfully. The sharp cracks once heralded Death Eaters. A tree bloomed in the alley, growing faster and faster and faster, until it was higher than all surrounding buildings which were crushed as the branches stretched outwards. Rubble and debris scattered across Diagon Alley. Screams erupted as the tree kept growing, limbs and branches smashing windows and walls. Glass and stone rained in all directions as people ran for cover or apparated away. A resident Auror began to cast fire spells at the tree but it was buffeted away. Small blobs began to sprout from the branches, rapidly growing until large dragon-like shapes fell from leafy branches.

The wyverns howled and hissed as they began to chase and attack the public. They snapped and scratched, breathing flames that were as hot as forest fires. They were the size of hunting dogs, but they spread terror as though they were the great St. George's Dragon itself.

-X-

Draco took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. He needed to get this together. Whatever happened, he needed to keep a level head.

"I never gave you those lessons on meditation."

He felt Potter's surprise and looked up to meet the other boy's eyes.

"That's alright. My magic seems to like you."

He snorted and summoned the book with a casual wave of his hand.

"Mine's still spotty. I couldn't summon things in the library."

Potter frowned and joined him on the bench.

"We'll work on it. The answer's probably in the book anyway. We'll figure this out."

"You can stop your attempts at reassurance any time, Potter."

"Well, sorry. Typical people like being reassured when things look bad."

"I'm hardly typical."

Potter snorted, but he ignored that so he could read the journal.

"Have you found anything?"

"No, Potter, but as soon as I do, I will be more than happy to share it."

"I bet that's a first."

"I will also pretend, for the sake of your continued breathing and my patience, that I am deaf."

"Brat."

"Ignoring you."

Potter shifted noisily beside him and struck up a conversation with the stone creatures. He tried ignoring them, but couldn't help listening in.

-X-

The wyverns were being driven back, contained in only a portion of the Alley. Fred and George were smiling grimly at one another as they launched a few more fireworks over the physical barrier. Unlike the original stone barricades the Aurors had attempted, the magic ones kept the beasts in the area but only because they couldn't smash their way through the people who were holding them back.

Fred and George were launching fireworks and throwing other explosives into the wyverns area, frightening the beasts into staying away. It wouldn't last long though and soon they would have to find other ways of keeping them off.

-X-

Narcissa sat at his side nervously, clasping his hand tightly. He had laughed when she had described her hunt to him. Wyverns in London of all things. The false dragons were only mildly dangerous and easily taken care of by a well-prepared team. The chance of such a team being either well-prepared or assembled was very tiny. This would at least keep the Ministry busy and their home either unwatched or watched sparingly. There would be no full account of this night to the Minister. It was a necessary risk to warrant such a dangerous distraction.

The sun was just waiting to set, hovering over the edge tauntingly. He clenched her hand tighter. This one promised to be the most painful. The last exchange Scieran had described as sweet relief, a pinnacle where he understood the entirety of everything. The drain wasn't anything compared to the sense of relief and comfort.

He could only hope that Draco would forgive him of this. He never wanted his son to suffer. He loved his son more than anything. He couldn't be as evident as his wife, but he showed Draco in obtuse ways how much he truly loved him. Draco would have to learn to forgive him of his mistakes, transgressions and shows of disregard. He just wished that things had been different. But, regrets were things of the weak. He couldn't afford to regret. Not any longer.

-X-

"I saw a vision in the pool when I asked it to reveal how this bond was created." Harry said, angling himself so he was speaking to the stone creatures but close enough to support Draco should he need it. "I saw Draco standing with wings as red as his magic. His father appeared behind him holding a sword of light. Draco stepped aside and I saw myself appear and kneel before them. Lucius touched the sword to my shoulder and the magic surrounded me. He gave the sword to Draco and vanished as he placed his hands on Draco's shoulders. Draco absorbed the sword and I took the guard position at his right shoulder. The magic grew brighter the closer I was to him."

"Quite a vision." The ferret remarked. "The sword must represent the spell."

"His father cast it and passed the bond to be between yourself and Draco. That is what the passing of the sword would mean."

"But what about his vanishing? Perhaps his removal from the spell?" The ferret asked.

"No. He would not need to be touching Draco if he were unattached."

"Then perhaps it means that he is represented by Draco?"

"No. That doesn't feel right."

"We will think on it."

"The guard position is the easiest to unravel. The bond regards you as his protector, guard, guide and defender."

Harry's eyebrows rose at the very casual display between the stone creatures. They acted as if they bantered like this since the dawn of time.

"You two are the soul representatives of me and Draco, right?" They nodded at him. "Then, how are you two so close and chummy? It's weird."

He heard Draco snort behind him and turned to give him an unrepentant sneer.

"Excuse me if I'm not used to my soul being nice to yours."

Draco's shoulders quaked a bit but he brought himself under composure quickly. Harry scowled and blushed at the boy's stupid humor, though it was nice to see him happy rather than upset. He rolled his eyes.

"Have you found anything yet, eavesdropper? Or have you been too busy?"

"I think I have found something..." Draco trailed away and leaned over the book, biting his lip.

"What is it Draco?" He leaned over, hovering just above Draco's shoulder.

"I don't know. He just talks about his father. How he hates him, how his father hates Scieran's son Ezio, what he's been threatening to do. I know I saw the Icarus Curse mentioned here but now I can't find it!" Draco began to leaf through the pages quickly, but he stopped and turned wide eyes on Harry. "Did you cast a tempus spell? How much time is left?"

"You'll be alright. I will make sure of it, Draco." Harry said, voice hard and confident. "Whatever Snape's afraid of happening, I won't let it hurt you."

"You don't know anything. How can you promise that?" He asked, turning his head away from Harry's. Fierce protection washed through him. Harry turned Draco's face back towards him, gently but forcefully. Draco's silver eyes were frightened and he shook slightly.

"I will be right beside you every step of the way. I will protect you, Draco." He said softly, steel and pride in his voice. He cradled Draco's cheek in his palm, swiping his thumb across his soft skin. _Please,_ he prayed inside his mind, _please don't hurt him. I would take his place at a moment's notice freely and happily, but please don't hurt him._

He leaned his forehead against Draco's unmarked one and their breath mingled as they breathed. He do everything in his power to protect Draco. First, they had to leave this room. Then he would do whatever was necessary to protect him.

-X-

Draco found that he couldn't object when Potter scooped him up and cradled him against his body. He could hear Potter's reassurances and on some level he appreciated them, but he couldn't respond. His mind just shut down when he tried to think past this blinding fear. He could feel the magic within him stir and stretch, scalding him like the falmes and wings scratched into his back were corporeal. He cried out as his back burned, tendrils of flame, of pain, darting across his chest, stopping his heart in one excruciating second. Then the world turned blinding, white washing across his vision and wind filling his ears.

He felt tears slip down his face. Potter was shouting something to the woman statue and the heavy noises beside him must have been the lion. The clatter echoed around him like they were in an enclosed area. Sunlight blinded him, searing the sky red as the first ray fell below the edge of the world. There wouldn't be long before the sun slipped over the edge now. Potter was screaming something and there was a might crash followed by snarled curses_._

Draco screamed, the sound ripped from his throat as his magic writhed like it was being ripped out of his skin. Potter was screaming with him, sounding afraid and angry. There was a might roar and a shrill screech and then...Silence. Blissful silence and Draco fell into it, embraced it. There was a strong and warm presence completely surrounding him and it wanted him to trust it. He could only obey and opened himself up to the warmth.

-X-

"Potter!" Snape was screaming his name, shaking him gently. He knew that he was more concerned that he would drop Draco than actually caring for his well being but he brushed it aside. The stone lion and ferret had followed them out of the room and were trying to be supportive. Their presence probably hadn't even registered with Snape yet.

He stared down at Draco's motionless form, feeling unable to breathe until Draco had. There was a trail of blood down his chin and it stood out starkly against his pale skin. Something had happened to Draco... He had promised him nothing would happen.

"Draco?" He whispered, jostling him carefully. Draco's head slipped back, throat tipping back like a doll's. "Draco, please. This isn't funny. Draco?"

Something was slipping away from him. Some bright and elusive light was being lost steadily to him. He couldn't allow that to happen. No! He needed Draco here! He reached out blindly, magic grasping like a drowning man's fingers for air.

"Draco!" Snape was at his side, wand waving frantically as spells swarmed around him. Harry shook his head, magic straining as far as it could. He couldn't reach him. A pained howl torn from his lips as his magic faltered and then failed.

"Draco!" He screamed, tears spilling down his face. It was horror and terror and the gut-wrenching feeling that he had been so close, nearly there, when he faltered, hadn't been good enough, strong enough! He slumped to the ground, lost and more alone than he felt standing before Voldemort's dead body. His neck bowed as shame and guilt hng like weights around his neck, pressing his face into the silver-white hair. He was in his own world of grief and pain now. His entire being was cut adrift. Draco _was_ his life. Somehow...he had...failed.

-X-

Lucius screamed as the large red wings rent his back to pieces, magic swelling inside himself. This wasn't right...The magic was supposed to pass to Draco, not manifest in his body. He reached for his connection to Draco, seeing it in his mind's eye as a silver thread. It was brighter than it should be. The magic was being forced back his way.

"No!" He cried out and his son appeared in his mind's eye. Draco was as beautiful as a seraphim, but he was covered in blood and smiling. "No!"

"Father. Please. I'll be okay. Don't do this. I couldn't stand it if you died for me." Draco smiled softly and Lucius only felt rage.

"No! You are not allowed to make this decision! I will do as I choose and you shall only obey." Lucius snarled as Draco shook his head. Fresh blood poured from his lips, staining the beauty of his smile.

"Don't die for me. Live. Let me die for you."

Lucius howled in indescribable rage as Draco forced the magic back towards him, slowly fading away. Lucius pushed it back, attempting to force Draco to absorb the magic. Scieran had labeled this the most painful because it was the moment of unveiling. The son would learn of the father's sacrifice and would either rip the magic away or give it back. It was the false choice. His son's unconscious mind understood what was happening and with love for his father in his heart, he turned the magic away and back to its source. If Draco gave the magic back, not only would Draco die, but he would take Lucius and Potter with him.

Potter! That was the answer!

Lucius cast the magic back at Draco and forced it along the link toward Potter. He exhaled in pain as he felt the connection with Potter's magic flare through Draco's. It was like darkness and the chill of morning compared to the Malfoy magic washed in crimson. Potter's magic did not cling, it ripped and tore at his hold, taking the magic and Draco's with it into the bond. The guardian's magic swelled and attached itself to the magic Lucius sent, draining Lucius regardless of Draco's wants. Draco wouldn't remember this exchange, but he felt happier, even as he was suffering the backlash. Draco still loved him. It was more than he deserved. Tears of sorrow, pain and happiness covered Lucius' pale cheeks. Draco would live.

-X-

Harry sent a thankful prayer to whoever was listening. Something had reached for him and his magic grasped it, and then everything went back into place. His entire universe stabilized, everything becoming as it should have been. Draco was where he should be. The tears renewed as they spilled down his face, but Draco was breathing again and Snape was yelling at him and he could feel Draco's magic as intimately as he could his own.

"He'll be fine now, Professor. He'll be fine." He whispered, leaning his head on Draco's soft hair as he stood back up and the odd party made their way to the Hospital Wing. Harry let Snape lead. He couldn't have found a wall with guided instructions after being placed in front of one.

The soft light that he could tell was magic surrounded Draco, illuminating him like a star. He was so...beautiful. Harry smiled as he looked down on Draco's sleeping face. The light never faded from around him. It was amazing.

-X-

Screams broke out as the tree grew and grew, crashing through the floors of the hospital. The wyverns dropped out of branches, leading an assault against the patients who were soon barricaded into their rooms. Healers scrambled, protecting their patients against whatever those monsters would throw at them. Aurors began to arrive, accompanied by volunteers who followed as soon as reports came. Chaos erupted further as wyverns spilled out into muggle London, Aurors scrambling to protect the muggles and defend their world.


	14. Chapter 14

EDIT: 22 June 2012

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Warnings: Part two of the second exchange. The animal's explanations were derived from the meaning of totem animals. The Guardian is tested!

Thank you, dear readers, for the hits, reviews, alerts and favorites. An author loves to know their work is appreciated. I am impressed so far by the amount of attention this has garnered so far. Please keep it up. Seriously, keep it! I love to read reviews!

-X-

Severus snarled, nerves friend and patience shot. Potter was still smiling at Draco's unconscious body as they traveled to the Hospital Wing. He knew that it wasn't over yet. The exchange was half complete. Draco would soon be in far more agony than what he had just experienced. The precise amount depended on the guardian chosen. Scieran Malfoy was very specific when he met out requirements for guardians. He only hoped Lucius had chosen true. If Potter failed, he would pull Lucius and Draco to death with him, and Scrimgeour would gain everything.

He let the brat carry his precious godchild. Those odd creatures that had followed them were still staring at him, and he just knew that lion was moments away from attacking him.

-X-

Draco inhaled deeply, breathing in some rich earthy smell. It settled his senses and made him relax so he laid there, feeling too calm and sedate to even bother moving. He could sense people moving about him, foreign magic feeling like a vortex surrounding him. Around him that earthy smell was stationary, what he imagined the eye of the storm to be.

"Sleep. I'll protect you." It whispered at him. He felt his lips twitch into a smile and obeyed without a thought of defiance. It felt so good to finally be able to let go, to forget his pain for the briefest of moments. He felt his hand enveloped in something warm and curled his fingers about it, trapping it. It was like solving a wizard's puzzle; everything just suddenly...fit.

He felt something brush his hair, ruffle his clothes, but he ignored it. He was at peace here and as long as that voice whispered promises of protection, he was willing to trust it. Something like white light enveloped his thoughts again, and Draco lost himself in the sudden oncoming tide.

-X-

"What can we expect next?" Harry asked as he looked up at Snape. The man was barely holding back the acidic diatribe that threatened to spill from his lips, and Harry knew it was only because he was afraid of disturbing Draco. "Professor?"

"That was the first half of the second exchange. It won't be something Draco will remember. Suffice it to say that it presented Draco a choice, either to give the magic back and killing everyone connected, or ripping it away immediately killing his father."

"Then...Is Lucius..?" Harry asked, gripping Draco's hand tightly.

"No. From what I can piece together, Draco tried to give it back but Lucius reached out and pushed him back, contacting the guardian to protect Draco from himself." Snape said, thin fingers covering Draco's other hand. It was the most affectionate gesture Harry had seen him use in his entire life. The ferret looked up from where it was resting in the crook of Draco's arm.

"That's a fairly adept way of describing it." The ferret said, moving carefully toward the mistrusting professor. Harry rolled his eyes.

"These two are creatures from the Mirror of Truth. Supposedly, they are soul representatives of myself and Draco. I didn't think they could leave the room, though."

"There is much you don't know." The ferret said pointedly. Snape hissed out a chuckle.

"Draco's soul? This mangy little rodent?" The ferret chattered angrily.

"Ferrets are opportunistic, intelligent, crafty, extremely focused, observatory, and intuitive. They are fast and agile and are powerful allies if you need to understand yourself. Are you saying Draco is none of these things?" The lion asked. Harry quickly turned away before Snape could say anything about his smile and verbally rip him to shreds.

"Thank you." The ferret said haughtily, nose twitching in the air. "Whereas lions are recklessly fearless, lazy, extremely jealous and protective, terrifyingly aggressive, but can be good leaders if they aren't blinded by their emotions, and must learn patience and cooperation if they are ever to do well."

The lion growled irritably.

"But they are excellent parents, avoid unnecessary confrontation, graceful and efficient. Not to mention powerful. I believe that describes Harry well." The ferret tossed its head decisively and sighed as it curled up on Draco's chest. "Aside from all of that, we are out of the room because the healing has not been completed."

"Your souls are struggling to separate, but also stay together. The curse is trying to weaken you both, turn the magic against itself." The lion said as it carefully lowered itself beside Harry's chair.

"That would be the second half of the exchange. It will try to separate the bond between the guardian and the cursed. Draco's ancestor was very definite when he created this curse. It cannot be preformed by merely anyone nor can it be broken. If the requirements aren't met, then it will claim the lives of those trapped in the curse's web, which would be yourself, Draco and Lucius."

"What will it try to do?" Harry asked, meeting Snape's eyes with grim determination. He had felt helplessness like this before, during the war. He wouldn't experience it again, wouldn't allow Draco to experience it again.

"It will question your suitability. Usually ancestral magic is gradually passed through the line of sucession, as it is so ver potent. As Draco is officially disowned and so young, his only hope to retain full control over the magic would be to share it with an equally powerful partner. Scieran chose his son's best friend as his guardian, and it worked out rather well, though the exact circumstances of the test are not known. His son's friend never spoke of it after Scieran died but could always been seen in paintings at Ezio's right shoulder, never too far away." Snape said, a grudging respect burning lightly in his eyes.

"I already know that there is a strong bond between myself and Draco. It isn't clear what that bond was in the beginning, but it was already there before Lucius increased it. For all I know, we could have been soul mates." Harry ignored Snape's growl of disgust and temper. "I'm not going to let anything happen to him. It isn't exactly...love...or...duty...but it's...something."

Harry's brows furrowed in his exasperation. He couldn't describe exactly what was between himself and Draco, but it was there. Powerful, insistent and beautiful.

"Something happened when Lucius reached out through Draco. I can see this light about him. He looks like he swallowed a star. It doesn't disappear at all." He confessed, moving his other hand to hold Draco's in both of them.

"That's..." Snape couldn't find any words either but tightened his grip on his godson's hand. Harry absently wondered if he was jealous that Lucius chose him instead of Draco's godfather.

"Draco brought this out of the Malfoy Library. He used one of the mirrors in the room to get it." Harry said after a while of silence. He grabbed the book from where it had fallen into his lap and handed it over to Snape. The man's long fingers hesitatingly uncurled from around Draco's to take the book and flip through it. He settled into a chair on the opposite side and began to read with intense focus. Harry tried to remain as quiet and respectful as possible.

-X-

"That is good news, Minerva." Dumbledore said, voice heavy and mind filled with the secrets he had learned. Severus had left memories he had apprehended from Lucius and Narcissa in his Pensieve, and the Headmaster had taken advantage of the fact that the device was un-warded to spy through it. It was upsetting what he had learned.

"What would you like to do now?" She asked, visibly distressed. He looked up and met her eyes. She looked as weary as he felt, as though the danger from the War had never fully left her.

"Wait. That's all we were ever meant to. Everything that matters is up to Harry and Draco." He replied, defeated and exhausted. There wasn't anything he could do. Draco's support was needed if they were to take this public. Harry's position put him right between Draco and himself. He would have no luck coaxing Draco into his plans and Harry knew to be watchful of them.

"They're just boys, Albus." She said with despair.

"Not any longer." Minerva nodded and descended the staircase. Dumbledore stood and moved to the window, feeling Fawkes settle on his shoulder. He took comfort from his companion's soft music and warm presence.

-X-

Scrimgeour sat at his desk, head in his hands. He had a verifiable disaster on his hands. Great tress sprouting from nowhere, a plague of wyverns spreading across London. Not even the Ministry was safe. A great tree had disturbed the lower levels but was constrained below thanks to the quick thinking of the Unspeakables. This was unheard of destruction, a method of terrorism more akin to Death Eater tactics. Everything was threatening to fall apart around him.

"Minister?"

He looked up to meet the next round of question he wouldn't have answers to, more crises he would have to resolve.

"Yes? What is the news?"

"We're getting reports from the Alley. The wyverns...they're just starting to die. We haven't identified the cause yet. The protection spell around the tree has been dissolved as well. Aurors are working to bring it down."

"That's excellent." He sighed and rubbed his temples. "What about St. Mungo's or the lower floors?"

"Still over-run. We're working on it as best we're able."

"Understood." He turned to the next person and steadily began to answer their questions. This was a virtual disaster. How would the repairs be taken care of? Who would feel safe in the world now? A Minister who allowed this to happen, who could barely afford to pay for the social services of his employees, would not remain in his office for long. He needed more resources.

-X-

Harry couldn't describe what happened. One minute he was speaking softly with the lion and the next he couldn't breathe. His vision was going faint, the light around Draco dimming. He slumped forward, feeling weak and helpless, feeling his fingers slip away from Draco's. He tried to throw it off, tighten his grip, but he couldn't even twitch his fingers.

"Dra-" He gasped out, voice soft, slow and quiet. He felt his eyesight dim, and the glow around Draco was growing thinner. He bared his teeth and turned his attention inward, hoping that his magic would summon the force of will he could not physically.

It responded just as weakly as his body had; instead of rising like a dragon, it was a decrepit owl with a broken wing. But as weak as it was, he couldn't do nothing. He forced his eyes open and stared at Draco's loose and starlit fingers. He just needed to start small. He channeled his magic down his arm and concentrated on making it rise. If he could get his arm up, he could get it over Draco's hand.

Just as his arm twitched, the magic in it suddenly left. Surprised, he tried to call more magic, more power. Nothing. It was like a dried reservoir. He grit his teeth, determined to still reach Draco. He survived eleven years without knowing his magic, without casually waving a wand to summon water or light. He could move his own damn body five inches!

He could hear Snape yelling at him, but it was like earlier, his entire world focused on Draco. Realization shot through him. The second half of the exchange! It was trying to separate him from Draco!

He struggled to raise his hand, lean his head, move in anyway. There! His ring finger gave the barest of twitches, and he latched onto that. If he could just get his fingers to Draco's hand-! His fingers crept those tiniest inches, his ragged fingernail barely touching Draco's pale fingers. The glow suddenly increased.

"Draco!" He croaked out, voice barely making it out of his throat. He let momentum carry his fingers forward as his body slumped over the edge of the bed. He couldn't see much of Draco's face now, but he didn't care. He could see Draco's illuminated hand, and his own that covered it. He wasn't going to let this stupid spell try to take Draco away from him!

-X-

"Let him go! He isn't worthy! Peasant! Filth! Unclean! Tainted! Release him! Let him suffer!" Voices whispered in Draco's ear, ugly and angry. Malicious tones so like the Dark Lord, so like the Death Eaters who skulked about his heels, that Draco nearly froze in place and gave in to them. But he wasn't there anymore. He'd escaped them, survived them. He tried to force them away, seeking that comfort of earlier. "Let him die! He's deserves it!"

"Who?" He demanded, reaching out with his magic. He could recognize sensory deprivation when it struck him, but the idea that the bodies attached to those voices could be touching him, retaining him, left him scrambling for some way to force feeling back into his fingers. "Who are you talking about?"

"Let the freak die! Kill him! Let him go!"

"Shut up! Go away! Get out of my head!"

Draco was overwhelmed. Sensation returned, biting cold and oppressive, and he could feel pressure closing him in, smothering him. It was so different from that embrace earlier. What had changed?

"Let him die!"

Draco ran. He let his magic scatter around him, trying to block those nasty voices and just ran.

-X-

"It's trying to make you weak enough to succumb to death! You mustn't let it! Try to reach Draco! He's trapped within the curse's magic. Fight it, Potter!" Snape urged. Potter was struggling to reach Draco physically, and he was sure that Draco was struggling to reach out to anyone mentally.

_Make it through this_, he prayed though he was unsure who he was praying to. _Make it through this._ He was restrained as a spectator in this, unable to interfere for fear of trapping Draco inside himself or dying. He began to chant, alphabetically reciting the common potion ingredients and their uses. It gave him something else to concentrate on.

-X-

Harry laced his fingers through Draco's, using his other hand to force his upper body back up. He leaned on his elbow, careful not to press on Draco's hand with his weight as he brought his free hand up and rested it against Draco's face, two fingers touching his temple. He couldn't sense Draco at all as he sent magic carefully and sparingly through his fingertips. Instead of the familiar warm red magic, it felt cold and alien. Nothing could exactly describe the sensation that pushed him back, as it tried to keep him away.

Harry wasn't going to let it happen. He summoned whatever magic he had left, and funneled it through his fingers, trying to penetrate the foreign magic. The glow around Draco gave him hope. He knew that Draco wasn't lost to him yet. He wouldn't be lost. He wouldn't let him go!

"Draco!" He shouted, forcing it out through a tight throat.

-X-

He felt that warm presence, fleetingly. It appeared and then disappeared. Those cruel voices kept shrieking at him, repeating horrible and terrible things.

"Let him die! He isn't strong enough! Weak! Let him go! He should die! Tainted and unclean! Let him die!"

"Shut up!" He shouted, frantic with panic and confusion. "I don't know who you're talking about!"

"Yes you do." They suddenly turned to one, genderless voice. "He has always been there. To hurt you, taunt you, humiliate you! He is unfit! You deserve better! He's worthless!"

His memories turned against him. Every sneer, scowl and taunt he had ever exchanged with Harry Potter was suddenly flashing through his mind. Every insult they had traded. Every time Harry Potter had dismissed him. Ignored him. Made him feel worthless. He sunk to his knees, the voices still taunting their cruel messages.

"Draco." He looked up, eyes widening further as Harry Potter appeared in front of him, holding out his hand. "Take my hand."

"Potter?" He asked hesitatingly. The boy smiled, lips twisting as he hesitated. The soft look in those green eyes vanished as Draco just stared at him.

"Take my hand, Malfoy! Now!" He ordered, voice dark and threatening. Draco shook his head, scooting back and trying to rise up to his feet to flee. "Listen to your betters, you disgusting freak!"

That wasn't Potter! Draco snarled and ran. Potter didn't have it in him to be cruel to anyone, retaliatory yes but not outrightly cruel.

"You thought you could get away?"

Draco drew up in a halt. How did he get in front of him? He looked around and there was a wall of Harry Potters surrounding him. Each had that grimace of disgust and anger as they looked at him. The one in front extended a hand.

"Take my hand, Draco. Take it. I told you that I'd protect you. Don't you trust me?" He said, voice as softly cruel as his eyes were hard and ugly.

"You're not Potter." He said defiantly, spreading his magic around himself. The lookalikes backed away from it, looking slightly fearful. He smiled viciously.

"Please, Draco. I can get you out of here. You just need to trust me."

"You're not Potter. I don't need to do anything!" He shouted. The lookalikes seemed to overcome their initial aversion to his magic and were pressing in around him.

"You need me. You can't control your magic. You can't even protect yourself." The leader said with a sneer as it pressed a hand to his shield. It wavered around him, starting to thin and shake. "You're just the unwanted freakish son of a bastard pureblood. You're not even missed. No one cares about what happens to you. A disgusting freak who should have died in the War."

"No." He shook his head, clamping his hands over his ears."Shut up. He wouldn't say that."

"Just take my hand. I'm the only one who cares about you. You want that don't you? I'll always protect you, Draco." The leader simpered. Draco hated this. How dare he patronize him! He wasn't some weak little wizard! He wasn't disgusting! He wasn't a freak!

"Just shut up! You don't know anything! I'm proud of everything I am!" He shouted, throwing an arm before him like he was casting with a wand. "You're nothing!"

He screamed with rage, stripping the shield from around himself and forcing it through his arm and into a pure blast of magic. He met the lookalike's shocked green eyes, so much like Harry Potter's that he had to turn away. Silence fell around him, except for his own panting. He sealed his eyes shut, hoping that as long as they were closed he couldn't be hurt again.

"Draco?" Potter's voice. Again. He groaned and covered his face with his hands. "Draco? We need to get you out of here. That magic's trying to separate us."

He dropped his hands and looked up at this Potter suspiciously. It seemed like something Potter would say...He didn't have a mean glint in his eyes or a cruel twist to his lips. His eyes narrowed as he tried to decide what new torment he would be experiencing.

"Draco? Take my hand." Potter held out his hand and Draco's eyes dropped to it. First Year flashed through his mind. This whole thing felt just like it had then.

"How..." He swallowed and then took a quick glance between Potter's extended hand and his emerald green eyes. "How do I know I can trust you? How are you different from the others?"

"Others? Draco, I don't understand."

"The others from earlier." He accused. He looked down at Potter's hand and bit his lip. He wanted to take the hand but...He didn't want to be hurt...

"I don't know anything about that." Potter said pitifully.

"Prove that I can trust you." Draco demanded suddenly.

"How?" Potter's eyebrows went down in frustration.

-X-

Harry couldn't believe this. Draco was hesitating. What happened to him when he was trapped here? Yet another thing that he couldn't protect Draco from. Draco bit his lip and Harry dropped his hand. Draco's eyes suddenly brightened and he gave him a cool look.

"You said you'd protect me. So...protect me." Harry frowned at the words and opened his mouth to question him when the world around them shook.

"Draco! What's going on?"

Draco was silent and just stood there, eyes as wide as Harry's when the space around them shook. Harry moved closer to Draco and a frightful cry rent the air, making them cover their ears and wince. Harry's mouth dropped open when he saw a monster descend on them.

It was built like a dragon, but it was all rotting flesh and bones. Instead of a reptilian face, a bird's skull screamed at them, the ungainly shape moving agilely in the air. Harry grabbed Draco hand and they began to run.

"What is that thing?" Draco screamed. This was his mind! What was a creature like that doing here?

"You said to protect you! That must be the test!" Harry shouted back, tugging Draco to the ground as the creature swooped over them. Harry rolled on top of him, protecting him as the tail brushed inches over him.

"What?"

"This is the second half of the exchange! It wants me to prove my worth as your guardian!" Harry pulled Draco back up and they began to run.

"Where are we going? It's my mind!"

"I got in here somehow! I'm trying to find the bridge between my mind and the hole I made in this curse magic!"

"Down!" Draco tugged him down and they huddled as the creature made another pass. Harry grit his teeth as his shoulder was clipped by the spiny tail. He wished he had a broom. It would be far easier than this slow running.

"I don't know where I came in; it all looks the same here!" Harry said as they started running again. "What are we going to do?"

"Use your magic! Surely you can find it that way!" Draco said with panic as he kept his eyes on the large, ugly creature.

"I am using my magic! I'm barely here despite that!" Harry admitted as they dove to the left. He grabbed Draco's hand and tugged them both in the opposite direction, running towards the creature. It screamed as Harry tugged them down, the creature flying over them and they were running.

"Worthless, Potter!" Draco said casting his hand out in front of him. His magic responded weakly. "I used up so much earlier! Damn it!"

"I'll protect you! Worry about getting us out!" Harry promised and lifted Draco up, carrying him like he had on their mad dash to the Hospital Wing.

"Put me down, Potter! I'm not an invalid!" Draco squirmed and Harry tightened his grip.

"Look, just concentrate on finding the hole I made earlier! I'll worry about the running and the monster!" Harry felt Draco's body still and the blond wrapped a grudging arm around his neck.

"This doesn't mean anything, Potter." Draco said with irritation. He held out a hand in front of them, closing his eyes. His magic stirred around his hand and it only encountered cold, alien magic. "This isn't working."

"Try something else." Harry said, voice a little breathless. "I trust you to get us out of here, Draco. It's your mind after all."

Draco suddenly inhaled sharply and Harry wanted to reassure him, but the creature was making another pass and he had to get them out of the way.

-X-

This was his mind...The notion churned around a few times but he had no idea what he was supposed to do with that knowledge. Potter was right. This was his mind. He told Potter back in the Mirror Room that he wasn't going to be afraid of his own mind. This was his mind, his space, his!

"This is my mind. Mine." He said to himself. The curse was trying to make him afraid of his mind. It was trying to trap him here. He wouldn't allow it!

He closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths, striving for calm. Potter was still running and avoiding the creature.

"Potter. I know what to do now. Put me down." He said and looked up at Potter's disbelieving eyes. "You know I'm not that brave, Potter. So it must mean I've got a really good plan."

Potter just gave him a flat stare.

"I've experienced a few of your plans before."

"Just trust me, okay?" He said, tightening his grip on Potter's neck. Potter stood there, panting a bit and staring at him. "Please?" He whispered.

"Of course, Draco." He said finally. He set Draco back on his feet and Draco stared at the large nasty creature. "Whatever you're planning make it quick."

"Just trust me. I know what I'm doing." He said with the same sure drawl he used to hold court in Slytherin. At least, he hoped he knew what he was doing. He took a deep breath and held out a hand. With his other, he grabbed Potter's and twined their fingers together. Potter squeezed his hand tightly and only fidgeted slightly as the creature flew straight at them.

"Draco." He heard Potter mutter worriedly. He ignored him and forced himself to stand firm and not wince as the rotting smell of the creature filled his senses. Draco stared hard, using his hand to center his magic around them. The red magic swelled over him and Potter and they stood there as the creature crashed into it, making it explode in a blaze of golden light.

-X-

Harry groaned as he tried to sit up. He was lying on the ground and something heavy was cutting off the circulation in his arm. The silver-white hair covered Draco's face but Harry brushed it away. Draco groaned, moving closer until his head was resting on Harry's chest. Harry gave him a pain-filled lopsided smile and shook his shoulder.

"Draco. Wake up." He shook him a bit harder and Draco began to sit up with angry mutters. Harry sat up, using his arms to support him as he looked around in wonder at the space around them. It looked like a meadow had collided with a medieval fairy castle, then was tossed into a beach and thrown into the stars. A single sun lit the sky, with pinpoints of stars each with little lines connecting him and Harry realized he was staring at constellations. Draco the Dragon was slithering around the bright sun. Harry looked around in amazement.

"What is this?" He whispered. Draco lifted his head and looked around in wonder with him.

"I made this place up. When I was bored at those society dinners, I imagined I was in some other place. I made up a bunch of adventures here. Mother might still have some of the pictures I drew of it." Draco stood up and looked around in wonder. His entire face lit up. "I forgot about this."

"It's beautiful." He said as the purple and black and sky blue sky rippled over them. Draco ran forward, stopping at the top of a rise and began to point around excitedly.

"There's a lake back there! There were pirates and mermaids, real beautiful ones like in the Prefects' Bath! And over there was this huge dragon! It spoke French! And there! There's unicorns there!" Draco turned back and smiled, looking so, so beautiful. "I can't believe this survived!"

"Yeah." Harry said as he came up beside Draco. As amazing as this place was... "But we really need to get back, Draco. Snape's probably worried out of his mind."

Draco's smile had dimmed a bit, but he nodded good-naturedly.

"I wonder if I'll be able to remember this when we wake back up." He said as they began to walk.

"Hopefully." Harry answered and he began to glance around. "How do you think we'll know where it is?"

A silvery ladder descended straight from the sun and stopped before them.

"I guess that's how. Come on, Potter." Draco said as he grabbed a rung and began to steadily climb to the small opening in the sun. Harry started as the constellation Draco the Dragon huffed smoke out of its nostrils at him. He hoped Draco would remember this place. It was truly a testament to his creativity, even as a small child, to create such a weird and wonderful place.

-X-

Draco groaned as his eyes fluttered open. He felt so tired still. All he wanted to do was sleep, but his whole body and mind ached. He heard an answering groan close by and looked down to see Potter almost lying on top of him.

"Get off, Potter. You're too heavy to be lying on me." He groused, shoving at Potter's broad shoulders with his free hand.

"So tired." Potter complained, rolling onto the empty space beside him. He curled up close and their twined hands ended up draped over Draco's waist. Potter's fingers fell away from his temple as he slid it under his waist and hummed contently.

"Potter." Draco whined, but he couldn't force him away. He was too tired to do much more than whine and shove half-heartedly.

"Draco?" He looked up and met his godfather's worried eyes. He flinched upon contact and lowered his eyes self-consciously.

"Sev?" He whispered. "I'm okay now. I'm just really tired. I don't think I have the energy to explain anything right now."

"That's alright. I'm just glad you're fine. I'll be waiting once you feel up to it." Severus promised softly. His voice was very gentle and very calm.

"Thank you." Draco whispered back, pretending interest in Potter's prone form. He heard the man get up and leave and exhaled the breath he wasn't aware of holding. He ran his free hand down, brushing at Potter's wild hair. It was softer than he expected, but it wouldn't stay in place no matter what way he brushed it back.

"Thank you, Harry." He said once he was sure that Potter was deep enough asleep. It wouldn't do for Hero Boy to actually hear him being grateful. Potter snored loudly and Draco scowled, swatting him on the shoulder. "Of course, you just can't ever be quiet."


	15. Chapter 15

EDIT: 22 June 2012

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Warnings: Draco and Harry get closer. The omega is a concept drawn from Sherrilyn Kenyon's Were-Hunter wolves. The Omega is the scapegoat for all troubles and the victim of abuse from all members of the pack. I wasn't sure if this happens in wolf packs and I didn't check. It seemed likely though and I apologize if I infringed on Kenyon's concept. It is unintentional. The concept of being unable to change basic nature comes from Fullmetal Alchemist and the idea of equivalency. "Go suck an elf" is an insult lifted from The 10th Kingdom by Katheryn Wesley.

Thank you, dear readers, for the hits, reviews, alerts and favorites. An author loves to know their work is appreciated. I am impressed so far by the amount of attention this has garnered so far. Please keep it up. Seriously, keep it! I love to read reviews!

-X-

Snape leaned against the door of Draco's private room. He took a few deep breaths and clenched his hands into fists, trying to stop shaking. When Potter had touched Draco's face, it seemed as though both of them had been placed in stasis. They wouldn't respond to anything. His helplessness right then could only be compared to the helplessness of standing aside while people died at the Dark Lord's hand. He needed to be somewhere else where he could come to terms with this.

-X-

Lucius smiled at Narcissa as she returned with a cool cloth. He wasn't able to experience the second half of the exchange as he had the first, but he could sense it. Potter proved to be everything Lucius had hoped. He was Draco's Guardian now, forever tied to his precious child.

Lucius thanked every star that he had chosen well. Narcissa was crying silently but she wasn't letting it slow her down. She let the cloth rest on his forehead and brushed his sweaty hair away from his brow. She cleared her face of tears and placed a gentle kiss on his cheek.

"I must collect the apples soon. It will prove difficult but I cannot allow them to remain in the public now that they have served their purpose." She whispered. "The aurors watching the Manor have reduced to only two. Our activities will be monitored less."

"You'll leave in the morning?" He asked softly, eyes averted to the fire.

"Yes, my husband." She said, and with a wave of her wand, she had enlarged the chaise lounge and curled up beside him. Lucius' hand took hers and they laid there until the light split the dawn.

-X-

"That's great, Professor!" Hermione said. The Headmaster just smiled at them and his eyes twinkled.

"I'm sure that they wouldn't mind a little company once it is time for lunch." He said, cheerfully strolling away.

"I'm so happy, Ron." Ron smiled broadly back at her.

"I can't wait to get up there. It feels like forever since we've seen Harry." He said as they quickly made their way to Charms. They just had Care of Magical Creatures after this and they could run up to the Hospital Wing.

-X-

Harry yawned as he shifted, rubbing his cheek against his comfortable pillow. This had to have been the best rest of his entire life. He sighed happily, tightening his grip on his pillow. His pillow shuffled under him aggravatingly and he rolled further on top of it to keep it still.

"Potter, if you do not get your heavy arse off of me, I'll be forced to do something terrible." He heard lowly threatened into his ear. He snorted.

"Liar." There wasn't anything remotely threatening in the area, not even anything remotely irritated, aggravated, upset or angry. In fact, the area was entirely warm, comfortable and happy, if not a bit amused.

"Don't push me, Potter. I'll do it. You're heavy. Come on. Move." He felt something shove at his shoulder and simply stayed in place, the motion not enough to budge him. He smiled a bit. "Prat."

"I'm tired. Let me sleep." He murmured back sleepily. "Please?"

He heard a very gusty sigh and then the pillow shifted back under him. He relaxed with a big breath and tightened his grip.

"Very well. If I must."

"That's the ticket."

"Shut up."

"Stay still. Can't get comfortable."

"Whatever."

Harry fell back asleep with a deep contented yawn. Draco was such a softie.

-X-

Draco frowned down at Potter. He never knew Potter was such a touchy, grabby sleeper. He was wrapped around Draco like Devil's Snare and held on with the same tenacity. Potter resumed the same deep breathing of earlier and Draco took the chance and threaded his free hand into Potter's thick hair again. He was tired too, but he just couldn't stay asleep.

He was the tiniest bit afraid that he'd wake up trapped in that curse magic again, but as he'd admitted to himself, he was sure that Potter would save him regardless. He had the feeling that Potter would stand between him and a fluffy kitten if he though for the briefest of moments that the kitten would harm him. He snorted softly at the absurd image, careful not to wake Potter. It was the very least he could do. Potter had braved the curse magic to protect him after all.

He ran his fingers through the dark hair, absently thinking of everything. He could see the stone lion and ferret curled up together on the floor. The books from earlier were stacked neatly on the bedside table and Scieran Malfoy's journal rested on top. He smiled bitterly and looked away before he could think about what this entire thing meant. Potter leaned into his hand, and Draco decided to concentrate on that instead.

How many people had the same...he was loathe to call it a privilege but he supposed it was that...of touching Potter's hair? Probably very few. He let his mind wander around the subject of Potter as he stared down at the messy head resting on his stomach. The thin robes he'd stolen from the Ward were a little grimy and grass-stained but he couldn't move to replace them and there wasn't anything else to change into. Draco let his hand drift a little farther, cautiously touching Potter's warm forehead.

He heard Potter's breathing quicken and he stilled. Potter resumed deep breathing and he carefully moved his hand. His fingers encountered cracked and marred flesh and he saw the tip of his lightning bolt scar through the dark hair. He brushed it aside and let his fingers trace the blemish.

He had never seen the thing properly except in their fights but even then, it was nothing like seeing it up close. This tiny little thing, not even as long as his pointer finger, was the whole defining point of equals. This scar was the reason Potter had been able to defeat the Dark Lord. He ran his finger down the center groove, and stopped at the spot in the center of his forehead. Potter's eyebrows slashed across his brow, pulled down in a slight frown even as he was deep asleep. He let his finger run further, straight down the bridge of Potter's nose. He remembered breaking this nose. It was still even very slightly off center, not enough to matter but noticeable to him.

He hesitated running his finger down any farther and dropped it away. He nearly jumped out of his skin when he met Potter's dark emerald green eyes.

"It's a bit hard to sleep with someone poking at my face." He said, voice deep and thick with sleep. Draco blushed a bit and scrunched up his nose in disagreement.

"I was hardly poking you." He sniffed, turning away. Potter hummed and Draco gave a cry of protest as his legs were squished under Potter's sudden weight. "Hey!"

"Maybe it wasn't poking..." He agreed and began to loosen his hold on both Draco's waist and his hand. He leaned on his elbows which were on either side of Draco's waist. Draco's eyes narrowed as he hovered over the blond, and Draco flexed his fingers. He hadn't noticed how long they had been holding hands. Potter smirked up at him and raised his right hand. Draco followed it with his eyes until Potter brushed his hair away and began to trace a jagged mark on his forehead. It felt like Potter had Zeus' touch. He couldn't help but gasp.

"See? Could you sleep with that?" Potter said sounding smug. He continued to drag his fingers over Draco's face, making him close his eyes. He felt torn between throwing the hand away and turning his face into it...Wait!

"You were pretending to sleep, you sneaky bastard!" He said, pining Potter's dark eyes with a bright glare. Potter didn't even try to look repentant.

"A Slytherin trick. I thought you'd be impressed."

"Prat." Draco spat, resolutely turning away from Potter's eyes. He turned his nose up and pretended indifference.

"I can tell you aren't mad at me." He heard whispered into his ear. When had Potter moved? He opened one eye and stared at Potter from the corner of it.

"How?" He asked, careful to not show his interest. Potter's lips curled into a smile.

"I don't know. I can just feel it. Just like I can feel your magic. Just like I can see you glow."

"Potter. You've cracked. I knew it would happen. Let's see if we can't get Pomfrey in here." Draco said, making his voice sound weary and put upon. "I glow now? Really."

"Yes." Potter answered, cupping his hand around Draco's chin. Draco let him turn him and raised his eyebrow. "There's a silver glow around you. It's..."

Draco raised his hand, turning it this way and that. He couldn't see anything.

"Potter, you're lying to me."

"No. You really glow...well, shine might be a better term for it...It's around you completely." Potter said, earnestness making Draco more inclined to believe him. When Potter said things in that tone...One tended to believe him. Besides, Potter's hand on his chin was still making his entire body taunt and he couldn't suffer through much more. It made him nervous.

"I'll believe you." The 'for now' was ignored by both parties. "You can let go any time, Potter."

"Yeah." Potter agreed, and Draco watched as his eyes got darker. "It's really...beautiful..."

Draco held himself still, heart racing. Should he stay still? Shove Potter off? Run away? Potter seemed entranced, staring at him with dark, dilated eyes. He could feel Potter's hand under his chin move back so it rested against his cheek and he swiped his fingers across, just under Draco's wide eye. Potter leaned closer; he was so close Draco could feel his breath hit his face when he exhaled. Draco inhaled sharply as Potter's nose brushed his own, and his lips were inches away. _Decision-time, Draco!_

-X-

Harry carefully lowered his lips until they were touching Draco's softly. He let his eyes slip closed as he added a bit of pressure, trying his best to keep it a gentle and chaste kiss. Draco was responding like a frightened deer and he didn't want the boy terrified. His mind was heavy with sleep and drunk on the feelings and magic he could feel that were definitely not his own. He could feel everything Draco was feeling, every bit of magic that was once again restrained in his magical core.

Draco was very still as he kissed him and he didn't want that. He wanted Draco to respond, to feel like he was. He shifted his weight until he was on his knees between Draco's legs and brought his other hand up, feeling that warm shock as their skin touched. Draco gasped and he took advantage of the motion to make Draco respond to more than just his hands.

It was a very different experience from the sparse kisses he'd shared in the past. Draco wasn't some giddy girl who expected him to take the lead. As soon as he got Draco to respond, Draco pressed forward, fighting him for control of the kiss. Excitement spiked through him and he contented himself with pressing back, proving to both of them that he was still Draco's rival and not above fighting him for what he wanted.

-X-

Narcissa stared at the Aurors coolly as they stood on her step.

"Yes, gentlemen? How may I be of assistance? My husband is currently indisposed." She said, baring her teeth in a false smile. The Aurors had the grace to quell their urge to flinch, though she read it from their eyes easily.

"The Minister wishes to hold an audience with Lord Malfoy. He has been given two days to respond." The taller one said with a no-nonsense tone. Narcissa nodded her head in one regal motion, like a crane dipping its head.

"My Lord Husband will meet the Minister upon that day. Is that all, gentlemen?"

"For now, Lady Malfoy. That is all for now." They growled back at her as they moved to leave the wards. She watched them go and then allowed the house elf to shut the door. She began to make her way back to the master parlor. Lucius looked up at her as she entered and his face pinched as he moved to sit up. She rushed over to his side to assist him.

"Those wretched hounds of the Ministry are once again scratching at our door, dear husband. The minister himself had two of his finest personally come to inform you that he wishes to meet you two days hence. I informed them that you would attend."

"Naturally. I would like to see his face now that he is beginning to become desperate. The mayhem you caused, while minor compared to the Dark Lord, it would have severely shaken the old codger." Lucius smiled venomously. Narcissa looked both proud and coy.

"The Dark Lord never appreciated the subtleties. He was embarrassingly Gryffindorish, what with the marks, the declarations and signing each murder with that ugly little flourish." She said, demurely taking the tea Lucius had painstakingly poured for her from his hand. He replaced the pot on the tray and sipped at his own brew, hiding a smirk.

"Impatient would be the more correct word, my wife." She sniffed at him.

-X-

Severus relaxed into his chair. It felt like ages since he had last rested in the comfort of his own company. He was between classes at the moment and it seemed as though Dumbledore had not yet decided to slight him for rushing off without attending the Third Year Ravenclaw-Hufflepuff Potions class. Since he returned last night, his mind had been elsewhere. So far in fact, that he was allowing each class to have a study period instead of a practical lesson. He excused himself on the grounds that the last theory test was not up to par in any class and could use revising.

He still had a few more classes yet until he was free. It would keep his mind away from Draco's situation, at the least. A few hours could be afforded. They had a bit of time now and he no longer had to worry if Draco would fall from the ceiling, ripped by his father's curse into the lap of an enemy. No...Soon, he would no longer have to worry over Lucius.

-X-

Draco broke the sharp kiss, turning to the side to hide his face. He hadn't wanted to be tied to Potter and he was. That was bad but this! He wasn't some poor little wizard so thrown by his sexuality that he was starved for affection. He didn't pant at the feet of every bloke who gave him a second glance! What was he doing kissing Harry bloody Potter? He felt Potter move in, trying to turn his face back but he slapped the hands away.

"Draco?"

"No. You don't want this. Hell, I don't want this. It's this stupid curse!" Draco said sharply.

"Oh, I see." Potter sounded a bit angry. "Good enough to lay down my life for you, but not good enough to even warm your bed?"

"That's not it!" Draco hissed back. "You're not even gay! You're drunk or high on magic or...something! You're not in your right mind!"

"What's your excuse then?" Potter shot back. "You kissed me back!"

"I was...I..."

"Exactly." Potter was silent and then when he spoke again, his voice had gentled. "I'm not sure what I'm feeling."

"Exactly." Draco parroted back, feeling decisive. "You aren't sure. Have you ever even looked at a guy twice? You've probably never even thought that boys could do things together that only upstanding witches and wizards do together after marriage."

"Hey! I'm not that stupid. I just never thought about it. It never mattered to me before."

"Right. It shouldn't matter. Forget this happened, Potter. It'll be best that way."

"You know, you can be quite the stubborn little shit when you want to be." Draco turned back sharply to glare at the dark-haired boy and give him a well-deserved verbal lashing. Potter's insistent mouth over his stopped him in his tracks.

"Argh! Potter!" Draco said, twisting out of the kiss. "Damn it!"

"I have too looked twice at a boy. I'm always looking at you." He said, carefully keeping his distance now. Draco hoped he was afraid of retaliation now that he forced yet another kiss on him. "I'm a little tired, a little hazy and I know I'll apologize for all this when I'm more lucid-"

"Don't choke on smart words, Potter." Draco interrupted sullenly. Potter gave him a fond, exasperated look. If Draco were a cat, his back would be up and he would be spitting and hissing.

"I'm just saying that you're right." Potter hand covered his mouth and Draco ignored the sizzle of magic as their skin touched. He settled for glaring. "We have to talk about this. I know the curse has me fixated on you, but I'm still myself. I'm not some drone obeying it. I'm perfectly aware of everything I'm doing."

Draco rolled his eyes and Potter's hand slid away, until he ran his thumb across Draco's lower lip. Draco forced his body not to shudder under the light and tingling touch.

"I want to try...something..." Potter whispered, his thumb still on Draco's lip as he lowered that damnable mouth again. Draco's struggles were non-existent as his body just relaxed. Stupid Potter. He wasn't going to forget this behavior, and once they were both in their right minds, he would rip him to shreds. Potter's lips once again covered his own and Draco let his eyes slip closed too.

Potter's tongue was suddenly in his mouth, questing and insistent. Draco let himself participate yet again, greedy now that he had a willing partner. How long ago had those hot kisses of Blaise's been? How long since he last had a partner as enthusiastic and thorough? Harry Potter had certainly studied because Draco refused to believe that he was naturally such a good kisser. Not after the rumors about Chang and the dreadful kiss.

Draco's mutinous fingers were in dark hair, body tingling as he touched back. Potter sighed into the kiss and Draco felt like smirking. Yeah. He was good. Potter broke away and simply sat there, breathing slightly off and staring into his eyes. It made him self-conscious. He looked away, eyes locked on the bare walls of the room. He felt Potter shift back down and arms once again curled around his waist.

"Potter, are you serious?" He asked in disbelief.

"Very. I'm exhausted, Draco, and I suggest you sleep too. Or at least, keep your poking fingers to yourself." Potter grumbled as he rested his head once again on Draco's stomach. Draco sighed and supposed he could settle down for sleep. But...

"Potter?" He asked softly. He waited until he could see Potter's green eyes and continued. "If I get...stuck back in that place..."

"I'll protect you, Draco. I'll always protect you." Potter promised, voice serious, somber and binding. Draco felt both the faint blush and the smile threatening to spill over his face and he quickly rested his head against his pillow.

"Right. St. Potter. Defender of helpless puppies everywhere." He mumbled to hide his embarrassment.

"That's right." Potter slurred and Draco let him drift off to sleep before closing his eyes and joining him.

-X-

"Do you think it'll be alright? I mean, Madam Pomfrey didn't say much..." Ron said nervously as Hermione made to open the door to Draco's private room.

"She would have sent us off if it wasn't fine, Ron. Just be quiet. They might be asleep." She warned as she gently opened the door. She exhaled softly and ushered Ron inside, turning to close the door just as gently behind her. Ron sucked in a breath and Hermione turned back to the bed quickly.

They were asleep. Harry was curled around Draco like he was holding a favorite teddy bear and Draco, while not as demonstrative, had a hand tightly gripping Harry's shirt. Ron exhaled harshly and she took his hand quickly, holding it tight.

"Relax, Ron." She said, moving forward to the simple chair beside the bed. She moved the one on the other side over next to hers with a simple levitation spell and urged Ron into it. "Don't jump to conclusions."

"But it's the Ferret." He whined, glaring at the pale boy's possessive hold on his best friend.

"Well, of course I am. I'm not exactly an elephant." Both started as the little voice chipped in and their eyebrow's rose as a small stone creature moved over Draco's stomach, across Harry's shoulders and to the empty space in front of them.

"Hermione? Is that a-"

"Yes, Ron." She said, beginning to get a grip over her surprise. "Er, hello. I'm Hermione Granger and this is Ron Weasley. We're-"

"Harry's friends." Came a deeper voice below them. Ron's mouth dropped open at the appearance of the stone lion. It tilted its head, blinking at them. "You were worried about him, weren't you?"

"Oh! Yes, we've been very worried." Hermione said quickly, eyes darting between the two creatures. She elbowed Ron sharply.

"Yeah!" He quickly agreed. "What are you?"

"Ron!" Hermione hissed. The ferret chattered at her.

"Relax, young lady, we're not offended. I am the soul representative of Draco, advisor and confidant in the Room of Healing. This is Harry's soul advisor." Hermione elbowed Ron again sharply and his laughter was abruptly drawn to a halt as he wheezed instead.

"The Room of Healing? Is that where they had disappeared to?"

"Oh yes. Draco's soul needs healing, and because he and Harry are soul bound, Harry was able to join him there." The ferret said as it climbed down to the lion's mane. It perched itself carefully and blinked stone eyes at them. "It's a very special place. It was used by the Founders themselves and inside are mirrors created by the Great Warlock Merlin!"

Hermione goggled and her mouth dropped open a bit. Jealousy began to rise in her but she cut it off. Draco went through a lot to enter that room, and experienced things she never wanted to even think about. It was typical Harry got pulled along. Part of the reason why she had wanted to be his friend was because of the things that happened to him. But, that reason had faded when she realized just how much he didn't want it and how much of those amazing things were deadly.

"If there's all that, then why were Harry and the Fer-" He stopped and quickly changed his mind. That creature might actually decide to take offense, and magical things weren't kind when offended. "Why were Harry and Draco there?"

"Draco's soul is becoming diseased. He needed to heal and Harry came to him when he was hurting." The ferret shrugged. "They've been asleep for quite some time. Are you going to stay until they awake?"

"We don't have the time." Hermione said shaking her head. "Classes are still running. We won't be excused from them."

"Ah. We understand." The lion said and it yawned widely, showing off sharp pointed teeth.

"We can tell them you stopped by." The ferret piped up.

"We'll come back after class. If they aren't awake yet, we'll wake them then so they can eat."

"That's acceptable." The creatures agreed and Hermione smiled at them. She wanted to hold Harry's hand for a bit, anything to make sure that he was fine, but she didn't want to disturb them. They sat together for a while, watching as Draco and Harry slept and lost themselves in their own thoughts until Hermione's watch began to chime quietly.

-X-

"Professor Snape, can we speak to you?" He looked up to see the Parkinson heiress, both Crabbe and Goyle, and an indifferent Nott heir. He sighed and nodded, absently locking and warding the classroom. The Parkinson heiress smiled at him tightly and the boys fell in line behind her as she stopped in front of his desk.

"Yes, Ms. Parkinson? What is it you wish to speak with me about?" He said, instantly recognizing her as the ring leader of their little group. She took a confident breath and began.

"Draco hasn't been in the commons since the beginning of term. I understand as Head Boy that he has his own rooms, but his portrait has informed me that he hasn't been in his room for quite some time. We're really worried about him. Ever since his father disinherited him and that mess with Blaise-"

"We think he's hiding somewhere and the staff wants to keep it quiet." Nott spoke up, coming to stand beside Parkinson. "They would have to tell you. You're his godfather. There's no way they wouldn't tell you."

Snape sighed and contemplated what to do. The four of them were the only true friends Draco had out of the entire school. Blaise Zabini...had made it very clear why he was in Slytherin once Draco had no claim to the Malfoy name. He supposed that it hadn't helped Draco's mental health, but it was minor and insignificant compared to the fact that his father had just disowned him. What to do...

"Alright." He said finally. "Wands out. You will each swear a Wizard's Oath not to disclose any of the information I am about to tell you without Draco's express permission."

The four traded very nervous glances and drew out their wands without hesitation.

"Draco was cursed by Lucius. He is currently in the Hospital Wing."

"Oh Merlin." Parkinson said, wavering on her feet. Nott took her arm and Crabbe placed his hand against her shoulder. "Is he okay? What did he do?"

"Lucius has...tied Draco's soul to Potter's." He said finally, unsure how many details he should distribute without Draco's permission. But it was necessary, as they would insist on seeing Draco and he could not deny them, and they would find Potter attached at his hip. Snape frowned at that thought and placed it firmly out of mind. Soul bonds...often had the tendency of becoming physical bonds. It was too much temptation to feel another's heart, emotions and magical core pulse in your own blood.

"Potter?" Nott said, looking thunder-struck. "Why the hell would he tie him off to Potter?"

"I cannot give you details." He said firmly. "That is Draco's secret and not mine to tell. If you wish to learn, you will ask him yourself."

Parkinson gathered herself up, and Snape recognized the stance and immediately threw his hand up.

"You will wait until dinner. You will not even breathe on that floor until dinner has ended and you can make your way upstairs."

Each looked short of staging a protest but he glared at them until they submitted.

"Good." He waved his wand, disabling the wards and unlocking the door. "You are dismissed."

They trudged out, Parkinson in the lead and her face frozen in an icy mask. For a brief moment, he pitied the fools unaware in the Commons but he couldn't spare them much sympathy. He was certain that Zabini would be suffering under many curses and become the newest omega well before dinner.

-X-

"You." She hissed as his face filled with terror. He glanced around the common room, but the rest of the Slytherins were keeping their distance and watching the proceedings with cool interest. Pansy had become the somewhat de-facto leader of Slytherin until their Head Boy could be located. Draco's disappearance had everyone on pins and needles, waiting for the other shoe to drop. Draco's disinheritance hadn't really lost him any ground and it was hardly the only thing keeping them in line. Draco was their Prince, their own "Golden Boy." He ruled without question.

"You had once only survived retribution at my hand because Draco pardoned you on the grounds of ignorance. Your blatant stupidity was once the only thing that had kept your neck from the guillotine. Now, the Prince has been taken from us and I am left in charge. I will risk his displeasure." She snarled as she drew her wand.

Blaise tried to flee, but Greg and Vince caught his arms and forced him to kneel before her. Nott stood at her side, his own wand ready as he cast the petrification spell. Blaise's look of manic fear was not quelled and only doubled as Pansy laid her wand to his chest. Her spell was silent. Blaise's scream was caught in his throat. Nott disabled the spell and Blaise's cry echoed through the Commons. He slumped forward, until Greg and Vince were the only things keeping him from the floor.

From Pansy's wand, thin spidery writing curled across his chest. "O-M-E-G-A" The surrounding crowd broke out into tittering whispers and Pansy turned to face them.

"Vengeance claimed in name of the Slytherin Prince. The Omega has been cast from the fold." She finished with a sure, commanding tone.

Their gazes fell on the blubbering Blaise as Vince and Greg let him fall to the ground. There had not been an omega in Slytherin House since the Lord Malfoy's grandfather. As the Exile of Slytherin, Blaise would not be acknowledged, any social ties he claimed would be destroyed, any influence he would have had after Hogwarts was virtually nonexistent. The mark would fade. In time.

Pansy stood beside Draco's chair, the throne he had claimed in the Commons. It sat next to the fire, putting him in everyone's sight. The large fireplace, shaped as a wide-mouthed viper, cast him in the perfect light. Pansy could still see him there, eyebrow lifted, mask of cool indifference carefully in place as he instructed the lower years on their conduct, now that the war was over.

She stepped on Blaise's hand as she strode back to her dorm. The resulting sob brought a cruel smirk to her own lips. She saved the tears for the privacy of her dorm.

-X-

Harry came awake some time later. He cast a wandless tempus spell, realizing that dinner would soon be served. He stretched as he rose, carefully unwinding his arms from about Draco and gently removing Draco's possessive hands from his wrinkled button-down. Draco's lips twisted in a frown and he made a few discontent mutters but he raised his arms to hold his pillow. His thighs rubbed against Harry's legs as he shifted and Harry had to catch his breath.

Shit. His mind didn't even linger over the fact that Draco was definitely a boy. All he seemed concerned about was the gentle starlight glow about Draco's pale face. Harry was fairly certain that he was the only one seeing it. It made him feel possessive and greedy. He knew something about Draco, saw him in a light no one else ever would, literally. And when they touched- He shivered as he remembered the electrifying sensation of Draco's fingers over his face and scar, his lips.

Harry lifted himself off the bed, cool air touching him now that he wasn't intertwined with Draco. He rubbed at his arms briefly as he dropped into the chair beside the bed.

"Harry?" He looked up at the ferret, seeing it balanced on the lion's head.

"Yeah, uh..." He looked it over, realizing that he hadn't yet referred to either creature by a name. "What do I call you? I can't keep calling you two Ferret and Lion."

"Those names are fine. We truly do not have ones." The lion answered. "Your friends were here earlier. They will return after dinner, they said. They were worried about you."

Harry grimaced as he realized he hadn't seen Ron or Hermione in some time. He waited for the guilt he'd normally feel for blowing off his best friends, but it never came. He couldn't really regret being at Draco's side.

"The second exchange, or whatever Snape called it, is over. There's only supposed to be one more. I...really can't escape him, can I?"

"Do you wish to? Look deep inside yourself, Harry. Find the truth." The ferret said, climbing from the lion's mane to Draco's side. "The Curse cannot change your basic nature."

That's...Harry sat back and began to think. Magic really couldn't change basic nature, McGonagall taught as much in Transfiguration. It was quite impossible to turn water into bread. Hermione had remarked that nearly everything had the element carbon in it, that's why it was possible to turn a rock into a number of things. Water didn't and couldn't become any of that. It could become mist and rain and ice and clouds, but not a pebble. Magic couldn't change water's basic nature.

So, the bond between Harry and Draco had to have already existed. He could remember laying his eyes on Draco for the first time, the pale, thin boy looking at him with curiosity. It still amazed him that Draco didn't recognize the famous Harry Potter, but then, so many people only knew him by his scar. He winced as he recalled what Draco had to have seen. A malnourished, nervous and frightened boy, cast suddenly into a world where strangers spoke his name with reverence and all strove to touch him. It spoke a lot that Draco, someone who had been instructed to only make friends with proper children, would reach out and try to be friendly, at least his father's version of friendly, to someone his father would never approve of. Draco was the first one to reach out to him when he was just Harry. Whatever bond there was between them had to have started then.

The animosity between them only seemed to fuel the bond too. Draco was the only person he truly couldn't keep his cool around. Draco was the only one who could inspire him to act. Harry was just as certain that he was the only one that ever roused Draco to fiery rage and out from his indifferent mask.

So, the fact was that Harry and Draco had always been centered around one another. The magic couldn't change the nature of this. No magic was that powerful. Harry realized that more of his focus now centered around Draco. It was that simple. In fact, it was like there was a manual in his mind. The starlight around Draco couldn't be duplicated. He would always be able to see the true Draco, without a Metamorphagus, Polyjuice or glamor able to fool him. Touch so Draco would always know it was him, unable to be fooled. Shared magic and emotion so that he may be able to help in all things.

This bond would only become permanent after the final exchange. He might as well consider it permanent though, as there was no way to end the curse now, except death. If Draco or Lucius faltered in the final step, or himself, he supposed, as there was no idea to know what the final exchange had detailed as Scieran Malfoy obviously died that day, then the bond would end with all of their deaths. The journal was blank after Scieran's last entry, except for the seal of the Malfoy coat of arms and the initials E.M. at the bottom. He supposed the man's son read it after his death.

Alright, so it was permanent and centered his entire focus around Draco. Not really things he was upset about. He hadn't really had any past loves that he could lament over. Ginny and Cho were sparks of young love. Sure, it was wonderful while it lasted and it was something he'd always remember. But...what was it he felt for Draco? It was insistent, wild and wonderful. He wasn't sure if it was love, but he'd never felt anything like this. Of course, he'd never been soul bound to another person before so that argument didn't have much weight.

Draco groaned a bit and rolled. Harry smiled at him and stretched out. He hated the idea of being tied to Draco just because he didn't like being bound. He hated being pushed into things without his consent, and he especially hated it when he was forced into things without even being asked. But, he thought as he stared at Draco's sleeping form, would he have agreed to this if Lucius had ever asked? Would he have agreed if Draco had asked? Focus and interest on the boy aside, he had spent a large portion of his life hating him. That hate had chilled to dislike but never disinterest. He still had scouted the hall for Draco's face, seated at the head of the Slytherin table.

He supposed he could live with this. He could ask Hermione to research soul bonds for him, just to find out what could be expected. A physical relationship with Draco, while not something he had dreamed about, could easily be welcome. His previous arguments about Draco's gender just seemed so...petty when all he could feel was Draco's magical core pulsating against his own and Draco's heartbeat in pace with his own. Of course, he'd have to convince the boy in question that he wasn't opposed, as Draco seemed to latch onto the fact that Harry was...had been straight.

He hadn't been lying when he told Draco he was the only boy he'd ever really looked at. Draco had all the perfect proportions that came with years of selective breeding and he'd turned out flawless. It was easy to be envious of Draco's well-toned body while he was struggling through awkward post-puberty growth. Many Gryffindors and a few Hufflepuffs groused over Draco's easy transition, but when their heights surpassed his, it lessened some. Draco wasn't the shortest boy their age, but he easily wasn't the tallest. He was also the most perfectly put-together male in Hogwarts and hadn't been afraid to flaunt what he had.

Draco's fitness aside, he supposed that Draco wasn't going to be as receptive. Draco's body was permanently scarred now, but it was beautiful in its own right. They were faint, but very vivid against his pale body. His self-confidence in himself would be greatly bruised. Add that to the fact that they were both caught up in this great mess of a curse and the possibility of death looming in the future, any ardor between them would be cool and near non-existent. But...He looked over Draco's beautifully pale and peaceful face. It wouldn't matter to him, as long as he could be near Draco.

-X-

Draco sighed as he came awake, his mind feeling slow and fuzzy. Potter wasn't sprawled over him anymore but curled up in a chair, staring at him hungrily with dark green eyes.

"Potter, you creep. Don't just sit there and watch me sleep." He hissed, feeling more awake as Potter's lips curled into a smile.

"But you looked so precious asleep." He said jokingly. Draco scowled.

"Go suck an elf, Potter." He said glancing around the room. He smiled appreciatively as a door appeared, and Draco crawled out from the warmth in the bed. "I'm going to be in there. You stay out here and if I even see your shadow in my private room, I'll hex you so hard you'll be out cold for three days." He threatened cheerfully. He heard Potter snort and chose to ignore it. These hospital private rooms were almost as nicely furnished as the Prefects' Bath.

He locked the door manually and cast a lock charm on the door wandlessly. He was surprised and pleased that it obeyed smoothly. He'd felt so grungy waking up, and he definitely needed to be out of Potter's sight. It was weird that he was so...intent on him. Even if it was the curse making him that way, it unnerved Draco horribly. But he could take time to forget about it now, push it aside to stew with the curse and his father's impending death. Draco glanced at the clean Slytherin uniform folded neatly on the hamper and the shower stall with the frosted glass.

He stared at the mirror above the sink. He could see the faint lines along his neck and the edge of his face as they tapered off. He grimaced. This would be the first time he truly would see the effect of the curse on his body. It made him more than a little nervous. He stripped off the borrowed uniform and let it fall in a pile on the ground. House elf magic whisked it away as it hit the ground and Draco reached inside the shower stall to turn on the water.

Draco groaned as he climbed inside and stood under the hot spray. It felt so good to finally be clean and warm. There was a variety of product along the shelf inside and he spent a long time, washing and re-washing his hair and body with just about everything. The smells permeated the air and he let himself relax in the thick mists of water. His hair was nearly white because of the water, but it still had that pretty silver sheen that marked him as a blooded Malfoy. He could feel the raised edges of the scars across his back, down the backs of his legs, shoulders, neck and partly down his shoulders.

He could only imagine what kind of freak he looked like. Potter's small little scar was such a petty thing and he gave him such hell about it. This...was a canvas of flesh, brutalized and ugly. He must be truly hideous.

No. He didn't have time to think about this. He had bigger things to be worried about than his sorry scarred ass. His father's impending death. Potter's unnatural fixation on him. Life after his father's death. What kind of life would that be? What would he have left of his life after his father was ripped away? Stupid Potter would probably try to comfort him and tell him about everything he had in his life.

Draco stepped out of the shower, grabbing the white towel and drying himself off. He half-expected the scars to hurt as he pressed on them. The used towel vanished as he tossed it on the ground and he grabbed the uniform and began to pull it on. It didn't take long, as he had long conditioned himself to be able to do this unconsciously. He straightened his tie, buttoned his cuffs and folded the hem of his pant leg so it draped a certain way over his slightly heeled boots. He was digging through the cabinet, trying to find gel or a ribbon when he heard the alarm on his door trigger.

"Potter, I'm nearly out. Be a little patient, you git." He said loudly, shoving past a variety of lotions, creams and potion bottles. This was ridiculous. The house elves always stocked the cabinets with his hair care products when he stayed the night.

"Draco! Listen. I didn't get to say it earlier but-"

"If you're trying to woo me through a door, I will lash you with a whip spell, Potter."

"Kinky." Potter said flatly. Draco kicked the door. "No, you prat. Ron and Hermione were by earlier and they'll show up some time after dinner. I thought I'd warn you while there was still a barrier between us."

"St. Potter, the Cowardly Lion." He said moodily.

"I heard that."

"Stuff it, Scarface." He shot back, tossing a jar of lotion at the door. It clattered to the ground as the door swept open. Draco's mouth dropped open in stun and he quickly snapped it shut and clenched his jaw. Potter leaned against the frame and raised his eyebrow. "Resorted to copying me, Potter?"

"Temper tantrum. Mature." He said evenly, looking at the spilled mess on the ground. Draco sneered.

"How did you get that door open?" Potter's brows rose in amusement.

"I can feel your magic inside me. It likes me. All I had to do was touch the knob." Potter shrugged, and Draco was moments away from strangling him. With his hair loose and long, he felt more vulnerable. He looked at Potter nervously as the boy entered the room, stepping over the mess and extending his fist. He stared as Potter unfurled a Slytherin green ribbon and offered it with a smile.

"You generally carry ribbon about, Potter?" He asked as he tried to decide if he should take it or not. Potter smiled, Draco chose it ignore that, and took Draco's hand. He forced his fingers around the thin strip.

"You left it, you prat. I thought you'd like it back." He fluttered his fingers and the mess cleaned itself and the jar jumped into his hand. He placed it on the counter, gave Draco another satisfied smile and left the bathroom, shutting the door as he went. Draco couldn't decide what just happened.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Warnings: Dinner between Slytherins and Gryffindors. Language.

Thank you, dear readers, for the hits, reviews, alerts and favorites. An author loves to know their work is appreciated. I am impressed so far by the amount of attention this has garnered so far. Please keep it up. Seriously, keep it! I love to read reviews!

-X-

Hermione and Ron watched the foursome warily. Parkinson, Crabbe, Goyle and Nott were staring back at them with the same uncertainty and nervousness. The door to the Hospital Wing loomed between the two of the groups.

"You're here to see them?" Hermione asked, using some of the Gryffindor courage she possessed to make the first move. Parkinson nodded.

"We haven't seen Draco for some time. We had no idea that he was shut away." She said, moving forward until both groups stood before the door. Ron glared at them all but Hermione's tight hand gripping his kept his mouth shut.

"He's..." She trailed away, since the last time she'd spoken to the blond boy, he had verbally lashed out at her. She supposed she could forgive him for that. Too much information at one time, someone you didn't like trying to smother you in concern, anyone would be a little testy. She was willing to give him the benefit of the doubt anyway. Harry saw something in the Slytherin. She wasn't happy with this, but if Harry could throw off the Imperius, there wasn't anything anyone could force him to do.

"I want to see him with my own eyes. Can you show us his room?" Parkinson asked, her eyes pleading. Hermione nodded gently and began to lead the Slytherins into the room and toward Draco's private room.

-X-

"That's the way." The ferret said happily. Harry gave it a small smile and sat relaxed on the bed. It was suspiciously quiet in the bathroom but Harry didn't care. It was worth it to see Draco so lost and flabbergasted. The ferret fished the tie out of the bedding and pressed it in his hand, saying that Draco wasn't feeling too good and he needed helped. So, he was sent with a ribbon to distract him.

"I don't think he appreciated it as much as you think." Harry said, shaking his head as the ferret began to pace around a spot on Draco's pillow. It settled down with a knowing look and the lion rumbled a laugh.

"He appreciated it." That was all the ferret had to say before Draco strode out, immaculately dressed in his uniform and wearing a small frown. Harry jumped off the bed.

"Draco." He said with a smile, seeing the green ribbon knotted perfectly in place. There wasn't a bit of scar in sight, expertly hidden by Draco's care. "You didn't have to hide them away. You don't look bad."

"This coming from you? Potter, I'd rather take advice from a sprite than you concerning fashion." He said with only a slight curl of his lip. Harry rolled his eyes and gave him a fond glare.

"Fine, fine. Don't get your back up." Harry said in a placatory manner. "You look good."

"Merlin." The blond said, rolling his eyes and rubbing his temples. "It's unnerving when you do that so desist. You're just pissing me off."

"Doing what, Draco?" Harry asked, a bit confused and more than a bit interested in what Draco thought he was doing.

"Hitting on me." Draco hissed back, eyes flashing. "It only makes me mad because I know you don't mean it and it's only this stupid curse. I want you to stop."

"Listen, Draco. Magic can't change basic nature. Even love potions are temporary and only supplement emotions. It suppresses all but love and small magic makes that love focus on the one who used it. I'm _not_ under a love potion. This curse can't make me forget about how horrible you were since we were kids. I still have a very vivid memory of what exactly you've done." Harry touched his nose briefly, eyes sparking fire. They needed to speak about this now. "It doesn't make me obey. It doesn't make me obsessed. It just makes me...notice."

Harry cast his hand out, spilling out some magic as harmless sparks of light. He could feel his core pulse as he used it and even better, he could feel Draco's magical core react to his. He stared at Draco's face as he felt Draco's magic pulse longingly.

"You can't tell me you don't feel that. It's amazing, Draco. I can feel every part of you, mental, physical and magical. You can't tell me you don't feel it, too."

Draco shook his head, looking confused and guilty. Harry advanced on him, watching as Draco backed away. Draco's back hit the wall and he pressed himself back, eyes never moving from Harry's. He didn't want to frighten Draco, but, Merlin, he wanted him to listen, damn it.

"I...I'm your guardian Draco." He said, inspiration shooting through him. He slowly dropped to his knees, hands resting on the ground beside him with the palms flat against the surface. "I was chosen as your guardian. I'm not leaving you. I can't. But I don't care. I want to know you because you want me to know you. I already know you well but I want to know...you."

He looked up, seeing that Draco was a bit more comfortable now that he was prostrate before him. Draco scowled and turned away.

"You're not making any sense. You want to know me...but you can feel my magic. How well could you know me after that?" He said.

"With your permission. I want to know things because you'll tell me about them. Because you want to tell me about them. I'm not hitting on you Draco. I want...to be your...friend." He said finally. "I'm already your guardian. Let me be your friend."

"What about earlier?" Draco suddenly accused. "You kissed me, you speccy git! Not very friend-like behavior."

"I'm not in love with you." He said and quiet fell as Draco nodded decisively. "But I could easily fall for you. I don't mind that."

"You won't." Draco said sounding sure. "You won't fall for me. Fine. You can be my...friend."

Harry smiled up at him, reaching forward and taking his hand in a tight handshake. "So that means you'll call me-"

"Oh no. You're still Potter."

"Brat." He said, rising up and letting Draco's hand slip from his hold. Draco sniffed and tossed his nose in the air as he went to the bed. He sat on the edge and wandlessly snagged the books that were on the bedside table. He tossed the one Granger had brought aside. It wasn't needed anymore. Harry sat in the chair across from him as Draco held the two books in his hands. Harry took the mythology book and began to leaf through it.

"What story were you reading when we were interrupted last time?" He asked as Draco stared at the book in his hands. Draco looked up and rolled his eyes.

"Trust you not to know anything. It's the story of Galatea and Pygmalion." He said, opening Scieran's journal with sure fingers.

"It was good. Do you think Atlanta's story is inside this somewhere?"

"Probably. Honestly, Potter, just use the index." Draco sighed, setting aside the journal and moving over to look at the mythology book. He sat on the edge of the chair arm, flipping pages until he found the index. Harry stared at those long sure fingers as Draco searched for the proper page. "See, it's right here. Page three hundred seventeen."

Harry watched as he turned back and the illustration on the next page showed the same woman they had known as a statue. She had brilliant black hair, golden skin and she ran swiftly, just as she had boasted. He moved his stare to Draco's face, suddenly much closer than ever before. Draco looked up and gasped at Harry's blatant staring. Harry couldn't look away and his hand covered Draco's over the picture of Atlanta. Draco looked nervous and frightened, but Harry smiled softly and Draco relaxed a bit.

"I still can't get you to call me Harry?" He asked. Draco's eyes turned darker silver in defiance.

"I'm never going to call you that." He promised back. Harry's lips twisted into a laugh and Draco's into a frown, but his eyes were amused.

"Never is going a bit far, isn't it?" He asked.

"Harry!"

"Draco!"

The door swung open and Harry grabbed Draco, shoving him behind him and sweeping out his hand. Magic followed his fingers, spreading out into a shield. The stone lion roared, lunging forward to stand beside him and he heard the ferret chatter angrily but it stayed back with Draco. His eyes scanned the room quickly and he relaxed when he saw Ron and Hermione staring at him in shock, and four Slytherins behind them with equal disbelief.

"Pansy! Greg! Vince! Theo!" Draco cried out happily. He shoved past Harry and the barrier went down. The lion stepped aside and the ferret hopped off as Draco passed the Gryffindors to clasp hands and hugs with the Slytherins.

"Hell, mate. That's impressive, that." Ron said, coming forward to grasp his hand and pat his back. "Looks like Pomfrey's helped you out with that magic thing."

"Er, yeah." He agreed and cast a tempus spell. "I had no idea that it was dinner."

"Potter! Get a house elf to bring up food, enough for everyone. And change this...stuff," Draco said, bringing the Slytherins into the room. "Into a table and chairs."

Harry rolled his eyes, but did as Draco asked, even levitating the newly changed bed/table into the center of the room and arranged the eight chairs around it. It reminded him of King Arthur's Round Table and he ignored the awe in everyone's eyes but Draco's at the ease he preformed wandless magic. Draco settled into a chair at his left and Ron on his other side. Pansy sat on Draco's other side and the Slytherins wrapped around until Nott was beside Hermione. Harry gave them a calculating look and saw that they were all happy to see Draco. He gave the blond another exasperated smile as he summoned a house elf to Hermione's disapproval and ordered dinner for eight.

-X-

Ron scowled as he saw Harry submit to the Ferret's request. It was cool that Harry was so comfortable and powerful with wandless magic, but not when that meant he was at the beck and call of the Ferret. He really needed to talk to Harry about the git. The Ferret didn't deserve to have someone as good as Harry rooting for him. Harry smiled sheepishly as he turned back to them.

"Sorry, guys. Draco's magic isn't really all that steady so it's best if I do the casting for the both of us." He said as the house elves began to apparate food to the table.

"That's alright, Harry. I don't suppose he's gotten nicer about his requests though, has he?" Hermione asked as she sipped the goblet of pumpkin juice in front of her.

"Not really." Harry sighed and began to pile food onto his plate. Ron exchanged glances with Hermione and gave her a warning look. She sighed and looked over at the Slytherins. Draco and Pansy were very intent in a discussion. Crabbe and Goyle were eating slowly, watching Draco just as intently. Nott was watching Harry. She bit her lip and tried to decide how to ask.

-X-

"We talked to Snape and he wouldn't tell us anymore than that you and Potter were soul bound because of Lucius' Curse. I know there's more to it than that. Please, Draco. You have to tell us." Pansy said, taking his hand in hers. "Blaise has already suffered for what he's done in this."

"Pansy? What did you do to Blaise?" He asked, eyes narrowing. He tensed and leaned forward. "I thought I asked him to be pardoned."

"That's not the way it works, Draco." Pansy said, watching him carefully. Draco glared at her.

"I asked for it. That's the way it works." He shot back.

"Not when you're not there." She said coolly. "I am in charge of Slytherin while you are gone."

"What have you done to him?" He hissed. "He's an idiot. He didn't do it on purpose."

"I think you'll find that he did, Draco." Theo spoke up. Draco sneered at him as the entire table's attention turned to him. "Blaise knew exactly why you had kept it a secret from all but our year. He told his mother knowing she would tell Lucius."

"He's not that smart." Draco denied. He felt Potter's presence and attention suddenly tense.

"He is that grasping, however. As soon as you disappeared, he took advantage. The only reason he is not in charge is because all of Slytherin House follows the Seventh Years and we follow you. What has been done to Blaise has been retribution from us. All of us."

"What did you do to him?" He grit out, setting down the goblet of wine the house elves sent.

"Draco." He heard Potter say but he brushed the concern off.

"What?" He asked them again. Pansy sat up straighter.

"He is the Exile of Slytherin." She said tonelessly. "He has been punished for his crimes."

"That-" Granger suddenly gasped out. Draco's silver eyes sought out hers. She looked...malicious.

"Yes, Granger?" Pansy asked. She sounded sharp.

"That's...fitting." She said finally. Draco's mouth dropped open. He noticed the stunned looks most everyone else sent her way and she smiled bitterly. "It must be a girl thing. I understand perfectly. He deserves that."

"How do you even know of Exiles?" Theo asked mockingly.

"I've read." She sniffed. "They're even mentioned in _Hogwarts, A History_. It was very brief so I decided to research it. Zabini deserves it. I had no idea he was part of the cause behind this, Draco."

"He didn't cast the curse on me! It's not his fault." He denied. "I can't believe you do this, Pans. Behind my back. I thought Slytherin's had honor."

His friends gasped softly and Draco turned away from their faces. Potter suddenly grabbed his hand and Draco winced. His grip hurt.

"Apologize to them, Draco. They are only worried about you. Why are you defending Zabini? It's not like you. And what the hell is an Exile?"

"An Exile is the scapegoat. He's the new target for misery and scorn. If there's a potion to test, a spell, a hex, blackmail, anything, he suffers it. I wanted to forget him. If I struck back, he'd never forget me." Draco said firmly. "Now, he'll never leave me alone, if only just to get back at me."

"Apologize. And if Zabini ever tries to get back at you, remember he'll have to go through me." Potter said. Draco only nodded. Potter let him go.

"I apologize." Draco said, meeting their eyes. "Blaise deserves whatever you decide. I'm glad that you four are in charge."

"You're still in charge, Draco." Theo said, giving him a smirk. Pansy smiled. Greg and Vince grunted and commenced with eating. He gave them a sure smirk and took a breath.

"That's...more than I expected." He said finally. "I'm no longer formally claimed and the position as Head Boy only means so much. I don't deserve to lead."

"You are a blood Malfoy. That is all it takes to lead. You are still Draco, are you not? There is no more required. Nothing that has been done to you has changed you. Draco, you are our Prince, as your father before you and his before him. Slytherins are loyal under the proper leader." Pansy said confidently, taking a drink from her goblet.

Draco grinned fleetingly and looked at the rest of his Slytherins. They deserved to know the truth. Everyone, he decided as he looked at Weasley and Granger, deserved to know the truth.

Potter brushed his arm and he stood up, walking to where the stone creatures were. He took the journal from the ferret and let the creature climb up his arm. The lion pushed against his legs, Potter's deep, weird ingrained sense of providing comfort. He made his way back to the table and set it down, opening it up to the correct page.

"Severus was right. My father cursed me on the day he disowned me. The curse has bond Potter to me, but not as what we had thought. Granger did some research for us and discovered that the original curse my father used was supposedly the Icarus Curse. However, while this may have appeared to be true, it's not. What my father has done isn't the Icarus Curse, but a similar spell created by a Malfoy ancestor during the days when Icarus' Curse was popular.

Instead of tying Potter into the spell as the 'ocean' or the archenemy, he's soul bound as my guardian. No, we can't break it, and yes, I would love to get rid of it, but we can't so we're stuck. My father's...doing this to protect me." Draco sat down and slid the journal across the table to Granger. She immediately began to read quickly.

"Protect you? Why would he go through all this trouble to do this?" Theo asked.

"I don't know. I wish I did. I can't think of anything that I'm in danger of, especially some danger that requires the protection of the Savior." Draco said as Potter rolled his eyes and flipped him off.

"Do you think Severus knows?" Pansy asked. "It looked like he was holding back on us."

"If he knows anything, he'll tell me." Draco said. "He's my godfather. He wouldn't let me stay in the dark."

"He would if he thought it would protect you." Vince said, pushing away his empty plate.

"I'm not a child any longer. He'll tell me." Draco said with utter conviction.

"He may not, Draco." The ferret piped up as it descended to the table. Pansy gasped and pushed backwards. "Hello."

"What is that..._thing_?" Pansy demanded, staring at the little stone ferret with wariness.

"I was in this room for a while and it was supposed to help me." He pet it a bit. "He's supposed to be the representative of my soul."

"A ferret?" Theo asked blandly. Draco gave him a sharp glare.

"He's cute and he's helpful. He's also mine so shut your mouth about him." The ferret chattered angrily and crawled back onto Draco's shoulder. "Potter got one too."

"Yes, but I am more of an expected symbol." The lion said, placing its large paws on the table and licking its chops. Potter laughed and rubbed its ears.

"He's right, you know." Draco sneered at Potter and picked up the ferret, placing it on the lion's mane and shoving at the creature's head.

"Get down. Pets aren't allowed at the table." He said, smirking as the lion growled and dropped back to the floor. The lion settled down under the table, both of the creatures seemingly content to stay out of the way. Draco hoped so. They could say a lot of things that he definitely didn't want spread.

-X-

"You have been in my Pensieve." Snape said slowly, staring hard at the Headmaster, where he sat calmly behind his desk.

"I needed to understand the situation, my boy. You would not normally abandon class to run to the Hospital Wing." Dumbledore said, un-sticking a lemon drop and popping it in his mouth. Snape's scowl only worsened.

"I have labored for years under the impression that my rooms were exactly that. Mine. My sanctuary, where I could be certain of both my protection and my privacy. The objects in my rooms are private and personal. I once had your promise that you would never invade my privacy. I'm glad to see that your outstanding Gryffindor morals survived the War."

Dumbledore had colored slightly from the sarcastic insult.

"Now, Severus-"

"No, Dumbledore. You have inexcusably invaded my privacy. You know that Draco's curse is not what it appears and Draco knows this now as well. He does not know the motive for his father's actions and he will not hear of it from you. He will hear of it from no one. I have read about Draco's curse and divulging that information will not only negate the ritual, but it will take your Golden Boy with it." Snape slammed his palms flat against the desk, making the items shutter briefly.

"I...understand, Severus." Dumbledore said finally, defeated. His eyes were dark and sad. "I apologize for my intrusion, Severus. I will give you a Wizard's Oath that it will never happen again."

"Keep your apologies and your Oath, Headmaster. I will accept neither." Snape said as he strode out of the office. "I will continue with my day. Have a good evening, Headmaster."

Dumbledore sat in the silence of his office. Fawkes appeared soon after Snape left and shed a few tears that splashed to the ground below his perch.

-X-

"These are the Golden Apples from the Greek legend?" Lucius asked as Narcissa presented them to him.

"Yes. They were given to the Blacks' ancestors by Hippomenes himself. Aphrodite could not take them back once the god-magic she created them with was used. These apples can only be used by a person once and then they will cease. There are countless things my ancestors have done with these apples. One even ensured our once mighty fortune with them."

"And Draco will use them next." Lucius said as he stared at the beautiful and beguiling fruit.

"You could use them to ensure you survive, Lucius." Narcissa said softly.

"I am past that point, my wife. The ritual will no longer incorporate anymore magic. All requisites have been filled. Now, I will pass and Draco will be the Lord Malfoy. I would pity Scrimgeour if I had a Hufflepuff's heart."

"Don't speak such blasphemy." Narcissa admonished him as she folded the apples in a gold cloth with the Black family crest sown into the fabric. She placed it in an iron box and let a house elf take it away. "You aren't answering the Minister's summons, are you?"

"Now, my dear, do not suggest that I am anything but a decent, law-abiding wizard."

"Forgive me, my husband."

Lucius gave her a soft smirk that filled his eyes with more than what his lips could say. She had to turn away.

-X-

"Draco? I'm not sure he'll tell you at all." Hermione said suddenly. Harry quickly glanced at Draco to see how he'd handle this statement. His silver eyes were dark with a glare and Harry blanched.

"What do you mean, Hermione?" He asked quickly, interrupting whatever Draco's nasty retort would be. No need to start a fight yet.

"Scieran Malfoy didn't want his son to know that his own grandfather was trying to either kill him off or banish him from the family. That's why he invented the curse. It looked like a punishment, but it only made him stronger. His son was never told exactly what was going on because it's one of the conditions of the curse. It even says so here. _The recipient must never know the true intention of the curse, as it will unravel the ritual and destroy all who are tied together through it. _Draco, no one can tell you what he's protecting you from. Not until..."

"Don't say it." Draco said, eyes flashing like steel. "Pass me the book. I want to read it myself."

"Of course." She slid it across the table and bit her lip. Harry gave her a hard look and decided to ask while Draco was otherwise occupied.

"Hermione, just ask it." He said. She turned to him and nodded.

"Alright. What reason did Draco say his father used to disown him?" Harry's eyes darkened.

"Draco's gay. That's the reason Lucius did it. He said he didn't want taint like that in the Malfoy line." Harry said, anger and irritation marking his face. Ron snorted and he swiveled his glare to him. "What, Ron? Don't even think you'll make fun of him for it."

"I'm not, I swear." Ron said quickly. "It's just that kind of thinking that was bled into the Wizarding World by Muggles. Muggleborns brought that particular intolerance with them. I think it's ironic that Lucius Malfoy, Lord of the Purebloods, has Muggle views."

"Yes, well, as funny as it is, it's completely opposite of what Lucius is trying to do." Hermione said, diffusing the volatile situation as Harry didn't look appeased. "He must not care about it because he's basically passing all the Malfoy's possess to Draco. He obviously doesn't care about Draco's sexual orientation."

"If Lucius cared, Draco would have known long after his first kiss." Theodore Nott said unexpectedly. Harry's eyes met his and he stared hard at the other boy. Harry knew that he would have to get along with Draco's friends. He was his bound guardian. He couldn't dictate Draco's life and if he pissed off Draco's friends, he was essentially pissing off Draco, which he would like to avoid doing.

"Exactly. Lucius must have another motive." Harry agreed. "How have things been, Nott?"

"You mean after my father was tossed into Azkaban? Or when he died three days ago and my mother drove herself so deep into her grief that she's living in St. Mungo's?" Nott asked with an acidic tone.

"Theo." Draco's suddenly sharp voice cut their conversation and Harry turned toward him. "If I must be bound to Potter, you will treat it as if Slytherin House has been bound to him."

"So, he's an honorary Slytherin, then?" Goyle asked, looking at Draco with a careful yearn for approval.

"If it must be named." Draco said grudgingly. Goyle grinned. "Regardless, Potter is to be treated with the same respect as any other Slytherin. That means I will not have you dragging up the War and blaming it on him. Our fathers made their decisions. The Dark Lord made Potter's. I know as well as you that he had no control over any of the decisions the Ministry made concerning Death Eaters. His testimony barely cleared myself and Snape. Not to mention my father who also had the words of several Order members. He barely cleared the vote."

Most of everyone's eyes were fixed on Draco's stern eyes. Harry could already see what large scale mayhem he had caused to the Slytherin social hierarchy. Apparently, word of the Slytherin Prince was law and no one wanted to break it. He hadn't realized how much power Draco had at his command. The fact that Draco always got his hands dirty when dealing with the Gryffindor Golden Boy was astounding. Draco must have ordered Slytherin that he was to deal with Harry himself.

"Have you found what Hermione said, Draco?" He asked, breaking the tense mood. Draco nodded, a spark of relief kindling and then hidden away.

"Yes, she's right. If Severus knows, he won't tell either of us. The basic nature of this ritual is a sacrifice. Did you know that there are ways to negate sacrifices? If your mother had told anyone that she would sacrifice her life for you, the Dark Lord could have found a way to destroy everything her sacrifice meant. But, parents will always lay down their lives for their children. The Dark Lord wouldn't understand that." Draco said, eyes dropping to the table to avoid meeting Harry's intense look.

"He grew up in a muggle orphanage. He never understood love." Harry said a little bitterly. Silence again lulled among everyone.

"How long will you be hidden away up here? We do need you back, Draco." Pansy said softly.

"Once...the ritual is complete, I guess. I...don't know." Draco said, shutting the journal.

"That's alright. The day we will we have you back is a day we will anticipate." She said, smiling and covering his hand with one of hers. "Slytherin awaits his Prince."

"The Prince is just relieved that a revolution hasn't occurred." Draco said back, faintly teasingly. Pansy giggled and rose from her seat. Draco stood with her, letting her thread her arm through his as he walked toward the door. The three other Slytherin followed them. Harry stood up but didn't follow. It felt like he was invading on a private moment. Draco and Pansy exchanged a few more remarks and she giggled as he kissed her cheek. Goyle and Crabbe gave him handclasps and Draco said something that made them smile. Draco stared at Nott coolly before the other boy capitulated. Nott accepted the hug Draco gave him and left with a smirk.

Draco shut the door behind them and turned back to the Gryffindors in the room. Harry caught his eye and tilted his head, silently asking for him to rejoin them. Draco's eyes narrowed and he stood there until finally moving back to his previous chair.

"Hermione, do you think you could do a favor for us?" Harry asked once Draco had sat down and began to drink from the goblet the house elves had refilled. The girl nodded and looked between them.

"Sure, Harry. I don't mind. What do you need to know?"

"It's about soul bonds." He said nervously messing with his own goblet. "Could you research what exactly they do? For instance, I can see this glow around Draco and I know that it's to make sure I'm never fooled by an impersonator, but I don't know how I know it. It's starting to get me worried. I don't like things in my head I don't know."

"I can do that, Harry." She assured looking between them. "Is there anything else? It could help me with my research."

"Er, well..." Harry trailed away as Draco's face grew red and he promptly excused himself to the bathroom. Harry watched him go helplessly. Harry sighed and reclined back against the chair. "Could you see just how permanent _permanent_ is? This entire situation is going to make one of us claw out the other's eyes."

"I'm thinking that permanent means permanent, but I'll look of that too, I suppose." She said once she was done scoffing at him. "Is there actually anything else?"

Harry looked between them nervously and then glared at the shut bathroom door. That coward was holed away and left Harry to deal with this. He'd strangle the bastard if he felt he could manage it.

"I can feel him alright?" He hissed quickly. Ron's eyebrows shot up. "I can feel his emotions just barely in the farthest corner of my mind, I can feel his magical core right against mine and every time I touch his skin, it's like I'm getting shocked by static electricity."

Hermione's eyes were wide and Ron's face quickly turned red.

"Don't read too much into it." He said, flushed and eyes averted. They definitely didn't need to know about the kiss. Not until he could get Draco over it.

"So you're fine with this then?" Ron's voice was hard and thin, blush fading as he stared at the table. His face was pale and serious as he looked up into Harry's eyes.

"Fine with what?" Harry asked, eyes narrowing slowly and suspiciously.

"Fine with being bossed around by that-"

"I'm not being bossed around." Harry interrupted before Ron could finish what ever he was about to call Draco. "Draco has absolutely no control over my thoughts or actions."

"That's good to know." Harry switched his attention to Hermione and she quickly continued. "There are some soul bonds that focus on merging souls. If Draco has no influence, that means you're not sharing a soul, only sharing magic between a bond."

"You heard that prat earlier, Hermione." Ron stood up and jerked his head toward the door. "He's been ordering Harry around since we got here. And you've been listening."

"Could you get any more ridiculous? Did you suddenly expect the spoilt child completely driven out of him? And I have not been following his orders."

"I don't trust this bond, Harry. I've never heard of a ritual that didn't require consent. Even You-Know-Who needed people to agree to take the Mark."

"Everything that's know about the ritual is in that book there." Harry pointed his finger at the book. "If Hermione doesn't know about the consent thing, then what do you expect me to tell you about it?"

"I... I just don't trust him, Harry. None of them. I'm not going to let them practically take your life over."

"I know. I don't like it either. But I'm the one who's dealing with the consequences, and I don't think it's been terrible so far. We're figuring it out. I'd still really like to know what has Malfoy Sr. so worried and afraid he'd rather sacrifice himself so his son could live."

"It's suspicious is what it is."

"I'm not going to argue about it now, Ron." Harry nodded once and held out his hand. Ron sighed and pulled a mulish expression on before taking his hand and patting his back with one hand. "I really appreciate you doing this, guys. And I'm sure Draco does too."

"That's...Well...Alright...We'll stop by tomorrow morning and during lunch okay?" Hermione said as she stood up.

"That's fine guys. If we're not here...Well, I don't know where we would be. Use the Map if we aren't here. Or ask Dumbledore. I'll be glad to see you." He said as he walked them to the door. He shut it behind them and cast his magic around the room, moving the bed back to its original position, along with the side table and he vanished the extra chairs. He sighed as he stared at the door Draco had hidden behind and went to meet it. "Draco? Everyone's gone now. Are you going to come out?"

"Do not patronize me, Potter. While you are willing to make a mockery of yourself, I am not. Besides, they're your friends. I doubt they would have wanted me to tell them everything that's going on. You didn't tell them you were trying to be my friend, did you? Dear Merlin, say you didn't."

"You know, most people want to be my friend." Harry said, kicking the door. Draco snorted.

"For your fame, money and supposed good looks." Draco said back smartly. Harry kicked the door again on principle. "Whatever. Did you tell them or not?"

"That would be...No, at least not outright." He said a bit guiltily. The door whipped open and Draco's eyes darkened threateningly.

"What did you do?"

"I just told them everything about how this bond's effecting us." He said.

"Nothing else? Not even..."

"No, oh God, no. I think they would have hexed me on general principle if they found out I kis-"

"Ah!" Draco's hand was over his mouth again and he let out a muffled cry as Draco kicked his shin. "Don't say it, Potter!"

"Damn, Draco. Don't fucking kick me, you crazy sod!" Harry said, wincing and rubbing at his shin. Draco rolled his eyes.

"Suck it up, Hero." Harry flipped him off.


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Warnings: Talk of the War, the Acier-Glace-Version! Monologues! Subterfuge! Details behind Alcyone. Draco does something stupid! Alternate Realities! Demons!

A/N – I know there have been some inquiries about the actual effects of the curse. I am sorry to say that the pace of the story has already been set and these chapters have been fleshed out in advance. There is very little about the actual curse and what it does because it is a still developing process. My plans for the curse have not changed, but some other plot lines have begun to develop under the surface. I am tying this entire string of random events into something coherent. Please, be patient and try to search for the bigger picture. Look underneath the underneath.

I may post a time line sometime soon that will place major events into a clear line, as I know the blurring between canon and AU is difficult. Remember, it's only canon through the 5th book's ending, and then we deviate into my regularly scheduled program.

Thank you, dear readers, for the hits, reviews, alerts and favorites. I am very humbled to know that so many people enjoy reading what I am writing.

-X-

"You are not sleeping in here again." Draco said as he sat on the bed. Potter rolled his eyes and dropped into a chair.

"Where else would I go? I'm your guardian Draco. Someone has to make sure you don't vanish in the night." Draco snarled softly and glared at him.

"I suppose you enjoyed someone hovering around you, shuffling you off for your own good, and breathing on your neck before the Dark Lord died? Tell me that you loved someone always following you about." Potter had stiffened and glared.

"That's different. I had a job to fucking do. Everyone was worried."

"That's not an answer." Draco hissed. "Don't fucking tell me you believe that shit you're spitting. Tell me the fucking truth, Harry Potter."

"I hated it but it was for my own good. It was necessary." Potter said, staunchly defending his claims. "I'm bound to you. You know me. I'm not some well-meaning adult."

"You're unwanted. I survived the War with my own protections. I don't need you to survive the night." Draco said nastily.

"From what I understood about your involvement and from what you've told the Wizengamot, you would never have survived if not for Snape. You didn't have to fight the battles I have, so shut up about your great involvement."

"Oh yes, the Great Savior. Fought and killed the Dark Lord. Tell me Potter, did you have to bow your head and watch a torture so that you wouldn't be tortured, so you could actually report to someone who could stop further torture? Did you ever have to make a choice between saving a child from a werewolf's gluttony or saving hundreds of similar fates? Have you ever mercy-killed? Healed Death Eaters so they could cause further destruction so you yourself weren't killed?

Tell me that you've done these things, Potter. Tell me that you have known that exact same suffering. What if not my own protection has kept me alive? Did you think I spent the War trapped in a Potions Lab? I'm a fucking Malfoy, Potter, and we lead. Even when we serve, we lead." Draco snarled at him. Potter's eyes were distant and his face blank. He wanted to make Potter hurt as much as this was hurting him. He didn't need Potter's stupid comfort! He didn't need him to hover around him, telling him it would all be okay! He survived just fine on his own!

"I'm surprised I'm as well-adjusted as I am. I thought I'd be forever haunted by what I've done. I am, oh there's no doubt there, but I accepted it. I didn't try to wash away the blood on my hands in that pool of redemption that the Light claims. Have you done the same, Potter? Do you know, the night that I knew this curse would strike me I went up to the Astronomy Tower. I stood there for hours, staring at the ground. I thought about how easy it would have been to jump, to let go of it all. I stood in the Tower and contemplated my suicide."

Draco was laughing now, bitterly. Potter hadn't even moved yet. Not even a crack in his mask. He needed to break that self-righteous mask. He wanted to see all of Potter's emotions on his face.

"Have you ever made the decision to live under something you know cannot be broken, delivered out of hate, forever shunned by all, and left with nothing? Have you ever made the choice to live when everything and everyone is telling you that you should die?"

Draco swallowed thickly. He hadn't exactly meant to tell Potter all of those things, but it wasn't anything less than what he spoke of at his trial. There was a lot of blood on his hands, so many people he had hurt because he wasn't strong enough. But, it wasn't a life he had chosen or agreed to. He was under the constant threat of death, a single wrong expression or one small flinch and it would have been himself dead at the feet of the halfbreed monster. How many people had his father let loose? How many lives did his information, passed through Severus, save?

"During Sixth Year, Dumbledore approached me. He had finally decided to tell me the truth behind Voldemort's magic. Voldemort had created these objects that housed pieces of his soul and scattered them. So long as they existed, he could not die. I spent Sixth Year searching for these pieces with Dumbledore. I spent my Sixth Year knowing that I was getting closer and closer to killing that monster. But just because I was getting closer didn't mean the War was slowing or stopping. I was destroying the last object with Dumbledore that night the Death Eaters finally assaulted the castle. It was December, very near the holiday break, when the students would have been home. I wish every day that He had waited until the students were gone, that they were not caught between.

I had no idea who had made it through, who had died, who was captured. Dumbledore and I returned to Hogwarts and we landed in a pile of mutilated corpses, people from Hogsmede who had fought the Death Eaters so the students could have time to get to safety. I had never felt less like a hero than at that time. Everyone who had died there was a fucking hero. I was just some puny kid with a great responsibility thrust upon him. Nothing ever prepares you for death or war. Part of me died with those people. But, Voldemort was weak finally and this was the chance I had waited for.

I don't remember all of the curses I cast as Dumbledore and I fought our way to the castle. I know that the people I struck down never rose again. I couldn't spend my time regretting it and mourning each time I found a classmate dead. Everything becomes a blur until we were in the castle and with everyone else. Dumbledore knew that I was going to finish it that night. He even pretended to be oblivious when I snuck out. I made it to Voldemort with nothing more than my Invisibility Cloak and the Map created by my father and his friends.

I've never felt more satisfaction casting the Killing Curse as I had when I struck down Voldemort. Our curses struck one another and refracted on us both. I always thought that my mother's love and Voldemort's curse had created this link between us. It wasn't. Voldemort's last spell destroyed the last part of his soul. He'd sealed it inside me, hoping that as long as I lived, so would he. Sacrifice has always been a powerful part of my life. I wouldn't be alive without it. His soul connected us and his magic flooded into me. The backlash killed the surrounding Death Eaters."

Draco exhaled softly. No one...No one had ever known how the Savior had defeated the Dark Lord. Potter had always refused to speak of it. Draco looked up and Potter was staring at his hands.

"So, I guess I have as much blood on my hands as you do. I can't say I know exactly what you went through but you weren't the only one with hard choices. I thought about it, when Sirius died and everything was falling apart. I just lost an entire future. But I knew that I was the only one who could stop other people from making those choices and from viewing death as the only alternative. It was my life or his and I couldn't be selfish."

"I guess that's the difference, Potter. You couldn't be selfish and that's the only reason I never jumped." Draco laughed. "God, we're pathetic. All I wanted was for you to sleep in another room and we get this. Fucking pity party."

Harry nodded, eyes turning a little brighter and losing the deep haunted sadness.

"I just wanted some space, Potter. I feel smothered sometimes. I know it's not intentional, but you're always there and it doesn't vanish. I just wanted some time that's my own. When you're here that's all I think about. My father's going to die and it feels like it's all my fault. I don't want to think about it. I don't. If I do, I'll never stop. I just want some time all alone to not think about anything. I just want to be alone." Draco's head bowed and he fought to hold back a few tears but they slipped past.

"If that's what you want..." Potter began and Draco looked up. Potter was staring firmly at his clasped hands. Draco broke them apart and emerald eyes jumped up towards his.

"Please?" He whispered, nodding. Potter sighed and stood.

"I'll find Pomfrey and get a bed out in the main room. I'll be close enough to come help you if you need anything and I'll be the first and last obstacle anyone who wants to bother you meets. Stay here and sleep, Draco. Good night." Potter stood and gave him a gentle, pained smile, reaching out to wipe away his tears. The contact made his skin sizzle and sent his heart pounding, but Draco just nodded in reply and Potter's hand fell away. The lion followed him to the door and Potter held it open to let the creature out.

"Good night, Harry." Draco whispered, voice even lower than a whisper. The door shut gently and Draco fell back against the pillows, feeling like he was driving away the only good thing that had happened to him since the war.

-X-

Harry slumped against the door, feeling like every emotion he had had just been wrung out of his body. It strained at his nerves to be so close to Draco, but to be so bloody far away. He liked sleeping on Draco earlier, knowing that the other boy was there. He didn't want to wake up frightened and nervous, feeling Draco's pain and fear pulsating through his body like it was his own.

"He is afraid of becoming dependent on you. I do not believe he has ever had much of a stable life. He is being pulled in many ways. First, he believed his father hated him and he has hurt him far more than he will admit but now he knows his father loves him. Draco is fragile. He doesn't want to trust you because he doesn't want hurt."

"I don't want to hurt him. I just want him safe." Harry said as the lion led him to the bed.

"Too much safety and you'll smother him. Let him breathe. Though the two of you were a bit crueler and nasty about it, it was blindingly clear that the two of you can care for yourselves. If you want to be his friend, trust him to take care of himself."

"I trust him." Harry said as he stripped off the robe and went to grab spare pajamas out of the cabinet. "I do. I just don't trust everything else. I don't trust what he thinks he has to do. I mean, what if he cooks up another hare-brained scheme to get out and ends up somewhere I can't follow? What if someone attacks him? What if he attacks someone? I can't stand that. I just want to be there to keep him safe from everything. Even himself."

"You are very stubborn." The lion yawned and settled into an ungainly heap under the bed.

"Very funny." Harry said as he climbed into the bed.

"You can't protect him from everything. He will hate you as long as you try. You want to be his friend or his lover, you'll show him you have respect, faith and unwavering trust in him to be able to care for himself. I don't believe that Guardians exist to be only shield and sword. Be his source of strength. Just relax. This will be one night. Soon, you will be in his room with him. Patience is key."

"I have no idea how something representative of me can sound so much like Hermione." Harry complained. The lion just purred and Harry closed his eyes and tried to sleep, finding comfort in the steady beat of Draco's magical core against his.

-X-

"You're not staying here, are you?"

Draco gave the ferret a fond smirk and shook his head.

"No. I'm not. You're going to lead me back to that Mirror Room. I've got something to do." Draco said, moving the stone creature to his shoulder.

"That is why you are driving away your Guardian?" It asked.

"Potter would interfere. I can't chance it. The only reason he showed up the first time was because I was scared. I know what I'm doing now and I'm not going to act so helpless again."

"How do you plan to leave this place? Harry will hear you leave. He'll know if you're gone." Draco scowled and bit his lip in contemplation.

"Then I'll have to move quickly." He said finally, shrugging off the robes and and knotting his hair firmly. His heeled boots were silenced with a charm so they would not echo in the halls and he glamored his hair a muted grey. He couldn't take any chances that someone was in the halls or that he was being checked on through the night. "You can lead me there, can't you?"

"If we had not followed you, you would never be able to find the room again. As it is, we are still tied to the Mirror of Truth and can lead you back to it."

"Good. Alright. Let's go."

Draco slipped out of his room and darted toward the door, casting a wary look at Potter sleeping on the bed. He turned away and steeled his expression. He vanished out of the hospital ward like a ghost, and he was traveling swiftly through corridors and stairwells, relying on the whispered instructions to guide him.

-X-

"Well, well. This is quite the prize." She smiled as she ruffled through the various pages, seeing the photos and eying them with deep interest. "All of this information is completely accurate? None of it is false?"

"Would that matter even if it wasn't true?" She smiled and agreed.

"When would you like this done?"

"As soon as possible. Your payment will be sent when the article is published."

"The agreed upon amount and no less or I'll find some new article to smear the Minister with." Rita threatened, shifting her gaudy eyeglasses and making them flash warningly in the light.

"The agreed upon amount." He nodded and left her house. She heard the whip-crack of apparation and smiled at her sudden windfall of good luck. She ran a finger over the moonlight-colored hair and the nasty sneer. This would cause one of the biggest stirs since her last articles of the Death Eater trials. This would be...fun.

-X-

Lucius sat in the pale moonlight, hearing Narcissa turn about in her sleep on the bed nearby. The lounge seat he was resting in overlooked the estate gardens and he was watching the clear sky reflected in the large fountain. He was sleepless, mind anxious about the days to come. Death would be coming for him soon and already he could hear the echoing steps. Had he done the right thing? Had he made the right choices?

He loved his son, more than he loved his wife and as much as he loved the Malfoy traditions. Draco had been a blessing. Narcissa was a strong woman but they both knew that another child could spell her death and not even another child could fill the void she would leave behind. Draco was the legacy he was leaving the world, a testament of what Lucius Malfoy had been and as long as Draco lived his son would honor him.

Of all the possible solutions, this was the only one that could guarantee that neither his son nor the Malfoy legacy could be lost. Scrimgeour was essentially killing Draco the moment he stripped him of magic and sent him to Azkaban. The known and inexcusable Death Eaters had been stripped down to squibs and left to rot in that island prison. It couldn't happen to Draco. Death would be better than seeing his child murdered before him and the magic and power that made the Malfoys strong forever denied to them and in the hands of his murderer. Lucius would have taken his own life before he lived in that shame and pain.

This was the only way. Sacrifice was one of the most ancient and honorable powers of magic. Most purebloods were intimately familiar with sacrificial magic and Lucius himself had an ancestor who sacrificed herself to end a great famine. Draco understood. He still loved him so he must understand. He must know that this would be the only way.

-X-

Draco looked at the portrait with mild interest and gave a discreet cough to catch her interest.

"Oh, hello. You're the boy from earlier. The Professor and that horrid boy carried you away from the room." She said, turning away from the distance to look down at him.

"Yes, that was me. I am Draco Mal-Black. Draco Black, if I may." He said politely, biting his lip at his slip. He couldn't make slips like that.

"A pleasure, Draco Black. I am Queen Alcyone, wife of Ceyx and daughter of Aeolus." She smiled kindly at him, eyes tugged toward the sea. Draco immediately swept her a bow and grinned at her bell-like laughter. Alcyone. Alcyone. He knew that name. It was another mythological tale...

"He's consulting an oracle...isn't he?" He asked carefully. She blinked and then smiled softly.

"You're a good boy. Yes, my husband is on a journey far across the sea. I'm waiting for his return." She smiled again and sighed at the crashing waves on the shore. "It feels like I have waited eternity so far but I will be patient. He loves me as I love him. I will see him again."

Draco kept silent. Ceyx was dead in the sea, his ship destroyed by a storm. In the tale, Alcyone's praying had been heard by the gods and they sent Morpheus to take the shape of her dead husband and the god visited her dreams. When roused from sleep, she had fled to the shore and saw a dead body in the distance. It was her husband, drifting dead in the sea and she had ran out into the water. But instead of sinking in, she grew wings and feathers, changing until she was a bird and her husband changed to a live bird as well. The gods had granted their love kindness and they flew together forever. Halcyon days, seven days where all is calm and still, when Alcyone broods over her floating nest in the sea and broken when the young birds hatch. Someone had done a terrible misfortune to this woman and painted her before she learned of her husband's death and never knew the truth.

"The wall will part. Walk forward." The ferret urged and Draco obeyed, the stones sliding aside like the bricks outside the Leaky. The long hallway and staircase were familiar and easily navigated. The room itself, though, had changed rather drastically. The statuary was gone, along with the circle of mirrors and stone benches. The walls were all clear, solid glass and the roof was still gone, but the willow tree dominated the room with its size. In the center of it all, innocent as water could look, was the Mirror of Truth. The ferret chattered anxiously over his shoulder.

"This has never happened before. There are always others mirrors that must be used. Even for the Founders, the pool never appeared alone. Be cautious." The ferret whispered, curling his tail about his neck. Draco raised his chin and stepped onto the soft grass. The willow rustled in the breeze.

-X-

The lion lifted its head, watching the bond-mate and the other incarnation slip out of the door. It rose up and stalked forward, tipping its had back and catching the scent of the bond-mate. It growled softly, the heavy sound pulling Harry from his sleep.

He sat up and blearily looked around, hand searching for his glasses. He slipped them on with a wide yawn and stared blankly at the stone lion where it stood thrashing its tail by the door.

"What's up? Did someone try to sneak in?" He asked, eyes heavy with sleep. The lion tilted its head up to meet his eyes with blank stone. Harry was too tired to ponder how a lion saw with sightless eyes.

"No. No one tried to sneak in." It said finally.

"Well. That's good then." He sank back down to fall back into his dreams. Draco's magical core was farther away than before and he had to reach for it. He tried to hold it close but it kept getting further and further away and his eyes snapped open with a wordless snarl. "That snake's gone, isn't he?"

The lion nodded and Harry jumped out of the bed, striding over to Draco's room and kicking the door open. It was glaringly empty. Harry's lips pulled back in an angry smile.

"I'm going to kick his arse." He hissed. He grabbed his clothes from earlier and pulled everything on hastily.

"I think I know where they're going." The lion said and Harry nodded.

"Good." He cast a hand out and the lion became jet black, he himself he disillusioned and they left the hospital ward. At least if the lion was spotted, it couldn't be linked back to him. Harry cast another silencing spell on the lion and his own shoes as they ran. He was going to wring that serpent's neck as soon as he got his hands on him again. Making them both angry and guilty, making him feel like absolute shit, just so he could have the privacy to slip away into the night yet again. All he seemed to be doing lately was chasing down that Slytherin.

-X-

Draco stared at the moon reflected in the pool of water. The ferret assured him that only activation words could make the pool respond and he wasn't sure he was truly ready for this.

"Mirror, show me the ways to break my curse." The pool rippled and a myriad of morbid images filled the waters. All involved death of himself, his father or Potter. "Mirror." The pool stilled, showing the moon. "Show me the ways to break the curse that do not involve death."

Nothing. The pool did not even ripple. Not the slightest stir. He slowed down his breathing before he could panic.

"Show me...Show me...Show me the way to remove Harry Potter from the curse without involving death."

The moon gleamed in the glassy surface. Not even the wind disturbing the willow bothered the pool. Draco once again tried to calm his breathing. He turned away from the pool, sinking to his knees close to the base of the willow.

"That's it then. I'm truly stuck with it, with _him_. I don't want him there. I hate it. _I hate all of this_. I can't stand it. I should have jumped. I shouldn't be alive right now. Merlin, I can't stand this! Everything is so wrong! Why is my life turning out this way?" He stood up and looked up at the moon, where it hung above him. That smiling face trapped in its groves seemed to laugh at his fate. "What can I do to make it better? What can I do to make _my_ life _mine_?" He shouted at the laughing face.

"Draco, back away. Do not glance at the water or touch it. Do not ask questions so close to the mirror." The ferret warned, looking about nervously. They were so close to the water, a single glance in his periphery would spell doom for Draco.

"_No!_ Why is my life turning out this way?! Everything's over! The War, the punishments! I spent the second term of my Sixth Year trapped in legal battles, house arrests and assessment tests! This year, Seventh Year was supposed to be different! Everything was going to be different! I'm not supposed to be living a life of fear any longer! I'm terrified that every time I close my eyes I'll see my father's face and can't stand never seeing it again! That I'll lose more of myself! I wanted it so badly! A life that was mine! Of acceptance, love, peace. It was all going to be so easy. Now, everything's gone to hell and I can't do anything! I just want my life back!" He ignored the tears that were pouring down his pale cheeks, dripping off his chin. He stared at the moon, seeing its twin in the still waters. "What do I do to make my life mine again?"

The water suddenly sloshed, swirling like a vacuum. The ferret stared down in horror as did Draco once he realized his folly. Water was lapping at his heels and Draco backed away quickly, back hitting the willow's trunk. The water pursued him, searching him out like a serpent scenting a rat. Draco pushed off the tree and began to run toward the exit. It sounded like a thunderstorm in the room and the water spilled out of the pond as if it were overflowing.

"Draco!"

Harry was running toward him but the grass itself rose and twined about him, dragging him to the ground. His magic burned the air about them as it fought against the room. Draco cried out as he felt a vine catch his wrist and he looked in disbelief at the willow branch restraining him.

"Harry!"

The water was a vortex now and Draco was helpless as the tree held him still long enough for the water to wrap around him. He stared at Harry's wide green eyes and frustrated and frightened tears slid down both their faces. The ferret was chewing at the willow but the stone creature fell to the ground motionless. The lion assisting Harry suffered a similar fate, freezing mid roar. Draco barely caught a breath before he felt water up to his neck and then the pool swallowed him.

-X-

"Draco!" The grass and the willow stilled suddenly. Not even the water moved. It was like...Draco had never been there. He ran forward, treading into the water. Moonlight made the pool seem near black and silver. He reached as far as he could before he took a breath and plunged in. It was deep, so deep that he couldn't see anything, couldn't even see light. Blackness surrounded him and he quickly cast a bubblehead charm and exhaled. He couldn't even see the bottom. It was as if the center was a bottomless pit. The charm was starting to fail so he swam back up and broke the surface with a gasp. He pulled himself onto the shore and began to pull off the heavy, wet clothes. He had to try again.

He carried his wand with him now, not trusting wandless magic to guide him this time. He couldn't feel Draco's magic anymore. The entire space he had recognized as Draco's magical core, his mind, was gone. It felt like his torso had been hollowed out. He lit the tip with the brightest light he could and cast another wandless bubblehead charm and plunged back into the water. He clutched the wand tightly and swam, trying to see Draco or feel his magical core. Panic was pushed back, mind slipping into the same intense concentration of the Final Battle that helped push aside death to focus on his destiny. He would save Draco. He _would_.

-X-

"Draco? Are you alright? You've been staring out the window for hours."

Draco jumped, hearing his mother's voice and looking around frantically. She raised her brow and swept toward him, ice white robes flowing around her. Her golden hair was long and curled gently, pulled toward the side. She had on a necklace he had never seen before but he didn't care. Right then, she was the most beautiful person he'd ever seen in his life.

"Mother." He said, moving to envelope her in a hug. She stiffened but wrapped her arms around him. Her perfume still smelled the same. Jasmine.

"Draco. Not that I am offended, but why the display? You act as if you have not seen me in forever." She said, letting him break the hug and smooth the lapels of his robes.

"I feel as if I haven't." He answered. She laughed and threaded her arm through his.

"Come along. Your father is ready to leave. We must get to the party before the ceremony begins." She said, leading him into the foyer. Lucius was in a deep grey set of dress robes and he was missing his snake-head cane. Instead, he stood tall and proud, eyes softening as he saw them approach.

"Come. The portkey is about to take us." Lucius held out a tightly bound scroll and they placed hands on it. The familiar tug behind his navel alerted him of the travel and he closed his eyes to reorient himself as they arrived. The Ministry official collected the invitation and held open the doors, revealing a large party.

Witches and wizards twirled across the dance floor, the music light and modern. Tables were arranged around the dance floor, a single large platform with dining table and podium towered over the lot. Draco followed his parents, standing quietly as they exchanged pleasantries. Lucius pulled out Narcissa's chair and gave Draco an odd look when he made to sit on her other side.

"Have you and your expected had a tiff, Draco?" He asked. Draco's browns went down.

"Expected?"

"Draco! I told you earlier, we have seats up at the Head Table. Are you angry that I left last night? I told you I couldn't stay." Harry Potter came up, Slytherin green robes looking very well cared for. He gave a small nod to Lucius and they shook hands. "Good evening, Lord Malfoy."

"Good evening, Lord Potter. May I offer my congratulations on your new position." He said, lips curling into a smirk. "Minister at such a young age."

Potter blushed and looked at Draco pleadingly. Draco gave him a confused stare back.

"Draco had a lot to do with it. Without him running the campaign, I would never have captured the office." Potter smiled, threading an arm around his waist and tucking him into his side. Draco couldn't say anything, mind racing as he tried to make sense of this. It was a very convincing dream.

"Yes, Draco was very motivated." Narcissa agreed. Potter smiled, kissing her hand when it was offered.

"Very motivated." He echoed, giving Draco a very suggestive look. Draco paled. "Draco? Are you okay? If you'll excuse us, Lord and Lady Malfoy, I think I'll take Draco out for some air."

Draco let Potter pull him onto some dimly lit terrace outside and he felt himself shepherded to a stone bench. He sat and tried to calm down, searching through his mind. Everything from before his mother called him was blank. He couldn't remember anything. He knew people and terms, but nothing more. He could feel the memories hovering distantly, out of reach. What was going on?

"Draco? Are you okay? You've been quiet and distant." Potter asked, hand covering his forehead. "Are you sick? You feel warm."

"I don't..."

"Draco? Look at me."

He raised his eyes and met Potter's green eyes but they weren't green. Instead, they were white, empty and when Potter spoke again, it wasn't his voice.

"Draco. This is the life you have searched for, one of acceptance, one of peace. You were never a Death Eater here. Your father was never a slave. There has only been peace here. I can make it so that you can live here forever, your mind locked in the body of this world's Draco Malfoy. He is lover to Harry Potter, soon to be married, and Head of the Unspeakable Department. I can seal you here. In your own world, you will never know peace, never know acceptance. You will live miserably. Surely, here is far more gratifying. Stay here, Draco. Where you belong."

Draco was silent.

"Who are you?" He asked finally.

"The Mirror of Truth is a sentient being. I am its voice and tool when it cannot act."

"I don't remember what that is. I can't remember anything from before. Was my life really that terrible? Is there no hope?"

The being was silent and shrugged.

"Who can say? You can be happy here. You can live here. It's so peaceful. Don't you want to stay?" It asked, gesturing toward the ballroom. "In there are people who love and respect you. A man who loves and worships you. Your father is proud of you. You have honored your name."

"But-"

"Stay, Draco."

The being extended a hand.

-X-

He recast the charm just as it started to falter. His wand light just barely split the darkness. It felt like he would be forever lost down here, searching forever with nothing to show for it. Draco...What if the pool really had swallowed Draco? What if it had taken him away, too far away for him to ever reach?

No! He couldn't think like that. He would find Draco. That stupid blond git was going to get such a thrashing as soon as he got him out of the hellish watery pit. Chilliness that had nothing to do with the water reached him down to his bones and he shivered. Something bad was happening. He was sure of it.

-X-

"Why can't I remember this other world?" Draco asked, looking at the extended hand carefully. He didn't want to take it, not when he wasn't sure about everything. Not while he was still a Slytherin at heart.

"It's the only way." The being said flatly. "I brought you to this world, a paradise. Your memories of your life in the other world were the sacrifice."

"But I do remember some things. I remember my mother and father and I know people. I just don't remember...why my life was so terrible, like you said it was. If you truly wanted me to stay here, if my life was as terrible as you say, I would remember that. I would _want_ to stay here if I knew how terrible my life was."

"That is the price paid to bring you here. Now, make your decision." The being said forcefully. Draco glared at it.

"I didn't ask to be brought here! At least...I don't think..."

"Exactly. You haven't thought. You asked a question and this was the answer. Your memories paid for existing here. If you go back, you go to a world of misery, pain and fear. You belong here, Draco. A world of peace and acceptance. You belong in this body."

Draco bit his lip and looked at his hands. No calluses, no odd mark or scars. What couldn't he remember about the other world? Did he belong there instead?

"Why are you doing this? Why would you care if I was happy or not?"

"Draco. Draco. Draco." The being said, smiling in a certain way and shaking its head from side to side. "Why shouldn't you be happy? Does not everyone deserve happiness? Does not everyone deserve love and peace?"

"Why are you doing it? What do you get out of it?" Draco demanded, refusing to be swayed or sidetracked. His lack of memories was more frightening than anything. This offer was too good to be true. Something was wrong. He knew it.

Slowly, the being smiled, lips drew back into a pleasant grin.

"I get out." The white teeth shone in the dim light. The being looked less and less like Harry Potter and more like an unformed dark shape with white eyes and rows of sharp white teeth. "And you get to stay."

-X-

Harry gasped as he finally saw something. It was ghostly white, scaly like a serpent. He cast his wand light brighter, until it shone like a star. Amid the black water, a large white serpent was curled around Draco, squeezing and tasting. A thin pink tongue darted out between sharp teeth, lapping at pale flesh. Draco's silver-grey eyes were glassy and dark, unfocused. It was like his mind wasn't even there. The serpent was staring at Draco with black slitted white eyes.

Harry threw out a hand and struck a cutting spell at the serpent, spilling crimson red blood into the water. The serpent ignored him but the water didn't. The water began to churn and spin, catching him in its tide. He lost sight of Draco as the water carried him away.


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Warnings: Violence! Demon! Draco is a Drama Queen. A Mizuchi is a Japanese river-god or maybe river-demon. One or the other. Look it up because I can't remember. It does not possess the powers I have attributed to it, but thought it fit in too well to be bypassed.

Thank you, dear readers, for the hits, reviews, alerts and favorites. I've passed the 20,000 hits mark! Thank you guys so much!

NOTICE: I am sorry to say that the next update will not be for quite some time. I will not have a secure Internet connection for several months. I may update again in late July or August. I will have secure access in September, so until then, I will focus instead on completing this story and working my way through the ones that are listed on my profile. This story will be completed.

-X-

"Get out? What?" Draco asked, rising to his feet and quickly putting the bench between them. He just knew it was an offer too good to be true.

"You get to stay here, live peacefully, whatever. I get your body and I'm no longer stuck in that nasty mirror. It's a win-win situation, Draco. You don't really need your body if you're here, do you?" The being asked, moving faster than Draco could see and pulling him against its body. He could feel a hard torso against his back and tried to squirm away. "You would be happy here, Draco."

"I could be happy in my own world too! I can't trust what you say!" He snarled, wrenching violently. The being hissed, arms going around his waist and a hand wrapped around his throat.

"You don't have a choice anymore, Draco. You don't know how to get back and I'm certainly not sending you. Now, agree. Say yes, Draco. Tell me yes!"

"No!" Draco snarled, feeling his magic rise inside him and attack the being holding him. "Go to hell, you parasite!"

"Not very nice, Draco!" The being tightened its grip on his throat and Draco struggled to breathe. He couldn't catch a breath, couldn't break its hold. What looked like fingers felt like a single cord of muscle and he couldn't get his fingers between it and his neck. Spots of color and light began to dance across his vision. "If you die, it's all the same. I won't get your magic, but I have plenty of my own."

Draco tried to use his magic to pull the being off but as he got weaker, the magic faded away. He was going cold, arms losing their strength. The being's hot breath was all over his neck and he could smell death on it.

"You should have said yes, Draco."

-X-

He had had enough! He threw both his arms out and pushed the water around him. It fell back, pushing and writhing against his shield but Harry forced it still. He walked forward, making the shield move with him. That serpent was around here somewhere and he needed to find it! He began to run, expanding his shield gradually. He felt small relief when he found Draco, but it was short-lived when he saw that the nasty creature had its tail wrapped around that pale throat. He saw red.

Silver-white lights flew from his wand, arcing into scythes as they flew, slicing the serpent's tail just above Draco's shoulder and just below the monster's head. Whatever trance the creature had Draco in, it was destroyed.

"Harry!"

Never had his name sounded as sweet.

-X-

Draco sucked in a breath, coughing and sputtering as the hand fell away. Blood stained his clothes and the being hissed in pain. The world around them faded to black and a rush of memories flooded into him. He remembered everything! The world came back into focus and he stared into emerald green eyes. Gratitude and warmth flooded through him.

"Harry!"

Snarled hissing made him freeze. Fear filled him when he saw the ghostly white serpent coiled around him. It was very, _very_ angry. He winced and gasped as it tightened its grip on him.

"Get off him!" Harry shouted, wand casting more of those white scythes he saw Severus use. They struck and the serpent only crushed him harder. He felt his ribs protest the motion and cried out. His magic responded and tore at the snake but it faltered again when breath was forced out. "Let him go!"

"The price will be paid!" It hissed, even Draco didn't need a translation spell for that. Living in the pool, the mirror, must have taught the thing some intelligence and where nature fell short, magic gave wings. The serpent lunged past whatever shield Harry was using to keep the water away and it pulled Draco with it. Water flooded his nose and mouth, filling his lungs and making him slip unconscious.

-X-

Harry dove after it, forcing the magic farther and farther. He had more magic than a person could feasibly channel now. There wasn't a drop of it he was willing to hold back if it meant getting Draco safe and free. He screamed a wordless battle cry and pushed the water over the banks of the pond. The serpent was stranded halfway toward the shore and Harry ran after it, chain-casting the cutting curse Snape had taught him. Each came very near to Draco, but none hit him.

"Draco!" He ran upwards, watching as the serpent pulled him before its head with the bloody remains of his tail. Long, white fangs were revealed as lips drew back and they brushed over Draco's neck.

"Stay back. I will kill him." It threatened.

"You won't. I won't let you." Harry vowed, raising his wand and moving it like he was holding a whip. Sprays of blood flew everywhere as he let his magic work by intention alone. Hissed screams and cries rent the air and Harry moved quickly, grabbing Draco's arm as the serpent writhed in pain. Draco wasn't breathing and that thought alone terrified him. Harry steeled himself, knowing there was very precious time left. He couldn't have chanced it before but now... "Avada Kedevra!"

The green light swallowed the serpent and it fell into a dead, bleeding heap on the ground. Harry immediately dropped to Draco's side, pressing down on his chest and breathing air into his lungs. His CPR training hadn't been a skill he expected to put to use anytime soon, but one never knew and right now he was immensely grateful that Hermione had forced him to learn. He heard a rib crack, but Hermione explained that it could happen, especially to an amateur, and it was better to have a live, hurting person than a dead, uninjured one. Grey-silver eyes blinked open and he began to cough out the water he had swallowed.

"Oh God, Draco. I'm going to lock you up and never let you leave. You're in so much trouble." Harry swore as he felt tears pour down his face. God, he had been so afraid. The howling emptiness from earlier had been replaced and Draco's magical core, though weak, was pulsing next to his own.

Draco tried to think of something appropriate to say but he felt weak, dizzy and nauseous. He hurt all over, his mind felt like it had just been brutally violated, which it had, and he couldn't have said something nasty to Harry if his life depended on it. He ignored the tears cutting tracks down his face and tried to communicate his gratitude, pain, irritation and happiness all at once.

"Potter, I fucking hurt all over." He whispered. His throat was sore and his ribs ached so much. Harry nodded quickly, eyes wide and panic making him move clumsily. He was casting numbing spells and gathering Draco up in his arms, jostling his bruised or cracked ribs. Draco sucked in a breath and let it out in a hiss.

"I'm sorry. I'm shit with healing spells though. We need Pomfrey. God, this is going to cause so many questions. This is all your fault! I'm so going to yell at you later but right now you're hurt and I can't stand it." Harry babbled, scaling the rest of the pond easily. The carcass of the snake was floating on the water as it began to refill the pool. The entire room looked as if it had been ground zero for a typhoon. "You are never coming here. Ever. Again."

"Can't. No guide." He whispered, arms loosely hung about Harry's neck. He dropped his eyes, seeing the bare torso he was cradled against. "Why are you naked?"

"Not naked. Couldn't swim with all those clothes." He answered shortly. Draco's hot breath was on his neck and it only made his pace quicken.

"Sorry." Draco said finally. "I just wanted some answers. I thought...I didn't realize I had questioned the mirror until it attacked me."

"You've done some stupid shit but this has to take the prize. That big row earlier...You just wanted a way out of the room without alerting me, didn't you?"

"Yeah." He admitted, resting his head on Harry's warm shoulder. He was freezing. "I know you didn't want to, but thank you for telling me about the War and for giving me space. I meant what I said, I really did, but...I needed a plausible reason. I didn't think you would let me come back here without you."

"You're never going anywhere without me again." He vowed, anger coloring his words. Draco let out a scratchy chuckle.

"Even the shower, you pervert?"

"Yes." Harry hissed, tightening his grip on Draco. The blond was shivering and who knew what that serpent had done to him in the trance. Who knew how long Draco had stayed below without breathing? "I'm never letting you out of my sight."

Draco hummed, wrapping his arm more firmly around Harry' neck. He was really cold and Harry was so warm. He'd agree to anything the Gryffindor had to say so long as he was warm. Harry felt him shiver and held him closer, slipping his arm that was supporting his torso under his wet shirt.

"I'm sorry."

Harry increased his pace to the hospital wing.

-X-

"That should treat the cracked rib. You won't be doing any heavy labor any time soon, Mister Black. These two potions should care for your throat and light-headedness. Your mind's a fair bit damaged, but it's well out of my expertise. Your godfather will be contacted and he'll have to care for it." Pomfrey said as she handed potions to Harry and brushed her hands together. Her robes were still parted to show off her nightclothes and she hadn't been very happy with either of them when they roused her from her sleep. She was decidedly less pleased when they refused to say how it had happened.

"I'll give you a salve for the bruising in the morning. Stay warm and get some sleep." She instructed Draco, readjusting the permanently charmed warming blankets. Draco nodded, eyes drooping from sleep. Harry thanked the nurse as she breezed out and back to bed.

He wished she had given him the bruising salve now because there was a very dark circle around Draco's neck and it hurt to see it. He set the potions on the bedside table and sat on the edge of the recently expanded bed.

"Draco? Can you stay awake long enough to take these?" He asked, helping the boy sit up against the pillows.

"Yeah. Just really want to sleep soon." He said softly, wiping his eyes hard. He took the first potion he was handed and drank it down, not bothering to linger over the flavor or think about it. Harry handed him the next bottle and it was drank just as quickly. "Thanks."

"Just sleep, okay? I'm not going anywhere." Harry said as Draco laid back down. The bed was almost as large as a queen size now so it would be fairly easy to sleep right at Draco's side, just in case. He couldn't think of anything that could happen, but he hadn't imagined Draco slipping out and getting attacked by a giant snake. He'd love to know what that monster had been doing in the Mirror of Truth, but they wouldn't be able to find it again anyway now that their guides were gone. He'd grown fond of the stone creatures and it was a little sad not to have them around any longer.

Harry moved under the blankets and set his glasses aside. Draco immediately turned into his side, arms latching around his right arm. He gave the blond a small smile and closed his eyes, feeling Draco's pulse, magical and physical.

-X-

Draco moaned in pleasure. Even though his throat hurt, his torso ached and his mind felt like someone had shot holes through it, he had never felt better. His cheek was pressed against a cotton-covered chest and strong arms were laced about his waist. He was tucked into Harry like he belonged there and he savored the feeling while Harry was heavy with sleep and unaware.

It was this feeling he craved. This was how he knew that he was bent, gay, whatever term it was labeled. Dreams too numerous to count had begun and/or ended with this sensation. Arms locked about his waist. A chest rising and falling with breath to rest against. Legs tangled with his, long and thick with muscle. A rough chin, strong jaw and lips unstained with gloss, adornment or overly full. Of course, his dreams had included other things with a lot less modesty and innocence but they were things not to think about when pressed against Harry Potter. Definitely didn't want Harry to get the right idea about the wrong thing.

But it was nice to savor this sensation, to soak in the comfort and security he felt. Of course, he could feel Harry begin to awaken and he really didn't want caught. Slipping away wouldn't help, not with the hold Harry had about his waist, but he could at least roll a bit away. He tried to slowly turn away from the warm body, skin cooling now that he didn't have a personal heater. Harry's arms were still around him, but at least he wouldn't have to worry about what Harry would think.

"Don't." Harry turned, squeezing his waist and pulling him tight against his chest. He could feel every bit of Harry pressing into his back and clenched his teeth together to keep back the groan that had threatened to spill from his lips. He brought his hand down and pinched Harry hard on his arm.

"Get off, Potter. Let me go." He pushed and wriggled, no longer caring that Harry would wake up. He wanted him to let him go, not cling like Devil's Snare. "Get up, you git!"

"Shhh. Sleep." Harry whined back, letting go of the grip on his hip to cover his mouth. Draco's eyes brightened in outrage. He tried to force Harry's hands away but was thwarted. He wedged his hands between his back and Harry's torso and pushed with his magic. Harry yelped as they clattered to the ground in a heap beside the bed.

"You are such an arse!" Draco shouted, rising to his feet and quickly putting the bed between them. Harry groaned, grabbing the edge of the blankets and pulling them down over him. Draco snarled in outrage and lit the edge of them on fire with a silent spell. Harry scrambled out from under them and doused them with conjured water, and stared at Draco like he was quite insane.

"What the hell is your problem? Lighting me on fire? Honestly?" Draco's hands went to his hips and he gave him the darkest glare he could muster.

"I woke up with you wrapped all around me, smothering me! You wouldn't move and covered my mouth when I protested! You...You...Leech! Molester! Pervert!" Draco shouted. "And don't be such a queen, I only set the sheets on fire, Hero." Silence settled between them. Abruptly, Harry began to laugh. Draco growled, fingers itching to cast painful spells.

"Not much of a cuddly sleeper then?" Harry asked, green eyes lit with amusement. Draco snarled and flicked his fingers. Harry gasped and clutched his ear. "What the hell was that?! That hurt, you wanker!"

"Disciplinary spell I was taught by one of my nannies. Smarts, doesn't it?" Harry sneered at him and rubbed his ear. "That spell pissed me off so much as a kid."

"Prat." Harry said as he looked at the burnt sheets. "What are we supposed to do with these?"

"Get a house elf to take care of it." Draco said indifferently. He rubbed at his throat and winced at the soreness he encountered. Harry was immediately at his side, eyes wide and worried.

"Does it hurt bad? It looks awful. Do you think Pomfrey's up so we can care for it?" His fingers came up and touched the edge of the bruised skin, the lightning in his touch made Draco shiver a moment.

"Let's hope. I have no intention of spending the day cooped up here as an invalid." Draco said, pushing aside Harry's hands and heading to the bathroom. He could feel Harry only a step behind him the entire way and when he looked in the mirror, Harry stood as a silent statue behind him. "Are you honestly going to follow me about all day?"

"Not all day." Harry said, leaning back against the closed door. Draco heaved a sigh of relief that was cut off as Harry said, "For the rest of your life."

"No." Draco said very matter of factly. "I will accept you as my guard. I will accept you as a friend. I will _not_ accept you hanging about and stalking me!"

"It's hardly stalking. After last night, I told you that you would go nowhere without me. I'm stuck to you. Permanently. Forever. This curse binds us together and I am not moving. You were nearly killed last night, Draco. You would be dead now if I wasn't there. If I hadn't found you, not only would you have died, but so would I _and_ your father. You have more responsibilities than just yourself now. Be aware of them and quit protesting this! Nothing's going to change and the sooner you accept that, the sooner we can do something useful!"

Draco's mouth dropped open and he stared at Harry in disbelief. No one but his parents and Severus had ever given him such a verbal lashing. Guilt and disappointment washed through him and he stared at the floor. Tears burned in his eyes but he refused to let them fall. Damn Harry for doing this to him!

"Let it out. Let it out, Draco. No one can see." Harry said soothingly as his arms gently encircled his waist. Draco buried his face in his hands and took ragged breaths, refusing to cry. He couldn't show that kind of weakness. Not in front of anyone anymore. "Just let it out."

"No." He protested weakly. If he cried, he was just proving that he was still that little immature, spoiled brat who was whining earlier. He wasn't that kid anymore. He had grown up, moved past it. "I'm not a kid. I realize you're here to stay, I just can't-"

"I know. I know. But believe it. I'm here to stay. Even if there was no magic to keep me here, I'd stand at your side, Draco. This Curse can't change basic nature. I've always been drawn to you." Draco gave a watery laugh and pulled out of Harry's hug. He wiped his eyes casually, and sniffed a few times before he began to clean his face of the evidence and straighten his hair.

"When the pool attacked me, I woke up in this other world. Mother and Father were taking me to a dinner at the Ministry. He knew I was gay and not only did he accept it, he still loved me, still was proud of me. I was the Head of the Unspeakables. I was a Department Head at the Ministry." He said yearning and astonishment in his voice. "Anyway at the dinner, I discovered that that world's Draco Malfoy was engaged to marry the new Minister, that world's Harry Potter."

Harry laughed in faint disbelief and smiled.

"Figures. I told you I've always have been drawn to you. It even holds true in alternate realities."

"Shut up. But while I was there, this creature took your shape. It was promising me that I could live here in paradise, forever happy instead of this world. It kept telling me I belonged there. I couldn't remember this world or what made it so terrible. I wanted to take its hand and live there forever. But something held me back. I knew I couldn't trust that thing and I was right. Nothing but a Mizuchi demon." He gave another watery laugh and grabbed the comb to deal with his hair.

"I'm glad you didn't trust the thing. I don't know what I'd do if you had accepted."

"Died. You would have died." He said flatly. "You and Father would have died. And I wouldn't have known or cared. I wouldn't have remembered either of you."

"But you didn't trust it. You're still here." Harry said, nimbly taking the comb from trembling fingers and carding it through silver-white hair. The strands felt like silk against his fingers and the motions seemed to soothe Draco.

"I wanted to trust it. It was a very tempting offer." Draco admitted softly. Harry raised a brow at Draco's expression in the mirror.

"Even marrying me? Or is that what made it so tempting?" Harry teased. He gasped and clutched his ear, glaring at Draco's smug expression. Long, narrow fingers plucked the comb from his hands, expertly pulled back his hair and tied it off with a green ribbon. Harry rolled his eyes.

"There should be fresh uniforms in here for the both of us. We'll get salve for my neck, shower, have breakfast and get ready to face the school. I'm certain that between Pansy and Granger our assignments are prepared for us. I'm not wasting anymore of my time acting the helpless invalid."

Harry's eyebrows rose at the ease Draco took command of their day but wisely chose not to protest. Draco frowned slightly but was pleased with the lack of protest. He led them out of the bathroom, nerves a little tight with how close Harry was following him. Madam Pomfrey was ready for them, immediately giving both of them a quick scan and handing Draco a bottle of salve with explicit instructions on how to apply it. She only paused long enough to give them both a stern lecture on curfews and how if they hadn't been patients she would have them serving detention with Filch.

Draco bore it with patience, after all this was the woman in charge of his health. He really didn't need to piss her off. Harry made the niceties for both of them and they were back in Draco's private room. Harry palmed the jar off him and shoved him onto the bed with a stern look and slight magic. Draco rolled his eyes but tilted his head up, barring his throat obediently.

"Getting your jollies, Potter?" He asked partly jokingly and partly nastily. Harry gave him a flat stare that made him regret the jab.

"You're hurt, Draco. I'm hardly getting off on seeing you like this." Harry said, holding the unopened jar. Draco's eyes fell to the ground and he bit his lip.

"I know. I really know but I just don't like...I'm not used to any of this...I can take care of myself." Draco said softly, giving Harry a briefly apologetic look. Harry rolled his eyes and flicked his forehead.

"Idiot." He said fondly, opening the jar as Draco sputtered. "Shut up, would you? Tilt your head back and take your shirt off so I can get everything."

"Are we...intruding? Because if we are, we can always come back later..." They both turned back and saw the nervous Gryffindors and Slytherins standing in the doorway. Hermione had bit her lip and looked at them with the same nervousness that was in her voice. Pansy smiled like a crocodile.

"No, please, continue. You know how I've always wanted to watch." She purred as she ushered them inside. Draco rolled his eyes and continued unbuttoning the pajamas. Harry had blushed but Draco ignored him and cleared his throat with a raised eyebrow.

"Weren't you just demanding I do something? Well? Come on, Potter, I want this taken care of." Draco said haughtily. Harry nodded and gestured with his hand, multiplying the chairs they had into extras. "We'll be ready for breakfast soon."

"Oh, Draco, what happened? I thought you were in this room for the night." Pansy asked as she came up to see what they were doing that involved a stripshow. The bruises along his throat and torso were shockingly dark against his pale skin. Hermione had gasped as well, and the boys weren't much better, gaping at the bruises.

"I decided to go for a stroll, nice little walk around the lake. I always told you that squid had it out for me." Draco said as Harry began to rub the salve into the bruises. They began to slowly vanish as he worked it in, small counter-clockwise circles as directed.

"Really?" Ron asked aghast.

"Of course not." Harry snorted. "This little prat decided to slip his leash and is suffering the consequences." Draco protested immediately but futilely.

"Didn't realize you were such a Dom, Potter. Lucky thing you were already in the hospital wing." Theo said, giving Harry a disapproving stare. Harry gaped at him and colored. Draco dissolved into light laughter with Pansy not far behind. Hermione had blushed darkly and Ron frowned in confusion.

"Dom? What the hell in that?"

"I could teach you." Pansy said, smiling lewdly and throwing back her shoulders. Ron opened and closed his mouth, brilliantly red and mouth moving like a goldfish. Hermione glared darkly and pushed herself between them.

"Aw, Gryffindors are cute aren't they?" Pansy said, not offended with the way Hermione was staring at her. Draco hummed his agreement and let her wrap her arms around his shoulders. The Gryffindors in question shared exasperated looks and then Harry gave him a look. He sighed and pulled himself from Pansy. She winced in sympathy as she saw his scarred back "Oh Draco."

"Not now Pansy. Potter, let's go." Draco tilted his head back and Harry began to rub the salve back in, the group quiet and solemn now. Draco's eyes darted through them and he gave a quiet sigh, catching Harry's eye and seeing the understanding and approval. "Alright. The truth. I kind of gave Potter the slip and made the ferret take me back to the mirror room. I accidentally did something I wasn't supposed to, I wound up being held hostage by a Mizuchi demon and Potter came to my rescue. Potter killed the thing and saved the day."

"Draco." Harry said, voice stern and eyes hard. "That's hardly how it happened-"

"Potter." Draco said, trying to get the message across without saying it aloud. Harry sighed and nodded. "Right. Anyway, we'll be out and about later. Is anyone keeping track of our assignments?"

"Of course." Hermione said primly. She looked like she wanted to object the sudden change but Draco's secrets were his own and he was obviously healing and relatively fine so there wasn't much she could do, even if he were to accept that help. "I've got the notes for Arithmancy, Advanced Charms and Ancient Runes, Draco. I also have the assignments chronologically dated and the time alloted before return."

"We've kept track of the notes in everything else, Draco. The advanced classes weren't as easy, but if you don't mind the notes we've...borrowed from Ravenclaw." Theo said, purposefully keeping his eyes away from the Gryffindors.

"Ron and I have all of your assignments too, Harry." Hermione said, ignoring the very obvious innuendo.

"Thanks guys. I don't know what I'd do without you." He gave them a grateful smile and returned to healing Draco's torso.

"Yes, thank you." Draco agreed. Hermione coughed softly and pulled his eyes towards her.

"I've also kept track of the Head duties, along with the Prefects schedule. Would you like to review all of the meeting's notes?"

"Yes, I would like that." Draco said slowly, giving her a quick nod and faint tug at the lips.

-X-

"It doesn't hurt as much anymore. Earlier it felt like someone had cut holes into it."

"A fairly adequate description as that is what has appeared to have occurred. It was a Mizuchi demon?" Severus sat before them in the chair. Draco nodded. "Mizuchi demons are not known for their mental attacks so I must surmise that this is a by-product of the creature living in the Mirror."

"That's what I thought." Draco agreed. "I've never heard of them doing anything like this."

"It will take some time to patch the holes and to adhere the memories into their proper places. The creature essentially cut the anchor loose on your mind and let it drift. It will take at least two days' sessions to heal the damage." Severus drew his wand and intoned the word that dropped him in Draco's mind. The damage looked far more severe perceived through the human mind. He began to tug and pull, dragging threads of memories apart and reattaching them. "I cannot say what effect this will have on the bond, Draco. There may be no evidence that anything has changed or shifted until it settles down and Lucius' ritual is complete."

"I understand, Severus."

-X-

Harry slumped in the chair, watching the two still Slytherins. Snape had quite matter of factly ushered all out before they had breakfast and gave Harry such a dangerous glare that he had retreated to the bathroom before the words could fly. He would rather spare Draco than fight with Snape, especially when the man was going to try such a demanding mental exercise before breakfast. So, he was left with little else to do than content himself with the promises of his friends for later.

He found himself missing the stone creatures and the conversation they provided. Of course, it would be better compared to this. He hadn't been able to feel Draco's damaged mind, like he could his magic, but he could feel Snape's magic mucking about and it grated. It felt like there was a headache building that would run him over as if he'd been in front of the Hogwarts Express full steam.

He hoped they finished soon.

-X-

Narcissa stood in the doorway, sunlight spilling into the darkened room around her. She could see over the gardens, toward the stables and then far beyond, where the forest grew thick and wild. Among the flock of Pegasus, a thestral stood, staring straight at her. Leathery wings spread open as if caught in a wind and the feathered wings of white opened around them. The black creature snorted, striking the ground with a clover hoof and tossing its head back.

"Narcissa?"

She watched the creature mingle about the flock, besmirching the purity.

"Narcissa?"

She stepped back into the room, shutting the door and closing the curtains, plunging the room in darkness.

"Yes, Lucius. I am ready."

She took his hand and let him lead.

-X-

"The magic has split." He smiled at the tapestry, watching as crimson red filled his name, and began to change the gold stitching silver. His sweet glorious name was becoming one of the ancient nobility, blood of blood, passed through generations of the purest of the pure. The Malfoys were reaching their end. A family of Darkness. It had taken so long to destroy them, but soon it would be done. The power, money and influence that came with it were much coveted prizes.

He would meet with Lucius tomorrow, to finally lay the lines straight and clean before the man. Rita would ensure that any protections Lucius had tried to extend through his wife were void. Narcissa Malfoy, nee Black, was little more than a tool, a puppet for her husband. Whatever Lucius had tried to do by bequeathing his son the Black surname through his wife would be torn to shreds by a frightened public.

Fear and confusion would ensure that Draco Black would be brought to trial yet again. The Ministry would be forced to make an example of the boy. No Death Eater who had walked off free would be left alone. Trials would be re-examined. The fervor would be the spark needed to ignite the bonfire. The Wizarding World would fall in line behind him, an eager and righteous public greasing the gears to his newest political machine.

A force unstoppable and all it would take to awaken this great beast, to free this dream, would be one single Dark family.

Scrimgeour smiled as he set the glass down, staring out his window at the stately, but disarrayed, grounds of his once great family. This was a world more of his choosing. This was a world of politics and the politician who could both ignite fear and provide the authority to quench the resulting blaze would triumph.

-X-

Draco could feel the memories move, settle and fill the space Severus placed them. When the creature cast his mind into the body of the other Draco, it had cut all but the most basic portions of his memories. The holes he'd felt were the memories that had overlapped and were left with no place to settle. Memories over memories, crowded about until it strained at the edge of his mind.

It was odd feeling both Severus working and Harry monitoring. He couldn't feel Harry's mind like he would be able through Legilimancy, but he could feel the sensation of another's thoughts just on the edge of his perception, moving constantly. The few times he'd tried to grab it, it slipped away before his magic could reach.

He felt Severus' presence slowly pull away, still work to be done, but he said that it was damage that could take days. It might be time they couldn't afford to spend. With no way of knowing what Father or Mother were planning, they were blind with their throats bared for slaughter. Severus would have to condense what he could do into making it work. He would have to.

"Draco?"

He looked up into Severus' dark eyes, the faint stirrings of mistrust and distance gone. He was glad the man had given him time and space. It allowed him to think rationally about what he had witnessed and to put most of it behind him. There was hesitation now, though, that was never there before and it still cut into him.

"I'm fine, Severus." He said heavily, rubbing at his temples. He can see Harry scowling and obviously wanting to quell his own headache but he doesn't want to look as if he was avoiding Severus. "It hurts worse than before so that must mean it's getting better."

Severus smiled in his odd, cruel way that he had only seen in his childhood before smoothing down a few stray hairs from his temple.

"Impertinent child."

"You'll stop by again tomorrow? At the same time and chase off what few people in this world I can find that tolerate both my acidity and Potter's oafishness?"

"The same time." Severus agreed and he stood there silently, seemingly on the verge of saying something but unsure how to begin it.

"I...have thought about what you've said and what I've seen. My mother wouldn't have sent you a Patronus in return if she thought you would be malicious against her. The Manor would be closed to you if Mother or Father thought you would harm them. So, you must have been allowed entrance by her Patronus, if you are correct that they were being watched." He looked up to meet his godfather's face, trying to convey what he was trying to not say, not with Potter in the room.

Severus nodded once, comprehension bright behind his dark eyes. They exchanged one more glance and then Severus swept out of the room, cloak and robes billowing about him and then vanishing as the door closed.

-X-

"So, what now? A rest or a headache potion?" Harry asked. "I'm willing to go for both."

"We've...we have time to rest." Draco agreed. He looked up, slightly hopefully. Harry sighed.

"Git. I'll be right back." Harry began to walk toward the door and then stopped, hand reaching for the door frame. Draco felt Harry's magic pulse and an golden line traced the frame. "Don't try to leave. I'll know."

Draco scowled, slightly amused and irritated, but Harry disappeared through the door and he slumped back against the pillows and grimaced. His head hurt unbelievably, but he'd suffered worse and could stand it long enough for Harry to return with a potion.

"Well, you're still here. That's progress." Harry had two vials in his hands and handed one off to Draco who grabbed it tightly. "You're welcome by the way."

"Stuff it, Potter." He uncorked it and swallowed it without tasting. He could feel it working instantly, closing his eyes and relaxing as the pain eased. He feels Harry's weight hit the bed and his body instantly turn to accommodate him. This together thing seemed easier on his body than his mind.

"Draco?"

"Just lie down, Potter and set an alarm for an hour and a half." He said, curling a hand under a pillow and kicking off the shoes he'd pulled on earlier. He let his eyes slip closed, feeling Harry's back and warmth near him a small moment later. The warm blankets were pulled back over him and he sighed into his sleep.

-X-

Harry lay there silently, turning to face Draco when he felt him finally slide into a deep, heavy sleep. He had one hand under the pillow and the other he had rested by his cheek, fingers curled into the softness of the pillow. His mouth was parted open slightly as he breathed, hair falling over his cheek and forehead. He had really pale skin, the white of the pillows and blankets making it seem even paler. He didn't have freckles, spots or any of the other marks associated with teenage years.

He brought a hand up, careful not to touch his skin as he moved the silver-white strands away from his face. They were as fine as air and smooth as water, but he honestly expected that. Draco took real good care of himself, pampering himself without any second thoughts. Keeping up appearances was probably ingrained in his very blood. He could see the faint scars along Draco's neck that curled up just under his ear. He hadn't been able to see the marks as a whole yet, but they were very thin and would have been unnoticeable if he wasn't aware of what he was looking at.

He wondered if they bothered Draco as much as his scar bothered him. The Slytherin had taken care to hide them from his friends and seemed very nervous about them. But, he wondered if he saw something in them to love as well. The spell Lucius had cast, it was cast of love, protection and faith. Those marks, as painful and ugly as Draco saw them, were marks of his father's love and willingness to do everything in his power to protect his son. He drew his hand back and cast a wandless tempus spell. Red numbers, shaped like a digital muggle alarm face, rose over his hand and he paired it with a wandless alarm spell. The numbers hovered over him as he closed his eyes and joined Draco in a deep sleep.


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Warnings: Minor OCs who are only named. They mean nothing in the grand scheme of things. Thievery. Introduction of a few Greek gods. Artistic liberty is claimed for the concepts of wand magic put forward here. Rituals!

Thank you, dear readers, for the hits, reviews, alerts and favorites. I am sorry for such a grand delay but it was time well spent, never fear. Never before has my research skills been so thoroughly tested by such a mind-numbing process known to mankind as judicial law. Also, updates will not come at a regular schedule. I'm sorry for this, but real life, writer's block and arrogant muses delay much.

-X-

"These are good." Draco murmured as he flipped through the notes he had been given by Pansy that included both Ravenclaws', Granger's and some of their own. Harry was across from him with Gryffindors on either of his sides and Pansy and Theo on either of his. Vince and Greg were at the ends, large buffers to prevent any confrontations and stares. There was actually fairly light traffic through the Library, considering. He began to separate the pages based on class and paused when he found the Head/Prefect meeting notes.

"Thanks guys." Harry said, glancing through his own notes but not overly concerned about them. He was a bit more interested in listening to the stories his friends were telling of events and other things that had happened throughout the time he'd been gone. There wasn't much to tell but it was nice to talk with them. Hogsmede weekend wasn't far away and neither was Quidditch. He wondered if Draco was still playing but dropped the thought.

"He hasn't caused any trouble. Of course, there isn't much trouble he can cause anymore but we're watching him all the same. He's kept to himself and a few Ravenclaws who don't seem to understand Exiles." Pansy was saying. Draco wasn't listening much, still reading through the notes.

"He's been exchanging mail rather frequently." Theo said. "We don't believe it is anything harmful."

"I don't care about Blaise." He said finally, cutting each of them a hard glare. They exchanged quick glances with one another and then nodded. "What other news in the House?"

"Millicent is mucking about with that sixth year Hufflepuff, the one with the family that traces back to...those...people." Pansy said, glancing at the Gryffindors. Draco nodded and gestured for her to continue. "All the grades have been separated just as you asked earlier and we have those students who needed assistance singled out. The tutoring is every hour before dinner on Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays. Since the Hogsmede weekend is coming up, we've begun to instruct students on how to behave, which shops to avoid and which they should seek out, and a few...other tips."

"Good. What about Aulis? Has he begun to distance himself from..."

"Aulis is good. He's with Iole and Laius. I think they're doing good." Theo answered. "He's not being harassed any longer and the scandal's starting to die down."

"That's good. Aulis is a good kid." Draco said, smirking slightly. "All quiet then?"

"As a sepulcher." Draco nodded in understanding and shook his head.

"I'll be back to take this in hand soon." His voice was soft but warning and the Slytherins smiled, shivers of excitement shooting down their spines. It even effected the Gryffindors slightly, as they all turned with faint frowns on their faces. Granger in particular seemed interested.

"You're House is that organized?" She looked both amazed and depressed. Draco let his lips curl in a slow smirk.

"Slytherin House has always taken life in the school seriously. Whether it be classes, socializing, or fun, Slytherin prides itself on being the best at everything." Draco said, shifting back in his chair, causing the illusion that his presence was grander than actuality. "Under my leadership, Slytherin has especially excelled. You and I are the top of the class, Granger. There are only a few Ravenclaws and fewer Hufflepuffs and Gryffindors in the highest percentage of the class. If you took the time, you would notice the surplus of Slytherins. Slacking in school isn't in the best interest for anyone."

"Experience." She said finally and Draco frowned slightly. "That's one of the other reasons Dumbledore must have picked you as Head Boy. I couldn't work it out. You know as well as I and anyone here that your behavior has been hardly exemplary. The Head Boy position is decided by more than grades. Leadership, experience, knowledge of school rules, customs and traditions. I knew you were the top of the class beside me, and being pureblood, I expected custom and tradition to follow. Leadership was obvious. But it was experience that clinched it. That's why the Headmaster asked me to organize this with you."

She began to pull out a sealed scroll and tapped her wand against it. It was a detailed list of each class in Hogwarts, in every house and a small but poignant description of their strengths and weaknesses. Draco's brows shot up and he began to look through it intently.

"He wanted to create a school-wide tutoring program, along with other activities to promote House relations. I organized the DA so I have some experience so I was a bit uncertain why he was so adamant about having you help me. I thought he'd only meant that I had to clear things with you to get both the Heads' approval and to motivate Slytherin. I understand what he'd meant now."

Draco looked up at the brunette, meeting her brown eyes steadily.

"You understand that I will not be able to focus on this until I am caught up with my studies and I am no longer in the Hospital Wing?"

"Yes. The parchment is self-updating, as are all the notes on the Head/Prefect meetings. We have time to organize and implement our plans." She said, giving him a tentative smile. He nodded back and resealed the scroll with a finger tap. It quivered like it didn't wish to obey and then promptly sealed itself with the Hogwarts crest.

"Wandless, Draco? Impressive." Pansy said, eyebrows raised. He rolled his eyes.

"By-product. It's not overly reliable. Have your senses returned and my wand has been procured?" He asked. The Slytherins exchanged glances before they turned to Theo. The boy sighed and placed his hand on his arm.

"Your wand is ensconced in the Head Boy dormitory and when we received permission to access said room by Professor Snape, we discovered that your wand...Draco, your wand isn't in your room anymore." He said softly. "There has been no forced entry. Someone knows your password and obliviated their presence from the portrait's memory. We can't locate it."

He felt blood run out of his face. That wand was...the most important thing his father had ever given to him. There was so much history with that wand, not to mention how deeply he relied on it. It had been...his. That was his wand!

His magic rose and stirred the air angrily, ruffling their robes and the parchment on the table. He growled, eyes flashing as he slammed his hands on the table and rose sharply.

"Potter." He hissed, silver eyes bright. "Change of plans."

He jerked his head sharply, magic reaching out to the Gryffindor and tangling with his. Images and concepts flashed through his mind and Harry rose up without any complaints, face hard and as angry as Draco's. They made an impressive pair as their magic snarled about them, lifting parchment and neatly folding them away and slipping into robe pockets. Draco's angry saunter was easily matched by Harry's stride and the pair vanished out of the library.

The Slytherins and Gryffindors hovered a moment in disbelief and awe and then broke apart in a flurry, taking off after their friends.

-X-

Draco stopped in front of a portrait of a darkly colored man, sitting in a dark throne and with an empty one beside him. The man looked up with eyes the same silver as Draco's but he remained quiet and calculating as he looked upon them.

"Hades." Draco said, calming to meet the portrait's gaze. The man lifted a brow and tilted his head. "My friends have already asked, but I must know for sure. Someone gained admittance to my rooms without my consent and has spirited away my wand. I must know if you know anything about this."

The man sighed and leaned forward, resting both his arms on the chair and interlocking his fingers. He seemed very ancient suddenly.

"I find myself in a very unwilling position, Draco. I have never failed in my duties as guard before and find myself at a loss. The villain has effected my memory of the event which is not a very slight thing to do. I am not only a portrait, but a portrait of a god, imbibed with powers witches and wizards cannot fully understand. It is near impossible to harm or effect me, even in this form. I can only surmise that the villain used blood magic."

"Blood magic?" Harry asked sharply. Draco understood at once and frowned.

"The only blood to effect you would be blood of your relations. You only have ever had one wife. There were never any mortal women, were there?"

"Blood of my blood, yes. I am but a third brother and my brother Zeus has had many affairs. That is even discounting my brother Poseidon from the list of the suspected, as well as sisters. I would have to surmise that the blood came from Zeus, however. The headache that lingered had the faintest of senses that match his. " He answered, looking depressed. "There are many possibilities. Too many."

"Blood strong enough to effect you." Draco snorted, feeling helpless and lost. "Not only that but blood from a King of the Gods himself." He felt like hyperventilating.

"Draco." Harry said worriedly, taking his arm. Draco shook him off.

"Thank you, Hades." He bowed smoothly and then uttered the password, "Persephone."

The god smiled and the door swung open. Draco strode inside and began to look around, hoping to at least find a clue of some sort. He heard Harry climb in after him and the portrait swing shut. He wondered briefly what Harry thought about his room, if it matched with the standards he'd expected, but he brushed it aside and carefully looked about the room.

-X-

Harry had expected a replica of Slytherin's Commons, or maybe even a room similar to what Hermione's Head Girl room looked, simple woodsy colors with House accents. He didn't expect this.

Draco's room consisted of a lounge/common room, with chairs and couch, a table, a painting and a bookcase, along with knickknacks that obviously belonged to him. There were two doors wide open, a bedroom visible through one and a bathroom through the other. He began to wander around, unsure if he should touch anything, but Draco seemed very focused on what he was doing and he didn't want to interrupt.

The color scheme was very simple, dark grey chairs and matching couch stood against an ice blue set of curtains. The window showed a nondescript view of the grounds and the Forbidden forest. The wood was all highly polished white wood. The bed was done in shades of silver and white silk and was perfectly made, without crease or dip. There was a white wood wardrobe, door hung open and stretched like a great maw, rack upon rack of clothes tucked away. There was painting on the wall, an empty field filled with flowers and blue sky.

He wandered back out and past Draco who was pulling books off the shelf and stacking them on the table. He peeked into the bathroom, seeing white tile and stone, and found both a shower and a deep bath, just under the size of the Prefects bath. There was a multitude of product over the shelves and even a box filled with ribbon left open. There was also a painting in here, one of muted grey and emptiness, just miles and miles of stone and a metal grey sky.

He went back to the commons and found Draco still pulling books off the shelf and moved closer to glance at the titles. All were in varying forms of Latin and what he suspected was Greek. He cast a look at Draco and flipped one open, discovering it was a genealogy book.

"Draco." He looked up to see the guard portrait, Hades, standing in another painting, this one a field of fire and smoke. "There are Slytherins and Gryffindors without. Would you like me to allow them inside? They know the password."

"Yes. Please let them in, Hades." He nodded and gave a slight bow to the painting. The man vanished and Harry let his eyebrows rise.

"Have you found what you're searching for?" He asked as he heard the portrait swing open.

"Draco!" Pansy shot in and hugged him hard. "You're such an inconsiderate bastard! You can't just run out of there so pissed off with the Savior in tow! Honestly!"

"Pansy. I'm Draco, Prince of Slytherin and Head Boy. I can do as I please!" He said impatiently. "I spoke with Hades and I've found out a few things. Namely, how my portrait guard was effected."

Pansy and Theo gasped and Hermione butted her way into the conversation.

"You have a GOD for a portrait guard?" She asked in disbelief. Draco sneered.

"Yes, Granger. Hades," He said the name with heavy emphasis. "is the Greek god of the underworld. Surely, you're not as idiotic as to not know that!"

Her lips tightened in anger and she exhaled sharply.

"I know Hades is the god of the underworld. I was in disbelief over the fact that the god is a guardian!" She explained, voice hard. Harry glanced at her and covertly moved closer to Draco. He wasn't sure yet what effect spells cast at Draco would have on him, but he hoped he could defuse potentially harmful situations without magic. "My guardian is a real woman."

"Hades is just as real," He sneered back, "as your guardian. He existed. Christianity the muggles brought with them succeeded in sealing up their powers. They are but shadows of what they once were. A man, who had met the god and survived, painted him and in the painting, Hades has been given power. The remembrance and worship has brought some power back but not to the point as they were before."

"As fascinating as this history lesson is, Draco my dear," Pansy interrupted, face pale and tight, "you were explaining that Hades gave you a clue toward our solution."

"Right." Draco agreed. He laid a hand on the stack of books he'd gathered and stared hard at each of them. "My lecture to Granger had a point. The Greek Gods had existed long ago, and they left their mark on the world. Hades informed me that only blood magic could effect him. He himself has never had mortal children, but he was the third brother, right beside Zeus and Poseidon. Hades informed me that it was a faint echo of Zeus' touch in the magic that effected him so it is to his line that I am directing the search. Someone in this school is walking around with the blood of Zeus in their veins, however diluted and sparse it may be. That someone stole my wand from my rooms for unknown purposes. We need to find them."

"The blood of Zeus himself?" Theo asked aghast. Surprise and confusion reigned in various expressions and Draco growled.

"Yes, Zeus. King of the Gods. The same Zeus who has had affairs with more mortal women than nearly all other gods. The same Zeus whose blood was used to swipe my wand!" Draco snarled.

"What would they need your wand for?" Ron asked, eyebrows drawn down from the moment the blond had spoken so rudely to Hermione.

"My wand was special." Draco said tightly. "It had many modifications done to it during the War and I have spilled my own blood on my wand. It's fused to my magical core. A person could theoretically use my wand to drain me of not only my magic, but my life, my memories. It could tell them everything I was doing and since my wand ties my magical core to it, it essentially ties Potter to it as well. Due to my curse, it ties my father to it, the hereditary magic of the entire Malfoy family, residual magic from being the last male blood Black...Are you understanding me? My wand...Whoever stole my wand holds more power and magic at their disposal than any wizard has ever possessed naturally."

-X-

Silence reigned between them. Their friends were gone, fear and worry even more prominent now than before. Just when he thought that they were getting better, once he thought that he understood the situation, something came in and destroyed it. This was... a really bad thing. Really bad. Dumbledore was alerted, but one of the modifications had made Draco's wand immune to summoning magic. Of course, the thief had probably hidden their tracks and cloaked the wand's entire presence so it was equally a moot point.

Harry wasn't quite sure what to say to the blond. Despair and depression filled the air. This wasn't what Draco needed. His father was soon to die, his mind was filled with holes, his magic was barely in his own control and now, his wand was missing. Most of what he'd described had surprised and alarmed him. He hadn't known it was possible to link his wand to his core, but the way Draco explained it made it easier to understand. It was an outlawed practice as it was both blood magic, which made it borderline Dark, and it tied the wizard's life to the wand. If the wand was snapped, it could drain the magical core of the wizard until they were little more than a squib. It was a very dangerous practice and Harry couldn't believe the Slytherin had put so much power into such a small thing. Relying on the chance that his wand was never out of his possession did not seem really Slytherin.

Some unknown thief had his, Draco's and Lucius' lives in their hands now. It terrified him more than Voldemort had ever been able to. After all, Voldemort had never been able to simply snap a wand to end his life. What Draco must be feeling... He swallowed hard.

"Draco?" He reached out a hand and felt Draco's tense arm muscles under his hand. The boy looked... cold...icy...distant... He sat there expressionlessly and stared at the table. The white wood gleamed in the candlelight and he could see the grain. "Draco?"

"Potter." Draco's flat grey eyes lifted to meet his. He winced and dropped his gaze.

"Draco, we'll find your wand and when we do..." He paused and slid his hand down until he had Draco's hand with his. "When we do, we'll make him pay."

He said it with confidence, anger and righteousness. Oh, whoever took Draco's wand would pay dearly for doing this to him and Draco. Draco didn't deserve this fear and panic, not with his father's death looming so close. No. Harry would make them pay. He was Draco's guardian.

"Pay? You know, Malfoys have always been very vindictive when managing revenge." Draco fanned his fingers open on his free hand, inspecting the clean and manicured nails. His other hand was tight in Harry's. "There isn't much a Malfoy will balk at when it comes to revenge. Are you... prepared for what I am willing to do?"

"Draco." He moved until he was beside Draco, knee on the floor and grabbed Draco's free hand with his own. "It isn't revenge. Vengeance. Justice. He will get what he deserves for doing this to you."

He knew his magic was struggling to get free and declare itself but they had been advised against using any magic. The person who took the wand may not understand the power they truly held as Draco kept the modifications and other things deep secrets, but there was no need to play with fire and risk it. He calmed himself and stared up at Draco. It was a position he didn't find himself much minding. It seemed the best way to offer Draco both control and respect.

"Justice? For a Malfoy? A Black?" Draco said, voice tinted with disbelief. "Many will say that neither family has any right to justice and what has been done to us in return is...justice."

"They're lying, Draco. It doesn't matter who your family is. Blood doesn't decide right and wrong. You deserve justice for this and I will give it to you."

Draco smiled down at him, lips twisted in a cruel and sweet way that sent chills down his back.

"You would, wouldn't you? If I asked a price... You would not hesitate to pay it... You wouldn't back down..." His eyes brightened, melting into a sterling silver. "Harry Potter, Savior-Of-Us-All, would truly give justice to the crimes done against me?"

"I will protect you, Draco. Whatever the cost of blood or magic, you are mine forever tied." He said softly. He knew instinctively that these were the right words. Draco was raised to expect formality and distance. The best way to reason with him was to use arguments based in these. Draco wasn't raised in a world of passion, action and emotion. But, Harry thought as he rose up, still on his knees but higher than previously, he certainly took to them well.

Draco's hands had felt like tamed lightning against his skin and he savored the feeling, hand still tingling as he drew it out of Draco's and up to his cheek. Silver bright eyes watched him, fixed on his actions like a hippogriff. Perhaps, Draco was more similar to the creature than he had felt comfortable. Ill words and disrespect only earned a lashing. Draco seemed to take his actions as non-harmful though and allowed callused fingertips to brush against silken skin.

"You promised to be my friend, Potter. Are you going back on your promise?" Draco asked, eyes suddenly wide and hand shaking slightly in his grasp.

"I never break my promises, Draco." He drew his hand back and slowly let go of Draco's hand. He sighed as he rose up and began to walk around the table to the chair he had abandoned. A hand caught his robes and he looked down in confusion. Draco's face was turned away, acting as if he was unaware of what his hand was doing.

"Please."

That single word conveyed more than Harry understood. Draco's best weapon was his tongue. The depth he could effect people was water Harry would never be able to tread. Slowly, he took Draco's hand in his again, carefully untangling his fist from the robes and drawing it up. He twined his fingers with Draco's, eyes dropping to half-mast at the pleasant shock at the contact. Gently, he pulled Draco's hand up, watching the blond until he was sure he had his attention, and when he met silver eyes, he pressed his lips over Draco's wrist, pulse fluttering quickly under his lips.

"As you wish." He answered softly, drawing Draco to those comfortable chairs before the window. He dropped into one and pulled Draco down into it with him. He shifted under Draco's weight and felt a hand latch about his neck and then Draco's soft cheek pressed into it, right beside his steady heartbeat.

They sat there for some time, Draco's shaking had wavered until the blond was breathing soft against his skin and his pulse had slowed down considerably. He let his hand stroke Draco's back, feeling the scars and tracing them with his fingers.

"I told you that you wouldn't fall for me. There isn't much about me that I thought you would like. I'm not ignorant. You would have never bothered with this if it weren't for the curse, but... in a way... I'm grateful." Draco sighed and pulled away to meet Harry's green eyes. "You don't have to do things for me because the curse makes you. You can throw off the Imperius, surely you can throw off this compulsion."

"Draco..." Harry felt his mouth drop open and felt anger and disbelief fill him. "How long will it take for you to understand I'm not under a compulsion? No one has ever made me do something that I hadn't agreed to do or allowed to happen. Do you honestly think that this curse was doing all this, making me do all this?"

"It would be easier to explain it that way." He admitted, lifting up their clasped hands. "Did you ever even imagine that you could do this with me and not care? Did you ever see a world where we were friends? I haven't. I never thought it possible and I stopped wishing for it a long time ago."

"Wishing?" He asked gently, squeezing Draco's fingers tightly. "Draco?"

"I heard many stories of the Boy-Who-Lived during my childhood from nannies and strangers. I had hoped to meet this boy and be his friend. I thought he'd be the best friend. I thought he'd be a bit... like me..." Draco trailed away and stared into space. "I didn't know that was you in the robe shop. But the scrawny little boy was... interesting... I tried to get to know him my father's way, but I could tell that failed. I even searched for him on the train and then I heard the rumors. Harry Potter was on the train, and lo and behold it was the robe shop boy. I thought a formal introduction would be in order, and I was wrong. Laughed at and rejected, all for the Weasel."

"Laughed at?"

"Weasley laughed when I introduced myself. You didn't seem to mind teasing... if it wasn't one of your friends." He accused. Harry frowned.

"I just met him."

"You had just met me."

"You were snobbish in the robe shop. How was I supposed to get along with a brat? Besides, you insulted Hagrid."

"A man you barely knew."

"You were talking about things I didn't understand!"

"How was I supposed to know? Only wizards and witches frequent Diagon Alley."

Harry lapsed into silence and rolled his eyes at Draco's smug face.

"That's all in the past now. Maybe we should focus on the present?"

"The shitty part or the part with me in your lap?" Draco asked after brief contemplation.

"So they aren't both shitty?" Harry asked and then winced as he felt Draco pinch his ear hard. He laughed a bit and rolled his eyes at the blond. "I did promise to be your friend. If you feel like we've stepped over a boundary, I'll back off."

"No." Draco sighed and settled back down. Harry ignored how comfortable and easy it was to have the blond in his lap. "I need something to focus on besides this nightmare my life has become." He looked up at Harry seriously, silver eyes very somber and stern. "I never meant to get you pulled into this with me."

"I know you didn't." He agreed and thought that that was probably the closest he'd get to an apology. "Your father just wanted to protect you. Somehow, he's decided that I'm the best way to protect you. I have to say I'm a little... glad. I would have tried to help you regardless, and I know you don't believe me, but I think... that since it's me..."

"Potter."

Harry sighed and rubbed his hand along Draco's back.

"Alright."

-X-

"Your wand's tied to your magical core right?" Harry asked. Draco had pulled him from the chair to his bedroom and they were laying under the four-poster's canopy. The white curtains were heavy and blocked out unwanted light. Magical lights had brightened when the curtains closed and Harry found himself looking at a recreation of a night sky. Draco the Dragon's stars were the brightest, but they only cast so much light. Draco had blushed when they glowed and he'd backhandedly admitted that he wasn't fond of the darkness.

"Yes." Draco turned so he could look at Harry's face. Harry was laying on his back, arms crossed behind his head and he was staring at the stationary stars.

"Could you trace your wand through the link? Could you find it that way?"

"I've already tried." He said, sighing. "There's nothing. I can't even feel it. It could be about to be dropped into a fire and I wouldn't know. Not until-"

"I won't let that happen." Harry said, sitting up on his elbows and looking over Draco's distraught face. "I swear it."

"I-" He stopped and then stared hard at Harry's green eyes flatly. Harry tried to understand what Draco was doing, but couldn't even guess. He settled for staying still and letting him stare. Slowly, if he hadn't been watching for it, he would have never noticed, Draco's eyes softened and the rest of his face followed until his lips curled into the smallest of smiles. "I believe you."

Harry felt warmth take hold of him and smother him under it.

"In any case, the modifications on my wand make it difficult to trace and track it." He continued, knocking Harry back on the pillow and resting his head on his chest. Harry's eyebrows rose quickly and he bit back a smile. Draco was certainly more... touchy-feelly than he had suggested. "I hadn't made any contingency plans for a situation that left my wand inaccessible. A bit stupid looking back, but most of the modifications prevented the wand from leaving my care in the first place."

Harry hummed and fished around for a few more ideas. Draco's fingers were wandering over his abdomen, tracing things he couldn't guess. One, though, distinctly felt like a lightning bolt.

"You said you spilled your blood on the wand. Could you use your blood to find it?"

Draco's fingers paused and Harry gasped for breath when Draco suddenly pushed on his chest as he turned to face him. Harry wheezed at Draco's enthusiasm and sucked in a breath.

"Potter! I can't believe I didn't think of that!" Draco's face lit up like firework and the large smile was something to remember, as he was sure it was rare. "It's blood magic of course so it needs to be kept very hush and I'll need to see Severus for the book, but I know the exact ritual! This is wonderful!"

Harry nodded but brought his hands up to Draco's shoulders and pushed him back so that he could catch his breath.

"Oh, Merlin! I'm sorry!" Draco's giddiness was dimmed markedly as he watched Harry try to catch his breath. He rolled his eyes and gave Harry an exasperated smirk. "Never thought I'd apologize for hurting you, Potter. Come on. We can get the book from Severus and try to get this solved."

"Yeah. It's alright, Draco. I know, this time anyway, that you didn't mean to." He said, flashing the blond a forgiving smile. "How long would it take to get this ritual set up and preformed?"

Draco held aside the white curtains and they fell back in place as Harry climbed off the bed.

"It shouldn't take much. We'll need my blood of course and if I remember correctly, we'll need at least four other people, a very large room, chalk, hawthorn and water." Draco chattered as he grabbed Harry's arm and hauled him down toward the dungeons. "We'll have to ask Severus for a flat plate to pour the water in. We've only a few times a day we can preform it, too."

"Isn't everyone in class now though? Wouldn't we be interrupting?" Harry had to stop himself from crashing into Draco as he abruptly stopped.

"Shit! I forgot about that!" He seethed quietly and then began to briskly carry forward. "Never mind. We can still get the book. The rest of it can wait. You know more of this pile of stone than I, Potter, can you think of an appropriate room?"

"The Room of Requirement will get us whatever we need. Let's get the book and head up there. I'll send messages to Ron and Hermione. That takes care of two people. Who else do you want?"

"Pansy and Theo." He answered easily. "That should balance things a bit more, but we'll have to see. It's been ages since I've actually read about the ritual. It should be easy enough to preform, though. The stronger you are magically, the easier most ritual spells are. You're a better foundation."

"Foundation?" Harry asked, keeping pace with Draco's brisk stride. It helped that he had longer legs. Otherwise, he was quite certain Draco would have lost him two corridors back.

"The central figure of a ritual spell acts as the corner stone. Everyone's magic is focused about you. The weaker you are magically, the harder it is to control that large amount of magic. Stronger foundations are familiar with using more power. It's about will and strength. It's a common practice to measure the strength of everyone and generally two with the highest potential are the foundations."

Harry nodded along, intrigued. He had never learned anything before about ritual magics. It was very interesting. He realized that there was probably large areas of magic Hogwarts didn't teach, that most learned specially or were taught at home. He wondered just how much magic Draco knew. As a pureblood, he probably knew more than Hogwarts could teach. He gave the boy an appraising stare and interrupted the lecture Draco was giving.

"Draco?" The blond glared at being interrupted and frowned at him.

"What? Am I boring you? Are the words going over your head?"

"No, you git." Harry sighed and pulled Draco to a stop. The blond huffed and tapped his foot impatiently. "I wanted you to teach me."

"Teach you?" Draco asked, voice blank but eyes wide and amazed. "What the hell could I possibly teach you?"

"Well, you know all of this stuff. Hell, I bet you know a lot more than what's just school-friendly too. And I'm betting that you know traditions, customs and formalities that no one even thinks about anymore because they're such commonplace things and purebloods do them without thought. Like that one thing your lot did on Halloween."

The Halloween sixth year hadn't gone by without the usual heartache and hope. He'd been preparing to go with Dumbledore to Godric's Hollow to visit his parent's grave and search the place for a suspected Horcrux. It hadn't escaped his attention, though, when the purebloods flocked about Malfoy and left the Great Hall without anyone the wiser. He'd tailed them, as it had been very suspicious behavior, but all they had done was head outside, light candles and form a circle. He'd been surprised when they sank to the ground in all their pureblood glory and began to talk as if they'd been in the Great Hall. What had been interesting though was that each was speaking of their honored dead.

"Yeah, Halloween. We'd done a few things like that in small groups with the Headmaster's permission. That was the first time we'd been able to do that as such a large group. It brings the dead closer, the more people you have. They can hear you." Draco smiled softly and gave his hand a hard squeeze. "Maybe you'll join us this year. It's only mostly purebloods because they don't teach things like that to Muggleborns."

"Exactly." Harry said. "You know so much. Stuff they don't teach you here. I want to learn that." Draco nodded slowly and then smirked.

"Alright, Potter. We'll add that to the list. Meditation, Rituals, Forgotten Arts. Anything else?"

"I'll let you know." He tugged Draco's hand and gestured to the hallway with his other. "Weren't we headed somewhere?"

Draco snorted, tugging Harry back down the hallway, pace a little slower than before.

"You're such a bastard, Potter."

-X-

For being such a nasty, obnoxious, bigoted, foul-mouthed, narcissistic, insecure brat, Draco Malfoy was exceedingly clever. Hermione felt it was safe to acknowledge that much at least, in the face of all such evidence. It could not be said that she wasn't the brightest witch her age. She merely hadn't expected Draco Malfoy to be her equal, brightest wizard their age. His nastiness eclipsed so much of his potential, it made it hard to remember that he was at the top of the class beside her.

Wand modifications were terribly difficult bits of magic. There was a reason there were only so many wand makers and why those wand makers tended to hold their secrets tightly. She hadn't thought about effecting the wand itself, in all her theories about magic. She'd viewed the wand as the rest of the world viewed it, a funnel, a channel. It was a conduit of greater energy. However, most magical folk were useless at channeling magic without wands, which made them such grand commodities. It made sense to view the wand, not the magic itself, as a wizard's heart, where magic would be the blood. Without the blood, the heart couldn't function. Without the heart, the blood wouldn't flow.

Draco's cunning had opened a world of magical possibilities. Of course, they were just as dangerous as they were good, but who made the grand decision of what is right for everyone? Surely, those people who had created the levitation charm and preformed human transfigurations could guess that their creations could be used for harm. Intention was a primary directive of magic after all.

But his spot of brilliance set her to thinking. She would have to interview him deeply about what he had done exactly and how a person could do it themselves. Research would have to be done. Proofs and evidence gathered. She wasn't sure how willing he would be, but she would get his help. If not, she was perfectly capable of replicating anything he could do. But, since he and Harry were practically all but physically joined at the hip, and didn't that inspire images she didn't want to imagine with her best friend as the star, she was sure she could cajole them both into helping.

"Hermione?"

She shook herself out of her trance and smiled gratefully at Ernie. Professor Vector was about to turn back from explaining the complicated proof on the board and catch her neglecting to pay attention. Wouldn't that be embarrassing?

Still, Draco's idea about wand modifications would be extremely interesting. She would have to wait, and she would definitely help with the things to come. His father was going to die, there was the mystery of what Lucius was protecting him from, he obviously wasn't at his best physically and not even mentally, and now someone had his wand. It was like a hydra, she would reflect later. Once one thing was achieved, three more took its place, each as deadly as the last. Harry wouldn't quit though and he would make the perfect Heracles.

That stained her cheeks red.

-X-

There was something powerful about patience that the Dark Lord never understood. No. Often, he punished followers for even taking the tiniest extra minute. He wasn't truly a Slytherin. Lucius couldn't care what House he had been Sorted into or what ancestor's blood flowed through his veins. He was a monster, breathing Gryffindor irrationality. He wouldn't appreciate a slow victory. He wouldn't especially appreciate a true sacrifice. Sacrifices were for purebloods, soldiers and virgins. It was easy to use purebloods as cannon fodder.

Narcissa had the thin piece of chalk in her hands, dress dirtying on the flat stone ground. The Malfoy family could pride itself on owning an Alter Room, built when traditions meant more than words and being a Malfoy was tantamount to being a King. There was power deep underground, closer to the core of the earth's natural magic. The Malfoy Alter Room was in fact one of the strongest as it contained gems and metals even the goblins were salivating to excavate.

The ritual wouldn't take place for some time but it was best to be prepared. First the key circle would have to be put down, chalk only being the primary step. Once the basics were down, it would have to be done over a special spell that traced the chalk, cutting into the stone. The ritual would need other things, but the hardest and longest portion was completing the circle. This was a ritual to be completed under the darkest of the night. This would be the last place he would see, the last he would breathe, the last his heart would beat.

His portrait was already set in his study, silent and inanimate. The magic in the paint would catch his essential being but his soul would pass. Behaviors, beliefs and memories trapped in canvas.

He smoothed out the parchment that depicted the proper ritual circle from Scieran's journal. He took up the piece of chalk he had discarded and began to carefully write the words that laced this entire magic together. He could hear Narcissa scratching her piece across the stone, steadfast in her task to draw the proper runes. It was one of his weaker points and one of her most effortless.

The silence between them was filled with words neither could afford to say. Eighteen years of marriage, it would have been near nineteen so soon, had filled their years with words. Words of spite. Words of love. Words of hope. Words of despair. Words of finality. All that could have been. Eighteen years and he could still remember that single night they had exchanged their devotion to one another. It had never been said again. Once in tongue and a thousand times again in action.

He couldn't remember the last time he had ever said the words to Draco.

-X-

Snape had been very tight fisted with his book. It seemed to disappoint him greatly that Draco had been so careless but, seeing the blank and dim expression on the blond, Harry had argued back that those rooms were private and there should have been no way anyone could have gained permission without his or Draco's approval. The Potions Master had nothing more to say to either of them and Draco took advantage of the silence to pull him from the room, book in hand.

"Merlin, Potter, could you please not agitate him?" He complained as they began the long journey up the stairs and toward the Room of Requirement.

"Hey, I only stepped in on your behalf."

"Well, don't."

"So you want me to stand there while someone makes you feel like shit over something no one could have predicted?"

"Yes." He hissed. Draco advanced on him like an angry snake, backing him up until he hit the wall. "You're smothering me again, Potter. You can't protect me from everything! Going to hold my books, protect me from paper cuts? Ride my broom with me? Hold my hand as I wank?"

He colored up quickly, trying to get his mouth to work.

"No." He said softly, finally.

"Good." He nodded, silver hair flashing. "Sometimes, Potter, feeling things like shame, disappointment, anger, hurt... They're good for you. They remind you that you can be hurt, that you're just as human as any other person. My emotions are about the only things I have left. Don't take them away from me too."

Harry nodded as Draco began to walk away. He swallowed thickly and trailed after the blond.

"I'm sorry, Draco. It won't happen again."

Draco turned partly, eyes silver and soft. He smirked as he nodded again and grabbed his arm quickly.

"Come on. We're burning daylight, Potter."

Harry let him pull him into a run, their footsteps echoing loudly in the empty corridor.


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Warnings: Ritual-magic speak! Mentions of non-school-approved things! Bad press! In-school chaos! Ministry strikes! Cliffhanger!

Thank you, dear readers, for the hits, reviews, alerts and favorites. You are truly too kind, to follow me this far, what with the very long wait between updates. You shall be rewarded. This I guarantee. Please allow this to tide you over for a while, with Chapter 21 not too far behind. I am getting more of my chapters fleshed out now, so writing them is getting easier. Patience is all I ask.

-X-

Draco surveyed the room, an elegant table stocked with everything he could possibly need for any ritual. It stretched far beyond the House Tables in the Great Hall and there was a myriad of live animals and plants at the farthest end. Harry whistled beside him and began to peruse the items, stopping at a salamander and giving him an incredulous look.

"Are we really going to sacrifice a live animal?" He looked green at the idea and Draco shrugged.

"Probably not for this one. I would use a live salamander to activate a ritual of creation. A swan to use dreaming as a tool against my enemies. Of course, rituals that dictate live sacrifices mostly require years of preparation, cleansing, and chastity. When you sacrifice live animals, you must understand that they have a life, which means they have a spark of power. If you don't want that power to actively harm you, for instance, it happened to Fanus the Fortuitous and he wasn't very fortuitous or sane afterward, you must honor it and prove that you are worthy of using it. Sacrificing life isn't lightly considered in the Wizarding world."

Draco brushed his hands over the salamander's cage and unhooked the latch. The creature opened one yellow eye and drew its lips back. He shook his head and let the door swing open. Harry was right beside him, gathering the creature out with gentle, cautious hands. It spat out sparks as it ran from his cupped hands and into the fireplace against the Room's far wall.

"Your mother was very brave for doing what she did."

Harry's hand dropped down to his and he squeezed it hard. Draco stared at the smooth stone floor.

"I know. Thank you, Draco."

He squeezed back and then coughed, dropping Harry's hand and grabbing the book he gathered from Severus.

"I'll read this. We need to know exactly what to do. It doesn't look like it will need a live sacrifice so... If you want to play hero to the defenseless, require these... creatures... to be elsewhere." Draco waved a hand at the various animals and ignored Harry's reverberating laughter. He conjured a chair, requiring a comfortable place to read and settled down, absorbing himself in the written word as surely as a Ravenclaw.

-X-

"Well, we can't do the ritual until tomorrow morning at least. We need a powerful daylight hour and the sun is setting. That's not a cooperative hour for summoning. If I wanted to end something, instigate something or balance something, we could do it. Now, we'll have to wait until tomorrow morning at the earliest. If we miss that, then we have the hours of eleven, one and three. Shit." Draco snapped the book closed after memorizing the page number and set it on the fireplace mantle.

"At least we can find it." Harry said, rising from his own chair. It was rather boring sitting around while Draco read once the animals were all set free. "So, now what?"

"We draw the basic circle. We can't formally put the lines down until tomorrow but we can get the skeleton. Then, we get Scieran's journal. I want to try to guess when the third exchange is. Father could use any number of rituals to expand the time between the second and third exchange."

"So far it's been sunrise and sunset. That's significant, isn't it?" Harry asked quietly as he took a piece of chalk for himself. He wasn't sure what he was doing, but Draco's mind was fixed and Harry found it easy to channel the same image and actions through his mind and body.

"Yes. It's very significant. There are only a few more left. Sunrise to activate, sunset to stabilize the parts, there is only one step left and that's the ending or the anchoring. There are only a few good times to do this. I think Scieran's ritual decreed the moment between eleven fifty-nine and midnight. Time is supposed to suspend temporarily, at least according to ancient Arithmancy. It's a premium time for ritual magic. The Witching Hour, as I know the muggles call it, also has very powerful ritual bases."

Harry nodded, eyes fixed on the white lines he was drawing on the stone floor. He was careful not to connect any of the inner workings to the outer shell. He looked up when Draco's hand was trailed with a white stripe and he connected it with his own. Draco's silver eyes were contemplative but more warm than cool.

The moment broke as soon as it happened and he sat back on his haunches to study the large circle. It was easily large enough for Ron to stretch out laying down with his arms and legs extended and still not able to touch the edges. It looked insanely complicated in the center, at least six minor circles, five touching the rim and one in the center. There was an awful lot of lines, runes and Latin words he couldn't decipher. Draco had stood up and walked around the circle and then nodded. He grabbed a silver dish from the table and laid it in the center circle. He stood over it, a foot on either side of the shallow bowl and his eyes grew distant.

Harry stood up and stretched and set the chalk back down. He didn't understand ritual magics, but he was intimately familiar with ritual blood magic, though this would be decidedly different. He rubbed his arm where it was sliced those scant few years ago and waited until Draco was satisfied.

It was weird, being able to sense what Draco was doing but not being able to understand completely. He could see images of what he imaged happening, but it was the briefest of flashes. Water and blood swirling. The lines rising and twisting around them. The circles containing faceless people. He supposed it made sense to Draco.

"Alright. We can go." Draco stepped out of the ritual circle and raised an eyebrow when he didn't move. He walked over to the mantle and retrieved the book, pocketing it in the largest space available on the robe."Well? Potter? Let's go."

"Where to?" He asked, falling in step beside Draco. The blond shrugged and then bit his lip.

"Do you want to get some of your clothes? I mean, the house elves always get clean things, but do you want something out of your room? We might be in the Hospital Wing for a while."

Harry's eyebrows rose considerably and he knew Draco could feel his surprise. The blond rolled his eyes and stepped out of the Room of Requirement, stopping in the middle of the hall.

"Yeah, we can head up to the Tower. I'd like some things." He said, taking Draco's hand and leading him to Gryffindor Tower. He hoped this wasn't about to be like the snake in Eden. Hopefully, it wouldn't be, but he wasn't sure how many people knew where he'd been lately, knew where Draco had been lately, and that they had been together lately.

Maybe he should have sent a warning before bringing the Prince of Snakes up.

-X-

Pansy nodded, passing along information down the table. She was very self-conscious of the empty place at her right, plate empty and untouched. She could see Blaise in her periphery, seated at the farthest edge, turned back so he was talking to those Ravenclaws he'd attached himself to. Her fingers itched to take her wand in hand and make him suffer more. Political attacks with long-stretching consequences seemed to slide off Blaise. His manipulation, she was positive, was the only reason he could be called Slytherin.

Theo across from her was watching him too. They both knew Blaise knew where Draco's rooms were. It was easy to guess that he passed this information along, but they couldn't be sure. Others in Slytherin may follow Draco, but there were always opportunists. Prefects knew where to find him, and at least the upper years in the Houses, but she couldn't think of many who could bypass Hades. It made her shiver to think that someone was right now sitting at one of those tables, blood of Zeus in their veins. Surely, that would have given them power, but she couldn't think of many students who were on par with Potter. Draco was the next strongest wizard their age. She needed to get a better list, make connections.

"Pansy."

She looked up to see Theo and raised her brow.

"The Head Girl would like to see the Seventh Year Slytherin Prefects."

She nodded and he stood up with her. They both made sure their badges were visible and pasted cool, unaffected looks on their faces. They garnered a bit attention as they made their way over to the Gryffindor table but it was brushed aside when Granger rose, scroll in hand and her badge bright. The Slytherins followed her out of the Hall, stopping at an alcove.

"Harry sent this to me. Draco's found a ritual to locate his wand, but they can't do it until tomorrow. What are your free periods?"

"He found a way?"

Granger nodded, looking a bit nervous and anxious, but Pansy knew it was mostly for Potter.

"Yeah. Harry doesn't say much, except that it is very important that we don't tell anyone. I think..."

"If Draco found the ritual, we know what to expect." Theo said, not unkindly. "It won't be that dangerous; don't worry."

"I'm sure." Granger said, eyes cool but she nodded and smiled softly all the same. "Anyway, there are a few premium times for rituals tomorrow. We'll have to figure out the specifics, but it can be done."

"Right. Thank you, Granger." Pansy smiled, taking Theo's arm and letting him lead her back to the dungeons.

-X-

"Oh, thank God, everyone's at dinner." Harry said as he pulled Draco into the empty Gryffindor Common Room. Draco seemed split between fascinated and appalled as he looked at the mess the Common Room was in. There were a few cats lying about, a few knit hats, an abandoned cloak and more parchment then he'd even used in seven years scattered along every surface. He rubbed the back of his head nervously.

"Potter, I am never, ever coming here voluntarily again."

"It's not that bad." Harry said, moving toward the boys' stairs and seeing Draco follow him with a disgusted shudder.

"Right, and Tartarus is just a sauna." Draco griped back, lifting the ends of his cloak as it upset parchment and touched Gryffindor-infected areas. Harry rolled his eyes.

"I've seen the Slytherin Commons. How you can live in a dungeon, under the lake of all places? It's just creepy down there."

"Creepy? You can slay a Dark Lord but the Slytherin Commons is too creepy?" Draco asked, disbelief and reluctant amusement lighting his voice and features.

"I'm not afraid of your common room. Well, I suppose I'm a bit afraid... of it flooding... Not because of anything else."

"That's like being afraid of Gryffindor Tower falling off, scarface." Draco swatted at the back of his head and Harry dodged it by ducking into the Gryffindor Seventh Years Dorm. He didn't have to look at Draco to know that he was even more disgusted. The room wasn't that much of a mess, if the fact that a hurricane had obviously been through were excluded. Neville's potted Devil's Snare had grown since he'd last been here. He hoped it wasn't because it ate his toad or anything else.

"There's not much I need." Harry said, opening his trunk and pulling out some clothes. He grabbed his satchel he used Horcrux-hunting with Dumbledore when they were forced to stay out longer than a single night. He stuffed them in there and pulled a few knickknacks into the bag. He could see Draco in the corner of his eye, checking out the other boys' things. He poked at the Devil's Snare, snatched a bit of chocolate from Ron's stash, stared blankly at the football posters Dean had on the wall and snorted as he uncovered Seamus' alcohol.

"Well, Potter, my year mates beat out yours when it comes to interesting things. Candy and alcohol are as private as Gryffindors get?"

"No." Harry rolled his eyes. "We're just better at hiding the really illegal stuff."

"Gryffindors better than Slytherins at smuggling contraband?" Draco asked condescendingly. The blond studied his bed and then hopped on, folding his arms behind his head and lounging on the dark red sheets. "I'll believe that when Longbottom beats my Potions' grade."

"Oh yeah? Well, Slytherin, we happen to have quite a bit of contraband hidden in this room-"

"First Years could find this stuff." Draco interrupted. "Longbottom's got porn in his Herbology textbooks, Weasley has merchandise from his brothers' store stuffed in the bed, Thomas has his sketchbook jammed between the canopy and the bed frame, and Finnegan has an assortment of kinky wizard sex items from Lace and Leather stuffed in his trunk."

Harry stared at him, mouth open in shock before he glared.

"How do you know this? Did you read my mind?" Draco scoffed.

"Potter, I'm Slytherin. I told you we do contraband. Severus is the one who checks the dorms for inappropriate items. If you don't have a decent warding and disillusion spell, you'll be scrubbing cauldrons for years. McGonagall probably knows about this stuff."

Harry frowned at him, thinking about that briefly.

"You never said what I've got stashed away." He noticed, smirk starting to spread on his face as Draco's pale cheeks pinked.

"You're magically stronger than I am." He snapped. "I bet Dumbledore wouldn't even be able to find your stuff."

Harry hummed his agreement and rolled his eyes. He sat on the bed, ignoring Draco's protest and fished under the mattress until he pulled a simple box out. He felt the bed dip as Draco moved to sit beside him, knees folded under him as he stared at the box.

"I couldn't even sense that." He said, hands demurely in his lap but his eyes were soft in curiosity.

"Yeah. I've kept this really secret. The most important things in the world to me are in this box." Harry smiled, setting it on his lap and tapping the lid twice. It clicked open and Harry lifted the lid. He pulled out an assortment of pictures, newspaper clippings and other papers. He pulled out a light blue diary and let Draco look through them. "It's mostly pictures of my parents. Some of them as kids, some as adults. There's some from the old Order. There's even a few from their wedding. I found their wedding announcement, my birth announcement... I even found my mother's journal from fifth year."

"Wow." Draco said softly, looking at the picture in his hands. The young face of his mother was scrunched in anger as she yelled at someone off camera, but every so often there was the flash of twin heads of black-hair tossing something back and forth. "This is amazing."

"Yeah. I found some of it at my old home. The ruins were still there but I scavenged around until I found a hidden magical box. It didn't have much in it, but it still means a lot."

Draco nodded, feeling that same throat-clenching sensation he got every time Harry talked about his parents with him. Even if Harry never knew them, he still felt connected to them and it only strengthened every time he found something of theirs. All the memories did was force Draco to think about how close he'd been to losing his parents in the War and how soon he would lose his father.

"Maybe..." He began gently, handing the pictures back. "Maybe we can find a way to pull the memories of your childhood out of your subconscious magic and put them in a Pensieve."

"I'd like that." He agreed, shutting the box and placing it in his satchel. "I think I'm ready. Do you want to head up to the Hospital Wing, down to the kitchens then back up or back to your rooms?"

"My rooms so I can get a few books, then the kitchens, then the Hospital Wing." Draco said, dusting off his robes. "The sooner the better. I'm probably going to get sick breathing all this self-righteous air."

Harry just barely missed hitting him in the back of the head as the blond disappeared down the stairs.

-X-

_Daily Prophet Special Evening Edition_

_Ministry Mistrial!_

_Does A Death Eater Live With Our Children?_

_A Rita Skeeter Exclusive_

_Readers will recall the Trial of Draco Black, former son and heir of Lucius Malfoy, in which our Hero Harry Potter's testimony set him free. Mr. Black was convicted of being a Death Eater under duress and pardoned for his crimes in the Second Voldemort War under the penalty of house arrest and further testimony at any subsequent Death Eater trials. Even current Headmaster Albus Dumbledore came forward with evidence for Mr. Black's release. Readers will also recall that both of these gentlemen, Mr. Potter and Headmaster Dumbledore, expressed their desire to have Mr. Black free and able to walk the halls of Hogwarts to complete his education._

_However, shocking new evidence has come forward! A source, who would like to remain nameless for confidentiality reasons, has approached this journalist, unable to keep their silence any longer. I was presented with Pensieve-transcribed memories and full-graphic photos which shed new light on the trial of Draco Black, former Malfoy heir. When I asked why this evidence was not brought forward, the source described threats and extortion of the foulest nature. _

"Fear,"_ My source stated, obviously shaking as they described these threats, _"has kept me silent but I cannot afford silence any longer. This Death Eater walks with children, lives beside innocents. If any harm came to the children of Hogwarts, I would have only myself to blame."

_This reporter was patient as she listened to this story. However, her thoughts were on the Ministry and our Savior. Could threats of such dire nature have forced the release of this criminal? What extortion has kept this criminal from the cells of Azkaban? For I assure you readers that there is no other place as deserving. _

_If descriptions of a graphic nature are too upsetting, please desist reading any further. This portion of the article has been charmed for of age wizarding folk._

_The memories began with severe acts of torture. Young children no older than those attending Hogwarts were being repeatedly held under the Unforgivable Curse, Cruciatus Curse, by the Death Eater Draco Black. Many of these children were never discovered or came forward at the trials. It is believed that some of these children are dead. Other memories included the witnessing of multiple rapes, murders and other various tortures. From these memories it has also been established that Mr. Black was responsible for the death of several muggles, children and witches. The photographs have captured moments of torture as well as Mr. Black healing many Death Eaters. He is also caught at one point incanting the spell to create the Dark Mark over the bodies of a prominent wizarding family._

_These memories and photographs have been verified as real. Has Mr. Black pulled the wool over the eyes of the Wizarding World? What Dark Magic brought the Savior and Boy-Hero under his spell? What threats have silenced the Ministry? _

_I encourage Readers to take action! Mr. Black must be brought to Trial under the full Wizengamot! He must take responsibility for these actions! I ask Readers to petition the Ministry to re-examine all freed Death Eaters cases! We cannot, for the safety of our children, allow Death Eaters such as Mr. Black to roam freely!_

_This has been a Rita Skeeter Exclusive._

-X-

"Silence!" Headmaster Dumbledore rose from his seat, sending sparks into the ceiling. "I must ask for your silence."

"But Headmaster-!"

"He's living here-"

"He's plotting-"

"No one's seen him or Harry in days-!"

"Death Eaters-"

"Silence!"

A hush flooded the Great Hall. This was not the kindly Headmaster. This was the Light Wizard who defeated Grindelwald, who terrified You-Know-Who, who led the Order of the Phoenix.

"Mr. Black has been safely ensconced in the Hospital Wing. He has not been able to preform any manner of harm to a single student since his arrival. Need I remind you all that both myself and Harry Potter have spoken on his behalf, as well as a number of Order members, some even your own parents? Mr. Black is not dangerous. He will answer this article and any Ministry summons as surely as any of you would. He has been tried and found innocent. There is no Dark Magic, no extortion, no bribe, no threat that could silence the world, or Voldemort would have had a far easier time conquering the Light. I will advise each student here to remember that Mr. Black has the endorsement of myself and Harry Potter. He is also the Head Boy with full support of the Head Girl, Ms. Hermione Granger. Any harm done to him will result in a severe punishment. Now, I ask you all to please commence with dinner and I will ask the Prefects to escort the students to their respective Common Rooms at the meal's conclusion. The Halls will be watched and I encourage no student to be in them tonight."

With that, the Headmaster nodded to the students, Professors McGonnagall and Snape rising together and following the Headmaster out of the Great Hall. The whispers of the students chased their heels. Many eyes, from all House Tables, were drawn to the empty seat at the Slytherin table.

-X-

"Keep them out here. We cannot chance them getting loose in the school. Auror Dukate, keep them here. Aurors Shacklebolt and Jones, follow me inside."

"Yes, sir."

His eyes were set on the illuminated windows of the castle. Inside, his prey was waiting. Soon, he would have him brought down and all he desired would come to pass.

-X-

"Severus, go find Draco and Harry. Tell them the entire situation and bring them up to my office. Minerva, they've brought Dementors with them. I need you to supervise the students and make sure they are all safely in the Common Rooms. No exceptions. After, join me in my office. I've felt the Ministry trip the wards and Kingsley has alerted me. The Minister is on his way up with two Aurors. I will meet them and escort them to my office. Quickly, to your tasks."

Severus nodded once, face pale and drawn, moving hurriedly upstairs toward the Head Boy's quarters. That was the last place they were reported being and he was positive they would be either there or in the Hospital Wing. Minerva shifted forms beside him, darting off down the hallway. He took a deep breath, shielding his thoughts and emotions behind a mask. It wouldn't do for the Minister to know that his corruption was dangerously close to being exposed.

He opened the doors with a flick of his wand and watched the trio advance on his castle.

-X-

"I can't believe the elves spoil you like that." Harry complained as he carried the tray of chocolate desserts Draco had liberated from the kitchen.

"I can't believe you've never taken advantage of being Harry Potter. Honestly, I would have done more than ask politely for a glass of juice and sandwiches. Imagination, Potter, and charm. That's what gets me everything in life." Draco chattered as he cleaned out the tray he'd taken. It was considerably smaller but had richer sweets than Harry's. He licked his fingers clean as the filling started to pour out, looking for all the world like a pleased cat.

"Charm? Really?" Harry asked in disbelief.

"Just because I've never used it on you doesn't mean I don't have it."

"Whatever. Are we really going to eat all of this?"

"Of course! It's wasteful if we don't."

"If I didn't know better, I'd say you're not really Draco."

"Manners, Potter. Those are manners. Perhaps I can teach them to you."

"Shut up, prat." Harry rolled his eyes and picked up one of the smaller chocolaty treats. He popped it in his mouth just as Snape appeared from around the corner.

"Draco!"

"Severus! Merlin! Don't do that!" Draco shouted, dropping the platter on the ground and sending Harry into a coughing fit. He moved and thumped Harry's back hard, reassured when the boy waved him off and coughed into his hand, noticeably able to breathe again.

"There's no time." Snape took his arm and began to steer him down the corridor. Harry hastened after them, worried by the man's change in attitude. "The Prophet has just released an article smearing your trial. They claim to have new evidence and believe that you have used Dark Magic and extortion to manipulate your verdict. Aurors have come to the school. They've brought Dementors, Draco. They're here to arrest you."

"What?" Harry shouted. "They can't arrest him! He was pardoned! I gave testimony! Hell, Dumbledore spoke for him! What could they possibly have to negate that?"

"Pensieve memories and photographs! The Ministry doesn't need reasons to arrest Death Eaters, Potter! Nor do they need reasons to arrest Dark Wizards! Malfoys are hardly prime examples of Light Wizards. The entire Wizarding World believes you are being manipulated!"

"They can't arrest him! I won't allow it! I thought the Ministry was free of Dementors!"

"Not for Death Eaters. They just keep them on tighter leashes and further out of sight."

"Sev, they... they're not really going to..."

"You're an adult, Draco. There isn't much we can do."

"What about me? Can I do anything?"

"Potter, you are under Dark Magic. Supposedly."

"But I'm soul bound to him! Surely there's a law or something that binds us!"

"Not to my recollection. The Headmaster may know one but I do not."

"Oh Merlin."

"I won't let this happen Draco. I won't." Harry grabbed his hand but Draco suddenly stopped, dragging both him and Snape to a halt. "Draco?"

"They're going to take me." He said, quietly and calmly. "There might be a law but they won't believe it. As far as they're concerned, you're only here as a by-product. They won't even take you with me. They're going to demand my wand. Once I am unable to produce it, the trial will have to be put off. I'll be sitting in prison. That gives you time to fight this."

"Draco. They may not care about the wand."

"They'll have to. Dumbledore is still Chief Warlock. They'll have to if they don't want to cause a scandal. The Ministry isn't as blind as when Fudge was Minister and Scrimgeour loves law and politics. He'll push this trial through even if I'm found innocent again. Sev, do you have a vial?"

Wordlessly, Snape handed over an empty vial and Draco uncapped it, holding out his left wrist. Snape drew out his wand and tapped it, a thin cut appearing. Harry gasped and glared but Draco shook his head, letting his blood fill the vial. Snape healed the cut and Draco capped the vial.

"Listen, Potter, you'll have to take this and do the ritual. Don't argue with me about this. You're the next strongest person in the ritual. It has to be you because you're tied to my magic as well. Get Severus or someone else to stand in your spot. Have Granger read the book. I need you to do this for me, Potter. Please?"

Draco offered the vial. Harry blinked furiously, holding back futile tears. His anger was all but encompassing. He took it with a jerky nod and put it in his pocket. Draco handed over the book next and Harry shoved that in his rucksack. Draco stared at the bag, knowing that the only chance they had at finding his wand was now in Harry's hands. He sighed and took Harry's hand, lacing their fingers together tightly.

"Headmaster's office?"

Snape nodded, his just as jerky as Harry's.

-X-

"Headmaster Dumbledore."

"Minister Scrimgeour. Aurors Shacklebolt and Jones. I wish that we could have been meeting for a more pleasant reason, but I am afraid we are not."

"No, Dumbledore. We aren't." Scrimgeour smiled tightly, waving the Aurors to the door and approaching the desk. Dumbledore stood and shook the hand he was being offered. "We've come for Black."

"I must only commend the Ministry for such a timely response. My students with subscriptions to the Daily Prophet have just received the evening edition."

"We can't afford to sit behind desks while the threats are stalking the halls with innocent children." Scrimgeour shook his head and narrowed his eyes. "Can we assume that the boy is on his way here or will we have to tear apart your castle?"

"There will be no need for that." Dumbledore said softly but intently. "I have sent a Professor to collect him from the Hospital Ward."

"Hospital? Hiding, is he?"

"No. He is the victim of a curse designed to punish disowned sons." Dumbledore answered, catching the subtle glee and satisfaction the man was feeling. He couldn't recall being this disgusted by a person since Severus had reported the prophecy to Voldemort and killed Lily and James through his actions.

"I've always said that family was Dark." Dumbledore remained silent. "You're not going to try and stop me from taking him?"

"He is out of my reach. There is nothing I can do but ensure a fair trial."

"He'll get one. It will follow all of the laws. There won't be any doubt this time around of innocence."

"No, there will be no shadows of doubt this time. All the evils of man are exposed by the light of justice. I am certain that there will be no lack of justice in this trial."

A knock interrupted them and Dumbledore's blue eyes darted toward the door.

"Come in."

The door swung open.


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Warnings: Re-affirming bonds! Angst! Dark memories! The climax begins!

Thank you, dear readers, for the hits, reviews, alerts and favorites. Special thanks are extended to those that continue to visit and wait patiently for an update. I am deeply sorry to take so long on this story. When I insisted that I move this story to hiatus, it was done under the consideration of an accelerated college curriculum and the research still being conducted for future chapters. (Apparently, it takes a bit more effort than I had predicted to reconstruct a court of law I felt comfortable with in the Wizarding World, having only the canon HP material and my own methodical research process as a base of knowledge.) Please do not think that I feel this excuses my absence. I will continue to post chapters. However, the breaks may be one to three months. I am a pitifully overworked college student most days so time for research is limited. I will finish Icarus Syndrome.

Please enjoy the following chapter, and accept my apologies for leaving you to wait so long, dear readers. (PS – This chapter is brought to you in courtesy to all dear reviewers who leave me motivating messages. I would like to specifically thank sMiLeSmAkEeVeRyThInGbEtTeR and trancekid, whose inquiries into my status inspired me to be a better author.)

-X-

"The spell shouldn't go wrong. All of the elements are there just don't forget to have Granger read it first. Spend tonight looking it over and memorizing the lines. They aren't hard. Once you have my wand, stun and tie the bastard who took it. Lock them in the Room of Requirement for all I care. Find out why he did it. Then take my wand and the thief to Dumbledore. You're going to have to testify again and this bond is going to surface publicly. Don't say anything about it. Neither confirm nor deny anything. Don't let any of your Gryffindor friends say anything either."

"Draco."

"No, Potter. You _must_ stay here."

Draco's eyes were brilliant silver, shining in a way Harry hadn't seen before and he thought he'd seen Draco's expressions completely over the years. _He must be so terrified_, Harry thought, holding back his own fear. _He's being so damn brave about this. _

"I don't know what the Dementors will do to us. What if they effect both of us?"

"There hasn't been any mention of a bonded pair experiencing the ill effects of a Dementor together. There might be vague emotions, but they would not be able to harm you, Potter." Snape answered unexpectedly.

"But Draco-"

"I'll be fine. I swear I'll be fine." He promised. "I've spent time with Dementors when I had to attend the Dark Lord. You learn survival tips quickly."

"God, I can't stand this."

Draco's fingers squeezed his even harder. He could feel Draco shaking and all he wanted to do was run. Hide Draco away somewhere where no one would be able to find him and they could spend forever protected from the nastiness of the world.

"We can do this, Potter."

"The final transfer could be tonight, Draco. What are we going to do if it's tonight?"

"I'll make it through. I'm not as fragile as that. They aren't going to win." Draco promised, resolve flooding Harry through their bond. Draco shone like a star, even brighter with his determination. Their hands sparked with magic. Snape snapped the password to the gargoyle and it sprung away. They stepped on the staircase, Snape in the lead and Harry took the split second that he had shadows and Draco to hug the blond to him.

Draco's arms were around his neck and Harry's were about his waist, fitting the blond against his body. Magic jumped between them, lighting them up with the cackle of electricity. Harry's nose was buried in the silky blond hair, breathing in that unique scent. He felt something wet and hot against his neck and tilted Draco's face to brush away the tears.

"I'm not going to let this take you from me. I'll fight the entire Ministry before they take you from me. I'm never letting you go." He promised with all the makings of an Unbreakable Vow. Silver eyes were still bright with tears but no more slipped past.

"I'm going to keep you to that. Harry Potter never breaks his promises so you better keep them. I'll never forgive you if you break them." Draco's voice was tight and he knew that Snape was probably anxious and irritated at the two of them but he didn't care.

He cupped Draco's chin, feeling his erratic pulse under his fingertips. His fear made him slightly short of breath and Harry felt his warm breath hit his face as he lowered it slowly. Draco's insistent hands pulled him the rest of the way, sealing their mouths together. Harry poured everything he was feeling into that kiss and through their bond. His anger, futility, rage, determination, fear and pride crashed into Draco's nerves like a wave against the bluffs and he could only return it with his own. The bond raged like a coastal storm until they struck the emotion that bound them. Love, white, pure and wild, quieted the rage and buoyed their determination to make it through this.

Tongues dueled. Dominance flashed from one to the other as quickly as a snitch's wing beats. Long, thin fingers gripped the black hair at Harry's nape fiercely. Harry's arm was a steel band, keeping Draco pressed against him. Callused fingers were firm on his neck and chin. It was everything Blaise's kisses weren't. Everything no other person's could ever possibly be. It was passionate and forceful. Gentle and firm. Draco pulled away first, breaking their mouths apart but tucking his face into Harry's neck and clung back to the brunet.

"Your promise is sealed now. You can't back out." Draco said softly, drawing strength from Harry's body. He let his weight sink into Harry and he was supported effortlessly.

"Only to be broken by death." Harry vowed. Formal words mixed with passionate emotion. Draco never stood a chance.

"We have lingered here as long as we are able. Draco, Potter, we must face this." Snape's voice cut through the air and they slowly separated. The bond hummed with magic and power between them and sent Snape's eyebrows up. "I can feel the magic binding you. What did you do?"

"Reinforced it." Draco said shortly. "I'm not going to let him forget that he's bound to me and must do everything in his power to set me free."

"Clever. Foolish and disgustingly emotional, but clever." Snape looked them over and didn't seem to find any fault and then nodded. "To meet your fate, Draco."

He knocked. They heard Dumbledore's voice admit them. Snape turned the knob and let the door swing open.

-X-

Severus barely kept his hiss within himself. Scrimgeour stood before Dumbledore, two Aurors on the sides of the door, and smiled as his eyes fell on Draco. He could tell that Draco was no longer clutching at Potter's hand, but had schooled his face into the same disinterested mask Lucius affected in public. The Minister's thoughts were as blatant as if he were speaking them aloud. He wished briefly that he could take action against this man for destroying the Malfoy family so completely, for doing this to his godson.

"Finally. Mr. Black, you are under arrest on the grounds of being a Death Eater and charged with using illegal Dark Magic, participating in the murder, rape and torture of numerous unnamed individuals of both magical and muggle descent, and threats of extortion and bribery. Will you come peacefully?"

"Of course, Minister." Draco's soft voice carried into the room as he moved forward and allowed the Aurors to bind his wrists.

"Your wand. We must confiscate it." Shacklebolt said brusquely. Severus narrowed his eyes on the man and his callous actions. Lucius had saved this man's life and now the very same man was escorting his son to jail.

"I'm afraid that I haven't been in possession of my wand since before I was admitted into the Hospital Wing. In fact, I'm certain that it has been stolen, or so I have been informed and verified." Draco said, head still lifted and proud. Scrimgeour's eyes narrowed and his lips drew back into a sneer that he quickly dispersed.

"Dumbledore, you said nothing of this. Is this true?"

"It is, Rufus. I have begun to organize the search for Mr. Black's wand, but it was interrupted."

"Interrupted? I am to believe this? We know the boy is capable of Dark Magic. Are you certain it isn't being hidden from you?"

"No Dark Magic has been preformed in my school without my knowledge." Severus kept his smirk to himself. That was the problem with this breed of politician. They never listened correctly.

"Nevertheless, we must be... sure." Scrimgeour nodded sharply and items began to leave Draco's pockets, his tie unraveled and slid off, his belt unbuckled and hung loosely, his sleeves unbuttoned and jumped back, showing creamy arms, and his robes shook themselves heartily. Draco bore the indignity with all the grace of a hunting panther, standing there and allowing it but his eyes glittered brightly and his lips drew back in a snarl. Potter made a nasty hissing sound that reminded Severus greatly of the Dark Lord and finally drew attention to himself.

"Potter? What are you doing here, boy?"

"I heard that the Ministry was coming to arrest someone I had vouched for in front of the world. I wanted to hear from the Minister's own voice that he doubted the testimony of the Boy-Who-Lived-Again." Potter answered in cold, composed tones that he was certain Potter stole from Draco. The Minister flushed with anger and bit back his acidic comments.

"We have cause to suspect that you were and possibly still are under the influence of Dark Magic. Your testimony alone could not be trusted and the new evidence that has come forward requires a renewal of the trial. If you wish to defend him again, you will submit yourself, along with every other member of the court, to tests which will determine your eligibility. Once we are satisfied that no one is under any Dark influence, the trial will commence."

The other Auror had cast the other spell that straightened out Draco's wardrobe, though the items in his pockets were confiscated.

"We will only wait three days. If we do not have his wand within those three days, we will hold him in confinement under charges of deliberately tampering with evidence for the two weeks it takes to file the appropriate paperwork and reassemble the court."

"Very well, Rufus." Dumbledore sighed. Severus clenched his fists.

"Mr. Black, we will be escorting you out of Hogwarts School and into custody of Azkaban. An Auror and the requisite Dementor guards are waiting outside of the wards. You will come with us peacefully or we will be forced to relocate you to Azkaban for an indefinite period of time for resisting arrest."

Draco swallowed hard but nodded, barely flinching as the Aurors took one shoulder each and began to lead him out of the office. Scrimgeour followed immediately, darting a wary and angry look at Potter. Dumbledore was right on the man's heels, ushering Potter and himself along with a glance and hand gesture. Severus' eyes narrowed on him. Surely, Dumbledore wouldn't be plotting anything. It was too late in the game. They needed to regroup. Allowing Potter to expose himself to Dementors would not be productive.

-X-

Dumbledore caught his arm, letting the Aurors, Minister and Draco move further ahead. Harry glared at him, forcing him to let go but remaining beside him.

"What?" He asked curtly, nerves sharp and aggravated.

"You must not try and go with him. The Minister does not care about anything you may say. He believes that you are firmly under Draco's influence. You cannot press him into bringing you along."

"I know." Harry answered, venom dripping from his words as he glared at the officials shoving Draco down halls and corridors. "I promised Draco that I wouldn't."

"Very good." He turned his glare onto Dumbledore and dropped back to walk in step with Severus. "Very good."

The doors opened as they approached and saw the two floating creatures abruptly shift their attention onto Draco. Without warning, they moved forward into the wards and the Aurors backed away. Harry let out a choked sound that was either a gasp or a pained moan and turned deathly pale. He wavered on his feet, stepping forward and leaning back all at once.

"Albus." He turned to meet Minerva's worried gaze as it darted between Draco and Harry. The blond aristocrat was completely still and even his breathing slowed. He could see that his eyes had dimmed and face gone partly slack. Harry was shaking now and Severus moved abruptly and grabbed his arm, supporting and restraining him all at once. The Dementors glided about Draco and then hesitatingly, almost as if they were afraid, they laid their hands on him. Tension was suddenly spiked as Draco went slack in their grip, nearly falling to his knees. Something silvery jumped from Harry's direction toward him. A silver stag pawed at the ground, stopping and pacing in place as Draco's head lifted.

"You promised."

The stag still paced, but remained far away from him. Dumbledore let out a breath he couldn't remember holding. Harry was strong, stronger than he thought to manage a Patronus without either wand or spoken spell, and utterly lacking control. The Ministry officials nodded once and then continued to the designated Apparition points. The Dementors and Draco were swallowed in thick fog where they stood, slowly vanishing into the night.

Silence fell over the group. The stag lifted its head and tossed it once before melting away, a silvery fog that floated back toward Harry. Severus was holding him more securely and Harry's hand was tight on his supporting arm. The residual fog drifted away and Dumbledore heaved a sigh.

"Harry."

"No." His voice was low and raspy. He struggled onto his feet and pulled away from Severus gently. "No. There is nothing you can say anymore. I have things to do. I'll be in Draco's room."

He swept away, the tension lessening as the magical presence he carried moved further away. Severus heaved a sigh and began to follow after him, dismissing himself with a curt nod. He heard Minerva shift, unsure if she too should follow.

"Come. Let us return inside. Things will look different in the morning." He told her gently. She nodded and they began the trek back to the castle.

-X-

Draco was stock-still under the hands of the Dementors. He knew why they danced about him. Dementors fed on good things, but... There was a trick he learned in the Malfoy archives that gave tips on how to handle these creatures, back when they were used to torment enemies. He found all of his thoughts, everything he knew they fed on and forced it down the bond toward Harry. He could feel the bond flare up and channel it, until nothing remained but his sense of justice, determination and belief. He'd read that bonded wizards could shuffle emotions between them and wizards who dealt with Dementors created temporary bonds with another or used Occulmency to box that part of the mind away.

He knew it was hurting Harry to take these emotions. He knew that it was hurting him when he plied the bond with magic and constricted it. He slumped in the monsters' hands when he finally drained himself through effort. He could feel the emotions he sent at Harry manifest in his magic as a silver stag. The patronus was lost between obeying its purpose and obeying his caster's wishes. Draco lifted his head and stared at Harry.

"You promised." He said softly.

The stag was visibly vibrating with the overflow of emotion and he exhaled as it remained away. He wasn't sure what he would have done if Harry fought the Ministry. The Dementors' powers began to effect him and he tried to hold his innocence, truth and sense of justice to himself. It wasn't working well but he wasn't falling into the deep pit of insanity, but he could feel himself being dragged toward it, chains steadily drawing him closer and closer to the edge.

_Screams echoed in his ears. The heavy musk of sex and blood filled his nose. He stood near the edge of the revelry, seeing flashes of skin in the circle of black robes and white masks. The snarling and growling alerted him that Greyback was here, other wolves following his example as he grabbed a small body. Draco could see the way her body twisted as she fought his hold; her hair was thick with dirt and blood. Her screams were the loudest. Greyback's ugly, large hands snapped wrists and teeth bit into her throat until blood flowed. Her head fell to the side. Her eyes were wide and innocent, afraid and screaming. Draco held her gaze as she died slowly._

His fingers bit into his palms and the tears poured down his face. Images were coming on him so fast. He relived every death. Witnessed every horrible thing humanity could be capable of every single minute. Remembered smells of blood, death and despair mixed with the smell of filth, insanity and the sea. He could hear the screams of the insane and the bereft. The innocence he had clung to washed away from him the moment the Dementors ushered him into his cell.

The iron bars slid shut. More screams and pained cries. He was in his own purgatory.

-X-

"Stupid child." Snape hissed, taking his arm and dragging him down the corridor. He'd walked mindlessly, allowing his feet and body's memory to carry him. What this greasy bastard was trying to do by manhandling him he didn't know and he wrenched his arm away with a snarl.

He looked up to see Hades and glared at the empty seat beside the god as if it was mocking him. He couldn't remember the password and wasn't going to say anything to either of them. What did they know? He had just lost his bonded to soulless creatures which were dying to suck his soul out. His head was thick with all the memories and emotions Draco shunted onto him and the lack of being able to feel him made him dizzy and weak.

"Persephone." Snape said in an agitated voice and as the painting swung forward, his arm was grabbed and he was shoved into Draco's room. He was sure he'd snarled something derogatory, but this room smelled like Draco, felt like Draco, and he abandoned his frustration to settle in the same chair where he'd held Draco so much earlier. He curled into it and pressed his nose into the fabric, savoring the smell of Draco's shampoo and cologne.

"Potter." His shoulders were seized and shoved back against the chair. He gritted his teeth at the treatment and stubbornly kept his eyes closed. If he didn't open them, he could pretend that everything was the way it had been hours before. "Potter! Fine! You'll force my hand then!"

"Harry." His eyes snapped open. Draco's voice! He glanced around wildly and turned on Snape as he lowered his wand looking smug.

"You bastard!" He snarled, magic rising and undulating around him, making the furniture quake. "How dare you!"

"Potter, you've left me with little choice and I must assess the damage. I knew Draco would use this bond to cut you even further away from the Dementors and unless you want to be insane before he can be freed, kindly allow me to examine your mind."

"No." He glared at the man. "You're not touching it!"

"Stupid, arrogant child." Snape smiled tightly and when Harry glanced up, "Legilimens!"

"Snape!"

Harry felt the presence in his mind and tried to push it away, but he couldn't force the man out. Memories flashed through his head which he knew weren't his own.

"_He died to protect this family. We honor him by watching over the place of his sacrifice." He didn't understand what she meant, but the forest in the house was cool even if the red stain on the ground, preserved through charms, gave him the creeps._

_He cried out loud as the bottom dropped out of his stomach, adrenaline rushing through him as the ground came closer. He twisted the broom, robes skimming the ground. _

_Heat flashed through him. Blaise's mouth was wet and so warm and he had to bite his lips to keep the boy from knowing how much he enjoyed this because any second now he was going to-_

_He loved the feeling of the shifting fabric and Pansy's waist as they turned and dipped circles around these other couples. He'd danced with her forever; he could move with her like this until the world ended. Forever twirling in the same steps, light and airy, and it felt like flying without a broom._

_The smell was noxious but the result would be a bit of heaven in a bottle. He cut, chopped, mashed, skinned, diced, plucked and peeled each ingredient perfectly. He only glanced at the textbook briefly but he had the steps memorized. He loved the precision and skill required in making potions. Severus was watching him like a hawk and he preened under the scrutiny. _

_His skin felt like lightning where it was pressed to Harry's. This quiet bit of forever in Harry's arms, it soothed so much of his anger and resentment. _

_A stolen kiss. Then another and another. Sensation lingered long after their lips parted and it both excited and terrified him. If he'd know that kissing Harry was like this he would have done it from the moment they met and never stopped._

_A promise exchanged in an alcove. He knew Harry would keep it. Harry always kept his promises, unlike himself. Trust and love flooded through him and he wondered if Harry could feel it too. He imagined he did and that it was just as fierce and wild. _

_A single look that shared every scrap of faith he had left. He'd burn those emerald green eyes into his soul if he could. He tried anyway and savored the last few seconds he'd be able to spend with his bonded. _

The memories stopped then. He'd felt Snape pulling all of Draco's memories, weaving them together until he'd had a chain. He wrapped them around the bond and anchored it to Harry's version of the final memory. Slowly, his presence vanished from his mind.

Harry blinked as Snape dropped heavily into the other chair. The man wandlessly summoned Firewhiskey and glasses. He poured one and then the other, handing it off to Harry. He took it without question, kicking it back and savoring the sharp burn.

"Draco will need you calm and focused tomorrow. Yes, the exchange may occur tonight but location is irrelevant. You are bound to Draco more firmly than physically, when the magic calls, you can respond. Tomorrow, I will be coming to collect you and you will proceed with the ritual to locate Draco's wand. Then, if the exchange has occurred and we have located the wand, we will take action against the Ministry."

"You know what forced his dad to do this, don't you?" Harry asked, clenching the glass tightly.

"I know." He replied and filled their glasses again. "I know and it is taking every bit of my self-restraint that I learned in Death Eater camps and Order meetings not to storm the Ministry and mete out justice on the Malfoys' behalf."

Harry kicked back the glass again and sat numbly as Snape took it from him. A hand tugged him up and he rose heavily. Another hand at his back directed him toward Draco's bed and he collapsed on the silk with a groan. He heard the low sounds of Snape's heeled shoes exiting the room and drew the curtains closed. Draco the Dragon glittered over him and Harry pulled off his clothes, dropping them on the side of the bed, and slid under the sheets. He buried his face in Draco's pillows and forced himself to seek sleep, ignoring the burning in his eyes and the slow path his tears were cutting into his face.

-X-

"Oh God." Hermione collapsed into the chair before the fire, staring at the paper in hers hands in horror. This was... Oh God...

The whispers has started long before she entered the room. She could hear them pick apart the words, expressing their disgust and doubt. Could Harry Potter really be under the control of Draco Black, former Malfoy? That was the center of the whispers.

"-haven't seen either for days!"

"-heard he was hiding out in the Chamber of Secrets-"

"-could use him to take over the Ministry-"

"-fooled Dumbledore even!"

"Hermione."

She looked up, letting Ron tug the paper from her and the room. Whispers flowed like the tide as they moved through the crowd. With the professors regulating all students to their dormitories, the Prefects and Head Girl, and Boy, she thought with a pang, included, Gryffindor swelled with students intent on congregating to gossip. Ron shut the door to the Boys' Dormitory behind them, nodding at Neville when the boy looked up.

"I can't believe the Prophet would report this shit."

"Me neither." Ron agreed, ushering Hermione toward his bed. She sat down with a heavy thump and put her head in her hands.

"Have you seen Harry?"

"No. I can't imagine what he's going through."

"He and Mal-Black are close, aren't they?"

"Yeah... Harry's really attached to him now."

Hermione let out a strained laugh and shook her head.

"We've got to find him. He can't be doing good."

"I know. Hold on." He scrambled to Harry's trunk and dug around until he found the scrap of parchment. He noticed a few things missing and bit his lip. Harry had been here sometime but why he'd left the Map... He glanced at Neville, but the boy was just as used to keeping Harry's secrets as he and Hermione were and tapped the Map with his wand. "I solemnly swear that I'm up to no good."

He knelt on the ground and spread the Map out on the bed. Hermione shifted and helped. Neville had come up behind them and hovered.

"What is that thing?"

"Map of Hogwarts. Harry's dad and friends made it." Ron answered. Hermione grabbed his arm and pointed at the Map.

"I found him! He's in Draco's room, I'm sure of it." She pointed at the stationary mark with Harry's name beneath it. Snape was slowly walking away from the room, obviously toward the dungeons. Dumbledore and McGonnagall were headed toward the Headmaster's Office. "They really took him. Harry wouldn't be there without Draco. Oh God, they arrested him!"

"Calm down, Hermione! Come on, we've got to get to him." Ron looked up to Neville, eyes solemn and serious. "Listen, Nev, we really need you to help us out. We've got to get out of the Common Room without being seen. Can you cause a distraction?"

"Hell yeah." Neville nodded and stood up, grabbing his wand from the bedside table. "How big of a distraction are we talking?"

"Enough for Ron and me to slip out without anyone thinking twice about us. Anything to keep them from harassing us about Harry and this wretched article." Hermione said, taking the Map from Ron and moving back to Harry's trunk. She dug out the Invisibility Cloak, surprised that it was still here. But then again, Harry really didn't need it. He had been with Draco, obviously not wanting to be anywhere else. "I'll use the Cloak. Ron, disillusion yourself and hold onto me. Thank you so much, Neville."

"Don't thank me until you're out of here. I can wait for a bit." She smiled and pointed her wand at Ron's bed. She spelled the curtains shut, casting wards and silencing spells on it until it was humming with subtle magic.

"Let everyone think we're sleeping in there. No one will think twice about it, especially not after that trash." She draped the cloak over her shoulders and Ron tapped his wand to the top of his head. Slowly, he vanished from sight and Hermione felt his touch wrinkle the cloak's fabric. She pulled it over her head and waited for Neville's distraction.

-X-

"Lucius, what have they done?" Narcissa swayed before falling to her knees. The paper fluttered to the ground around her.

"The Minister has struck. He is putting everything in motion. He intends to cut the last ties Draco has to the Malfoy magic. Disinherited or not, Draco's still a blooded Malfoy. He'll motion for him to be executed, and if that fails, he'll have him killed in Azkaban."

"Can the ritual be done with Draco in their custody? Will it work without Potter there?"

"Draco will suffer without his Guardian, but the magic will call and Potter will answer. He'll have no choice but to enter the ritual, regardless of his location. Come, Narcissa. We will end this." Lucius pulled her to her feet and swept toward the Alter Room.

The stone door to the Alter Room was carved into a myriad of serpents, a single one in the center, mouth open and fangs extended. Lucius brought his hand up, the serpent biting into it.

The serpents parted, drawing away until a polished wood door appeared. It opened as Lucius approached it, Narcissa's ring glowing gently as she passed the barrier.

-X-

Neville pulled his drawer open, digging out a small pouch and summoning a small pack of fireworks from Ron's bed.

"Sorry, Ron, but I'll need them."

He opened the pouch and poured a handful of small dark balls into his hand. He opened the Dormitory door, scattering them down the stairs and holding it open.

"You'll want to get down to the base of the stairs. Count to ten and watch your feet. When this starts to grow, it'll go fast. Hurry." He felt Ron's hand clap his shoulder as they passed and began to count under his breath. He tapped his wand to the wick and scrambled to the back of the room.

"Shit! Look out!" He tapped his wand to his throat and made his voice loud as the fireworks ignited and caught the seeds on fire. As soon as they grew hot, they began to sprout and grow rapidly, clinging to the walls. He ran to the stairs and pushed through until he was at the base of the stairs. The vines were over the walls and ceiling and spread toward the entrance. Screams went up as people were shoved and stepped on, trying to avoid the rapidly spreading vines. Younger students flocked to the dorms, away from the common room, until a boy set the girls' stairs into a slide, resulting in more confusion as students fell back into the vines. Neville began to cut the vines away, seeing others gather their wands and aim cutting curses at the vines. Neville made sure to cast a few Notice-Me-Not charms at the entrance as Hermione and Ron made their invisible escape.

"What happened, Nev? What are these things?" Dean demanded as the chopped vines began to sprout again. Neville put on a sheepish expression as he turned back to the Gryffindors.

"I think the house elves cleaned a bit too well. I accidentally set off some of Ron's fireworks and the sparks lit the seeds of my _Edorbis Incendia_ plant! I barely got them out of the dorm before they began to grow!"

"Honestly!" Lavender cried as she cut vines off the stairs. "What are you keeping these things for? What are they supposed to be good for?"

"The seeds are really expensive. I had to save my money for months! They're really good deterrents and they can be used in potions that grant people immunity to fire! They're even ingredients in Floo powder!" Neville shot back as the Gryffindors began to chatter and chop vine. Finally, the plant began to die out and crumble to dust as they chopped it. Neville sighed. These were really expensive, but at least he hadn't used his entire supply.

The excitement just seemed to tire the Gryffindors out and they began to head off to bed as the mess was cleaned up. No one even mentioned Ron or Hermione's absence and when the Gryffindor boys entered the dorm, they took one look at Ron's sealed curtains and made themselves busy preparing to sleep.

-X-

The Dementors seemed fond of hovering right outside his cell. He wasn't sure what called to them but he was betting that it was the soul bond, regardless of how muted it was. Every time they appeared they brought back fresh memories of pain he'd hidden away. A new fear.

Moonlight streamed in from a barred window too high up the prison wall from him to see out. He could taste the spray from the sea in the air, as well as the despair. The Dementors were icy shadows of fear and insanity, circling like wolves around wounded prey.

_His hand shook as he looked down at the bloodied and broken woman on the ground. The Revelry was nearing its end. Those who survived would be only those turning into wolves. Every other was either going to die of blood loss or exposure. Her eyes were bright emerald green, looking up at him with such despair, loathing and hope. She wasn't hoping for rescue; she was hoping he was granting her death. He glanced around quickly and dropped to his knees to her side._

"_Please, forgive me for what I do. You will experience no more pain." _

_He rested the tip of his wand to her chest and wordlessly cast the spell that would stop her heart instantly. Her eyes darkened in her death and with a shaking hand, he closed them. He could hear the screams and tortured cries of those still living. He stood to rejoin the Death Eaters._

Draco huddled into the silvery light on the far wall, uncaring that it put him closer to the Dementors. They effected him regardless of his distance from him. He buried his face in his knees and hugged himself tightly, trying to concentrate on the physical sensation instead of his memories.

-X-

He wasn't asleep. Every time he closed his eyes he slipped into another memory from Draco. He couldn't control which memories he fell in and twice he'd slipped into yet another of Draco's sexual history with Blaise Zabini. He'd woken from the first horribly turned on and guilty at feeling pleasure while Draco was being psychologically tortured but the second one had left cold and furious jealousy in his stomach and chest. The other memories were wonderful though. He knew what unconditional love from parents felt like along with the fierce joy and pride at meeting their expectations and making them proud. He savored them, trying to keep his calm.

He pulled the sheets down and sat up on the bed, moving until he could hold his head in his hands. It was throbbing with a slight headache but it was nothing compared to how he'd felt Fifth Year so he could easily ignore it. He pressed the heel of his palm into his temple and counted to ten. It didn't ease the headache much but it helped in some weird way.

He scooped his glasses up and slipped them on, raising his hand to the constellation twinkling above him. It gave off so little light that he had to have his hand on top of them before he could see his fingers but it was enough. It was so beautiful...

"Excuse me?" He jolted and stared around, grabbing his wand and lighting the tip. There wasn't anyone in the bed and he peeled back the curtains to glance around. Movement caught his eye and he frowned as he saw Draco's portrait guardian, Hades, standing in the flowered field.

"Hades? Are you speaking to me?"

"Is there anyone else here? Of course I'm speaking with you. You are Draco's bond mate, brought here by Draco's godfather. You are allowed here, however, the two Gryffindors without, while knowing the correct password, are not unless you grant permission."

"Gryffindors?" He asked absently as he pulled on his trousers and grabbed his shirt. He didn't bother buttoning it or donning his robe. "Yeah, I'll be responsible for them."

"Very well." The god vanished and Harry made his way out to the Commons to meet them. He saw the portrait swing shut and then something heavy attached itself around his neck.

"Oh Harry!"

"Hermione!"

"Harry, mate."

"Ron."

He hugged the girl tightly and when she let him go, he reached out and hugged Ron too. He took strength from their presence and let him soak in the warmth he felt. God, he had no idea what he'd do without them...

"They really came and arrested him, didn't they?" Hermione asked, reaching out and taking his hand. He clenched their fingers together, not too tightly to hurt but tight enough, and leaned partly on Ron. He swallowed hard and nodded.

"Yeah, Scrimgeour, Shacklebolt and another Auror. They were in Dumbledore's office." Harry began thickly. "They wanted his wand, said they'd hold him longer if they didn't get it soon. They think he's got me under some spell. They wouldn't even let me... Anyway, they took him and said if I wanted to testify again, I'd have to be examined. They had Dementors waiting for him."

"Oh God." Hermione swallowed back her tears and hugged Harry again.

"Dementors? I thought the Ministry was done with them when they joined You-Know-Who."

"No. They keep them on tighter leashes now." Harry gave a thick, painful laugh and took a breath to calm down. "Draco... he did something to the bond... He shuffled most of his happier memories, the memories and feelings the Dementors feed on... He gave them to me and like, shrunk the bond. I can't feel him at all now. I know he's alive, I know he's hurting, but I can't feel it! I can't feel him and it really hurts! Hurts so damn much!"

Harry let himself break a little, safe with his friends. They stood by him through everything his shitty life threw at him. He trusted them above everyone else. They wouldn't think any less of him from breaking down in front of them and he really needed it right now.

Ron and Hermione guided him to the chairs and she quickly transfigured them into one large couch. They eased into it, Hermione leaning against the arm, Harry partly pressed into her side and Ron's arm around his shoulders. Neither of them said anything.

-X-

Severus sat on his bed, hands shaking. When Draco was arrested the first time, he'd dealt with it because not only was he in jail but so was Lucius. It had only been a few days, not under the Dementors hands, as the Death Eaters who were committed to their side were a very large number. Those who'd spied and switched sides belatedly were given a more lenient trial period. He'd thought that he'd won a sure victory. Draco was his accomplice, his student, his apprentice, his godson. If he would be excused, then Draco would surely. He'd forgotten the infamy of the Malfoy name.

Scrimgeour may have found new evidence, but it was certain that Draco had never willingly performed any of those deeds. He'd been forced to bring Draco to those Dark Revelries and then for longer times when the Headmaster was absent. Draco was not guilty of any of this! He hoped the final exchange was this midnight as much as he dreaded it. If Lucius waited, Draco wouldn't have any more time. Scrimgeour would succeed in having the boy assassinated, easily passing it off as a prejudice guard or Draco succumbing to the Dementors.

All of this heartache and struggle... for nothing but money... Nothing but common money. He'd always joked with Lucius that his fortune would one day kill him. He hadn't meant it to be so literal. Draco... He may be grown in the eyes of the law and he may even believe himself to be an adult... but he was young. Draco would live with the last memories of his father being cruel and hateful. He would forever remember that day, no matter how much he'd claim he was over it.

Severus put his head in his hands and stared at the floor. He wouldn't be able to sleep tonight.

-X-

"I've made all the arrangements. I don't want him to deal with this... I would spare him this, you know I would." Lucius took his wife's hands in his, holding them tightly. His eyes were feverishly bright and pained, screaming all the words he'd never say to her.

"I know. He does love you, Lucius." She whispered softly, squeezing back just as hard. "I would spare him any pain. No child..." She faltered then, breathing in with a heaving gasp. "No child should ever lose his father."

"I've asked myself a thousand times if this was the right way. My death for his life..." Lucius trailed away and then turned her hands so he was staring at the Malfoy ring. "Do you remember the story I told Draco before we sent him to Hogwarts? Our fanciful family history." He paused and leaned down so his forehead was pressed to hers. "When the first Malfoy came to this soil, he was fresh from the mainland and fought hard to earn a place in the Wizarding society here. There was a king on the throne, a half-blood, untrained and untried, ancestry dating back to the founder of Normandy, and even further to an ancient god.

This king was unloved, disliked and disregarded. The muggles could sense his magic and shied away from him. But, this Malfoy was drawn to him and the king to the Malfoy. Hidden from the muggles, they conducted their affair, and from their union, the first Malfoys were born on this soil, my ancestors. The king died without knowing of his child, shot with an errant arrow. To honor him, the Malfoy built this manor and hid it away from the world. He passed down this philosophy in our blood.

Malfoys hold family above everything. If it called for death to save the family, then you would die. My life isn't being traded simply for Draco... My death means Draco's life, the continuation of the Malfoy line, generations of magic, blood and heritage. The sacrifices of my ancestors, the lives lost in the name of this family, the blood spilled, the flesh torn, the souls shattered. It will not be for nothing! I will not let it be for nothing."

"I will not let it either. My blood flows in Draco's just as surely as yours. He is my son. My flesh and my blood. He will know your sacrifice. He will not disappoint you." She brought his hands up to her lips and kissed his knuckles. "You have sired a wonderful son, Lucius. Powerful, confident, cunning, intelligent. You have gifted him with a fine protector. Harry Potter will never let him come to harm. You are leaving behind a wife and mother, as ready as you to give her life should he ever need it."

"I have asked myself a thousand times if I should walk this path..." Lucius said, slowly dropping her hands and taking hold of his wand. "...and a thousand times, the answer has always been yes."


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Warnings: Creation of wizardkind, Acier-Glace-version! Rituals! Character death.

-X-

"Harry? Are you going to be alright?" He didn't answer but sighed and scrubbed at his face with his hands. Dried tears were brushed away and he took a few calming breaths.

"I'm not sure." Ron patted his arm.

"Understandable, mate."

"I'm going to apologize to you two in advance. I'm not going to deal with this well and I'm sorry but you'll probably be catching a lot of my temper."

"I think we'll be alright, Harry."

"He's right, Harry. We understand."

"God, you two are the best."

"We know." Hermione smiled and rubbed his arm soothingly. "Can we still do the ritual to find Draco's wand without him?"

"Yeah." Harry shook his head a few times and stood up, stretching his tensed and tired body. "He gave me a vial of his blood and he said to let you read the ritual book. I have some lines to memorize, I think."

He began looking around the room and noticed both his bag and Draco's on the table with the two trays of chocolate and other sweets Draco had insisted on in the kitchen. He felt a little part of himself whimper and cry in the back of his mind and ignored it. He didn't need any more mental dilemmas. He ruffled through their stuff until he found the correct book and the book shivered and opened itself to the correct page when he touched the cover.

"This is it?" Hermione asked when he handed her the book. "It doesn't seem that..." She trailed away, brows furrowing and teeth chewed on her lower lip.

"The house elves sent this?" Ron asked, taking the cover off one of the trays. "I don't even know what some of that is, but it smells delicious."

"Draco had them put it together." Harry answered quietly, taking one of the sweets. Ron stared blankly at the assortment before snorting lightly and grabbing something smothered in chocolate.

"I should have known." Harry rolled his eyes and finished the sweet quickly. He began to go through some more of his things, scattering knickknacks over the table. Curiosity overcame him and he went through Draco's stuff, looking over the books and notes. He glanced up and looked around, finding the books Draco had pulled out earlier when they first established it was a descendant of Zeus that stole his wand. He grabbed a few of them and began to flip through them.

"Hey, Ron? The person who stole Draco's wand had god's blood in them and specifically the Greek god Zeus'." He paused as Ron gave him an encouraging nod. He bit his lip and narrowed his eyes. "Wouldn't they have a stronger magical core? I mean, the gods were really powerful so it would be natural that someone with their blood is really powerful too, isn't it?"

Ron laughed bitterly and shook his head. "You know, Harry, sometimes I forget that you weren't raised in the Wizarding world."

"What's that got to do with anything?" He asked sharply.

"Have you ever thought about how witches and wizards were born? How they began?"

"Not really." Most purebloods treated magic as natural as the air, and tended to scoff at muggleborns who often asked questions about magic. Harry fell in neither category really. He had had bigger issues to deal with when others would be asking questions.

"Well, let's just say it's not unusual for a wizard to have gods' blood. Right. Keep in mind that I'm from a pureblood family, even though we don't hold the same values to blood like the Malfoys, Blacks, Parkinsons and other proper pureblood families. Wizards and witches didn't just appear out of thin air and magic didn't just manifest in muggles like for muggleborns. A long time ago, and I mean a really long time ago, gods used to have affairs with mortals. Any children born of the affairs would be demi-gods, half-god and half-mortal, but mortal didn't mean muggle. Because the mortals had gods' blood in them, it burned out imperfections like old age, disease and other muggle weaknesses. These people became the first witches and wizards. It wasn't just Greek gods or Celtic gods, it was gods everywhere. Local gods, nature gods, spiritual beings, they all mated with mortals and bore mortals who could use and control magic."

"No wonder it wasn't as much a shock to the Slytherins. They were only upset because someone had been walking around with gods' blood and they didn't know which god or who."

"That's how blood purity started. The gods had a ranking system. The stronger the god who gave the blood, the stronger the magic the wizard possessed. It's been said that Merlin was born to a woman who had mated with the Spirit of Darkness itself."

"Spirit of Darkness? Like evil?"

"Magic is in everything, even the shadows. The Spirit of Darkness would be better described as Dark Magic, I guess. Not a god, but a being of total magic. It was why he was so much more powerful than the other wizards in his age."

"So a person with Zeus' blood would be fairly strong and high in the social hierarchy."

"Yeah, they would be one of the elite. The Weasleys are actually descended from a very powerful spirit of fire. It's one of the reasons the red hair hasn't been bred out. Blood is power in the Wizarding world."

"Do you know about Draco's family?"

"Well, the Blacks are supposedly descended from the Greek god of Terror. That's one of the reasons they end up barmy more often than not, or that's the story they tell anyway." Harry winced as he recalled Bellatrix and Sirius' mother. "The Malfoys, well, they have a bit more history. Only a blooded Malfoy knows the totality of it, but there's enough for the public to know. They're very, very old. Blood from various gods from just about every big pantheon the muggles know and I know they can trace some of their history back to literal kings and conquerors. The money the Malfoys have isn't the result from a few good business deals. It's money that was forged from gold their ancestors discovered, money they inherited from generations of family. One of the reasons Dad hates the money they have is because they don't do anything with it. They could probably change the entire economic future of England if they would stop being so damn selfish and greedy."

"Wow, Ron. I'm impressed." Harry said, staring at his best friend in stun and awe. He forgot sometimes too that Ron had more thoughts in his head than about food and Quidditch.

"Me too. Ron. I'm speechless." Hermione said, warmth, love and amazement in her voice. The redhead blushed scarlet and rubbed the back of his head.

"It's not that big of a deal. Mum used to lecture us about history all the time. You pick up and remember things the fifth time she pounds it into your head."

"I'm still impressed." Hermione said and Harry averted his eyes when he saw her duck her head closer to Ron's. "Anyway, Harry, this ritual should be easy enough. Can I see the vial of blood Draco left?"

"What do you need it for?" He asked as he drew it out of his pocket.

"I just wanted to be sure we have enough. We have to use it as the chain between the wand and the scrying bowl and since we don't have Draco here to use his magic as another link, it'll be a bit harder. His blood will be very important."

"So what exactly will happen?"

"Have you and Draco drawn the circle?" She asked, flipping a few pages.

"Yeah. I didn't recognize half the stuff we did."

"But it looked like this, right?" She opened it to a picture of a circle with smaller circles, writing he didn't recognize and a bowl on a tripod in the center.

"It looked just like that." He nodded, frowning at the circle. "He said we'll need another person since he won't be there."

"Yes. Since you'll be in control of the ritual, the pillar, we'll need another person to stand at the Spirit position." She tapped the circle at the top.

"Draco suggested Snape. He's Draco's godfather."

"Professor Snape would work, if we can get him to agree."

"He'll agree."

"Well, each of us will take our positions in the circle and then you'll have to activate the circle. There's a chant here you have to say but don't worry, I'll coach you through it. Once it's activated, you'll pour in the water and then Draco's blood. Three drops of blood go on the hawthorn rod and you'll have to tune the scrying bowl with it. Once attuned, it should open a portal in the bowl. You'll be able to see the magic searching out the culprit."

"Wait, it'll open a portal?" Ron asked, looking a bit pale.

"It's one of the risks you take when you have a hawthorn wand." Hermione said with a grimace.

"You've lost me again. What does the wand wood have to do with it?"

"Well, hawthorn is a tree sacred to faeries and it can act as a portal to their realm, among others." She answered, eyes averted.

"So there's a very big chance the ritual will open a portal to the faery realm?"

"Not really. The portal will be more like a... window. The faery world exists right among ours, hidden like the wizarding world is from the muggle world. This ritual is specifically designed to cut away layers and to search until you found what you are seeking. The biggest risk we run is something noticing the window and... opening it."

"Right. So, it's a forty-three on the one-to-ten scale of dangerous?"

"It's about as dangerous as Horcrux Hunting."

"Good thing you're really good at that, mate."

"Why can't it ever be easy?"

"It's magic, Harry."

-X-

The Alter Room was glowing softly from the various torches the magic lit when Lucius and Narcissa stepped into the room. Their garments lay off on the side and they moved to them. Narcissa helped him with his heavy white clothes. The thin, silk long-sleeved shirt went on first and then a set of white breeches. A thick white belt looped around his middle and Narcissa began to fix the brooch, a silver dragon holding a moonstone, on his chest over his heart and the silver chained belt that draped over the thick belt in the center of his lower torso, a polished alexandrite in the center. A white imperial cloak went around his shoulders, silver dragon clasps locking it below his throat. His hair was left free and when he knelt his head down, she placed the silver circlet over his head, the pearl in the center fixed in line with the chakra point for mental magic.

Narcissa's outfit was similar, except her robes were done in black. She stood still as Lucius dressed her and let a tear slip down when he kissed the Malfoy ring on her left hand. Shaking, she stepped back and into the protection circle outside of the main circle. Lucius stared at her briefly and then turned to the circle.

The circle was glowing a soft white color, the chalk cutting into the stone ground and channeling the magic of the Malfoy lineage. The circle was inscribed with a star, various circles, a hexagon and numerous runes and Latin inscriptions. In the center was his pillar location and he stepped into the magic. It flared as his magic was accepted, just as it would have for Draco and Potter. This was a magical link between the three now and it would mean death for any other to interfere.

This circle was the most intricate and detailed he had ever set up, even surpassing the traditional rites the Head of the family undergoes. At the four key directions, uncut gems of amethyst, diamond, kyanite and psilomelane were embedded. Five tree sprouts were set at the ends of the pentacle star, willow, African blackwood, apricot, lignum vitae and pacific yew. Around the rim of the circle there was a shallow trench of water, diverted and run miles underground from the Chalice Well. Behind him a dragon totem was constructed and ready to be set ablaze. Incense was already burning, filling the Alter Room with the smell of jasmine.

Lucius surveyed this circle, finding not a single line drawn out of place or the wrong symbol set at the wrong corner. All that remained was to begin the astral connection between Draco and then further to Potter. Lucius drew his wand, a slim and fine piece of wood that rolled in his nimble fingers and thought one last time of the man forcing him to do this.

Rufus Scrimgeour. A greedy politician and light wizard not above extorting those of the dark. A selfish man who wished to single-handedly rule the Ministry as Lucius had longed to many years ago. A man hiding behind law and threat when public favor was turned on him. A man no longer fit for this world, gifting it to dirty politicians and mudbloods. Lucius would have at one time favored this man, if the world had gone to those of pure blood like it was meant. Instead, this man made it his mission to destroy the pure families, especially the dark ones. Light and pure would guide the way for the half-bloods and mudbloods, while those dark would be the path they trod upon.

Not this family. Not this dark wizard. Not this dark wizard's heir and child. Lucius lifted his wand into the air, high above him.

-X-

Long slender fingers caressed the dark wood. It lay on the table before him, as harmless as a twig. He'd made a mistake earlier, touching the thing with his bare hand. It had sparked at him, warming under his palm. Only the binding circle he'd drawn around the wand had kept the wand from vanishing from his hands. The magic had flared briefly and he knew it was Black trying to feel it out. Black was ignorant, however, so he kept the magic contained in the area of his choosing.

He wasn't sure what Black had done to his wand but it even felt dangerous. He knew that the blood in his veins, the blood of his ancestors, called ferociously for him to destroy this and demolish Black. To be subservient to Black went against his entire existence. His was the blood of the king of kings. He was ancestor to one of the greatest generals of all time. What ancestry could Black have that had placed him higher than Zeus himself?

There was no one! The Malfoys had disinherited him. The Blacks were driven down to criminals and blood-traitors. Draco Black was little more than scum, on the level of half-bloods. Slytherin was foolish and misguided, blinded by the fact that Draco had ruled for so long with Malfoy backing. He was always forced aside, driven from the main stage.

This time he wouldn't be. He would destroy the bastard who allowed this to happen to him. He had Draco Black's wand, a wand that would be highly valuable to the Minister, especially after that paper. He was certain that there were ways of forcing the wands actions of the past to be revealed. The Unspeakables were always coming up with new techniques to expose Death Eaters. They could easily destroy Black so completely that he would be all but erased from the hierarchy. Not even the mudbloods would deign to look upon him. No squib would stoop to even piss on him. He would be a muggle.

He drew his own wand and accioed paper, a quill and an inkwell. He would need to get in contact with the Minister quickly. There were ways of exposing him and he couldn't chance that someone would find him before he had a chance to turn Black's wand over.

-X-

Harry shivered as his hair stood on end. Neither Ron nor Hermione seemed to notice, sitting quietly beside him. He flexed his fingers, rubbing his hands together. He wasn't cold but something was stirring under his skin. It felt like an adrenaline rush, speeding through his veins and churning in his stomach. It felt like he'd been taken back in time, right to those moments just before facing off with Voldemort in battle. He fidgeted a little longer before he finally drew Hermione's eye.

"Harry? What's wrong?"

He shook his head and stood up, pacing and shaking out his hands.

"Harry, mate?"

He shook off Ron's concerned hand and frowned at the wall. His brows drew down sharp and it felt like every nerve he had was firing rapidly. Every muscle was tense and as stressed as a predator about to pounce on unsuspecting prey.

"Is it... the final exchange?" Hermione asked, drawing her wand and grabbing Ron's hand. They still weren't sure what would happen in detail during the final exchange, but all of the previous ones had involved seriously large amounts of magic. That was discounting the fact that he now had an even larger store ready to let loose on the world if he wasn't careful. He nodded to answer her question and continued pacing like a caged lion.

"It's weird. I can feel all this energy building up. It's got my magic stressed out. But it's not going anywhere. I can't do anything but try to burn off the excess energy." He ran a hand through his hair and balled up his hand in a fist. "The bond... The bond is... It's like it's...filling...or growing..."

"Growing? Can you feel Draco again?" Ron asked, confusion and courage underlining his words.

"No... It's not Draco... It's farther back... Like at the other end..."

"Lucius." Hermione whispered. Harry turned on his heel and met her eyes, nodding thoughtfully.

"Yeah. It's Lucius." He exhaled and tossed his head back to stare at the ceiling. "He's doing it tonight. He couldn't wait anymore. Damn it."

-X-

_The cane came down hard, whistling slightly in the air before it struck the back of his knees hard, making him shake and bite his lip. Father was waiting for him to slip up, to slouch in his stance, to cry out in pain, to let his face show any emotion but indifference. It stung badly and he could feel the tears building up behind his eyes but he swallowed them back. _

_His mother bustled into the room, spotting their tense and waiting stances ,and her lips drew down severely. _

"_Lucius." He couldn't glance to the side, couldn't turn away for even the briefest of moments, not without express permission. _

"_Narcissa. Have you finished your attire?" He asked politely, tapping his cane on the ground with a firm hand. The echo traveled up his spine and pushed at his pained knees._

"_Yes, of course." She took her traveling cloak from the elf and Lucius pinned the emerald locust to her dark silver dress before she draped the thick black cloak over her shoulders. He could feel the look she gave him like it's an actual caress and the sting began to recede from his knees. In a smooth motion, she had her wand drawn and his clothes straightened out, but under that he could feel the lingering presence of her magic, his mother's magic that he knew as intimately as his own at the beginning of his life. _

"_Narcissa."_

"_There will be dancing, Lucius. We can't have any rumors sprouting if the heir is walking unnaturally." She said blithely and reached down slightly to place her hand on his shoulder. Her perfume invaded his senses. It smelt like... jasmine..._

Draco cracked an eye open and stared at the bleakness of his cell. He was sitting in the corner, innate magic too wild to even hold thoughts if he could have managed it. He was slipping into the warmer memories he'd tied off to Harry, and the comfort his memory gave him was being steadily leeched away by the hovering monster just beyond the door.

He could feel it. The stars and moon bright in the sky above him, beyond the grate of the cell windows he could even see it. There was a wildness in the air. He felt it in his bones, right down to the magical core pulsing inside. He felt the connection to his father's life like he could his own heartbeat and there was a third pulse, Harry. The magic was calling. Summoning them. Binding them.

It was building, growing. Like a floodgate, all of that magic would shoot into him and, through him, Harry, and they would have to bind it to themselves, take the wild reins his father would be releasing and struggling to calm and direct. He couldn't remember the last time in the Malfoy Lineage the patriarch of the family didn't do the ritual of passing. Maybe Ezio, son of Scieran, was the one to begin the chain again. As long as there was an older, former patriarch, the magic was content to be passed, eased gently over time. Magic was chaotic when regained without such direction.

Maybe that was the reason Harry had been able to force Voldemort back. His mother's sacrifice, the entire power of years of pureblood Potters, all coalesced into the purest and most innocent of life, an infant, the magic would have been too powerful to have been ignored. He hoped that Harry, having survived this once, could be enough support to help him because he wasn't sure if he could.

-X-

A black double-edged blade was in his other hand. Silver spidery writing was obscured by long white fingers as Lucius drug the sharp edge down his inner arm. He lowered it carefully and directed the blood flow downwards where it spilled into a cup at his feet. It was wrought in blackened silver, a serpent coiled around the thick base. The bastard brother of the Chalisbury Grail, likened in all but divinity. The inside was thick with dark stains of past use and Lucius' blood was drunk hungrily.

"I offer my blood, the blood of my ancestors, the blood of our creation. I honor all that I have been given by passing to forward. My blood, my life in exchange for my son, Draco, who loves and honors those who have given him life. To carry our blood and memory into the future, I give all I am to him."

Lucius lifted the chalice and tipped it into the single rune on the ground beneath him. It filled all of the crevices and began to glow. Done, Lucius walked to the edge of the circle and placed the cup in the hands of an elf. It vanished with a crack and the cup was back in the vault below his drawing room. Lucius took a deep breath and transferred the athame to the same hand as his wand. Using them together, he began to cut a triangle out of the air before him. The magic was as mist, falling away as the tip slid through and the ghostly image hovered in the air before vanishing. He returned to his pillar position and the rune brightened.

The jasmine incense became heady and thick in the air. The magic beneath the opening magic began to shoot through with blue tones.

The dragon sprung to life, fire brilliant and red. The eyes were as white as stars and red magic joined the blue and white.

The water around the edge of the circle stirred, churning slowly clockwise around him, and began to glow a dark blue/ purple.

The tree saplings swayed gently, leaves rustling as magic moved through them. It began to glow a rich green as it embraced the other colors.

The circle was stationary, all the magic ceased, and then the magic lost color. The strength hadn't faded, instead it became a deep, pulsating force that infected every part of the circle. It was in the air, in the ground, in himself and, through him, he could feel Draco and Potter. Draco, a shining link lost in an ocean of cold emptiness, and Potter, a further link in a world of chaos. He hadn't counted on Potter's magic being that powerful, but if Draco would gain all of the power in the air around him, he would need a strong anchor or he would lose himself to the magic.

He tilted his head back, twin tears sliding down his cheeks silently. There was no turning back now. He sank to his knees and turned his wand toward himself. The tip rested against his heart and he whispered one of the last spells he would ever cast in his life.

_He closed his eyes and when he opened them again, it was as though he were looking into a mirror. Silver eyes met silver eyes._

-X-

"Harry!"

He could tell something was wrong. Hermione wouldn't have sounded so desperate had it not been bad. His magic was in chaos around him, swirling and churning in the air around him like a whirlpool. The furniture was pushed aside and shoved toward the walls. Everything loose was shaking and rattling, the painting was thumping against the wall methodically. Ron and Hermione were sheltered by the shield charm and partly hunkered behind the couch.

"Harry! What's going on?" Ron shouted, crouching before Hermione and staring at him worriedly. He shook his head in answer, trying to get a handle on the chaos around him and the ever-widening link between him and dark. Darkness crashed into him, a tidal wave cresting and breaking on the bluffs, and just beyond that darkness was a spirit... a scent that filled his nose... jasmine...

"It's the third exchange!" Hermione's voice carried into his thoughts and he turned to focus on her face. It was pale and frightened, but brave and filled with conviction. "Lucius couldn't have afforded for Draco being killed in prison and as the Patriarch of the Family, he would have more civil rights than an Heir. Lucius must know something will happen to Draco soon!"

"What am I supposed to do?" He shouted back to her and her eyes told him that she had no answer. The magic was a cyclone, isolating him from everything with an impenetrable wall of force.

"_Harry." Silver eyes. Twin sets were turned to him, expectant. A pale hand, marred slightly by callouses and a few minor nicks, was extended to him. He reached forward and clasped it tightly, electricity now with the strength of lightning._

-X-

"Draco."

He turned from Harry and looked up at his father. The silver eyes his father possessed were dark and bright, glistened with tears that would never fall and stone cold.

"Father."

He could hear Harry stand behind him and then his hand was released. A single breath's hesitation and his arms were around his father's neck and shoulders, his father's long arms crossed against his back. His grip was probably too tight and he could hardly breathe from the grip his father had on him but he didn't care. This was the last time he'd ever see his father, the last time he'd ever touch him.

"I love you, Draco." Never had he heard his father's voice like that. Rough. Thick. Sad. Pained. "I love you so much."

"I love you, too, Father." He had fewer reservations than his father and his tears were already pouring down his face. He turned his face into his father's neck and could smell jasmine.

"I don't have very long anymore. The ritual would only allow the barest of pauses to align the connection. I slipped this little addition in with your mother's help. I need you to know that this was the only way. I couldn't let anything happen to you. I need you to know I would have never done this if I had any choice, Draco. Please forgive me. Please, Draco."

His father's fingers were on his scars, tracing the thin lines. He shook his head and felt the same pattern on his father's back.

"There's nothing to forgive. I know. I know. I love you, Daddy." He was shaking. He couldn't tell if it was because of himself or because his father was shaking. "I don't blame you for anything."

"I was the one who forced us into this position. If I had made better choices... If I had thought about what I was doing to my family and our name..."

"It's okay. You did the best you could at the time. I don't blame you." He repeated. "I made mistakes too..."

"Mistakes that wouldn't have been made in the first place if I had not forced them on you." He clenched his eyes shut and held on tighter. "I didn't mean a word I said when I began this. We were being watched even then, we couldn't have afforded to chance that we were not. I don't give a damn about who or what you take into your bed. You would still be my son. My son."

He couldn't say anything. His throat was thick with grief and breathing was difficult.

"Your mother will leave my body in the Alter Room. You know what you must do. She will be at Hogwarts soon. Never fear that we would abandon you. The wards will shift to you, Draco, as well as everything else. It will be painful. It was painful when my father passed them to me, but I have given you something to ease the pain."

He felt his father begin to withdraw from the embrace and it was all he could do to let go as well. Given the choice, he would have gladly died then if it meant his father could live instead. It wasn't his choice to make. He turned to see what had drawn his father's attention and met Harry's green eyes. Unabashed, tears were sliding down his face but he stood there stoically.

"Potter."

"Lucius. Call me Harry, please."

"I do not believe I will ever call you that."

Draco bit back a teary smile and extended his hand to Harry again. A tanned hand gripped his and squeezed tightly.

"You are the last person I would have ever tied to my family. I have never approved of you and I will forever detest even the sight of you." His father paused and then covered his hand over his and Harry's clasped hands. "But I ask that you protect him from this point on. Draco, you are strong enough to stand alone but the foes of our family are great and numerous, and yet, even they will cower before the Savior. Potter, I am giving you my only son, my Heir, my most beloved of all things. I will not take it well if you fail in your job."

"I would have agreed to protect Draco even if you had never asked." Harry's voice was low and strong and Draco bit back the urge to lean into him. "I will not allow anything or anyone to harm him, use him, manipulate him or sully his name. I... I am his Guardian."

"Very good, Potter." His father's voice was again the cold, calculating tone he would forever miss. "Draco... You will know how to take retribution in our name. You will know how to avenge me. You will be the model Patriarch. You are my son. I expect nothing less."

"Father..." Draco stopped and raised his head so that he met his father's gaze full on. "My father, I will avenge you. I will send your enemies to meet you and gift you with the chance to lay your own vengeance against them."

"No father would ever be more proud of his son and his Heir. Be swift, and, for once, ours is the righteous path."

"A first for the Malfoy name, I bet." Draco bit back the smile and twisted it to a smirk even as his father's lips curled into a snake's grin. He opened his mouth to reply, but the silver light drew apruptly away from them, focused on some far horizon and the response fell to silece.

"I can see it. Shade and shadow, and an ever-expanding stretch of water... I can see my ferry waiting for me..."

"Father!" His father's eyes were dark silver grey now and he was no longer even glancing at either him or Harry. His father was instead staring at a place he could not see, would not turn back to see. "Father!"

"My lord..." His father whispered and, for a moment, Draco saw three men step to his father's side. Two were like angel's, but the ones of fire and fury, shining beacons of strength. Of the two, one appeared older and stoic, eyes alight with secrets and knowledge, and the other, kind and fierce, a confident smirk along his lips. Familiarity shot through him as he noticed mercury grey eyes and white-blond hair. They laid their hands on his father's shoulders and nodded once to Draco. The other man was a study of darkness, black hair and skin so dark it was like the night sky. His eyes were brilliantly yellow. Instead, he bowed his head to Draco and then turned to Harry. Draco knew something was transpiring between them, but he had eyes only for his father and the angels, his ancestors.

"Draco." His father's eyes were like moons, a flatness there that was slowing consuming his emotions. "I will see you again, my son, when we stand together in the House of the Lord-God Hades. We will stand again together until the world falls down around us."

"Father..." He swallowed thickly. He almost couldn't get the words out, but he knew he must... He would have to say them... He wiped away his tears with his free hand and took a steadying breath. "H-" He cleared his throat and let a sad smile slip on his lips. "I will be proud to stand beside you in the House of the Lord-God Hades, my father. Hail and farewell, Lucius Abaraxas Malfoy."

"Hail and farewell." Harry echoed beside him, and his tears were gone as well. The four men were there one breath and then... they were gone. The world around them brightened and the force of all the magic his father had kept at bay swept into him. Draco opened his arms, releasing Harry's hand, and embraced it.

-X-

Narcissa fell to her knees from the force of magic that shook the Alter Room. Lucius had vanished in a blast of white light and there had been a sensation like a vacuum when the magic left the room. The circle was fading, smoke and incense drifting along the floor. In the center of the circle, slumped on the ground, was all that remained of Lucius Malfoy. She stepped over the dormant lines softly when she was sure it was safe and knelt at Lucius' side.

His body was cooling, eyes dark against his pale face. She swept his hair away from his face and allowed herself to break down at she looked at the tear-stained, peaceful face of her husband. Tears built slowly into wracking sobs. She felt bereft. She only had Draco now, but Draco couldn't fill that space her husband had left behind. She loved Draco more than she loved Lucius, but Lucius had been... her equal, her other half, the one she could trust to support her when she grew too weary.

She collapsed on his still chest and buried her face into the thick white cloth. Her tears would stain the cloth but it was the least of her concerns. She would grieve now... oh, how she would grieve...but soon she would have to leave. Her son would be waiting and he needed her. But now... now, she could spare time to lament her husband, stolen too soon from them and forced to wait here until he could be properly sent off.

She did not know how long she knelt over Lucius' dead body. His lips were blue when she rose again. Her tears had stopped gradually and she reached up to caress his face. Her ring glittered in the firelight, sparkling soft reds. She cleaned his face and carefully moved his body so he lay on his back with his hands on his breast. She shook as she lifted her wand and could barely utter the stasis spell that would preserve his body down in this chamber until Draco could come home.

Narcissa, once the wife of the powerful and cunning Lord Malfoy, held her head high as she left her Lord's corpse on the ground behind her. She would be Widow Malfoy, Lady of the Manor, until such a time as a new Lady was titled. The door echoed heavily as it closed upon her exit.

She looked up at the tapestry that followed the Malfoy Lineage and smiled viciously when Draco's name shown brilliant red. Silver stitching began to curl into the year's time behind Lucius' name and it faded to grey against the black background. Scrimgeour would never get his hands on them now. No. Now, the man would learn what happened to those who angered the Malfoys. Darkness would pale in comparison. The Light would be too lenient. No. Retribution was due to them. Vengeance. Revenge. Justice.

Draco deserved nothing less.

-X-

Draco was in so much pain. His back was rent open, magic filling in those lines on his flesh, burning like flames as they shot up and down the scars. Harry's hand was in his, screaming beside him as the magic swept into him. The magic was so powerful and strong. It felt like his bones were melting from the inside out, and large red wings materialized out of the magic and pulsated with power. His skin was on fire, every breath he took yet another scream was torn from him.

The magic swirled around him, pressing into him from all sides. When he opened his eyes, he could see it, a vortex of crimson. He could feel the connections the magic gave him. The strongest tie was to the Savior beside him, shimmering gold in the space between them. Even further, he could see lines like red ropes, anchoring to the land, the shields, the magic, the Alter Room, the ring of his mother, the infinite number of items his family created, protected, worshiped, hid away. He couldn't hold back the scream as the lines became even more numerous and thick, wrapping around him and sinking into his magical pulse.

One line shown silver among the red and gold and he stared at it, watching as it streaked across the vacuum and bound itself to the Minister of Magic. Rufus Scrimgeour twitched and then his mouth opened in anger and horror, watching as his name became silver and then black. Draco snarled as he grabbed that silver line and began to tug it, hoping to break it. He wanted no tie to that man.

It was as painful as he expected and he could not get the tie loose himself. Then Harry's hand was over his and he added his strength to Draco's. The tie crumbled in their hands. The large red wings pulsated and beat at the air. The vortex crashed into him one last time and he could feel the magic entering him through his flesh. Before he could scream, it was over. The wings were gone. The lines on his back were scars once more. He couldn't see the golden tie between himself and Harry and when he took Harry's hand, there was no longer any lightning.

The ritual was complete. Draco was the Malfoy Patriarch.

-X-

The circle around the wand was straining to contain it. He'd never seen anything like it before and the magical surge was causing the wand to spin violently. Red and gold sparks were shooting out of the end and pelted off the rim of the circle. It built up speed until it became a blur of motion, erupting what had to be an entire Weasley store's worth of fireworks. It wasn't benevolent magic, either, as it smoked and hissed. When the hawthorn wand finally came to a stop, the tip of the wand had inscribed into it the head of a snake, jaws open and fangs extended. A spark of red magic lingered in the image, looking like a malevolent eye.

He laid his hands on the table to further inspect the item when it broken and crumbled under him. Only the circle he'd drawn around the wand remained in tact, though it was looking a little worse for wear. He flicked his wand and levitated the circle from the mess on the floor and watched it hover. He needed to get it to the Minister, knowing a display like that was not a good omen on his part.

-X-

Hermione stared in wonder at the magic swirling around Harry. It had begun to become visibly red and human-shaped before her eyes. The two large wing-like shapes were stretched out widely and obscured a large part of the magic's shape, but she could tell it was meant to be a person. Cords were stretched out into the air, fading away as it neared the wall. There was a brilliant gold cord between the red magic and Harry. The bond!

Wonder and awe filled her as she stared at them. She'd remember this forever. What she was witnessing... The wings faded and so did the thick cords. Harry's hands rose quickly.

-X-

The magic shook the prison with the strength of a hurricane. Dementors spilled out of the walls, circling the prison like frightened carrion birds. Red and gold magic, the scent of jasmine, filled the narrow halls.

A shadow stood before Draco. There was no discernible features or a distinct profile to even make a guess at the shadow's identity. Pale white hands lifted.

-X-

"It's done now." Draco said as he turned to face Harry, instead of standing at his side. He shown like a star, a silver glow that lit him from behind. "Father's gone. Mother's on her way to you. Severus will be helping you get my wand. I'll end this."

"We'll end this." Harry promised as he raised his hands and cupped Draco's face. Draco nodded.

"Severus took memories from my father and mother. Watch them and share them with me. I might be locked up but I'm not shut out."

"First thing in the morning, I'll get you your wand. I'll make whoever took it suffer." He said viciously. Draco smiled, a poisoned, dangerous grin, and lifted his own hands so they were mirroring Harry's. There weren't any crackles or sparks when their skin touched, just the natural tingles from attraction.

"Whoever did this to my family will suffer." Draco said softly. "Get me out of here. You have promises to keep, hero."

"I never break my promises." He smiled and lowered his head a bit, placing a soft kiss to Draco's forehead. "I'll be right beside you." His nose brushed a pale cheek. "Every step of the way." He exhaled warm breath beside Draco's parted lips, not intending to kiss him but waiting.

"You better be." Draco whispered back, raising his chin to brush lips with the dark hero. "Or else." Harry smiled slightly, sealing the small gap between their lips determinedly. Draco reciprocated for the longest time, but it remained chaste and comforting. Harry pulled away first, wrapping his arms around Draco's waist and holding him tightly.

"Stay safe, Draco."

"I'll be fine. Don't fuck up the ritual tomorrow, Potter, or I'll give your ear a twist so hard you'll be hearing things backwards."

Harry let out a soft bark of laughter and let Draco slip out of his arms. Draco's hand trailed down his arm until their fingers touched. They paused, linking them briefly, before they let go and the world around them...vanished.

-X-

The red figure pulled away, hovering with Harry's hand for a moment and then, disappearing. Hermione lowered the shield charm, staring at her best friend where he stood in the center of the room. His eyes were closed and his shoulders taunt, but there was a relaxation there that wasn't before.

"Harry?"

He slowly opened his eyes and turned to meet hers.

"Yes, Hermione?"

"It's over? Draco's..."

"Draco's fine." He rubbed his fingers together and she noticed it was the one that had held the magical apparition's hand before it dissipated. "I can feel the bond between us now."

"That was so powerful though. Are you sure you're both alright?" She asked as she approached him. "Look at what it did to the room. I can hardly think about the damage it must have caused at Azkaban."

"Draco took the magic in," Harry said as he glanced around the room as if seeing it for the first time. "I imagine it must have been like this. But there's not really any room in Azkaban cells to cause trouble."

"He must have chased the Dementors off for a while though. That magic was pure good. It wasn't quite a Patronus, but it had to have packed enough happy feelings to scare them off." Ron said, gesturing to the mess in the room as if the magic was still hovering about.

"At least there's that." Harry sighed.

-X-

Draco smiled in the dark at the magic coursing through his body. He felt...powerful. If his father had felt even a quarter of what he felt he could easily understand why he had held himself so proudly. There wasn't any shame in magic this strong. It felt like all he needed was to give thought to his wishes and they would be fulfilled.


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Hey everyone. First, thanks for being dedicated readers and fans. I appreciate that people still want to know how this ends. Second, the reason why I am so slow with my writing and posting is that I'm in my Junior/Senior track for University. I have to divide time between class, work, study and writing, so very little time compartively can be allotted. I realize this is just platitudes for many, but I am very busy. My project due at the end is on Literary Composition, and if anyone is interested in sharing how they were taught in high school, or how writing, whether ir be fanfics or not, has helped you, PM me or something because I am interested in hearing about your experiences.

So that's about it. Enjoy the chapter!

-X-

"This is the article?" Harry asked, opening the paper to its fullest. The stark black and white print flared his anger and he could feel Draco's attention to the words as he read them aloud through the bond. Disgust and condensation were the primary emotions Harry felt sent back his way, and he ignored the rant as it began to loop. He shook his head and began to thumb through the other pages. His eyebrows rose as he saw a swarm of small dragons in various familiar locations. Diagon Alley. St. Mungo's. The Ministry...

"They still haven't found the source for the wyvern attack." Hermione said beside him. "They think it was Death Eater sympathizers."

There was chuckling through the bond, but it was as intimate as if Draco was in the room, reading over his shoulder and mocking the Ministry.

"Draco said Snape has memories over what happened and that I need to watch them. After we get his wand back, I'm going to look into those memories."

"Well, we need to get the wand back soon." Ron reasoned. "That's the first step in any plan."

"Yeah." Harry agreed. He turned to Hermione expectantly. "Can you show me what I'm supposed to have memorized?"

"Of course, Harry."

-X-

Malfoy Manor felt like an irate beast. The shadows that had at once seemed soft and comforting, were stark and dangerous. The tapestries fluttered in breezes that were nonexistent. Silver rattled. The house elves were afraid to enter some of the more obscure rooms and wings. Narcissa hurried about, preparing for her departure. With her son ensconced in Azkaban, she would have to turn her sights to Hogwarts and the last link she had to him.

Harry Potter.

"Mistress Malfoy?"

"I'm leaving. Seal up the Manor. I suggest you seek refuge in only the trusted areas until Lord Malfoy can resolve the Manor."

"Yes, Mistress."

-X-

The owl took wing, carrying with it a letter sealed and spelled to be read only by the Minister. He would have his revenge. The wand was safely stashed away in his possession, as he was unwilling to part with such a valuable bargaining chip until he could be ensured his own part in this play. As soon as the Minister agreed, he could activate the portkey and the wand would be spirited away. He didn't know the grudge the Ministry had against the Malfoys, beside the obvious that even the most ignorant Gryffindor knew, but he was willing to ply whatever skill he could into the scheme. If it destroyed the Malfoys, then the path was clear to him. He was the strongest Slytherin in the Dungeons even if no one else knew or believed it. He knew better than to flaunt his strength and set himself up as a viable candidate for conspiracy while there was a Malfoy in Hogwarts.

He spent years creating this mask, as soon as he learned that the Malfoys were in control of Slytherin. It was not right. There was no one's blood as pure or strong as his. He was the child of such selective breeding that even the Malfoy line must seem tattered and dirty by comparison. Years hiding that purity away and playing second fiddle. He had done atrocious things to keep that cover. Things his entire body screamed in revulsion doing.

He was done playing that game. It was time to tear them down.

-X-

"It can seal a person's magic?" He asked, eyes narrowed as he stared at the thin silver circlet. There were tiny runes etched into the sides that he couldn't make out.

"It prevents a person from performing magic outside of their body. If a person has some type of charm or inherit magic, such as being an Animagus, it would not stop that. A person simply cannot perform magic, with a wand or without, spoken or wordless, regardless of power or intent."

"Very useful." He praised the Unspeakable. "We will use this in lieu of Dementors. They have been mostly hidden from the public and I want it to remain that way."

"Of course, sir." The hooded man bowed and presented two more silver bands. "These, sir, prevent the wearer from using their hands. It paralyzes the muscles and the magical flow is redirected elsewhere. They have places here and here to attach them to the chair in the courtroom."

"Excellent." Scrimgeour nodded and handed the circlet to the Unspeakable. "Make sure the Auror group uses these. Send them as soon as possible."

-X-

"..._Sic ego vadom, sic exsisto_."

"Very good, Harry." Hermione encouraged. It was his third time through the entire ritual and he had done perfectly. She supposed Draco had expressed his approval because Harry smiled and set his shoulders as if a hand had settled on them. She yawned and stretched, rubbing at her eyes.

"How's Ron?"

She turned to the redhead and smiled softly as he snored on Draco's sofa. One of the cushions had been sacrificed for a pillow and a larger book lay opened on his chest. She shook her head.

"He's been like that since three."

"How are you doing?"

"I'm alright. Just a little tired."

"I'll go try to find some Pepper-Up potion. Draco's bound to have stuffed some in here somewhere if he studies like you."

She blushed and agreed.

"Thanks, Harry."

He vanished into the bedroom, obviously following instructions from Draco, if the rolled eyes and amused tilt to his smile was anything to go by.

"I'll send a message to the Slytherins and Professor Snape." Hermione called. "Just after I wake up Ron."

-X-

The room looked exactly how he and Draco had left it. The large ritual circle with the various runes, Latin words and pillar positions. The tripod base and the scrying bowl sat in the center.

"You are confident that you can do this, Potter?" Pansy asked, looking at the circle with reverence. "Rituals are difficult the first time you perform one."

"I can do this." He said, gripping his wand tightly in his hand.

"Draco's wand is a very special piece. A gift from his patrents specially made." Snape said suddenly from the side. "The hawthorn was gathered from the spawn of the Glastonbury Hawthorn, a tree on Wirral Hill, a pagan site of his ancestors. Both Draco and the wand were blessed with wwater from the Chalice Well, at his birth and the wand's creation, and his name means "Dragon of Bad Faith" while hawthorn is destined for bad fortune. These are three powerful magical ties, without including the blood and core bonds between Draco and his wand. It is... dangerous to interfere with bonds as such. It is very likely that the window between our world and the faery realm will be...noticeable."

Harry nodded, staring down at his own wand. He knew that wands could create powerful bonds between the wizards and their wands. He was foolish for thinking his was the only wand with a bond.

"How did Draco manage such a powerful wand?" Hermione asked, brows furrowing as she contemplated the wand and its owner.

"There are certain restrictions placed on underage wizards and witches. Magical bonds usually will not become active or prominent until the wizard or witch reaches magical maturity. If the wizard or witch has not experienced a healthy process during their maturing years, they will never master the greater bonds they can achieve with their wands." Snape crossed his arms, very much a teacher suddenly.

"He is a Malfoy." Theodore answered. "If he could not have managed such a wand he would have been considered an inadequate heir and would have stepped aside from his place."

"He has always had to live up to the expectations of his family. Family is very important to him and always will be." Pansy said as she inspected the circle. "He'd still be a son of the Malfoy family but not the Heir if he couldn't meet his father's expectations."

"Let us discuss this at a later date, not while the sun continues to reach the optimal point and the ritual is nowhere near began."

"Right." Harry lifted his wand and stepped into the circle, standing over the scrying bowl in the center. Snape took the place before him at the Spirit position, Pansy on his right side at the Water position, Hermione on his left at the Air position. Ron was to his back on the right at the Fire position and Theodore to his back on the left at the Earth position. He took a breath and lifted his wand.

The lines between those assembled began to glow softly.

Harry paused as he trace the circle with his wand, slowly revolving and placed it back at the ready position. The lines turned gold and waited.

Harry stopped and traced the pentagram and the star turned gold and waited.

Gradually, the magic of those gathered around him began to seep into the circle, joining the flow of the ritual magic and boosting the circle.

Harry tried to breath normally as he was assaulted from all sides by powerful magic. He shook under the weight. He felt warm magic wrap around him took strength from what Draco offered to him. He knelt on the floor in his position, his knees on either side of the scrying bowl. He grabbed the hawthorn rod and Draco's vial of blood. He tapped three drops onto the rod and poured the rest into the bowl where it mixed with the water. He placed the tip of the rod on the edge on the rim and slowly tuned the bowl, a ringing filling the room. The water rippled and churned before turning clear, the blood gone. He switched the rod to his left hand and drew his wand, rising. He lifted his wand until it was high in the air above him and the hawthorn rod pointing at the scrying bowl.

Using his body as the path the magic would have to follow, he forced the chaotic magic in the circle to center on his wand and be drawn in and then passed out through the tip of the hawthorn rod and into the bowl.

"I create this circle to summon that which has been lost to me. By blood, by magic, by might, I call upon all that is to answer my spell and guide me toward my goal. So I have created, so I shall invoke, so I shall use. Guide my sight and my spirit." The words that were coming out of his mouth were not English. He knew he was speaking Latin but the sounds that reached his ears were English. It felt like when he was speaking Parseltongue, mouth forming the snake-language but hearing English.

The water in the bowl had begun to glow and churn. The clear water darkened, seeming to sink deeper than the bowl had a bottom. Hogwarts appeared in the bottom of the bowl, the image moving quickly and too fast for him to follow. Instead of following corridors, it simply went through and the rapid motion made his stomach swirl. It stopped inside the Slytherin Commons, before it began to spin. It couldn't move in any particular direction, and it swiveled as if confused.

The magic coming through the wand began to taper off, no longer the powerful stream and he tried to supplement his own magic into the flow, directing it out of his body and into the hawthorn. The image became more focused and sped through the Commons, stopping in a corridor lined with doors as the magic wavered. The image faded, water rising and clearing. It filled the bowl again with clear water and Harry slowly lowered his wand.

"I release the circle." He whispered, the magics he'd consumed in the ritual suddenly returning to their proper places. He fell to his knees heavily, feeling a exhaustion akin to the type he felt after a grueling Quidditch match.

"You've seen the wand?" Snape demanded immediately as he approached. Hermione dropped to her knees beside him and handed off a Pepper-Up potion.

"No. Something blocked the magic. I'll be able to find the wand if I can get down to the Slytherin dorms." Harry said after passing the empty vial back to Hermione. "Is everyone up for a field trip?"

"What's a field trip?" Ron asked, offering him a hand. He rolled his eyes with Hermione as he pulled himself up with Ron's help.

"We need to get down to the dungeons. We have a traitor in Slytherin House to which we must attend." Pansy said with venom.

"I am loathe to leave this in your hands, but I must be present for breakfast this morning. I am to confer with Dumbledore on which method of punishment and manipulation he will exercise in both the wand theft and Draco's renewed trial." Snape swept past them but paused at the door. "I trust in your judgment, but leave the final fate for Draco. Honor demands that Draco be the one to attend this slight."

Harry nodded, even as he scowled at the departing Professor's back. He would have to wait to get the bastard to hand over the memories later then. He looked up at the group, his friends and Draco's, both sets waiting for him to make a decision. It was a little odd.

"Do you think you can all afford to blow off classes today?"

"Harry, I can't believe I'm saying this, but what we're doing is more important than class." Hermione said and then she brightened. "Besides, once we have everything worked out, I'm sure it would take no time at all to make up all the work we've missed, especially if Draco helps me organize everything."

"Of course, Potter. Harry. Classes are insignificant compared to what subterfuge is being conducted just beneath our noses." Pansy said with a steely look in her eyes. He belatedly remembered that she was left in charge of Slytherin while Draco was incapacitated. He knew what she had done to Zabini. Who could guess what she would do to this unknown traitor?

-X-

A crack sounded as a cloaked figure appeared before the Gate. The figure began to approach the castle, walking determinedly forward and through the wards. It would have been easier to make this trip by carriage but the physical activity helped. The great doors were already open as the figure approached, a ginger kneazle-bred cat sitting in the doorway. It ran off as the figure climbed the stairs, walking down the corridors until the figure reached the Great Hall doors. Cloaked arms were raised and white hands pressed against the doors, forcing them open.

-X-

Silence swept through the hall as a black cloaked figure appeared in the opening doors. They hit the walls with a heavy thump. The figure approached the High Table, the Headmaster and staff rising. Severus gasped softly, expecting this but not so soon. He began to climb down the dais quickly.

The hood fell back and whispers followed its descent. A waterfall of white-blond hair swept after it and Narcissa Malfoy's delicate features appeared, a determined and pained look in her face.

"I am here for Harry Potter." Her voice echoed in the hall.

Severus drew to a halt a fair distance away from her.

"Narcissa."

She turned to him with a sad, fiery glint in her eyes.

"Severus."

She held out a hand and he accepted it, bowing low over it, before the students and staff.

He rose from over her hand and she grasped their hands with her free one. With a grief-filled smile, she drew their clasped hands toward her lips and pressed a kiss to his knuckles.

"Come, Narcissa. We will adjourn to Draco's rooms. I believe you will find greater comfort there than in my silent quarters."

Narcissa nodded once and threaded her hand through his arm, allowing him to escort her from the hall.

-X-

Harry drew to a halt as he saw the blond figure standing at the foot of the stairs. Narcissa Malfoy had in turn stopped and then paled as she saw him. Her cloak flared out behind her as she swept up the stairs and wrapped her arms around him.

"Harry Potter." She was shorter than he was, closer to Draco's height.

"Lady Malfoy?"

"Please, simply Narcissa."

"Narcissa. Forgive my asking, but why are you here?"

"I'm here for my son. I will do all I can to help you prepare to defend my son."

"I know, La- Narcissa. I would do the same." Harry hugged her back briefly and then stepped back. He noticed Professor Snape over her shoulder and sent him a questioning look.

"Lady Malfoy arrived this morning. I am taking her to Draco's quarters and then meeting with the Headmaster before classes." Professor Snape said as he reclaimed her arm and they ascended the staircase. "Mr. Potter, if you are to remain within Draco's rooms until he has returned to Hogwarts, I would suggest you allow Lady Malfoy the bedroom and content yourself with the commons."

Harry simply nodded and watched Snape and Narcissa climb the stairs and vanish down the corridors. He sighed and felt the twinge of sadness and approval that he knew belonged to Draco.

"Don't you think we should have told her, Harry?" Hermione asked, looking up the stairs anxiously. "It's his mother; she would want to know."

"Her husband died last night. I do not think she would have the composure for anything requiring her to keep a cool head and steady hand." Pansy answered, eyes glossy.

"It's hard to believe he's dead." Ron said, rubbing his neck awkwardly.

"I know." Harry agreed. "C'mon. Let's get this done before the day gets any later. The thief probably has no idea we know and unless it's changed locations we'll have the wand. In the least, we'll have the identity of the student and know who to hunt down to take it from."

"Potter's right. Let's go." Theodore said curtly.

-X-

"Hierarchy." Pansy snapped to the stone wall. It slid open with a low grinding noise and swept into the room, looking regal and furious. She opened her arms as if offering them the room. "Well, Potter. Find it."

He nodded, glancing around and spotting the correct hallway. His mind focused on his task, ignoring the rest as he strode forward. The deeper he went, the more uncertain he became. Most of the walls appeared to be carved right out of the stone. A glimmer of silver ahead caught his eye and he stopped in front of the door.

"Wait Harry." Hermione's hand caught his as he moved to grab the knob. "Check for wards and hexes. This isn't the Tower."

He frowned and nodded, eyes widening as the wards began to peel away and he encountered more than one hex that he couldn't identify. There was a well of power at his fingertips, however, and he simply pushed until the magic broke under his command. He lowered his wand and reached a cautious hand forward, turning the knob and letting it swing open.

"I know this room." Nott said as he stepped around Harry and glared at the barren bed on the opposite wall of the furnished one. "Pansy. It appears we were not as thorough as we expected."

"Blaise." She snarled, agitation and fury written across her face. Draco's shock, anger and thirst for revenge swept into him and he forced it back before it sparked his own rage to greater heights.

"But... How? Blaise is nowhere near as strong as either Harry or Draco. He can't have overpowered Draco's portrait." Hermione said as she entered the room.

"Blaise is his mother's child." Nott answered. "She hid her power from the Dark Lord when he was at his height. We thought she was too weak to be of service. How could he have hidden strength like this?"

"Blood." Pansy's face was white, hands shaking slightly in anger. "He's used his blood and performed a ritual to fool us. A ritual or a spell. His mother knew the dangers of being strong when there was a Malfoy heir living while the threat of a new Dark Lord loomed." She conceded. "Where is Draco's wand? We will deal with Blaise later. We need that wand now."

"I can't feel it." Harry admitted as he searched Blaise's side of the room. "It's either not in this room or he's hidden it from the ritual's eye."

"Well. You honestly wouldn't expect me to keep it on hand, now would you Potter?"

-X-

Such fools. Waltzing into his room. As if he had not been prepared for Potter's sheer power. Only a fool would underestimate someone driven by powerful motivators such as revenge, greed and hatred. His powers were just blossoming.

"When I felt something akin to a blundering elephant charge through my wards, I knew that I had to come see what little flies I had captured." Blaise smiled congenially as Potter strode forward to confront him. He drew his wand and twirled it in his hand meaningfully, before raising the tip so it was centered at Potter's chest. "Forgive me for not bowing, Savior Potter, but I believe that a little decorum can be put aside at such times as these."

"Zabini." Furious dark green eyes narrowed on him. "Give me Draco's wand and I promise your punishment will be gentle."

"Kinky. Does Draco know you are offering sexual favors to his enemy?" Blaise smiled and then his eyes narrowed. "Back off, Weasley, or I'll AK your Savior."

"That's an instant Azkaban sentence, Zabini." Granger piped up bravely. "No amount of pleading would get you out of that one."

"Really?" Blaise suddenly turned a smug grin on him. "I doubt the Minister would object. After all, poor dear Potter has been bound, quite against his will to such a dark, evil Death Eater. I would be saving him really."

"How do you know about that?" Potter snarled. Magic snapped in the air around him. Blaise narrowed his eyes and cut a sharp sweep through the air with his wand. Potter clutched his chest and stumbled back in confusion a few paces. Weasley and Granger stepped forward but he waved them off.

"I have a few little birdies who can do the same amount of research your little lioness can. In fact, they can go one better, as they are purebloods with more than enough working knowledge on rituals, blood magic and companion magic." Blaise twirled the wand gently again as Potter struggled to regain composure. "It also helps that the Minister saw fit to inform me of a few details, considering the position I am in."

"What did you do, Blaise?" Pansy seemed to be truly afraid. He wondered if she had pieced things together yet.

"Pansy, my sweet poisonous flower, I would like to thank you for your part in my deceptions. Without you and your rigid control of Slytherin, I would have never achieved what I have. So thank you, for creating an Exile, a Slytherin cast out of Slytherin. A Slytherin free from the new militia of Death Eaters. Children of his servants, standing together under the child of his Right hand, the General of Darkness, who has possessed and turned the Savior."

"What are you saying?" Pansy was visibly shocked now, as were the rest of this little rag-tag group.

"I'm saying that I have exposed you as the wolves you are. An army of Dark children banding together under a Death Eater. Dark Magic wielding rebels intent on destroying the Ministry." Blaise shook his head in amusement. "I knew you were all fools. I had no idea that it was this bad, however. I feel almost ashamed for letting myself be ruled, even if it served my best interests."

"Draco's not a Death Eater!" Potter shouted, wand griped in his hand so tightly he could see his knuckles turn white.

"Oh, Potter. You are the most deceived." Blaise made the same slashing motion and Potter choked, clutching at his throat in pain. "Dear Draco fed you such lies, didn't he? 'I'm not a Death Eater.' 'Daddy never told me what he did.' 'I didn't want to serve the Dark Lord.' 'I don't like you, Harry Potter.' Draco can act so well can't he?"

"You're lying. I know Draco as intimately as I know myself. He has been nothing but honest with me." Potter had resorted to leaning heavily on Weasley now. Granger's distressed face whirled on him.

"What are you doing to him?" Blaise decided what would be more amusing, to ignore her or to tell her the truth and let her know there was nothing she could do about it.

"Did you know that soul bonds can be manipulated? It's not easy and requires quite a bit of power and concentration, but it's possible." Blaise swirled his wand again. "If you know enough about both parties magic, you could have them gasping under the tightening and weakening of the bond. And I know Draco's magic...intimately."

Potter snarled again and Blaise amused himself by inspecting his nails before flicking his eyes to meet verdant green.

"Of course, Draco never told you about your magic, did he, Harry?" Blaise laughed as Theodore and Pansy swayed on their feet. "Slytherins only act in their best interests. Why would Lucius Malfoy who led the Dark Lord into the depths of the Ministry, who ensured his resurrection, who's wife turned her cousin's house elf against him and sent him to his death, align himself with a puny Gryffindor half-blood and his rag-tag team of Light warriors?"

He could see the shock in the Gryffindors faces and their sudden distrust. He wondered what Potter was experiencing with Draco's annoying voice screeching in his head.

"Why... why did he?" Potter asked thickly. Blaise just smiled sympathetically.

"I won't bore you with details. I'm sure hearing them from Princess Pansy and Theodore will be enough of a betrayal. I will tell you this, however." Blaise loomed close and pressed the tip of his wand into Potter's throat. "It is not blood that is so important, though that is rather high, but it is the magic and the soul that are so strongly intertwined."

Blaise stepped back and glanced around. Potter and his Gryffindors were drawn together, even as Pansy and Theo tried to move closer, they backed away.

"As for Draco's wand... Well, the Minister should be opening that delightful gift this very afternoon." Blaise waved before he stepped fully out of the room. "I'll see you in a few days, Potter, when I testify at Draco's trial."

-X-

"What was he talking about?" Harry demanded, turning on the Slytherins left in the room. "What the hell is going on here?"

"You can't believe him! We have never served the Dark Lord! We are loyal to Draco." Pansy came forward, eyes bright and sad.

"I want you to explain to me why Draco's family betrayed the Dark Lord."

"Please, Potter." Pansy wavered on her feet before Theo grabbed her arm.

"We came here to apprehend Blaise. The person who stole Draco's wand. That's what we are here for. Are you honestly just letting him get away? He lies to you and you believe him!"

"I knew we couldn't trust you!" Ron shouted. "I don't care what side of the War you lot supported. Once Dark, always Dark. We'll find a way to break this bond between Harry and Malfoy and we'll throw the lot of you in Azkaban!"

"Ron!" Hermione's voice was nearly shrill. "They aren't to blame here! Blaise had to be lying!"

"Shut up, Hermione. They're Dark Wizards, the lot of them. We would be better off just getting out of the situation altogether."

"Ronald Weasley! How dare you speak to me this way?"

"Everyone!" Harry shouted. Silence followed after and he panted. "I'm going. No one follow me. I'll figure this out by myself."

"But Harry-"

"Potter, please-"

"Later." He strode neatly from the room and then broke into a run as soon as he was out of the dungeons.

-X-

Draco laid in the shadows of his cell, hands pressed tightly over his face. His mind ached from everything he had learned. He had no idea what just happened but he knew that Harry would never forgive him when he learned the truth. He had never wanted to serve the Dark Lord, in fact, he despised himself at what he had done to survive when he knew Harry would have never let himself sink so low. But Draco wasn't strong, wasn't brave enough to stand against him. Lies and subterfuge were his weapons and now those shadows would be the ones to condemn him. He wondered what would happen when the Dementors sucked out his soul. Would Harry still live or would it take his too?


End file.
